WWE University
by MichelleRenee
Summary: *CHAPTERS 27 & 28 NOW UP!* Follow the lives of many WWE Superstars as they go through the trials and tribulations of one year at college. Note that this is still a work in progress....and a product of my overactive imagination. Features mostly everyone!
1. A New School Year Begins

Title: WWE University

Author: Michelle Renee

*I'm going to put all of my disclaimers, author's notes, and whatnot here.*

****

Summary (or at least a good _attempt_ at one): Follow the lives of many WWE Superstars as they go through the trials, tribulations, heartaches, and joys of one year at college.  Rated R for drug use, sexual situations, alcohol abuse, swearing…the typical controversial stuff.  

Author's Notes (updated as of 3/21/03):

*I am open to any and _all_ suggestions made. If I think I can go somewhere with your suggestion, I will. If I don't agree with it, or it's not where I want the story to go, don't take it personally, mmmk? 

*Also, this is still a work in progress, if you can't tell. By the time I'm finished with it, it'll probably be at least 2004 already. But I'll try to add onto it as often as I can (and maybe start up some more stories)…I'm a busy college student, ya know! 

*Work on revisions, corrections, inconsistencies, and html (which I'm still figuring out in terms of how it works on this site – how the hell do you indent paragraphs?!) is still in progress. Right now I am working on shortening chapters for easier reading. After that is done, expect some revising of chapters to get rid of inconsistencies (because I know I have a lot).

*Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!!!  I'm not only writing this for myself, but I'm writing it for YOU!

****

Disclaimer: I own _no_ one in this story except characters of my own creation. The WWE Superstars and Divas own themselves.  Note that most of the stuff in this story never happened, so no suing is needed.  It is nothing but a mere product of my overactive imagination – read at your own risk.    

On to the story!

****

***Chapter One – A New School Year Begins***

_ (Yeah, it's that time again…everyone is heading to the university.)_

The sun was shining brightly on this late August day…the sky was clear, cloudless…and yes, you could even hear the bees buzzing. The sun was blinding, the heat was scorching, but the emotions surely weren't. It was that time of year again, the time that most kids dread – back to school time. For those that just graduated high school, it meant saying goodbye to their familiar surroundings, heading to a whole new world – college. One of these graduates, Jeff Hardy, was ready to embark on that journey. He was outside his brick, two-story house, talking to his father with a sense of nervousness, yet excitement. Jeff was making sure that his dad understood the fact that people actually accepted people with blue and green hair, whether he believed it or not. Gilbert Hardy had never understood his youngest son's penchant for dyeing his hair every color of the frickin' rainbow, but he loved him just the same. 

"Well, Jeffy…I'll miss you being around. You kept me company whenever Matt was away, which was hard enough, and now…" – Mr. Hardy sighed – "you'll _both be gone." _

Jeff frowned as he hugged his father. "I know you're gonna be really lonely here, dad. In fact, I feel really bad for leaving. I should just—" 

Jeff looked over at Matt, his older brother, who was in the driver's seat of his huge blue Ford Ranger. He had his feet up on the steering wheel, and was arguing with someone on his shiny silver cell phone. His long black wavy hair was carelessly put up in a ponytail, and his brown eyes were shifting from the house to the end of their street – _the wide-open road to freedom!,_ Matt thought. He was a year older than Jeff, who was going to be a freshman. 

"No, Jeff. This is something you've wanted to do for the longest time. It's something you _need_ to do. Don't stay here in Cameron when you can get out there and explore what the world has to offer." Mr. Hardy sounded like he was giving his son a pep talk. Jeff sighed, pushed his stringy blue-green hair out of his face, and looked at his father. 

"You're right, you're right. It's just that…I'm not sure I'm making the right decision." 

Mr. Hardy grabbed his son by the shoulders, and said affirmatively, "Oh trust me, Jeffy, you _are_." 

Jeff shrugged. "And I'm turning 18 this weekend, too. I feel so old." 

Mr. Hardy laughed. "I remember when I turned 18, I thought the same thing. But it's not all in the number…it's in how old you feel." Jeff smiled. His dad always knew how to make him feel better. "Oh yeah, I have your birthday present in the house still." 

Jeff's eyes went wide. "Can't I open it now?" 

Mr. Hardy laughed. "Well, if you're not coming home this weekend…I don't see why not." Jeff bounced up and down like a little kid as his dad went into the house. He looked over at his brother, who was still arguing on the phone. Mr. Hardy appeared on the porch not even a minute later. Jeff saw a huge, gold metallic rectangle box in front of him and looked at it in confusion. 

"What…is it?" 

"Open it." Mr. Hardy told his son. Jeff shrugged and peeled back the gold wrapping, and found a leopard print guitar case. _Oh my God, he thought, _I know exactly what it is!_ He then unzipped the case and squealed in delight. _

"Oh wow, a Fender Stratocoaster!!" 

"And I made sure that they had it in blue." Mr. Hardy laughed as Jeff hugged him like there was no tomorrow. 

"Thanks, dad!!" 

"You're welcome, son. I know how much you love playing music, so I got you a real nice guitar to get you started." Mr. Hardy replied. 

Jeff looked over to his brother and yelled, "Matty!! Check this out!!!" Matt nodded at him and then went back to his conversation. Jeff pouted. "I bet he's talking to Shane." 

Mr. Hardy smiled. "It's okay, you'll have a while to talk to him on the way to school." _He cares more about his friends than me_, Jeff thought. 

A few minutes later, Matt yelled, "Come on, Jeff, hurry up! I'm supposed to meet Shane up at school within the next few hours!" Mr. Hardy laughed as he and Jeff made their way over to the truck. Matt and Shane Helms, otherwise known as the Hurricane, had been best friends all their lives, so it was no wonder that they went to the same college. 

"Getting a little impatient there, aren't we, Matty?" Mr. Hardy joked. If there was one quality that Matt did not possess, it was impatience, for he usually had loads of _patience_…except for this day. 

Matt shrugged. "Sorry, dad. I'm just _so ready to get out of here, plus the fact that it's a long drive." _Actually, I gotta figure out how to start living for the moment_, he thought to himself. _I'm too worried about the future to care about the moment, though. Eh, I'll learn. _So the long drive part was false. But one thing was for sure – Matt was indeed ready to leave. His feet were tapping impatiently on the steering wheel. "Nice guitar, Jeff." Matt laughed. _

Jeff grinned as he petted it like a dog. "I like my guitar. I should name it." Mr. Hardy shook his head. Jeff had a tendency to name things, no matter what they were. 

"Well, let's get going, Jeff." Matt muttered. 

Jeff glared at his older brother with his green eyes and sighed, "Alright, alright." He looked over at his dad and smiled sweetly. "Bye, dad. Thanks for my guitar." Jeff made his way to the other side of the truck with his guitar and got in. 

"Matty, watch out for him, okay??" Mr. Hardy told Matt as he beamed with pride. Young Jeff had a tendency to get into sticky situations, whereas Matt totally avoided them. 

"Don't worry, dad. I will. I'll call you later on tonight." Matt told his father as he pulled out of the driveway, with Jeff and their belongings in tow.

****

Miles away, Stephanie McMahon was giving her parents quite a problem. "Daddy, I don't wanna go!" whined Steph as her mother finished putting the rest of her clothes in the trunk of her brother Shane's red Camaro. 

"Now Steph, you know your mother and I always wanted you to get a good education," her father, Vince, told her. 

"But daddy, I don't wanna leave! This is where all my friends are!!" 

"But now it's time to make new friends and move on." her mother, Linda, added. Steph whined as she flipped her brown hair from her face. 

"Just because you have a bunch of money doesn't mean that you have to send me away to college! Why can't I stay around here??" Steph's comment was right. Vince and Linda McMahon were pretty much billionaires – they had the mansion, the cars, the connections…and well…pretty much anything you could name. 

"Steph, we _know_ you can do it. It's a fresh start for you. And besides, Shane will be there, too…so you won't be entirely alone." Linda told her. "And besides, you have to learn how to do things for yourself." Steph rolled her blue eyes at her older brother, who was laughing hysterically. He just loved to watch his sister whine and complain about how unfair her life supposedly was. Usually he was the one to get her to see things differently. 

"But Mom!" Steph whined. "It's bad enough that I'm going to the same college as he is!" Shane was a junior, so he knew the ropes. Steph was a freshman. 

"'But Mom, I don't wanna give up my days of going to the mall and trying to pick up guys!!!'" Shane said, mocking Steph, which made her near tears. 

"Daddy!" she whined. 

Vince hugged his daughter and said to his son, "Now Shane, you _know that was unnecessary." _

"But dad, it's the damn truth. There's more to life than malls and boys." Shane muttered, his brown eyes flashing with concern. 

"And why don't I get to have my car up there, either?? Why do I have to go with Shane??" Steph asked angrily. 

Vince sighed at his daughter, and said, "Remember what your mother said. We want to see how you take to the campus life first before deciding on sending your car up there with you." 

"And we expect to see good grades also before we make that decision." Linda added. Steph pouted. It seemed that everything she wanted was just out of her reach. 

"Come on, Steph. It's really not gonna be that bad. You'll see." Shane said, coaxing her into his shiny red Chevy Camaro. He had gotten it as a present for his 16th birthday. Steph had the same car, except hers was black. Her face was still wet with tears. She glared at her parents and Shane, and got in the car, pouting. 

"Goodbye, mom, dad. I _won't_ miss you. And Shane, you're such an _asshole_." 

Linda sighed, "Goodbye, kids." as Shane sped off. 

"She'll learn. She's a fighter, just like her dear old dad." Linda chuckled at her husband as he led her back into their huge mansion.

****

Meanwhile, miles away from Steph and Shane, Adam Copeland, also known as Edge, was at his house, trying to remember where he had put his car keys. He had done all the packing the night before (his younger brother, Christian, had left it to him), and even some that morning, but he had no idea where he had put his car keys. Without them, he really couldn't go anywhere. 

"Damnit!" he yelled. "Where the hell are they??" 

His father, who was reading the paper, yelled from the kitchen, "Adam…I know where they are." 

"Where are they at??" Edge asked. 

His father got up from the table and said, "I'll show you." 

Edge followed his father into the living room. He looked on the table and pouted. "Dad, like, they're not here." 

"Adam, _look." _

Edge looked at his father, and followed his finger pointing to where his keys were. His mouth dropped in shock: his keys were in the fish tank!! "Daaaaad!" he groaned. Edge's father put his hand into the fish tank, and got his keys out. "That's kinda gross!" 

"Well, _I wasn't the one that put them here. You did it last night before you went to bed…remember how dark it gets in here?" Edge's father told him as he dried them off on his shirt. _

Edge shrugged. "Alright, so I totally couldn't see. I thought I put them on the shelf." He looked at the shelf above the fish tank and pouted. "Dude, I guess I didn't." 

Just then a loud crash was heard upstairs. Edge's father sighed. "Christian must've tripped on something again." Christian was almost as accident-prone as Edge was, in fact, worse. 

"Owww!" yelled Christian as he bounded down the steps. 

"Hurt yourself again?" asked Edge wearily. 

"Yeah, just a little. But it'll go away, totally." 

"Totally." Edge grinned. He and Christian looked a lot alike: they were both tall, usually wore sunglasses, and had the long, wavy blonde hair to match. They could pass for twins if they wanted to - almost. 

Edge looked over at his father, and his bright smile faded. "I'm gonna miss you, dad." 

"I know you will, Adam. But don't worry. You and Christian will always have here to come home to." They hugged each other, and Edge smelled his keys. He wrinkled his nose. 

"These keys totally reek of…fishiness." 

His father laughed. "That they do." 

"Ewww, fish?" Christian made a gagging face. "Yuck!" 

Edge looked over at his brother and grinned. "It's time, Christian. Let's go and explore Pennsylvania, man." 

Christian went over to his father and hugged him. "I love you, dad." 

"I love you too, Chris. Be careful." His father sighed as he watched his sons get into Edge's white Chevy Impala, and drive down the street. 

****

In another town, far far away, Mark Calloway, otherwise known as the Undertaker, was watching his younger brother warily out of the corner of his eye from his front porch. He was finishing putting his television into the trunk of his black Toyota Camry. Sure, Glenn, aka Kane, was going to be a junior this year, but the Undertaker was a big senior now. That meant that he would get what he truly wanted from everyone at that school – respect. 

"_Everyone will respect me." Undertaker said under his breath as he drank some water. Normally, he'd be drinking beer, but since he and Kane were going in their own cars, he couldn't drink until he got back to campus that night. Since they were on the other side of Pennsylvania, they knew they had a long drive ahead of them. "And if they _don't_ respect me, then I'll force it out of them." _

He moved his red bandanna, which was damp with sweat, up away from his face a little more. The heat was scorching, and the Undertaker didn't really like the heat. But being the tough son-of-a-bitch he was, he took it like a man. Kane, who was still packing his car, looked up at his older brother and shook his head. Ever since the Undertaker turned 21 the year before, he thought he was such a badass. Well, of course, he was the most feared man at WWE University since his sophomore year, when he beat up that son-of-a-bitch the Rock to a bloody pulp. He was the most feared man on campus – a position that he most admired. It gave him power. But most of all, it gave him respect. 

"Hey, Bro…are you ready to leave yet?" Kane asked from his car. 

Undertaker looked down at his watch. It said that it was 1:15. _I should get going_, he thought. _Who knows what sons-of-bitches they put me with this year. All I know is, whoever they are, they'll be the most unluckiest guys on this planet, for they will have to deal with my rules, whether they want to or not_. 

"I'm on my way, Glenn." Undertaker said as dumped his water on some nearby plants. He dug around for the keys to his red Ford Mustang, got in, and followed Kane out of the driveway.

****

Across the state, Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler were busy packing the rest of Stacy's green Jeep Wrangler. Torrie had stayed over the night before, and Stacy's parents had already left for work, so they had the house to themselves. They were juniors now, and at the top of the social scale at WWE University. The two blondes had roomed with each other in East Hall for the past two years, and everyone knew that their bond was pretty much well, unbreakable since they met in junior high. They were popular with everyone, knew the right people to get into parties, and the fact that they were both cheerleaders on the cheerleading squad for the past few years didn't hurt, either. 

"Torrie," Stacy asked her best friend, "did you pack the television?" 

Torrie looked through the car and found it in the backseat. "Yeah, it's underneath the red bin. See?" 

Stacy nodded. "Yeah, as long as we have the television, I'll be fine. I can't miss 'Dawson's Creek,' ya know." The two friends giggled. "I heard they're having tryouts for cheerleading a little later this year." Stacy continued. "The second week of September." 

Torrie shrugged. "No big deal. That'll give me more time to perfect my moves." She blinked. "Who's gonna be captain, now that Ivory graduated and moved up into the housing department?" 

Stacy shook her head. "Who knows. It could be one of us. I mean, we've been there longer than most of the people on the squad." 

Torrie flipped her blonde hair out of her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, hopefully one of us gets captain." _And hopefully it's me_, she thought. _I need some leadership opportunities, too, ya know. _When Stacy and Torrie tried out for something at the same time, usually it was Stacy who got the higher spot or standing, which made Torrie jealous. But either way, she was still happy for Stacy since she was her best friend. 

They both leaned against the Jeep. "This heat is killing me. I can't wait to get to the air-conditioning in the apartment!" Torrie sighed, pushing her hair out of her face again. 

Stacy squealed. "And I can't wait to fix up my room!" 

"And the other rooms!" Torrie laughed. Stacy had a penchant for decorating rooms in different color themes. "So what is the theme for this year going to be?" 

Stacy itched her nose. "Well, since we are more mature this year, I was thinking of a more mature theme, like black and white, or even dark red and silver." 

Torrie scrunched her nose. "Ewww, black and white…that's too much for me to handle." 

Stacy stretched her arm. "What about zebra print stuff, though? That's not too much for you." 

Torrie shrugged. "I prefer leopard print." 

Stacy thought, _well, I'll just go with the zebra print, maybe. We'll check out the room whenever we get there. _"You know, we have to keep the room looking cool since all the cheerleaders must congregate in our room." Stacy added. 

Torrie nodded. "That is if we make it again this year." 

Stacy pouted. _What the hell is up with her?_, she thought_. Maybe she's PMSing. Maybe she's really worried about something. I gotta find out!_ "Torrie, you sure there's nothing wrong?" 

Torrie looked at her best friend and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that I'm thinking…" _Of how I just want to get out of here, she thought. _We can move all the stuff in, be bored…and then we can decorate! __

Stacy looked at her watch. "Okay, then, well, I think it's time we get outta here. Gotta claim our space, but then again, it takes forever for us to decorate." 

Torrie laughed as her best friend had just read her mind. "See, told you I'm fine!" she giggled as she and Stacy got into the Jeep for the short drive to the university. 

****

Elsewhere, Stone Cold Steve Austin was on his back porch, drinking a Budweiser with his friends The Rock, Test, Debra, Terri, and Lance Storm. They decided that it was uncool to show up for school on move-in day, in fact, it was their tradition. Besides, the drive to school wasn't a long one for them at all. Stone Cold was angry because his spot in the house his friends shared off campus was given to Brock Lesnar, a freshman, and for that, he was very offended – he believed that he had seniority. So now he had to live on campus. For this reason, Shane McMahon, Kevin Nash, and Bubba Ray Dudley weren't on his list of favorite people at the moment. Since Stone Cold was best friends and always on good terms with the Rock, he wasn't mad at him. 

"Can you believe that they did that to me?!" Stone Cold yelled, slamming his beer on the table. "After all the shit they put me through, and all the shit I helped them through, this is what I _get_?" He glared at the Rock. Lance and Test shuddered. Whenever Stone Cold glared like that, they knew he was extremely angry. 

Terri took a drag of her cigarette and said, "Stone Cold, dear…just calm down. I'm sure there is a reason for it." 

Lance cleared his throat, "What she meant was, there is probably an _unfair_ reason for it." 

The Rock took a sip of his Budweiser and said calmly, "The Rock says that it was Kevin and Bubba Ray's idea. They were sick of you crawling up the stairs at 4 in the morning nearly every day, and the fact that they had to wake up and drag your candyass up to your room, you jabroni." _Oh, if he only knew the truth_, he thought. 

"What?!" Stone Cold yelled. Debra, who was sitting next to Stone Cold, grabbed his hand. They had been going together for a year or so, and she knew for a fact that Kevin Nash couldn't stand her. 

"Well, I know Kevin can't stand me, so maybe that's another reason why??" Debra offered. 

"What?!" asked Stone Cold, taking another sip of his beer. 

The Rock raised his eyebrow. "Oh really now?" _Oh, the Rock knew that, the Rock thought. _

Debra nodded as she took a sip of her beer. "Yeah. I kind of did something to his girl a few years back." 

Test laughed as he took another sip of his beer. "Yeah, I remember that…she deserved it, though." 

Lance looked around in confusion. "Wait a second. Who was Kevin's girl??" 

Terri drank the rest of her beer and said, "Torrie Wilson." Her eyes narrowed. "That _slut." _

"What _about her? She's cool." Lance replied, itching his head. _

"Oh, that's right, you weren't around then." Test said, stretching his arms. 

"Well, what did you do to her?" Lance asked curiously. The Rock, Debra, Stone Cold, Test, Terri, and Debra all looked at each other uneasily. 

"We'll uh, tell you later. Right now, let's focus on the last carefree moments of summer." Terri giggled. 

"Carefree, my candyass!" said the Rock. "The Rock is already worrying about passing his exams and getting a piece of pie." Everyone laughed. The Rock, who was arguably the most popular guy at WWE University, never had trouble getting girls – it was just that he had trouble _staying with them. _

As Stone Cold opened another beer (his sixth), he said, "Who's up for another round? What?! I said who's up for another round?" Almost everyone raised their hands. 

"Alright then." Test said as Stone Cold began passing ice cold Budweisers around. 

"You know," said Debra, "in addition to being a slut, Torrie is also ugly as hell." Test laughed. 

The Rock said, "Hey, now. I wouldn't mind if she tasted some of the Rock's strudel. And Torrie isn't _that bad on the eyes." _

"Yeah, but Kevin said she's bad in bed." Debra giggled. The friends talked for the next few hours, getting drunk along the way. 

_****_

_End of Chapter One…_


	2. It's Move In Day

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Two – It's Move-In Day!***

_(Various people arrive at campus – move in day has arrived.)_

_ Whoa, I'm here_, thought Steph as Shane drove through the gates to WWE University about 2 hours later. There were huge signs all around, saying "Welcome back!" or "WWE University welcomes the freshman class." Almost everywhere you looked, there were people dragging huge crates full of their stuff to the doors of every dorm or apartment, and there were even groups of people talking. 

"Uh, Shane," she said nervously, "Are you sure that this is the right place? I mean…they all look like…" 

"Relax, Steph, it's really not that bad. And besides, I'll stick around for a little bit, but I can't stay for too long since they have rules about people that live off campus." 

Steph growled. Shane was lucky enough to get a place off campus with his friends Bubba Ray Dudley, Kevin Nash, The Rock, and Brock Lesnar. _Damn them…they don't have any rules to follow. I guess that's what you get when you're an upperclassman_, Steph thought to herself. _I'm stuck in the crappy dorms._ Steph saw the sign for North Hall. _I'm guessing that's where my home will be_, she thought as she saw the three story brick building with huge windows. Shane parked the Camaro near the ramp, to the hoots and hollers of a few people. 

"Nice Camaro!" some girl shouted. 

"Red!! Rawr!" shouted another girl. Shane grinned to himself, as he was always popular with the ladies. This fact made Steph jealous, as she was never really popular with the guys – she was seen as his bratty little sister. 

Shane pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and was unloading one of Steph's huge bins (which were full of clothes, probably) when someone yelled, "Hey, what's up, Sucka?!" It was none other than Booker T. 

"Hey, my man, how's it been going? I haven't seen you since finals week!" They both slapped each other five and started talking. 

"Speaking of which, did you pass your Modern Latin America final?" Booker T asked. 

"I got a D. Just barely." Shane said, showing him how barely it was with his fingers. 

"Damn, sucka, I got a C on it. I told you that you should've studied with me." Booker T said and made a face. 

"Oh well, it's okay, right? So what's been going on with you?" Shane asked as he took out another bin of Steph's. Steph, meanwhile, was just standing there, leaning against the car. She knew she was being left out of the conversation. 

"Oh, not much has been going on. You know how this sucka likes to help out the youngins, if you know what I mean." Booker T laughed. He glanced at Steph, and then at Shane. "Who's that, your sister?" 

Shane nodded. "Yeah. Steph, this is Booker. Booker, this is Steph." 

Booker shook Steph's hand. "Nice to meet you, sucka." 

Steph said, "Nice to meet you, too…uh…Booker." _I wonder if he calls everyone sucka, she thought. Just then, Shane heard a scream. He looked over and saw a group of girls having trouble taking their belongings up to the dorm. _

Booker T saw this too, and nudged Shane, who said, "Hey, Steph, uh, I kinda need to catch up with Booker…I'll be back in a few." Steph knew what he was up to and sighed. He and Booker were always chasing after the ladies for as long as she could remember. 

"Shane, you know what?? I don't _need_ your help! Go run around chasing girls!!! I don't care anymore!" Steph yelled after him in frustration. From this frustration, she accidentally dropped a bin full of clothes on her foot. "OWWW!" 

Shane heard his sister's yell, and turned around. "Damn, Steph, don't take it personally! I said I'd be back!" He shrugged and walked away with Booker T, probably talking about how to impress the group of girls. 

Steph looked around and sighed. She was in pain, and now that she had pissed Shane off, who was going to help her now??? "Hey, can't a girl get any help around here?" Steph whined (more to herself) as she struggled to move the bin off of her foot. Just then, she heard a somewhat cocky voice. She looked up and saw Chris Jericho leaning against the Camaro. "And who are you?" Steph asked defiantly. 

He flashed a cheesy grin. "I'm Chris Jericho, the king of the world. I couldn't help but notice that you needed my assistance." 

"King of the world? Where the hell did you get _that_ from?" Steph snapped. She looked at the hurt look on Chris' face. "Uh, I mean…you're not the king of the world. Isn't that Leonardo DiCaprio's line?" Chris was still frowning a little. _Ooooh__, she's a feisty one, he thought. _Must be a freshman_. _

"So do you want me to take this bin off of your foot or just walk away?" 

Steph glared at Chris. "What do _you_ think??" Chris shrugged and obediently took the bin off of Steph's foot. "Thanks." she said shyly, rubbing her foot. 

"No problem." Chris said as he picked up the bin. 

"Oh no, you don't have to do _that_." Steph told him as she attempted to move her foot around. 

Chris sniffed, "But I want to. My goal as the king of the world is to help people…especially gorgeous young ladies like you." 

Steph rolled her eyes. "Oh, what a charmer." She watched Chris go and get a moving crate. _Hmmmm…maybe this college thing won't be so bad after all_, she thought as she watched Chris come back with the crate_. I'm kinda liking this attention, even though I'm not used to it._

"So, you're gonna be living here, huh?" Chris asked Steph as he helped her put her stuff into the crate. 

"Yeah, I didn't really want to live here in the crappy dorms, though." 

Chris smirked. "I'm living in one of the apartment complexes on campus…you could live in my closet, if you want. It's about the size of what your room is." Steph shook her head. _ Man, this guy is strange. I'm not used to all this attention at all_, she thought. 

"Nah, that's okay. But thanks for offering. Why are you over here when you should be" – she pointed towards the other side of campus – "over there?" 

Chris shrugged. "I'm waiting for my friend Big Valbowski to show up. I kind of owe him money from last semester. And I found out from a few people that he was living here this year." 

"Oh." Steph said as she attempted to move the crate up the ramp. Chris took it from her and pushed it up the ramp instead. The two of them talked to each other for the next twenty minutes or so, until Chris had to drive to the other side of campus to his new apartment. 

On the other side of campus, at the East Hall apartments, Stacy and Torrie bounced out of Stacy's green Jeep Wrangler. 

"Well, well, we're back here again!" giggled Stacy as she went to open the trunk. 

"Even better, I'll be living with you - again! And we got second level this time!" Torrie Wilson laughed as she jumped out of the other side of the Jeep. Stacy ran up to the door, her long tan legs carrying her, as she grabbed a huge moving crate to drag back to the Jeep. 

While this was going on, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, otherwise known as Triple H, was leaning against his silver Oldsmobile, calmly surveying the scene of students arguing with their parents, dragging crates to their cars, attempting to even carry televisions and radios. Suddenly, his eyes rested on the two leggy blondes, who were near the door. _Well damn, if it isn't the gorgeous and talented Stacy and Torrie. I need to do some catching up with them. I haven't talked to them since last semester ended. Even better, they're living in my building this year! Yes!_, he thought as he pushed his dark blonde hair away from his face. He saw Stacy and Torrie giggling about something as Stacy put the television into the crate. _Alright, Hunter, concentrate on moving in first. The rest can come later on. And at least you get to see Shawn later._ Shawn Michaels was Triple H's best friend. They had known each other for a long while, even before they were at the university together. In fact, they were to be rooming together again since this was Shawn's last year. Triple H pouted and attempted to put his belongings into the bright yellow crate next to his car.

_(Let's get off campus for a sec…)_

In downtown Waters Grove, a few miles from where WWE University was located, Kevin Nash and Bubba Ray Dudley were getting situated in the same house that they've lived in since their freshman year. Kevin's uncle had owned it and ended up giving it to him since he was going to school in the area. It was a street away from the main drag, which was a good thing for 5 hungry college boys. 

"I can't believe it, man. It's our senior year already." Bubba Ray said as he flopped onto the big, comforting gray couch. 

"I know. It seems like only yesterday we got here, and now…it's all over." Kevin muttered as he sat on the dark green recliner next to the couch. 

They were waiting for their newest arrival, Brock Lesnar, to move in. Brock was a freshman, and a distant cousin of the Undertaker, the meanest dude on campus. So Kevin and Bubba had no choice but to say yes to Brock. Unfortunately, in making this decision, they had to kick Stone Cold Steve Austin out of the house. And in making this move, it probably cost them his friendship. Kevin and Bubba Ray felt bad about it, of course, but they'd settle things with Stone Cold one day along the line. Shane McMahon, another housemate, was on his way, as he had called on his cell phone, and they knew ahead of time that The Rock was staying at home until the next night. 

Bubba looked at the clock on the wall. "It's only 2 in the afternoon. What time did Brock say he'd get here?" 

The doorbell rang, and Kevin said, "There's your answer." 

Bubba Ray brushed himself off and got up to get the door. He opened it, and his mouth went wide. A huge, hulking mean-looking man was glaring back at him, with a few suitcases in tow. "Holy shit…uh, I mean, hi, Brock." Bubba Ray tried to get out. 

Brock had a small smile on his lips. He was huge, and even in a green tank top and jeans, he looked like he was gonna kick his ass at any moment. "Hello Bubba." Brock smiled sort of evilly, as he made his way into the house. Kevin took one look at him and his jaw dropped. _My God, he looks like a fucking monster_, he thought. _But then again, it's the Undertaker's cousin, so I'm not that surprised_. 

"So, what grade are you?" Bubba Ray asked, offering Brock a water bottle, which he graciously took. 

"Me? I'm a freshman." Brock replied. Kevin and Bubba Ray looked at each other, their mouths open wide in disbelief. _Jesus_, thought Bubba Ray, _I'd better stay on his good side or he's gonna kick my ass. _

"Alright, do you have a car?" Kevin asked, looking at Brock warily. 

Brock shrugged. "Not really. I can always call my cousins to take care of that for me." 

Kevin looked over at Bubba Ray, who mouthed, "I'll be damned if the Undertaker sets foot near this house!" 

"Well, you can always depend on us." Bubba Ray said with a weak laugh. 

Brock smiled and nodded. "Cool. I'm looking forward to rooming with you guys." _Well, I'm not so sure if we're looking forward to rooming with you_, thought Kevin. 

****

_ (Everyone starts to settle in.)_

Back at campus, at the East Hall apartments, Triple H was in the main room, staring at the ceiling. He had already claimed the small bedroom at the end of the hall, and after a half hour of dragging his belongings in there, he wasn't up to cleaning the mess he had made, at least not yet. _I wonder what idiots they're gonna put me with, he thought to himself. _Not that Shawn is an idiot. Well, he can be at times._ He was bored, so he was watching television, _his_ television, which was on the table in the main room, deciding on what to watch. But, unfortunately for the Game, nothing was on. It was daytime television, after all, and the Game would never stoop down to watching soap operas. He preferred to leave that to the women. Just then, he saw the door open, and a flash of blue (or was it green?) hair whizzed by. _The fuck?___ What the hell could that possibly be? I hope my eyes aren't playing tricks or something, he thought. _

Triple H blinked and said in a nervous way, "Uh, hello?" He then locked eyes with a tall blue-haired, green-eyed man, who was looking back at him with a huge, somewhat silly grin. _My God_, thought Triple H, _he has blue hair!_

Jeff then said casually with a slight southern accent, "Oh, hey, I guess you're one of my roomies." 

Triple H grunted, "Damn right I am. Who are you?" He didn't mean to be uh, mean, but it just came out that way. Jeff was a little taken back by Triple H's meanness, but he didn't let it get him down. 

"Oh, I'm Jeff. Jeff Hardy," he said, extending his hand in greeting. "And you?" 

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley. But you can call me Hunter…or Triple H." 

"Cool." Jeff said excitedly as he went to get more of his belongings that were outside the door. Triple H got up, stood by the phone, and looked down the hallway – Jeff had claimed the bedroom across from him. He shrugged. 

"Damn, that kid has blue hair. Wow." 

_That guy was pretty big_, thought Jeff to himself as he attempted to drag his bin to the back room. _He looked like he was about to kick my ass. But then again…I don't think he will if he's my roommate…or would he? Er, maybe I'll ask Matt about it later_.

On the second level of East Hall, Stacy and Torrie were having a field day decorating their apartment. That is, until someone knocked at their door. She had long, light brown curly hair, and was anxiously twirling her bright pink gum around her finger. 

"Uh, hi??" Stacy asked nervously. _What the hell is she doing here?, she thought. The girl stood there kind of nervously. _

"Uh, hi. Is this…uh…room 203?" 

Stacy nodded. "Yeah." 

The girl smiled. "I'm your other roomie. My name is Nidia." Stacy and Torrie looked at each other and blinked - they weren't even expecting another roommate. They had always paid extra money just so they could have a whole 4-bedroom, two-bathroom apartment to themselves, and now...they'd have to share an apartment with some other girl who wasn't one of them. _Great…I'm stuck living with a piece of 100 percent trailer trash_, Torrie thought as she looked Nidia over. 

"Well, uh…welcome to our abode, I guess." Stacy said as Nidia dragged her crate into the room. _Geez, for a piece of trailer park trash, she sure has a lot of stuff_, thought Torrie as she put some pillows onto the dull pink couch. Stacy smiled wearily at Torrie. _She's just a freshman. No wonder she's acting like this, Stacy thought. _Maybe Torrie and I can help her out…with stuff_. Stacy, ever the nice one, attempted to get Nidia talking about her life, hopes, dreams, and everything in between in an effort to get to know her. _

"So, what's your major? Are you a freshman?" Torrie asked as Nidia put her shower stuff in the bathroom. 

"Actually, I'm not sure yet. I mean, this is my first time in my whole life that I'm away from the trailer, so, I have no idea. As for my grade, I'm a sophomore." Nidia replied, with a slight frown. 

"Hmmmm." Stacy said thoughtfully. _Away from the trailer?? What, she's never been to the big city before? Damn, we need to get this girl out there. And we gotta get her to quit acting like a freshman, too_, thought Stacy as a plan popped into her head. 

"I'll be back." Nidia said as she left the room to get more of her stuff. 

"Okay." Stacy said weakly as she turned to Torrie. "Torrie…do you know what this means??" 

Torrie shrugged. "Yeah, so she's not like us. That doesn't mean anything. And why the hell is she with us, anyway??" 

"No, no…we can give her a makeover and get her to be like, popular…like us!" Stacy said excitedly. 

"Hmmm. I don't really believe in that. I mean, let her do her own thing, but if she's up to it, fine." Torrie told her best friend. 

Nidia came back in, with some more stuff. "Hey, do you have a television? Because I couldn't afford one, and…" Stacy pointed to the table near the two computers, where there was a television. "Oh, great, that's swell." Nidia said, embarrassed. 

Torrie shook her head. "It's okay, girl. You'll get used to this college thing eventually." 

Nidia smiled. "Thanks…I hope so." _I still want to find out why this girl is living with us, thought Stacy to herself as she put some food into the refrigerator._

On the other side of campus, at South Hall, Lita Dumas was busy getting used to her new surroundings. She had been at home her freshman year and commuted to school, lived off campus last year, and this year she was finally living in the dorms. She wasn't too thrilled by this, but she needed to get out of her house. _Hell with it, I figured I'd might as well go to the dorms_, she thought. However, since her car was still being repaired, she had no way to get anywhere. She had met one of her other roommates, Trish Stratus, already, and they were getting along great. Even better, they were in the same grade. 

"Hmmm…should we make the room have a purple theme…or a blue theme??" Trish asked Lita, who was busy making her bed. She had bottom bunk. 

"I think we should go with purple. It's unexpected." 

Trish nodded and said, "Alrighty. We can head to Walmart later on since I got my car up here." _Awesome_, thought Lita, _I'll actually have transportation…at least for the time being! _ Just then, there was a knock at the door. 

"Hey!" said Jackie Gayda, the other roommate who was a freshman. She had beaten the two of them to the room, so she already claimed the single bed. 

"Hey…how's it going?" Lita asked, as she held the door open. 

"It's going great, I guess. I've seen some really hot guys out there in the parking lot. One of them even helped me with my stuff." Jackie giggled. 

"Hot guys out there, eh?" asked Trish, who made a beeline for the window. Lita anxiously followed. She saw a tall guy with black and gold makeup (who turned out to be Goldust) on his face, talking to a short guy with extremely spiky brown hair, like a flame (who turned out to be Shawn O'Haire). _Hot? These guys are hot? Uhhh, I can do better, thought Lita as she went back to putting stuff into her desk. _

At the West Hall apartments, Jeff's brother Matt was getting situated in his apartment. Whenever it was time to apply for housing last semester, Matt had requested to be in another place different from his brother since he didn't want people constantly asking him if he was Jeff's older brother. Sure, he didn't mind this, but he knew that Jeff usually attracted attention wherever he went, and sometimes, it just got old. Matt collapsed from exhaustion and sat on the couch. 

Out of nowhere, someone said, "Hey. Hardy boy. Off my couch." 

Matt glanced up to see a huge, tall guy with a red bandanna tied around his head. _Oh shit, he thought. __This can't be. Oh my God. Matt was staring right into the face of none other than the Undertaker. __And he knows my name! Now fear had struck into the heart of Matt Hardy. Normally, he was fearless, but now that he was rooming with the Undertaker…he was fearing for his life. The horrible things he had heard about the Undertaker last year, were they actually true? Would he have to face his wrath every day of his sophomore year of college? And worst of all, who would his__ other roommates be? _

"Uh…ermmm…" Matt stuttered, jumping off of the couch obediently. _Dude, this is so not right_, he thought. He was scared. Scared of what was going to happen, what will happen, and what would happen. The Undertaker took a look at the scared Matt and sneered. _That'll teach him_, he thought as he threw a suitcase into the first room on the right. It was as if the Undertaker was staking his claim. 

"There's plenty more where that came from." Undertaker smirked. Not even a minute later, Chris Jericho came in the door, suitcases in hand, and his mouth dropped open. _Dear Lord_, he thought in disbelief. _I'm rooming with the Undertaker…and Matt Hardy??? Who else is rooming with us??? _

"Uh, hi." Chris said nervously as he met the Undertaker's glare. 

"Hello, Mr. Jericho." 

Chris shuddered. _Man, I think I have just entered the gates of hell…and Matt Hardy and whoever else is going with me_, he thought. 

Just then, the three of them heard someone yell, "It's cool because I'm RVD!" 

Matt's and Chris' eyes widened. _RVD? Who is that?_, thought Chris as he threw all his stuff into the last room on the right. The Undertaker had claimed the bedroom next to his, and Matt had the one across from him, so the RVD dude got the last room on the left. This RVD dude walked into the apartment, and caught the Undertaker's glare from the couch. Matt was leaning against the wall in the kitchen area, looking at him warily, and Chris was in the hallway, also looking at him warily. _Damn…these guys don't look too happy with me or each other right now, RVD thought to himself as he shakily moved his belongings to the middle of the living room space. _

"So kid, what's your name?" Undertaker growled as he spit on the wall. Matt's eyes narrowed. _ If that asshole is gonna think that we're gonna do all the cleaning, he better think again_, he thought angrily. 

"Me? I'm R-V-D…and I'm a freshman." he said, doing the hand motions with it. 

"Look, I don't care if you're R-I-P. The bottom line is, I'm the Undertaker, and this is my apartment. You'll listen to me and do exactly as I say." Matt and Chris looked at each other and groaned. "Now, I won't be hearing any of that from you two. We're gonna go over my rules and you will all respect me because I'm a senior and you're all lowly underclassmen. Understood?" _Yeah, but I'll be considered a junior next semester, at least, Matt thought. Matt, Chris, and RVD nervously nodded. _Man, this is gonna be a strange trip_, thought RVD as he dragged his things into the last room. _

Finally, Steph was able to move into her room, in the girls' wing of North Hall, thanks to the help of the king of the world himself, Chris Jericho. Molly Holly, her other roommate, was already there. The cinnamon haired sophomore gave Steph the once over, and thought that she was a slut. Sure, Steph dressed like one, but that didn't really mean that she was one…or _was she?? _

"Isn't there another girl supposed to be in here with us?" Steph asked nervously, fixing her strappy purple tank top. 

Molly shrugged. "Terri…ha…she isn't gonna be around much, I'll tell you that. She hangs with a group of friends that are a bunch of alcoholics. In fact, I'm pretty sure that she _is one." Steph sighed. _Maybe I should go back home after all_, she thought. _Why are people so mean around here? Except for maybe that king of the world guy. I need to talk to Shane, damnit. _Molly looked over at Steph and saw that she quite possibly pissed her off. A slight smile came over her lips. _

"Hey, Stephie, listen." Steph's eyes widened. Stephie. No one called her that. Not even her father. "I'm gonna apologize in advance and say that I'm going to be sorry for being a bitch to you." Molly frowned. "I'm kind of going through a rough time right now." 

Steph smiled a little. "Me, too, Molly." Molly offered her hand. 

"Trust me, I'm not as bitchy as you think I am. In fact, I'm not going to dis you at all this school year. You're a freshman, and you'll need my help. Therefore, I won't badmouth you at all…more or less, I'll stick up for you." 

Steph grinned. "Let's shake on it." 

Molly stuck her hand out and they shook on it. A deal was a deal. Molly Holly was now going to be Stephanie McMahon's closest friend.

****

_End of Chapter Two…_


	3. New Friends Are Made

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Three – New Friends Are Made* **

_(Everyone starts heading to the Rock's house…in their own ways, of course…)_

"Man, why can't you put on some Pearl Jam?" yelled Matt Hardy as Chris Jericho drove his green Honda Civic to North Hall. 

Chris looked over at Matt, who was in the passenger's seat, and said, "Well, let me finish listening to Metallica, then I'll change it." Matt scowled as he tossed his black hair away from his face. "Calm down." Chris commanded. Matt pouted. He was too shaken up to really drive his truck, so he was thankful for Chris having a car, and getting him out of the Undertaker's way, at that, but what he _really_ wanted was to listen to Pearl Jam, his favorite band ever. _I listen to them in my times of solace, he thought. __And after what the Undertaker did to me about 20 minutes ago, I need to. _

RVD, who was in the backseat, asked, "Hey Chris, why are you driving to North Hall?" 

Chris rolled his eyes and said, "I need to pick up somebody." 

"Pick up somebody? On the corner?" RVD snorted. 

Matt shook his head and said, "Man, RVD…you're too much." 

With that, Chris turned into North Hall's parking lot and saw Stephanie McMahon in front of the dorm, waiting. She had a white tank top on, with jeans and black sandals. Her long brown hair was put up into a ponytail. Chris blinked. _Damn, she's hot_, he thought to himself as he drove up. Matt looked out the window and saw Steph for the first time. _Hmmm, Shane's sister isn't that bad looking, he thought to himself. He smirked a little. __But then again, I heard she was a whiny little brat. _

Steph looked into the car and saw two other people with Chris. She had never seen them before. _Maybe they're his roommates, she thought. _

"Hey Chris, I appreciate you taking me to the house and stuff." she began as she got in next to RVD. 

Chris looked over at her and said, "Don't worry, I needed to get out anyway." _Ha, more than you will ever know, he thought. _I'm starting to wonder if I'm gonna last the whole year. __

Steph shut the door and said, "But you were so hesitant to take me over there before…why the change of mind?" _Yeah, Chris, what is up with that?,_ Steph thought to herself. Chris gritted his teeth and silently hoped for RVD or Matt to give an answer. The silence, besides Metallica blasting, was unbearable. _Damnit_, you two, say something_, Chris thought as he got onto the road next to campus. __Well one day, I'm gonna have to tell her the truth about living with the Undertaker. But right now…she doesn't need to know that. Steph realized who was on the radio and groaned. "Metallica sucks, Chris. Why do you listen to this, anyway?" _

Chris said kind of harshly, "Because they're one of my favorite bands. Oh wait, you're the type that listens to Britney Spears and stuff, don't you?" 

Steph sighed loudly. All she wanted was for someone to take her to her brother, and already Chris' mean streak was barging through. Steph felt tears well up in her eyes. _Ah, damnit. Why is it that every time someone does something mean to me, I have to go and cry about it? Seriously_, she thought to herself as she tried to cover it up. 

RVD looked over at Steph and whispered, "You okay?" 

Steph muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Chris, who was concentrating on the road in front of him, thought, _I think I might've pissed Steph off. Oh well. She has to know about my mean streak sometime. He heard sniffles in the back. __Oh God…that has to be her, he thought. I have no choice but to do this. He reached over to the stereo and put on Pearl Jam. Matt and RVD tried to stifle their snickers. __Hahaha__, he's whipped, Matt thought to himself. __He's so fucking whipped it's not even funny! But hey, at least I got my way too! Chris looked over at Matt very fast and shook his head_. I have a feeling I'm gonna get teased about this whenever we get back to the apartment…if we ever get back, that is_, Chris thought as he continued driving down the road. _

About 3 miles away, Edge and Jeff Hardy were following Bubba Ray Dudley to the Rock's house in Edge's white Chevy Impala. 

"Dude, this is so cool. We actually get to go to some dude's house and play video games!" Edge exclaimed. 

Jeff nodded in agreement. "Yeah, video games are awesome." He paused for a second. "I wonder if he has Grand Theft Auto 3." 

Edge stopped the car at the stoplight right behind Bubba Ray's black Chrysler Concorde and exclaimed, "Dude, if you don't have Grand Theft Auto 3, then you're _just_ not cool!" 

Just then, a Rob Zombie song came on the radio, and he and Jeff were headbanging along. Jeff looked outside and saw that they were on the main drag of Waters Grove, Main Street. _Main Street__. I've heard a lot about this place from Matt and all the stories he told me, he thought. He saw a tattoo parlor and his eyes lit up. Then he pouted. __I wish I had a car. I wish I had money. I wish I had a girlfriend. Jeff sighed loudly at his thoughts. He was never one to really get the girls because he was too "strange" or "immature" for them. He tried so hard to understand the opposite sex, but all he got was weird looks. __I guess I'm too unique for them, he thought. _

Edge looked over at his friend, and then saw that the light turned green. "What's wrong, buddy?" 

Jeff sighed, "Nothing, man." _Just thinking too much again_, he thought. 

Edge said, "You sure?" 

Jeff nodded and said roughly, "I'm fine." Edge just nodded as he followed Bubba Ray down a dark, barely lit backstreet. 

"Shit, I can't even see." Edge muttered. 

Jeff shrugged. "Use your keen sense of sight, Edgeness." 

Edge laughed hysterically. "Dude! No one's ever called me that!" _Damn, my brother Christian isn't even that slick_, he thought to himself. 

Jeff bounced in the seat and giggled, "So wait, if you're Edgeness…I can be Jeffness!" 

Edge laughed and said, "Dude! That totally reeks of awesomeness!" 

Jeff grinned and said, "Edgeness and Jeffness, the brothers of awesomeness!" 

Edge almost choked, he was laughing too damn hard. "Man, Jeff, you really crack me up." 

Jeff shrugged, flipped a piece of blue hair away from his face, and said calmly, "I try."

In the car in front of them, Bubba Ray Dudley looked around and saw a bunch of cars parked on his street for some reason. _Someone must be having a party, he thought to himself as he tried to avoid smashing into a brand new red Volkswagen Jetta. _And they probably invited too many people_. Just then, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Sure enough, there were way too many cars parked in front of the house he shared with his friends. _

"Holy shit!" he yelled as he saw how many cars were parked there. "Dude, I am _so_ yelling at Rocky for this!" Bubba Ray motioned for Edge to stop. 

Edge looked over at Jeff and said, "Hmmm, wonder what this is about?" 

Bubba Ray walked over to Edge's car and motioned for him to roll the window down. "Listen…it seems that my friend has invited too many people over…" – he growled – "so we're gonna have to park somewhere else in the meantime." 

Edge nodded and said, "That's fine with me. It's your lead." 

 Bubba Ray hissed under his breath as he headed back to his car, "Rocky is _definitely_ gonna hear about this." 

Jeff looked at Edge and asked him, "Who's Rocky?" 

Edge muttered as Bubba Ray turned the corner, "From what I hear, the most popular guy on campus." Jeff smiled as Edge followed Bubba Ray. _I wonder what it's like to be popular, he thought to himself. _Maybe I can ask him_. _

"Edge?" asked Jeff. 

"Yeah?"

 Jeff sighed. "We need girlfriends to be popular, don't we?" 

Edge laughed. _Man, Jeff has a lot to learn_, he thought. "Jeff, dude…you don't. I'm serious." Jeff sighed and looked out the window. _I think I'm gonna write some poetry when I get back to the apartment, he thought to himself. _I feel quite miserable all of a sudden_. Edge looked over at his friend and sighed louder. __Jeff and I are having a long talk when we get back, he thought. _Something's bugging him and I want to know what it is._ _

_(Let's get away from the Rock's house for a few and see what's going on at campus…)_

Back at campus, Triple H and Shawn Michaels were wondering where their roommates, Edge and Jeff, went off to. 

"If I remember correctly, Edge said that their class was going to be over around 7:30 since it's the first day of school." Triple H began. 

"Well now it's 8, so…where are they?" Shawn asked, tapping on the keyboard. Triple H, who was on the couch, looked up at the ceiling and thought for a minute or so. Shawn was looking over at him, waiting for an answer. _I think I know, Triple H thought. "Hunter! Tell me!" Shawn demanded. _

Triple H looked over at his friend and smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised if they ran into one of the Rock's people. You know how he is…he pretty much owns the campus." 

Shawn laughed hysterically. "The Rock will _never own this campus! I was here before __he was!" _

Triple H sighed, "Yeah, but he owns the people." _In his own way, he thought. Shawn gave him a questioning look. _He owns the people? My ass he does. No one owns me_, he thought. _

"Well, he does have a cult-like following around here. He has people in almost every grade. And as Edge and Jeff's roommates, we have a right to know where they are. So the question is, who could they be with?" Shawn asked. 

"Well I know that the Rock is very good friends with Stone Cold." Triple H coughed.  "But I haven't seen him around lately. There's a rumor going around that he quit school??" 

Shawn's eyes went wide. "Nah, he wouldn't do that. He's probably still doing his annual tradition of not going to school on the first day. He'll be around, trust me." 

Triple H got up from the couch and went to the refrigerator. "Hey Shawn, you want something to drink?" he asked. 

"Yeah, grab me a Coke." Shawn replied. Triple H grabbed two Cokes and handed one to Shawn. 

"Thanks, man." 

"No problem." Triple H told his best friend as he popped the tab. 

"Look, it's not that I have anything against the Rock or his people, it's just how they make people disappear for days at a time." Shawn told Triple H. 

"Well, I haven't known the Rock long enough to know what he does, so…" Triple H trailed off. 

Shawn took a sip of his Coke and said, "Well, you know what? Edge and Jeff can handle themselves. I have complete faith in them." Triple H gave Shawn a questioning look. Shawn nodded. "I mean it. Those two…they have potential." Triple H shrugged. _Potential?__ What type of potential? Damn, Shawn, you confuse me sometimes, he thought. _

"If you say so." 

The two friends went back to doing their homework. 

Upstairs from Triple H and Shawn's room, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, and Nidia were having a long discussion about nothing in particular. 

Stacy, who was painting her toenails and nails a shimmery pink, said, "You know, Nidia, we should take you shopping sometime. You could learn a lot from us." 

 Nidia, who was eating some popcorn on the couch, smiled and said, "Really? You would?" _Wow, no one has ever offered to take me shopping for new clothes before. I'm so used to hand-me-downs_, she thought. 

Stacy nodded. "Yeah. We can go tomorrow night." 

Torrie, who was on the computer, looked at her watch and sighed, "Yeah, the mall's kind of closing soon, which reminds me…I need to get a job." Nidia's eyes went wide. She was lucky enough to get a work-study job at the campus at the library. 

Stacy, who messed up her one nail, looked over at Nidia and asked, "Nidia, do you need a job or are you good?" 

Nidia shook her head and said, "I'm good. I have one already. Work study." Stacy shrugged. _Hmm, if I can't get a job at the mall, I might have to resort to getting a job like that, she thought. Nidia put some popcorn in her mouth and then realized that she was chewing on her long, curly brownish hair. "Pfffff!!" she said, making Torrie and Stacy laugh. _

"Hun, that hair has _got_ to go." Stacy laughed. 

Nidia shrugged. "You're right, but I'm so used to it. It's been like this my whole life almost." 

Torrie looked over at Nidia and said, "It's never too late for a makeover." _And damn, do you need one, bad, she thought. _

Just then, Stacy's cell phone rang. "Shit…uh…my nails are wet…errrr!" she said as she attempted to grab it. It fell on the floor, so Nidia ran over and held it up to Stacy's ear. 

Stacy smiled over at Nidia, then said, "Hello?" 

"Hey Stacy, it's Lance." She rolled her eyes, as she couldn't stand Lance Storm to begin with. 

"What do you want?" 

"Uhhh…" Lance trailed off. He was in the car with Terri, Debra, Test (who were all in the back), and Stone Cold (who was driving), on the way to the Rock's house. Lance had shotgun. 

"Well, you obviously called me for a reason, and you kind of interrupted me, so what is so important that you had to interrupt me doing whatever I was doing?" Stacy snapped. 

"We wanted to know if you and Torrie wanted to come over to the Rock's to help plan his party for Friday night." Lance managed to get out. _Man, is Stacy a bitch_, he thought, _especially on the phone_. 

"Hmmm…how about…I'm busy?" Stacy said, attempting to paint her nails again, and trying not to knock Nidia over in the process. 

Lance sighed. "You know Rocky likes you a _lot." Stacy frowned. She liked the Rock, as well, but then again, most of the girls on campus wanted him, anyway. _

"He _does_?" she asked, even though she knew what the answer was. 

"Hell yeah, he does. Out of all the girls on campus, you're the one he wants the most." Lance replied. He looked around the car and heard Stone Cold, Terri, Test, and Debra snicker. They didn't really like Stacy all that much. But then again, she was the most popular girl at WWE University. 

"So are you going to make an appearance or wait 'til Friday?" Lance asked her. 

Stacy motioned for Nidia to put the phone down and said, "Torrie!" 

Torrie looked over and asked, "What, the Rock wants you to come over and try to get some of his strudel again?" If there was one girl on campus that _didn't_ like the Rock, it was Torrie. 

Stacy giggled. "No, but we have a chance to make an appearance over there tonight." 

Torrie rolled her eyes. "No, not tonight. I have to be up at 9." 

Stacy motioned for Nidia to put the phone back to her ear, and said, "Listen, Lance, I'll just wait til Saturday. Talk to you later on." 

"Alright, bye." Lance said as he hung up. 

He looked over at Stone Cold and said, "Not tonight, man. Not tonight." 

Terri and Debra laughed. 

"Good," said Debra. "I don't want to put up with her or Torrie, anyway." 

"And I'm sure Kevin doesn't want to, either." Terri added. 

Stone Cold said, "What?! Stacy doesn't wanna come over to see her man?" 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Stacy, Rocky isn't her man – yet. We've been working on that for how long now? A year or so?" 

Stone Cold thought, _It__ was way longer than that. "So now she's not gonna show up 'til Friday night? What?" _

Lance nodded. "Yeah. She likes to torture her men." He snickered, as did Test. "You know, we still haven't moved in yet." Lance told his friends. 

Stone Cold growled. "What? They're probably gonna put me with some stupid freshmen." 

Test rolled his eyes. "Oh, that damn school can bite my ass." 

Terri and Debra agreed with Test and Debra said, "Yeah, we're probably stuck with bitches we don't even know." 

Terri said, "At least we're in the same building, Deb." 

Debra nodded. "At least I won't have to run across campus to see you like I had to do last year." 

"Yeah, I better not be rooming with that Molly girl again. I can't stand her." Terri said. _She's way too pure for me, she thought. __And I like to be bad. The thought of Molly being bad even makes me sick. Errrr. _

"Yeah, and I don't want to be with Lilian, either. She's so sunshiny and cheery and shit that it's annoying. She's like a freakin' happy monster." added Debra. Test, Lance, and Stone Cold were laughing at their friends. 

"You women bicker too much." Test told them, itching his nose. "Molly isn't that bad of a person. Neither is Lilian. You two hate almost every girl you run across." 

Debra and Terri glared at Test, who was between them, and said, "Shut up." Test sighed. _I hate being stuck between two bitchy women_, he thought as Stone Cold made a turn. 

****

_End of Chapter Three… _


	4. What! Gathering at the Rock's House!

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Four – What?! Gathering at the Rock's House?!* **

_ (Everyone starts to arrive at the Rock's house…what?!)_

Meanwhile, Chris Jericho, with Matt Hardy, RVD, and Steph in tow, was trying to find a parking space in front of the Rock's house. "Damn, is he having some type of party that I don't even know of? Or is it a gathering?" he wondered aloud. 

Steph sighed. "Probably." 

RVD nudged Steph, who was sitting next to him in the backseat, and said, "I heard the Rock always throws some awesome parties." Matt smiled to himself. _That he does, but he still doesn't know of me, he thought. He had been to quite a few of the Rock's parties last year. _

Steph scowled. "I don't care about parties right now. I want to talk to my brother!" 

Matt turned around and said, "You know what? I haven't seen my brother since I moved in. I should try to get in touch with him, too…and my dad." 

"Your dad?" Chris chortled. "Why do you need to talk to your dad?" 

"What's wrong with talking to your dad? Oh, right, I'm mad at mine." Steph muttered. 

Matt's eyes narrowed. "What? I respect my dad. And I promised him last night that I would call him…but then again, I wasn't expecting on living with the Undertaker." 

"Hahaha, that's _Understandable." RVD giggled. "But it's all cool because you're rooming with R-V-D!" _

Steph's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute, did you just say you're rooming with the Undertaker?" Chris closed his eyes as he stopped the car. _Oh shit, here we go_, he thought. _Thank you, Matt. Thanks. No, really. I didn't want her to know that! _"Chris?" Steph asked, her blue eyes wide with concern. "Chris?!" 

He sighed and turned back to Steph. "Yes?" 

She saw the fear in his eyes and said, "Is it true? You're rooming with the Undertaker?? As in, all of you?" Matt and RVD looked down at their feet. 

Chris nodded silently. "Yes, Steph." 

Steph had a fearful look on her face. "Oh my God." She had been scared of the Undertaker, ever since Shane had told her some of the things he had done to people on campus. But now, she was scared for her friends, for they had to live with him. 

Matt noticed the look on Steph's face and said, "It's okay, don't worry about it. Really." Steph shook her head. "It's not okay. He can kill you all if he wanted to." RVD gulped. _Killed? Uh, I'm too young to be killed by some evil man. Besides, I'm R-V-D, he thought. _

Just then, Edge and Jeff Hardy, with an irate Bubba Ray Dudley, walked past the car. Matt's eyes went wide. "What the hell?!" _Okay, the first thing I'm gonna do as soon as I walk in this house is ask why the hell my brother is here_, he thought to himself. _This is one of the last places I'd expect him to be! _

Steph asked Chris, "Have any luck finding a parking space yet?!" 

Chris looked over at his friend and smirked, "Not yet, Steph." He looked to a space right near the main drag. "This'll have to do. So we have to walk about 50 feet." He parked the car and motioned for everyone to get out. "Steph, you owe me big time." 

Steph smiled at Chris sweetly and said, "I owe you nothing." 

RVD opened the door for Steph. "Thanks, Rob." 

"No problem." RVD told her as the three of them waited for Chris. Chris growled as he locked his door and shut it_. Oh, you owe me plenty. I'm putting away my ego for you, he thought to himself as the four of them walked down the street. _And Matt, I'm yelling at you when – and if – we get back to the apartment. __

****

Meanwhile, in the Rock's house, Shane McMahon was drinking a can of Pepsi. He was sitting on the couch, along with his best friend Booker T, who had a big bag of potato chips. They were watching "The Fast and the Furious," and Kane, Big Show, and Brock Lesnar were gathered around on the floor near them. 

"Hey sucka, it's that part when Ja Rule is gonna hide in that buildin'!" Booker T said excitedly. 

Shane's eyes went wide. "Man, I love this part!" 

Kane laughed and said, "I like the car chase scene better." 

Big Show looked at him weirdly and muttered, "Kane, my man…there's a _lot_ of car chase scenes in this movie!" 

Kane finally realized what he said and shrugged, as he stole the bag of chips from Shane. 

"Damnit, Kane!!" he yelled. 

 Just then, Kevin Nash, who was in the kitchen, yelled, "Oh fuck!!" 

With that, the Rock barged into the living room and yelled, "What the hell is up with you jabronis? I just looked out the window, and…and…" He sighed. _Too many people over here.__ Again. Why am I so damn popular? I just don't get it, he thought to himself. _

"And?" asked Shane. 

"Just go over to the window and look for yourself." The Rock growled, motioning his friends to the window. 

They didn't move, except for Brock. "Holy shit, look at all of those cars!" he exclaimed. 

"When I told my friends to 'spread the word,' I didn't mean it like _that_!" the Rock yelled angrily. 

Shane looked back at his friends, and then at the Rock. "What do you mean, 'spread the word?' We have no idea what you're talking about, Rocky." The Rock attempted to say something, then stopped. _Who could've done this to me? It has to be someone that possibly can't stand me_, he thought. _But then again, who_ couldn't _stand me??? I'm the Rock!!_

The doorbell rang, and Kane offered to answer it. 

"Go ahead." The Rock muttered as he dived onto the couch, making Shane and Booker T groan, for he had jumped on top of them. He was burying his face into a pillow. 

Kevin came in and saw the Rock, and yelled, "Rocky! Stop acting like this! We'll find out who did this, okay? Just relax!" Kane opened the door, and his mouth went wide. It was a furious Bubba Ray Dudley, with two tall men, one with blue-green hair and one with long blonde hair. 

"Hey," said Kane, trying to be on Bubba's good side, "What's up with you?" 

Bubba Ray growled at Kane and pushed his way through the door. "Trust me, you guys, you have _way_ more guests on their way, thanks to Rocky over here." 

The Rock gave Bubba Ray a pleading look. "I'm sorry, man, but I know you won't believe me when I say it's _not_ my fault this time." 

"Oh really? Then who's is it, then?!" snarled Bubba Ray as he went over to the couch, and dragged the Rock into the kitchen, leaving Edge and Jeff Hardy standing at the door. Kevin followed Bubba Ray and the Rock. Edge and Jeff looked at each other and shrugged. 

Edge said, "Hey dudes, where's your Playstation 2 at? We wanna play some Grand Theft Auto 3." 

Jeff, who was next to him, nodded furiously. "Yeah, I wanna see if I can pick up some hoes!" 

Booker T, who had claimed back his side of the couch, laughed at the comment and said, "I can help you find some _real_ hoes!" _But I don't know if you can get any with that blue hair_, he thought. 

Shane, who was on the other side of the couch, elbowed his friend in the ribs and said, "Booker!! Be nice, damnit!" He then looked at Edge and Jeff and motioned for them to come in. "Don't mind my friend here. He's nice only when he _wants to be." Edge nodded as he scanned the living room. Big Show, Kane, and Brock were sharing a huge bag of potato chips. Every so often, Booker T would try to steal it from them. Several cans of Pepsi were scattered about on the table, next to the couch, and even on the floor. _This seems to be the ultimate party place_, he thought to himself. __I can picture the beer cans and bags of chips everywhere. Hell yeah. Shane said to Edge and Jeff, "Come in, guys…I promise I don't bite. The rest of them…I don't know." Edge shut the door, and he and Jeff leaned against the wall._

"So…I'm Shane McMahon. That's Kane, Booker T, Brock Lesnar, and Big Show. And you two are?" 

"I'm Adam Copeland. You can call me Edge. And this little guy over here" – he motioned to Jeff – "is Jeff Hardy." Big Show and Kane giggled. Jeff groaned and rolled his eyes. _Dude, I'm far from little, he thought. Shane got up and shook each of their hands. __ Damnit, why is everyone all being rude? You're not supposed to rude to your guests, he thought. _

"Nice to meet you two. You guys seniors? Juniors?" 

"Actually, I'm a sophomore and he's a freshman." Edge told Shane. 

Booker T's eyes went wide. _This Edge guy is a sophomore? I've never seen him around campus though, he thought. "Hey sucka," he said to Edge, "is this your first year here or what?" _

Edge replied, "It's my second year." 

Booker T smiled. "It's mine, too." 

Jeff was just standing there, feeling left out again, as usual. Brock noticed this and said, "Hey, Jeff…come on over here." 

Jeff mouthed, "Me?" Brock nodded as he moved over. "So uh, what are you guys watching?" Jeff asked as Brock offered him some potato chips. He was a little uncomfortable, for everyone he had met up at his school was bigger than he was. _And I won't be surprised if this guy kicks my ass by the end of the night, too, he thought to himself. Big Show was sitting next to Jeff, and he kept giving him weird looks. __This kid has blue hair, he thought as he took some potato chips from Booker T, who growled. __That's different. "Uh, Brock…why is he giving me weird looks?" Jeff asked, warily looking at Big Show. _

Brock smiled. "He likes your hair color." 

Jeff's eyes went wide. "He does?" 

Brock nodded, taking a sip of his Pepsi. "Yeah…right, Show?" Big Show grinned cheesily. Jeff shuddered. _Man, remind me to stay away from really big dudes_, he thought. 

"Damnit, Rocky, is there ever gonna be a cure for your popularity?! Probably not!" they all heard Bubba Ray yell from the kitchen. 

Booker T winced. "Ow, that's gotta hurt, sucka." 

Shane looked over at his friend and said, "I'll try to handle this. I'll be back." He jumped over Jeff and got up to go to the kitchen. 

Edge, who was on the other side of the couch, was talking to Booker T about how they had never seen each other on campus before. "Dude! So you were in my psychology class last year!" 

"Yeah, sucka!! It was at 9 in the morning on Wednesdays, wasn't it?" 

Edge furrowed his brow. "Uh, I guess so…but damn, I totally didn't know you were in that class with me!" 

Booker T laughed. "Man, sucka, you can't even remember what you did yesterday, can you?" 

Edge nodded. "Yeah, I kind of have a short memory span." 

Booker T shook his head. "That's not gonna do you any good while you're here, sucka. You gotta change that. Can you dig it?" 

Edge shrugged. "I'll get by, thanks." 

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Who is it now?!" Kevin growled from the kitchen. 

"Never mind who it is, we're gonna settle this right now!" Bubba Ray yelled. Soon after, there was a big thump on the floor, followed by yells. Everyone blinked. 

"Uh, Kevin doesn't sound too happy." Brock said. 

"And neither does Bubba." Booker T nodded. 

"I'm sure he'll calm down later on. He's probably drunk off his ass anyway." Kane said as he got up and answered the door. It was Chris Jericho, with Matt, Steph, and RVD. 

Jeff looked at his brother from the couch and said, "Matt?!" 

Matt yelled at his brother, "Jeff?! What the hell are you doing here?!" 

Booker T looked from Jeff to Matt and back and said, "Wait a second. You two suckas are brothas?" 

Matt nodded. "Not by choice." 

"Well, they sure don't look alike." Big Show commented. Matt's eyes went wide at who made the comment. _Big Show._ Man oh man. He is bigger than I thought he would be_, he thought to himself. _

Chris nodded at Booker T. "Hey jackass." 

Booker T nodded back, "Hey sucka. Who's the lady you got with ya?" Steph pouted, and Booker T said, "Just kidding, Steph." 

"And the other guy?" added Kane. Steph hid behind Chris. She was quite shy, especially with all these new people around. 

Just then, Shane was at the doorway. "Steph!" he smiled at his sister, running up to her and picking her up, which made her giggle. "Guys, this is my little sister, Steph." 

"Hi." everyone said at once. 

Shane put Steph down, pointed to Chris and said, "This is Chris Jericho…" 

"The king of the world!" he added. Shane stared at Chris, and said, "And this is…uh…" He saw RVD and said, "Who are you again?" 

"Me? I'm R-V-D!" RVD said with the hand motions. 

Edge's eyes went wide. "Hey, that hand thing is pretty cool. Do it again!" 

"Yeah!" added Jeff. 

"I'm R-V-D!" RVD said again, with the hand motions. 

Matt rolled his eyes. His little brother was entertained by the stupidest things. He made his way over to Jeff, and said, "Hey little bro, let's go outside and talk…NOW." 

Jeff sniffed. "I don't wanna. I'm having fun here." Without a word, Matt picked Jeff up, hoisted him over his shoulder like a championship belt, and headed for the door. Booker T, Brock, RVD, Chris, and Kane were laughing, as Jeff was whining and kicking the hell out of his brother. "Damnit, Matty, put me down!!" 

Edge said, "Hey, dude, listen to him. Put him down!" 

Big Show turned to Edge and said, "It's cool, man. That's his brother." 

Edge blinked and said, "Really? They don't look alike." 

Booker T rolled his eyes at that comment. "He's in our grade too, sucka." 

Edge looked at Booker T. "Really? I haven't seen him around much, either." 

Booker T sighed. "You need to get out more." 

Edge nodded. "Yeah, I do." 

Matt turned to everyone else, with a wriggling Jeff on his shoulder, and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a few." 

"Okay." Brock said, chomping on some more potato chips. 

When Matt opened the door, he saw Stone Cold, Debra, Test, Terri, and Lance Storm standing there. 

"Hey, Rocky, your people are here!" Kane yelled. 

"Alright, the Rock will be out shortly!" the Rock yelled back weakly. 

"No, you're not leaving until I completely beat your ass!" added Kevin as everyone heard a loud yell. 

"Jesus, Kevin, that was my spleen!" The Rock whined. Everyone went silent for a minute, then went back to what they were doing. 

Bubba Ray yelled, "I'm gonna get you, fucker!" 

Lance and Test gave weird looks to Matt, who said, "It's okay, man. It's not what you think." 

Stone Cold nodded as he held the door open for Matt and said, "I know. Do what you gotta do. Beating up siblings and other people is fun. What?!" Lance, Test, Terri, Stone Cold, and Debra went inside, leaving Matt and Jeff on the front porch. 

****

Lance looked around the living room, and saw Booker T, Kane, Edge, Chris Jericho, Brock, RVD, and Big Show on or near the couch, while Shane was talking to some girl in the corner_. Hmmm, I wonder who the girl is, he thought. _

Stone Cold walked in, and said, "What? Where is the Rock? What? I said where is the Rock??" 

"The Rock's right here!" the Rock said, coming from the kitchen as he made his way over to Stone Cold. He was holding his stomach and limping around. Steph, who was talking to her brother Shane in the corner, turned around. _Man, the Rock is HOT in person_, she thought to herself. Shane shook his head at his sister. _Damn, all she does is check out the guys…but she does nothing about it_, he thought. 

Kane got up from the couch and stretched. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna head back to campus. Anyone willing to come with me?" 

Big Show nodded. "I'll go. I need to go and pummel my roommates, bwahahahaha!" Edge, who was also on the couch, shuddered. _Man, I hope I'm not that guy's roommate, ever, he thought. Big Show looked at Edge and said, "Nice meeting you, man. Hope to see you around." _

"You too." Edge said uneasily. _Geez__, he's huge, he thought as he drank some Pepsi. _No wonder Jeff was all scared to death. _Edge looked around the living room, and found no sign of Jeff whatsoever._ Speaking of which, where did he go?__

Matt was pacing around on the front porch, his long curly black hair flowing carelessly. "Jeff. Tell me the truth. Why are you here?" Jeff pouted. His brother had embarrassed him enough by picking him up from the floor and dragging him around. Matt glared at his brother. "Well?" Big Show and Kane opened the door, which startled Jeff. 

"He's…he's scary." Jeff mouthed to his brother, pointing to Big Show. 

Kane said, "Bye guys. See you around." 

"Later." Matt told them as he watched the two go to Kane's black Toyota Camry. After they left, Matt turned to his brother and said, "Well????" 

Jeff said, "Some guy named Bubba Ray invited us over." Matt smiled. Bubba Ray was one of the first friends he had made up at WWE U his freshman year. 

"Bubba Ray is awesome. How'd you run into him? Is he even around?" 

"He's in a class with me and Edge." Jeff replied, fixing his blue hair. Matt's brown eyes went wide. 

"Edge? Edge is here, too?" Jeff nodded, realizing that his brother possibly had no idea who Edge was. "Yeah, why? Do you have a problem with him or something?" 

Matt shook his head. "Not really. It's just that he's…a little…messed up…" 

Jeff stared at his brother. "How dare you call my friend messed up! Look at _you_!" 

Matt put his hand up and sighed. "Okay, okay. I've had enough problems the past few days already. Don't add any more to the pile." Jeff blinked. The tone in his brother's voice worried him to no end. _Something is definitely up, he thought. __And I am going to find it out, too! _

"Matt?" Matt was staring down the street. At the end of it, you could see the main drag. He was watching the cars go by. "Matt!" Jeff yelled. _Damnit__, Matt, answer me, he thought. __I'm not leaving until I know what is up with you. _

Matt turned to his little brother and said in an irritated way, "What?" 

Jeff's green eyes were full of concern. "What's up with you, man? You normally don't yell at me. You normally don't…pick me up in front of people." 

Matt smirked a little. "I'm afraid to tell you, because I know you'll tell Dad." 

Jeff coughed. "It gotta be serious. That's it, isn't it? It's serious!" 

Matt said, "Shhhh!! Be quiet, man. You never know who'll hear you in _this_ neighborhood." 

Jeff leaned against the black railing and said, "Matt…tell me…damnit…" 

Matt said, "Don't tell Dad. In fact, don't tell _anyone_. I don't want it to get around." 

Jeff shrugged and muttered, "Okay…" 

Matt sighed loudly and said, "I'm rooming with the Undertaker." All Jeff could do was stare at him, his green eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. _Holy shit_, he thought. _Matty's__ in trouble."Okay. I'm going to call Dad now." Matt announced as he dug out his silver cell phone from his pocket. Jeff sighed._ Yeah, Matty is definitely in trouble_, he thought. _Oh, man. __

Back in the house, Chris Jericho was getting annoyed at Shane, who was monopolizing all of his sister Steph's attention. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Shane asked his sister. The living room was pretty much cleared out, as mostly everyone went to the kitchen to eat some food and watch the fight going on between Kevin and Bubba Ray. 

Steph looked at Chris and said, "Uh, Chris, can you kind of leave for a few? This is private." 

Chris rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." _Your brother is a huge asshole, anyhow_, he thought as he made his way to the door. He then went outside…and ran into Matt and Jeff, of course. 

"So…" Shane continued, "What's it about? Roommate problems?" 

Steph grinned. "No, no, no. Molly and I get along great. Our other roommate hasn't shown up yet. Her name is Terri, I think." 

Shane groaned. "Terri…oh God." 

Steph looked at her brother, confused as hell. "What's wrong with her?" 

"Steph, she's only the meanest girl at the university. I mean, bitch with a capital B." Funnily enough, Terri was in the kitchen with the others, but it was so loud that she didn't even _know_ that the McMahon siblings were talking about her. Shane sat on the couch, and motioned for his sister to sit next to him. 

Steph made a face as she sat down. "So I guess I won't be getting along with her." 

Shane sighed. "Hardly." 

Steph pouted. "I hate how everything is all perfect and shit and then it goes all downhill. Why does it do that?" 

Shane hugged his sister and said, "It's called life. And yes, it's a battle." He paused. "But why did you all need to talk to me all of a sudden? I mean, Kevin _really_ wanted to kill you this morning." Steph shuddered. _I thought he forgot about me calling, she thought. _

"He's gonna beat me up, isn't he?" 

Shane shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll straighten it out with him. And he's taking out his aggression on Bubba Ray. But damnit, tell me what's up with you." 

Steph sighed. "I think I like this one dude." Shane motioned for her to continue. "He's pretty cool to me." 

Shane smiled. _Ah, that's Steph, always going after guys, he thought. Steph always went after guys she hardly knew of. "Oh, Steph…it's your first few days here and you're already after a guy?" __Not that I'm surprised, Shane thought. _

Steph nodded. "Yeah, so? I think I have a chance with this one. Plus he treats me good and he does what I want him to do." 

Shane laughed. "I think I know who you're talking about." 

Steph glared at her brother and said, "Who?" 

Shane shrugged. "Chris Jericho." 

Steph whined. "Shane!!" 

He laughed. "Steph, it's so _obvious_!! You know I don't like him. Why do you insist on hanging with him all of a sudden? Isn't there anyone else around?" 

Steph pouted. "He's nice to me!" 

Shane cackled, "Yeah, well I still don't like him. I really don't want you going after him." _Damnit__, Shane, don't do a damn thing or I'll be mad at you forever, she thought. "And besides, whenever you do find another guy, _do_ something about it for once instead of wallowing in the shadows like you normally do." Shane muttered as he shifted on the couch. Steph growled. _Sometimes I really hate you, Shane_, she thought. __ _

****

Outside, Jeff and Chris were talking about pointless stuff, while Matt was on his cell phone. Chris found it hilarious that Matt and Jeff were brothers, as the others did before. _They're so different_, he thought as he watched Matt talk on his cell phone. _Like night and day. Jeff would definitely be the day. _

"Dad…yeah…hi. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to you." Matt said into his phone. 

On the other line, his dad said, "It's okay, Matty. I understand how busy your schedule must be." _Oh, if you only knew, Matt thought, tossing his black hair aside. "So how are things up there?" his father asked. _

"They're alright. My roommates and I get along great." – he looked at Chris, who snickered – "And Jeff is adjusting to things just fine." 

Mr. Hardy smiled. "That's my boy. Speaking of which, is Jeff around?" 

Matt had to laugh. "Damn, dad, you must be psychic or something because Jeff is right here." He looked over at Jeff and motioned for him to talk as he handed it over. 

"Hello?" Jeff asked. 

"Hi, Jeffy. How is college going?" Jeff smiled. He was glad to hear his father's voice. 

"It's okay, dad. I've met a few new friends already and no one has made fun of my blue hair except this one huge scary dude." 

Mr. Hardy laughed. "Oh, Jeffy. You watch out for those huge scary dudes, okay?" 

Jeff grinned evilly. "Don't worry, dad. I can take 'em down. BLAM!" 

"Alright. Well, put Matty back on the phone. I love you, Jeffy. Take care." Mr. Hardy told his son. 

"I love you too, dad. Bye." Jeff said as he handed the phone back to Matt. 

"Matt?" Mr. Hardy asked his son. 

"Yeah, dad?" 

"Keep Jeffy away from the huge scary dudes." 

Matt smiled. "Okay. I'm gonna get going, alright?" 

"Okay, son. I love you. Be careful." Mr. Hardy said. 

 "Love you too, dad. Bye." Matt said as he hung up his phone. 

Chris looked at Matt and shook his head. "Man, Matt. You're really a family guy, aren't you?" 

Matt smiled as he looked over at Jeff, who was attempting to chase a lightning bug. "Yeah, you could say that." 

In the kitchen, the Rock, Kevin Nash, Bubba Ray Dudley, and Stone Cold were settling their differences over a few beers, and attempting to plan the Friday night party at the same time. They had all finally quit beating up on each other, which was a good thing. Terri, Debra, Booker T, RVD, Edge, Lance Storm, and Test were watching the action unfold, as the four of them all got drunker by the minute. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before, man." Kevin told Bubba Ray, patting him on the back. 

"It's cool, man. I understand." Bubba Ray smiled, shoving some popcorn in his mouth. 

The Rock took a swig of Budweiser and said, "Hey! Where did all the others go?" 

"They're around somewhere." Stone Cold remarked, taking a swig of Budweiser and kissing Debra passionately. 

Edge made a face, as did RVD. Edge winced.  "Ewww, gross! She actually likes that?" 

Booker T laughed. "Yeah, she digs that _so_ much, sucka." 

The Rock looked around at everyone and drawled, "Don't any of you want a beer?" 

"Steveweiser. It's good shit. What?! I said it's good shit." Stone Cold giggled, taking another swig. 

Edge and RVD looked at each other uneasily, and said, "Nah, we'll pass." 

"I have an early class tomorrow, Rocky." Lance remarked. 

 Just then, Brock Lesnar walked in and said, "Hey you guys, I'm gonna play Grand Theft Auto 3. Does anyone want to join?" Booker T, Edge, and RVD made a beeline for the living room. 

"There goes our audience." Bubba Ray drawled, making everyone else laugh. 

Meanwhile, Matt, Jeff, and Chris came back into the house. Shane and Steph, who were talking, looked up. "Welcome back." Shane smiled as he got up from the couch. Edge, RVD, and Booker T dived right back onto it. "Damn, you guys, what are you doing now?" Shane asked, as Brock claimed the recliner. 

"Grand Theft Auto 3. Want to join?" Jeff squealed with delight. Matt slapped his hand on his forehead. _Damnit__, now we're gonna be here all damn night, he thought as he claimed a spot on the floor. Jeff looked over at his brother and said, "Can we stay? Can we? Can we?" _

Matt shrugged. "You didn't come with me, so I don't care. Just as long as you go to your classes tomorrow." 

Edge said, "Oh yeah, he came with me." 

Shane came in from the kitchen with huge bags of potato chips and tortilla chips, salsa, French onion dip, and several cans of Pepsi. "Here guys," said Shane, "Knock yourselves out." 

"Awesome. Thanks, dude." Edge said, taking a can of Pepsi and opening the bag of tortilla chips. RVD grabbed the bag of potato chips and passed them to Booker T. Chris grabbed a can of Pepsi and sat down near Brock. Steph, who was leaning against the door, looked bored. 

Shane came over and whispered, "Steph, what's wrong? You want to leave?" Chris saw Shane talking to his sister and rolled his eyes again. _Damn, Shane, back off already_, he thought as he took a swig of his Pepsi. 

Steph looked down and said, "Yeah, I do. I'm bored, and I'm tired, and I want to leave." 

"Alright." Shane told his sister. He looked at Chris, and motioned for him to come over. _Great, thought Chris as he got up, __what the hell does he want with me? "Chris, do you mind taking Steph back to campus?" Shane asked him. "If you don't want to, I'll gladly do it instead." _

Chris thought for a moment. "Well, if I leave, that means that Matt and RVD have to come with me." 

Matt said, "It's okay, we'll go back with Edge and Jeff." 

Chris looked over at him and said, "Are you sure?" 

RVD said, "I'm going back with you, dude. I have an early class tomorrow…it sucks, man." 

Chris smiled. _At least he loves me, he thought. __I truly am the King of the World! "It's okay, Shane. I'll see you Friday." Chris smirked as he held the door open for RVD and Steph, who were all yelling their goodbyes. Shane nodded. "See ya."  _I can't stand you_, he thought as he slammed the door shut. _

Whenever Chris, RVD, and Steph got to campus, Chris dropped RVD off first. He looked at his watch. "Damn, it's already midnight." he said aloud to Steph, who was riding shotgun. She was curled up in the seat, ready to fall asleep. 

Steph yawned. "Yeah. That's why I wanna go to bed. I have to be up for 9 tomorrow morning." 

Chris sighed as he started the car. He remembered RVD's comment from before and said, "Yeah, early classes _do_ suck." It was silent for a few minutes. He watched Steph's form in the moonlight. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her. _God, she is too damn hot_, he thought to himself as he drove to North Hall. "Steph?" Chris asked, breaking the silence. 

She rolled over to the other side so she could look at him. "Yeah?" she asked sleepily. _Nah, I'll wait til later, he thought to himself as he turned into the parking lot for North Hall. He pulled to the curb and Steph didn't move. _Aw, she's about ready to fall asleep_, he thought. _Maybe I can carry her into her room? _Chris tried to remember the rules for having visitors at North Hall._ I think I'm allowed to be in there til 1,_ he thought.__ But I won't take too long. He parked the car, got out, and quietly shut his door. He walked over to Steph's side of the car, and gently opened the door. Then he saw how sleepy she was. _

"Steph?" he whispered. Steph rolled over and looked at Chris. 

"Yeah?" "Come on. You don't feel like walking, do you?" 

Steph laughed. "No." _I wonder what he's gonna do_, she thought to herself. She gasped with surprise as Chris picked her up, shut the door with his foot, and walked up to the doors of North Hall. _Man, this one is a keeper_, she thought. _I don't know if Shane will be too happy, but oh well. _

Chris tried to open the door, and then he realized that he had to get someone to open the door for him. Luckily, Big Show was still around, so he held the door open for Chris. "Thanks, man." 

"Anytime, man." Big Show told him, as he went back down the hall. He looked back at the two of them and smiled. Steph smiled to herself. _Wow, this is so great. I'm being carried around by a guy that I actually like_, she thought to herself as Chris made his way to the elevator. Chris pushed the buttons and the doors to the elevator closed. He thought, _damn, she's like a little angel. When it got to the third floor, he walked down the hall and attempted to open the door to the girls' side with his foot. _

"Which one is yours?" Chris asked as he walked slowly down the hall. 

Steph looked up at him and said, "305." Chris stood in front of 305 and knocked gently. It was after midnight, of course, so people were possibly sleeping. 

"No one's answering." Chris whispered. 

"Open the door, then.  It might be unlocked." Steph suggested. Chris did that, and the room was dark as hell. _That's strange, thought Steph. _I wonder where Molly is. Oh, there she is._ She saw her hiding under her covers, out like a light. Chris gently put Steph on her bed and looked down at her. _God, she's beautiful_, he thought. "Chris?" Steph asked, pushing her hair out of her face, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ever since he had met her the day before, he had wanted to be with her. He had wanted to claim her as his own and no one else's. __It's now or never, he thought. _

"Steph…I was wondering if…" Steph looked into Chris' blue eyes and thought of her brother's words. "_Do_ something about it for once instead of wallowing in the shadows like you normally do." Shane's right. I need to make my own destiny_, she thought as Chris watched her intently. _

"Chris…" she whispered. "Yeah?" Steph wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. Chris grinned. _Man, I know exactly what she is gonna do_, he thought. _Exactly.__ But I'm gonna beat her to it. And with that thought, Chris leaned closer and kissed Steph passionately, not caring about anything else in the world but that moment. _

****

_End of Chapter Four… _


	5. Settling In

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Five - Settling in…* **

Trish Stratus attempted to get up out of her bed and yawned. She saw the bright sunlight streaming through the makeshift purple curtains and ended up falling back onto her purple pillow. It was already 11 in the morning, and she was tired from taking an hour nap after her 8:30 class was over. _Thank God time went by fast this morning_, she thought to herself as she attempted to get up from her bed. She looked around the purple-themed room. Her roommate, Lita, was asleep on top bunk, the purple fuzzy covers draped over her. The day before, Lita and Trish had switched beds. Trish never really liked top bunk, anyways. Across the room, Jackie was sleeping on the single bed, two pillows over her head. Trish quietly shook her long blonde hair out and headed for the bathroom. She looked around and found that she was running out of shampoo. _Damnit__, we were just at Walmart last night, she thought to herself. __I guess we're going to be making a return trip. Trish looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. _Or…I could go by myself. But class comes first. Maybe Lita and Jackie want to come with me. But I'll ask them later on_. She jumped into the shower._

About five minutes later, she heard Lita's alarm go off. Trish came out of the bathroom in her purple robe, and said, "Morning, sunshine." Lita looked down at her and groaned. Her long red hair was all over the place, like a bird's nest. 

"I had a bad dream last night." Lita said groggily. 

Trish ran a white towel through her hair and asked, "What was it about?" 

Lita sighed. "A big green monster was chasing me. And it was huge, I mean, really huge! Like a scaly green dragon or something." 

Trish shrugged. "Well, I learned something about that stuff in psychology. If something's chasing you, it means that you're taking on more than you can handle." Lita was quiet. _You know, she may be right_, she thought as she jumped from the top bunk, her red hair flying behind her. _I'm taking way too many hard classes, plus the financial aid people are giving me trouble. _Trish looked at Lita and shook her head._ For some reason, she likes to jump off the top bunk a few times a day. I'll never understand it. That's why I let her have it, she thought as she plugged in her hairdryer. It didn't affect Jackie at all, for she was in a deep sleep. Lita went over to the small refrigerator and grabbed the milk. _I might as well wait until Trish is done drying her hair_, she thought as she grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and poured it into a Styrofoam bowl. _

Trish unplugged the dryer. _I'm too lazy to dry my hair, she thought. __Plus it doesn't matter who I run into today. "You know what? Screw it. I'm not gonna be running into anyone today, anyhow." _

Lita laughed. "Yeah, it's way too hot out to care what you look like." _I hope I don't faint on the way to class_, Lita thought as she gobbled up some Lucky Charms. 

"I heard it was going up to 86 today." Trish added, combing out her wet hair. 

"86? Damn. Maybe I shouldn't care what I look like, either!" Lita giggled, eating some more Lucky Charms. "What time is it, anyhow?" 

Trish looked at her watch. "Well, I don't have class until 12:30, so we can go and grab some lunch if we ever get Miss Sleepyhead over there" – she was pointing at Jackie – "to get out of bed." Lita finished her bowl of Lucky Charms, picked out some clothes from her closet that she shared with Trish, went to the bathroom and closed the door. Trish looked at Jackie, who was still sleeping. _Hmmm, to wake her up, or to not wake her up…I just don't want her to feel left out or anything, she thought as she made her way over. _Screw it. You're waking up soon. You'll thank me later, in fact._ She picked up Jackie's alarm clock and set it for 11:30, exactly ten minutes from what it was. _

Lita came out of the bathroom and grinned. "She'll thank us later." 

Trish smiled back. "Definitely." 

****

Meanwhile, Triple H and Shawn Michaels were at their usual spot outside the cafeteria, on the patio eating their lunches. Actually, it was Triple H's idea to sit there because he and Shawn had an excellent view of what WWE U had to offer – in terms of girlfriends, of course. They had stopped at the Turnbuckle and gotten two pizzas before staking their claim outside. Triple H had finally decided that the pizza looked good for once, so he got that. Shawn, however, who ate pizza almost every day, was eating it like an animal. 

"Hunter, why are we here, anyway?" Shawn asked, cheese dangling from his mouth. 

Triple H laughed at his best friend. "Damn, Shawn, you got some…uh…stuff hanging out of your mouth." 

"I do?" Shawn asked. Triple H rolled his eyes. _Yeah, you dumbass_, he thought as he motioned to Shawn's mouth. Shawn looked around (to make sure no one was watching) and slurped it. Just then, in the middle of the huge throng of people coming from class, Triple H saw who he was looking for – Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson, again with Nidia in tow. Shawn shook his head. _Why they hang with that trailer girl, I'll never know_, he thought as he concentrated on eating some more of his pizza. Triple H looked at Shawn and thought, _Watch__ this, Shawn. Since Stacy and Torrie weren't particularly being mobbed by anyone at that moment, Triple H took his chance. He made eye contact with Stacy and waved her over. _Man oh, man…this is gonna be great_, he thought as she and Torrie, along with Nidia, walked over to him and Shawn. _

Stacy looked at Torrie and said, "It's Hunter. I wonder what he wants?" 

Torrie shrugged. "You never know with him." 

Nidia looked at Torrie and said, "Uh, that guy is scary. Actually, both of them are." 

Stacy smiled. "They're not that bad…unless you get on their bad side." Nidia gulped. _Yeah, I think I'll just keep quiet, she thought as the three got to Triple H's and Shawn's table._

"Hunter, great to see you again." Stacy offered, holding out her hand. Triple H grinned at Shawn, who grinned as well. _Damn, Hunter, I'm impressed, he thought. _

"Great to see you again, too, Stacy. And might I add, you look gorgeous." Triple H drawled, holding Stacy's hand. Stacy giggled, as did Torrie. _Ah, Hunter, always dropping the compliments, she thought as she pulled up a chair. _

"So what's up?" Shawn asked as he nodded at Torrie. 

"Not much." Torrie smiled. Nidia, who was in between Torrie and Stacy, was looking at her feet. 

Triple H smirked and said, "Why you looking at the ground when we can't even see your beautiful face?" Nidia looked up shyly. _Whoa, did Big Scary Guy just say that to me?_, she thought. _Nahhhh_. Torrie coughed. _Beautiful?__ Hunter, are you on drugs? She's far from it, she thought. _

"Oh, right. Shawn, Hunter, this is our other roommate, Nidia." Stacy told the two guys. Shawn's eyes went wide…they were almost as big as his pizza was. _Aha! So that's why she's with them…all the more better for me to execute my plan, bwahahaha, thought Triple H as he smiled evilly. _

Shawn said, "I thought…" 

Stacy shook her head and cut him off. "They ran out of room. Overcrowding of campus, I heard. So that's why she's with us." 

Shawn had to laugh. "Sucks for you, I guess." 

Triple H hit him – hard. _Damnit__, Shawn, don't fuck it up. I'm trying to hook you up with this girl, he thought. _

"Shawn!" Stacy scolded. Nidia sniffed. _I don't think they like me. In fact, no one really ever does_, she thought as she leaned back in her chair. "Nidia, it's ok. They're just mean sometimes." Stacy sighed, glaring at Shawn. _Whoa, I think I pissed Stacy off. Not a good thing to do, Shawn thought as he finished his pizza. _

"So…did you all hear about the party that the Rock is hosting on Friday night?" Torrie asked, trying to change the subject. Nidia's eyes went wide. _Party?__ Wow, I've never been invited to one, she thought as she ran a finger through her long curly hair. _

"He's having another one?" Triple H laughed. _Man, the Rock never ceases to impress me, he thought. _He always has the students of WWE U in mind! __

Shawn shrugged. "It's not a big deal." _It really isn't, he thought. __Everyone makes his parties to be such a big deal when they're really not. _

"But Shawn! It's the back-to-school party!" Torrie exclaimed, almost making Shawn jump out of his seat. 

"Yeah, Shawn, it's your senior year. Don't be acting too cool for everything! You haven't made an appearance at one of the Rock's parties in a while, anyways…why don't you make an appearance there Friday?" Triple H told his friend, trying to get him to lighten up. 

Shawn sighed. "Okay, fine. I wanted to have a nice, relaxing evening at home, but Hunter over here has obviously changed those plans." 

Triple H smiled. "Damn straight I did!" 

Stacy laughed. Nidia asked, "So wait, does that mean I can go too?" 

Stacy nodded. "Oh yeah, the Rock doesn't discriminate…unless you're the Undertaker." 

Nidia blinked. "I've heard the name before." 

Triple H went on, "Yeah, he's the meanest man on campus. Don't ever mess with him unless you have the guts and the mind to do it." Torrie nodded. _It was bad enough when he was after Stacy, she thought as she shifted in her seat. _

Nidia smiled. "Cool. I actually get to go to a party for once. A real college party!" The group laughed. Torrie sighed. _You have a lot to learn, Nidia…a lot to learn, she thought. _

Back at the apartment, Triple H and Shawn's roommate, Jeff Hardy, was in the bathroom that he shared with his other roommate, Edge, dyeing his hair. Actually, he couldn't decide what color or colors to go with, and Edge was trying to help Jeff decide. They had spent at least a half hour covering most of the bathroom with Saran Wrap because Jeff was notorious for ruining the bathroom at the Hardy house a million times over. In fact, when Jeff moved in, he had at least 15 different colors of Manic Panic hair dye. Edge smiled as he remembered the looks on Triple H's and Shawn's faces. They were literally confused as hell. _That's our Jeff, confusing as hell, thought Edge as he watched his friend pace in front of the mirror. Jeff then stopped. He looked at his blue-green hair – actually, it was a teal blue – and twisted it around in his fingers. _

Edge, ever the helpful one, held up a box of purple dye. "Here, man. Go purple!" 

Jeff made a face. "I dyed my hair purple 2 months ago. I need something different." Edge thought, _Man, Jeffness is having some trouble lately. We had a long talk last night, in fact…_

_(Flashback to the night, er, early morning before…)_

Whenever Edge and Jeff got back from the Rock's house, it was around 3 in the morning. They had to drop Matt off across campus, and they were lucky enough to even make it to the door. Edge had almost fallen asleep on the steering wheel but didn't thanks to Matt's yelling, and even worse, almost collapsed on the floor as soon as they got back to the apartment. Jeff still had some energy left in him and headed straight for his room. Luckily, Triple H and Shawn were both conked out in their rooms, so Edge and Jeff's arrival had no effect on them, plus the fact that it was quiet. Edge was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to stay awake when he remembered what he had wanted to do before. _Oh shit, I wanted to talk to Jeff, he thought as he forced himself to get up from the kitchen table. _

He slowly walked to Jeff's door, knocked, and said, "Come on, Jeffness. Talk to me." Jeff groaned. _Damnit__, I played Grand Theft Auto 3 with him, my brother, and a few others for about 5 hours, what more does he want?? _

He opened the door slightly, with his black velvet notebook in his hand, and told Edge, "Give me a few minutes to write some stuff down. I'll be out." With that, he closed the door. Edge shrugged. _I guess poets are supposed to be moody_, he thought as he headed for the couch. _And damn, does he act it!_

Ten minutes later, a visibly distraught Jeff made his way to the front room. He had a purple bandanna on, to pull back his blue hair, and his black velvet notebook was in his hand. Edge was on the couch, ready to fall asleep – and fall off. "You rang?" Jeff asked. 

Edge rolled over. "Oh, right…I wanted to talk to you." 

Jeff sat on the chair. "About?" 

Edge sat up and said, "Listen, Jeff. I know it's hard being here. But I was in your shoes once." Jeff leaned back in the chair. _Great, advice.__ I might as well just listen, I guess, even though I'm hardly awake, he thought. _

"I'm listening." 

"Well, see…whenever I first got here…I felt really out of place. I mean, how many guys do you know have long hair like this?" Edge held up a part of his long wavy blonde hair. 

Jeff shook his head with a confused look on his face. "It's okay, man." _But I wouldn't have my hair THAT long_, he thought. 

"Well, what I'm trying to get at is that people thought I was weird, and different. Kind of like how you are." Edge continued. Jeff coughed. _Yeah, that'd be me_, he thought as he scratched his foot. "And I felt that no one would respect me, either. You've heard of the Undertaker, I'm sure." 

Jeff nodded furiously. "Yeah. Matt said that he's – to stay away from him." _Shit, Jeff, don't tell Edge just yet. He has to prove himself, he thought. _

Edge nodded. "Well, Undertaker, he's an evil guy. Just stay away. Your brother is right on that. I messed with him and learned the hard way." 

Jeff's eyes went wide, as he almost yelled incredulously, "You _what_?!" Edge nodded silently. Jeff couldn't believe it. Edge just didn't seem to be the type to mess with anyone…the Undertaker, of all people. 

Edge said, "Well, he was messing with this girl I was after…Stacy Keibler." 

Jeff chuckled and said, "Isn't she like the most popular girl or something?" 

Edge nodded. "Yeah, we kind of had a relationship – for a few weeks, at least." He smiled at the memory, then remembered the task at hand. "But uh, anyways…the Undertaker was after her, too." _Dude, if the Undertaker was after me, I'd be so damn scared_, Jeff thought. 

"Matt told me that at any given time, there are at least 10 people after Stacy." 

Edge nodded. _The kid has a point_, he thought. "Well, yes…that's true. But anyways…Undertaker decided to push his luck too far one night, if you get what I'm saying. And well, I decided to do something about it, and he didn't like that. So he beat the shit out of me. But it was worth it. It was worth saving Stacy." Jeff smiled. _I need to be like that to someone, he thought as he stretched his arms. _

Edge continued, "You see, I was so worried about no one respecting me. After the Undertaker beat me up, most of this campus respected me – and I was only a freshman." 

"Really?" Jeff asked. _I thought it wasn't possible! __Wow…I should listen to him, he thought. _

"Oh yeah. It can happen, dude. Just watch. I'm sure the Undertaker will pick you as a victim sometime this semester." Edge added. Jeff cringed at his friend's comment. _I think he already has them picked out, and my brother is one of them, he thought. "But through it all, even though I got respect from everyone else, I had my brother's support, too. He was there for me. And Matt will undoubtedly do the same for you." Jeff smiled. _Matt – my brother and my best friend_, he thought. _

Edge coughed and said, "Alright, I'm uh, done talking now. I'm ready for some sleep, how about you?" 

Jeff laughed and said, "Yeah, definitely. You are too cool for words, Edgeness." And with that, Jeff went to his room. Edge went to his room, closed the door and shook his head. _I still haven't gotten to what is bugging him, though_, he thought as he shut off the light.

_(Back to the present)_

Edge looked at Jeff and shook his head. The kid was weird, he had to give him that. _He totally reeks of awesomeness without even trying. He just has this…zest for life that I just don't get, Edge thought as Jeff examined his electric orange and lime green hair dyes. _

"What about these two?" Jeff asked, his green eyes sparkling. Edge shook his head. _No, dude, don't go there! I'd get a huge ass headache just looking at you_, he thought. 

"No, man. Go somewhere else…like this." Edge grabbed a dark red box and a bright yellow box. 

Jeff's eyes went wide. "Dude! Those two colors are awesome! I don't think I've ever tried that color combination before!" Edge looked up and thought, _damn, since you've dyed your hair almost every color of the rainbow, I'd thought for sure that you tried that combination. _

"Really?" 

Jeff nodded. "I've tried dark red and silver, and bright yellow and blue, but never dark red and bright yellow!" Edge blinked. Sometimes Jeff had a tendency to ramble on. Jeff looked down at the dark red box. _Hmmmm_, I have an idea_, he thought as a menacing grin spread across his face. __But I don't know how Edge is gonna react to it. _

"Hey Edgeness, how about you dye your hair too?" Edge blinked. Had he heard correctly? Jeff had actually suggested that Edge dye his hair? _Whoa, not going there, he thought. __My blonde hair attracts all the ladies! My love life could go down if I dyed it any other color! _

"Nah, that's really not my thing." Edge told him, flicking a piece of hair across his shoulder, just to make sure it was still there, that it was still blonde. Jeff pouted. _Damnit__, Edge, it'll be fun. Just give it a chance, he thought as he tossed the box of dark red hair dye in his hand. _

"Come on, Edgeness. You're my brother of awesomeness. Just once. I _swear." _

Edge growled. "No." 

Jeff was kind of hurt by the tone in Edge's growl, and said, "Alright then." He thought to himself, _I'll just get you later on, ahahahha! Edge__ looked at his watch. _

"Hey, dude, it's like, almost 1. I have to get to class!" 

 Jeff shrugged. "Mine's not til 2:30." 

Edge went out of the bathroom, grabbed his bookbag off of the couch, and went to the door. "You sure you don't need anything, Jeffness?" Jeff nodded, the boxes of bright yellow and dark red hair dye still in his hands. 

"Yeah, I'm positive." Jeff told his friend. 

Edge yelled, "Have fun dyeing your hair!" as he shut the door. 

 Jeff shrugged as he went into the bathroom. "I'll have fun dyeing _your hair one day!" he cackled to himself._

****

_End of Chapter Five…_


	6. Confrontations

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Six – Confrontations***

Meanwhile, across campus, at the West Hall apartments, Stone Cold was sulking in his room. He had moved into the last room on the left the night before, and he wasn't really thrilled with his roommates. One of them, Kurt Angle, was a whiny freshman who only cared about being number one at everything – even over stupid things like being the first one out of the door in the morning. The second one, Billy Gunn, was a junior, and he had a steady boyfriend named Chuck Palumbo. Sure, Stone Cold had nothing against gays, but they made him a little uneasy. The last roommate, Christian Copeland, was a sophomore, and was always complaining that he was in his brother Edge's shadow. Stone Cold thought for a minute. _Edge…why does that name sound familiar?,_ he thought as he paged through his calculus book. Just then, his cell phone rang. _Damnit__, who would be calling me at 1 in the afternoon? Don't my friends have anything better to do? I mean, hell, I'd be in class, but then again…screw it, he thought as he answered it. _

"Hello?" 

"Rattlesnake." Stone Cold blinked. He knew exactly who it was. 

"Undertaker." 

"So I heard about your little party that's going on Friday. How come I wasn't invited?" Stone Cold sighed. _It's only this once_, he thought. _Just this once._ "You still there?" 

"Yes." Stone Cold growled. On the other end, Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy were being silenced by the Undertaker. He smiled to himself. He had pried the information out of them, and by damn, he was going to use it. 

"You're friends with my brother. Why can't you be friends with me? Why can't you respect me like everyone else does, Rattlesnake?" Stone Cold growled. _You've hurt most of my friends, that's why. I can't respect you. I never did, not after what you did to the Rock_, he thought. The Undertaker snarled, making Matt and Chris jump. "If you won't answer me on the phone, then I'll just have to track you down." With that, he hung up. 

Stone Cold muttered, "Stupid asshole!" and went back to paging through his calculus book. 

Just then, Christian knocked at the door. Stone Cold muttered, "Damnit, what the hell do you want?!" 

Christian blinked. "Dude, I was like, just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner later on with me and Billy?" Billy Gunn was standing next to Christian, smiling cheesily. Stone Cold took a look at the two of them and laughed. 

"If you think that Stone Cold is gonna be seen with you, Mr. Valley Girl," – he pointed to Christian – "and you, Mister uh…blonde tan guy," – he pointed to Billy - "then you have another thing coming! What?! I said, you have another thing coming!" And with that, he shut his door. 

Billy looked over at his roommate and shrugged. "Bad day, I guess." Christian coughed. _Yeah, he doesn't seem that friendly to me_, he thought. _I should talk to Edge later on when I get the chance._

"You're telling me. Let's go and bug Kurt!" Sure enough, they went to his room across the hall and found the Olympic hero tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk. 

"4 and 4 divided by 3 plus 8 minus 9 equals…wait, that's not it…no…damnit, I thought I had the answer!" Kurt was muttering to himself. He was attempting to start on his algebra homework, and the fact that he was so frazzled wasn't helping. 

Christian and Billy smiled at each other and yelled at the same time, "Hey Kurt!" Kurt rolled his eyes. _ Great, now what do those two idiots want? Can't they see I'm trying to do my homework? I doubt they even care_, he thought as he turned around. 

"Yes? Can't you two idiots see that I'm attempting to do my homework here?" Kurt snapped at his roommates. 

Billy blinked. "Damn, it seems that you and Stone Cold are both suffering from PMS today." Kurt coughed. _Yeah, but at least I don't have a boyfriend_, he thought as he tried to concentrate on the wall. 

Christian asked, "Yeah, Kurt, what's your problem? I mean, Stone Cold is all acting evil, and now you are, and we want to know why!" 

Billy nodded. "We care what is going on. We're gonna be living together for the next year, so…" 

Kurt laughed. "Me, living with you? For the next year! I don't think so! I'm gonna try to move in somewhere else!" Christian shook his head. _Man, this kid is such an idiot_, he thought as he leaned against the door. 

"Kurt, buddy, pal, listen. You are a freshman. I am a junior. Any questions?" Billy remarked, patting his short blonde hair. 

Christian laughed at the look on Kurt's face. "Ha, ha, he got you good!" 

Kurt shrugged. "I don't care if he did or not. I'm not gonna have to put up with you two for much longer, anyway." 

Billy said, "And why is that?" 

Kurt put down his pencil and said kind of loudly, "Well, uh, since Stone Cold can't stand either of us, he's going to housing and demanding to get another apartment." Billy and Christian looked at each other in surprise. _Wow. So that's why he's mean to us_, Christian thought, tapping his foot on the floor. 

Just then, Stone Cold came barging in. "What?! What did you say, Kurt? You putting words in my mouth?" 

Kurt turned red and said, "Uh, no, Stone Cold, I was just telling Billy and Christian here what you told me before." If there was one thing that Kurt Angle caused, it was trouble! 

Billy said kind of nervously, "Uh, is it true?" 

Stone Cold glared at Billy. "No. Not yet, anyway. I have to wait a week and see how things work out with you three. If I'm still not happy with it, then I get to go and get my room assignment changed." 

Christian sighed. _ I wonder if Edge is faring any better. I haven't heard from him for a few days now_, he thought. "I'll be back, guys. I need to make a call." 

Billy nodded. "Okay, man." 

Stone Cold laughed, "It's probably to one of his valley girls or something." 

****

While this was going on, the Undertaker was bugging Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy. Right after he had hung up the phone, the Undertaker was jumping down their throats about his all time favorite subject – respect. Matt shuddered. _Oh, shit, here we go again_, he thought as he looked at Chris. Chris sighed. _Damnit__, all I want to do is be with Steph, and I can't go anywhere with this asshole taunting me and my roommates like this_, he thought. _Damn me for living with him. But then again, I wasn't planning on this. I don't think anyone was. _

"Now listen here, boys. When I say for you to tell me something, then I demand to know whatever it is. I don't care if it's about your mom or what – I want to know!" the Undertaker growled. Chris blinked._ I'm glad RVD is in class_, he thought._ At least he's escaped his wrath for the time being. _

Matt, who was leaning on the couch, asked nervously, "Uh, is it okay if I ask who you were talking to?" The Undertaker glared at Matt. _Fuck, all I want to know is their business so I can ruin their lives, not so they can ruin mine_, he thought. 

"It is none of your business, boy. You hear me? None." Matt sighed. _Damn, I need to either find another home or run away from campus. Either option is looking good right about now, he thought as he looked at Chris. Chris was pacing around the living room, trying to figure out how to deal with Steph's fear of his roommate, as well as how to keep their relationship from Shane. _

The Undertaker's cell phone rang again. "The fuck? Hello?" he asked, annoyed as hell that the caller had interrupted one of his emotional draining sessions with his roommates. 

"Fuck off." Stone Cold told him, and hung up. _Shit, he's bringing this on himself_, the Undertaker thought as he almost threw his phone across the room. _Matt Hardy, you may be my first victim of the semester, but right now – Stone Cold, you're next! _

The Undertaker hissed, "Motherfucking son-of-a-bitch! Your ass is mine!" Matt and Chris closed their eyes. Their roommate was going off, and was going to kick the living shit out of one of them if they didn't go somewhere else within the next few minutes or so. 

Chris whispered to Matt, "Steph's dorm. NOW." 

The Undertaker picked up on what they were doing and said, "Now wait just a minute. I didn't say you could leave." Matt groaned. _Fucking hell, why can't he just leave us alone already? We're grown adults, we can handle ourselves_, he thought as he sneakily headed for the door. _You know what? I can just taunt them later, the Undertaker thought as he pushed Matt out of the way and headed out the door. The Undertaker had only one thing in mind – to kick Stone Cold's ass. The only thing Chris was thinking was that he was going to see Steph within the next ten minutes. _I'm coming, Steph_, Chris thought as he and Matt ran out the door. _

Steph McMahon was in her bed, sulking. "What's wrong, hun?" Molly Holly, her roommate, asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

Steph sighed and sat up. "Promise you won't tell anyone. Please. I can't let it get around." _Shit, she can trust me_, Molly thought as she pushed her cinnamon hair out of her eyes. 

"I won't. What is it?" 

Steph was almost in tears. "It's Chris Jericho…I'm his girlfriend now, and he rooms with the Undertaker, who is always putting him and his roommates down, and my brother can't stand him to begin with…" she babbled, trying to hold back the tears. _Damnit, Steph, you're at it again_, she thought to herself as she dabbed her eyes with her sheet. _McMahons don't cry. Ha, yeah right. I'm the exception. _

Molly got off of her bed and sat next to Steph. "Stephie. Listen. It's time that you realize that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. The only thing that matters is what _you_ think, okay?" 

Steph sighed. "But Shane is always trying to protect me and stuff, and if I do something bad, then he tells my parents and I end up getting grounded and stuff." 

Molly told her friend, "It's time that you grew some balls, Stephie. It's time to tell everyone to kiss your ass." Steph whined. _How am I gonna possibly get more aggressive when I'm the most weakest person on the planet…er, I mean, I feel like I'm the weakest person on the planet?, she thought as she itched her leg. _

"Molly, it just doesn't seem possible!" 

Molly smiled. "Oh, it does. And it will happen, too, in good time. And trust me, no one will ever see you as Shane's annoying little sister anymore." Steph smiled at that thought_. Yeah, that's what I'm always treated as_, she thought. 

"I'm not too sure about this…" Steph sighed. 

Molly jumped off of Steph's bed. "Listen, if it can gain you more respect from people, then what can you possibly lose?" 

Steph sighed. "My boyfriend, maybe?" 

Molly shrugged. "So if you lose him, so what, it's no big deal." Molly was the type to not care if things didn't work out between her and her boyfriend. Steph, on the other hand, needed one or else, since she was so insecure. 

Steph whined. "No big deal?! Molly, Chris is the first boyfriend I've had in a long time, and I'm not about to give him up!" Molly nodded. _Well, I kind of see where she is going with this_, she thought. 

"Okay, I understand your concern. You're afraid that Chris isn't going to like the new aggressive you?" 

Steph nodded. "Trust me, hun, being aggressive is one of the best things that you could possibly do. I mean, you told me your whole life story the other day. How everyone always pushed you around and whatnot. It's high time to realize that not everyone else controls your life – you do. And being aggressive is that first step in the right direction." Molly explained, leaning on her bed. 

Steph shrugged. "It just seems so hard to do, though." Molly looked at her roommate. _Yeah, it probably is gonna be hard on her_, she thought. 

"I know it is, but once you do it, you'll feel so much better about yourself and your life in general." Molly added with a smile. "So are you up for the challenge?" 

Steph sighed. _I might as well go for it_, she thought. "Yes." 

****

Meanwhile, Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy made a stop at the Turnbuckle. It was almost 2 in the afternoon, and they still hadn't had any lunch due to the Undertaker's rantings, and their morning classes. They had their sandwiches and drinks in their hands, along with their student ID cards, but they were stuck in a long line. Chris rolled his eyes. _Damn people, hurry up. I need to see my girlfriend_, he thought. Matt scanned the dining area for RVD, his other roommate. _I should tell him what the Undertaker is up to now_, he thought as he focused on the area near the stairs. However, someone caught his attention - a woman with her red hair up in a ponytail, leaning against the railing. She was talking to a blonde, busty woman, with a huge smile. Matt smiled slightly. _Damn, the redhead is hot as hell_, he thought as he and Chris moved up in the line. 

"Hey Matt, what are you looking at – oh, I see." Chris remarked, following his friend's glance. 

"Who are they?" Matt asked, almost in a whisper. 

"The blonde one is Trish, and the redhead is Lita." Chris told him. Matt smiled. _Lita__…what a pretty name_, he thought dreamily. "Why do you ask?" Matt blinked. Chris had knocked him out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to know since they're both sexy as hell." Matt nodded. 

Chris grinned. "Yeah, you have to give them that." _Indeed_, thought Chris. _But I have Steph. She is all I need_. Just then, Lita and Trish were heading over towards them. Matt's mouth dropped open, but then he closed it because he didn't want to be obvious. 

"Chris, they're…" 

Chris looked and elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Hey, Matt, looks like your magic is working." Matt laughed. _That would be something that Jeff would say_, he thought as Lita and Trish came closer. 

"Trish, come on, I have class soon, and you know it takes forever for me to eat." Lita sighed as she caught up to her roommate. 

"I know, Lita. Just let me grab a bag of chips and something to drink to get me through until dinner." Trish replied, her sandals clicking on the floor. They were now in front of the cooler, right across from where Chris and Matt were standing. "Hmmm, what to get today…" Trish mused as she looked over the choices. Lita rolled her eyes as she looked at her watch – it said 1:55. Sure, Trish was a good roommate, and friend, at that, but it was just that she was so indecisive. 

Chris, who was watching the whole scenario, looked at Matt and whispered, "Hey, man, introduce yourself." 

Matt stared at Chris incredulously and mouthed, "No way, they're both too hot for me!" 

Chris mouthed back, "But jackass, you'll never know until you try!" Matt sighed. _Fuck, they're both beautiful…especially that Lita girl. Wow_, he thought. _How am I supposed to introduce myself when I'm stuck in a long ass line?_

He looked back at Chris and mouthed, "How?" 

Chris smiled and mouthed, "I'll buy your food. Just go for it, man!" Matt cleared his throat. He was never really comfortable around the female gender, but he had to admit, he was much better with then than his brother Jeff was. 

"Uh…hi?" Matt managed to get out. _Wow, a Southern drawl! I love those in a guy_, Trish thought as she turned around and smiled at the tall, black-haired man in front of her. 

"Hi, cutie. Doesn't it suck to be waiting in that line?" Matt blushed a little. _Wow, the one called Trish is talking to me_, he thought. _And she called me a cutie!_ Chris, who was laughing in his head, thought, _Score one for Matt! _Trish nudged Lita and said, "Right, Lita?" 

Lita was too busy deciding whether to get an iced tea or a milk. "Uh…I guess." she muttered, without interest. Trish sighed. _Damnit, Lita, there's a really hot guy waiting in line, and I want you to see him, she thought as she tried to get Matt Hardy into Lita's line of vision. As if on cue, Lita accidentally dropped her iced tea on the floor. __YES!, Trish thought excitedly. "Fuck." Lita muttered, bending over to pick it up. _

"No, let me get it." a soft voice told her. 

She watched as the hand picked it up, and handed it to her. "Thanks…" Lita said as she looked up into the deep brown eyes of Matt Hardy. _Holy shit_, she thought. _A really hot boy just picked up my iced tea? Is this really happening?? _Matt had a huge smile on his face._ Wow, she's more beautiful up close, _he thought as Chris dragged him closer to the cash register. _Hey, that's Chris Jericho next to him! Maybe he can introduce us_, Trish thought. 

Trish said, "Chris! What's up?" 

Chris nodded to her and said, "Not much. Just trying to get used to being back in school here." 

Trish laughed. "I hear ya." She motioned to Matt. "Why don't you introduce us to this dashing young man next to you in line?" Lita almost howled. _Oh my God, she called that guy "dashing!" How embarrassing_, she thought as she tried to keep from laughing. 

Chris smiled. "Why, sure. Anything for you, Trish." He looked at the two women and said, "Lita, Trish, this is Matt Hardy." 

Matt smiled as he held out his hand. "Hi." Trish shook it and nodded, grinning the whole time. Lita shook it next and held it there for a few seconds. Matt was gazing into Lita's eyes intently. _Man, I have to have this girl for myself, he thought as Chris was paying for both of their food. Lita smiled back. _I have to get to know this Matt guy better_, she thought as Trish snuck behind Matt in line. _

"Hey Matt, let's go!" Chris yelled to his friend as he shoved his food in his face. Matt blinked. _Damnit_, he thought as he let go of Lita's hand. Trish motioned for Lita to sneak in line behind her, which she gladly did, much to the chagrin of the kids behind her. 

"Sorry." she mouthed to them. 

Matt took one last look at Lita, with Chris dragging him away. "Chris," he said breathlessly, "I think we've found a winner." 

****

_End of Chapter Six…_


	7. Spreading the Word!

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Seven – Spreading the Word!* **

_(It is now about 4 in the afternoon on the Thursday of the first week of school…)_

"Finally, the Rock has come back to WWE U!" the Rock yelled as he, Shane McMahon, and Booker T made their way to Cedar Hall, one of the classroom buildings. It was about 20 minutes before the first class that the Rock and his people had decided to attend, and of course, there was a little mob of girls and guys following them. _They're just jealous that they're not one of us, thought Shane as he rolled his eyes. __Or worse, that they haven't dated one of us. Booker T was happy though - two girls were flirting like hell with him and the Rock. These two girls were none other than the young freshmen Jackie Gayda and Linda Miles. _

"So like, are you going to be at the party on Friday?" asked Jackie, who was hanging around the Rock, and flipping her blonde hair around. _Dude, he is so freakin' fine_, she thought as she hung on his arm. _And he's way built as hell. Rawr!_ Linda, meanwhile, was laughing hysterically, and messing with Booker T's hair, er, dreads. _Oh, Jackie, you dumb blonde_, she thought as she shook her head. _Booker is way hotter!_ Shane was getting annoyed at Jackie and Linda. They struck him as being teenybopperish in a way, like _he_ was the rock star, and _they were the groupies. _

Booker T shrugged and told Jackie, "Well, it's my second home, sucka." 

The Rock peered at Jackie through his sunglasses. "Of course, it's the Rock's party and the Rock's house so yeah the Rock will be there." 

Linda nodded to Jackie, "Don't mind my friend. She's just being a blonde." Shane rolled his eyes. _Well, duh, he thought. __I hope my sister doesn't turn into her! The day my sister loses her brain is the day I lose all respect for her! _

Just then, they all caught sight of the Undertaker walking towards them with a purpose. "Oh shit." Booker T murmured under his breath. _God forbid if he heard me say something_, he thought_. I don't want to be next, and besides – he smiled at Linda – _I need to impress the girl! __

_ "Wonder what's up his ass?" Shane questioned, keeping a little distance from the Rock and Jackie, who were flirting like hell with each other. The Undertaker was indeed walking with one thing in mind – to find Stone Cold and kick his ass. _I'm gonna make him famous_, he thought as he pushed past the group, eyeing the Rock. The Rock gulped. __Shit, what does that jabroni want with me? The Rock didn't do anything to him, he thought as he watched the Undertaker walk by and suddenly turn around. _

"Fuck!" mouthed Booker T. Linda and Jackie looked at each other in question. The Undertaker finally stopped, face to face, with the Rock. Jackie, who was still hanging onto the Rock's arm, was pulled away by Booker T. _Man, if I didn't get her off of his arm, who knows what he could've done to her, Booker T thought as he dragged her and Linda a safe distance away. Shane followed. _

"What did you do that for?" Jackie whispered, noticing the growing tension between the Rock and the Undertaker. 

Booker T told her, "I'll explain it to you later, sucka." 

Shane added, "Just stay out of it." Linda thought, _Man, something is definitely up between those two…I can literally feel the tension from here. _Shane shuddered from a distance._ I hope it doesn't turn out like it did the last time you two clashed, he thought,_ because you two beat the living hell out of each other! __

"Where's your best friend?" the Undertaker growled at the Rock, staring straight into his sunglasses. The Rock glared back. _It is times like this when wearing sunglasses is a good thing_, he thought as he tried to avoid the Undertaker's evil stare. 

"Why do you think the Rock will tell you that, jabroni? The Rock doesn't disclose where his friends are. They find him." The Rock grinned at his comment. The Undertaker growled. _Boy, you aren't respecting me like I told you to_, he thought as he tried to grab the Rock by the collar of his black shirt, but the Rock stopped him. 

The Undertaker snarled. "Because you're his best friend, boy. That is why. And I want to know…why he doesn't respect me." The Rock rolled his eyes. _Of course he doesn't respect you_, he thought. _The Rock never did, either. Not after what you did to the Rock last year. _

"Well let's see. You beat the shit out of the Great One last year, in fact, the last time we met, so…is that a good enough reason for you to get the fuck out of the Rock's way?" The Undertaker smirked, and looked at the small crowd forming about 10 feet away. _Ohhh__, man, I think little Rocky here is next on my list. No wait, I'll add him now, just because he's trying to stick up for his best friend, Undertaker thought as he impatiently tapped his steel-toed boot on the ground. _

"Talk, Rocky. And talk fast, or your best friend is in for it." 

The Rock sighed and looked back at Shane, Booker T, Jackie, and Linda. He mouthed to Booker T, "Go to class. I need to settle something with this asshole over here." Booker T nodded. _I knew it_, he thought. _He's after Steve again_. 

"Come on, suckas. Let's go to class without Rocky over there." Shane shrugged as Linda and Jackie cautiously followed him and Booker T to class. Shane looked back at the Rock and the Undertaker, and then at the crowd, and sighed. He thought, _I know where this is going…I know exactly where this is going…_

In the distance watching this scenario were an intensely interested Kurt Angle and Christian. 

"Who's that?" Kurt asked his friend, pointing to the Rock and the Undertaker. They were walking up in the direction of the West Hall apartment complex, a very obvious distance and animosity between them. Christian looked up and gasped in shock. _Man, those two…holy hell, this is just not reeking of awesomeness. In fact, it's reeking more of holy-shitness, he thought as he scratched his foot. _

"That is the Rock – the most popular guy in school…and the tall, mean looking guy is the Undertaker, the meanest man on campus. God knows why the hell they are walking together." Christian muttered. _Yeah, I'm sure I'm not the only one that wants to know why,_ he thought as a lot of people stopped what they were doing to watch the two enemies walk together. 

Kurt nodded. "Interesting. Let me guess, those two don't get along?" 

Christian coughed, "Hardly!" Kurt then saw Shane, Booker T, Linda, and Jackie walk by, taking kind of quietly. _Wow, now if I could only get in good with them_, he thought as he watched them pass by in envy. Kurt was only a freshman, after all, and he only wanted to be accepted. _I'm not sure if being seen with Christian is a good start, but it'll have to do_, he thought as he followed to where Christian was staring. Christian's eyes went wide as he saw Linda and Jackie flirting like mad with Shane and Booker T. _Damn, no wonder they get all the girls, Christian thought. _It's because they're too damn popular. Why can't I ever get one? My brother was lucky enough to get Stacy Keibler for a few weeks or so!_ _

Kurt saw this and suggested, "Hey Christian, maybe we should try to get into their group. They got some hot girls all over them!" 

Christian smiled, then said, "Dream on, Kurt." _Now there's an idea that's very unlikely to happen…to us, anyway_, he thought as he followed Kurt into the computer center. 

Edge was at one of the computers, checking his email. _ Damn WWE U uses the crappiest kind of email service available, he thought as he tried to remember his password. _They need to get something like, faster…or something. Stupid chumpstains!_ Just then, someone yanked on his long blonde hair from behind. Edge laughed because he knew who it was. _That has to be Christian_, he thought as he smiled and turned to see that yes, it was his younger brother. Kurt Angle was standing next to him, nervously looking around the lab. _

"Hey Adam. Where have you been?" Christian asked his brother. 

Edge grinned. "Around. How come you never call me?" 

Christian shrugged. "I forgot to. You know how forgetful I get." 

Edge nodded. "Yeah." _You are quite the forgetful one_, Edge thought to himself. _But it's okay, since that means I'm the better one! _Kurt was standing there next to Christian, fingering his gold medal that hung around his neck. 

Edge took one look at the round piece of metal and chuckled. "Uh, isn't that like, expensive or something?" Kurt nodded at Edge. _Hey, this guy doesn't seem too bad_, he thought. _He's asking about my gold medal!_

"Sure is. I never let it out of my sight. I love my gold medal." Edge shrugged. _But it's probably not even real, he thought. _

He took a second look at Kurt and asked, "Who are you, anyway, and why are you hanging out with my brother?" Edge knew for a fact that his younger brother had a tendency to attract the idiots on campus. _Last year was bad enough dealing with that X-Pac guy_, Edge thought to himself. 

Kurt held out his hand to Edge. "I'm Kurt Angle. I'm a freshman, and I like my gold medal. Who are you?" 

Edge nodded. "I'm Adam, but call me Edge. I totally reek of awesomeness!!" Kurt shrugged. _Reek of awesomeness? What the hell is up with this guy?, Kurt thought to himself. __Maybe he's not okay after all? _

"Okay…" 

Christian noticed the confused look in Kurt's eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, my brother has had that nickname _forever." _

Kurt stared at him, then at Edge. "You two are brothers? No way." _They do look a lot alike, though, Kurt thought to himself. _ It's the long blonde hair and sunglasses! __

Christian nodded. "Yep, because we reek of awesomeness." 

"Dude." Edge laughed, "I think you're gonna have some competition in the reeking of awesomeness department." 

Christian asked, "Really?" _Man, no one can join our clique of awesomeness, thought Christian. _No one…it's just us!_ _

Edge nodded. "My roommate is Jeff Hardy." Christian's eyes went wide. _But he's extreme, he thought. __Way too extreme to reek of awesomeness! _

"You're rooming with Jeff? No shit!" 

"Yeah, but he's a little strange. We get along fine, though." Edge continued. 

"But aren't you in the same grade?" Kurt asked, trying not to feel as left out as he was. 

Christian explained, "Well, Edge and I are not the same age. I'm younger, but a little bit smarter than Edge is, which is why we ended up in the same grade." 

Kurt nodded. "Interesting." 

Edge scoffed. "I'm smarter, dude." 

Christian shrugged. "Whatever." For the next ten minutes, Edge and Christian were arguing over who was the better brother, with an exasperated Kurt telling them that it didn't even matter. 

_(Finally, it is dinner time in the cafeteria…)_

RVD and Matt Hardy were eating their dinner at one of the corner tables, observing the chaos and insanity ensuing at the door to the cafeteria. RVD was scanning the line for random people that he knew from his classes, but Matt was glancing around the room for Lita. Matt sighed, eating his usual: a cheeseburger with ketchup and mayonnaise, along with pickles, lettuce, and tomato. 

RVD looked up from his plate of potato salad and asked, "What's up with you, man?" 

Matt shrugged. "Nothing, Rob." RVD took a bite of his food and shook his head. _Something is up, and I know it, he thought. _

"Matt. Tell me. Damnit." 

Matt glared at his roommate. "Why?" 

RVD laughed. "Because I'm R-V-D!" Just then, Matt saw who he was looking for. _There she is, he thought. RVD followed his roommate's glance down by the register. He saw the redhead and nodded knowingly. _Yeah, it figures that he's thinking about a woman_, he thought as he ate some more of his potato salad. _No one can fool R-V-D. Plus, she is pretty hot_. _

"So Matt, who's the chick?" 

_Man, he figured me out. Shit, Matt thought as he took another bite of his cheeseburger. _Hmmm, what to say, what to say_. _

"That's uh, the girl I ran into with Chris before." RVD watched Lita and her blonde friend (who was Trish) get into the long line. 

"I have to say man, you got good taste." RVD replied with a grin. 

Matt smiled at his roommate. "Thanks, I guess." _But don't worry, I'll back off of her for you_, RVD thought. _I'm sure there's another chick at this campus out there for me! Why? Because I'm R-V-D! _

Just then, they were joined by Shawn Michaels and Triple H. Matt's eyes went wide. _Hunter! I thought you weren't coming back here, he thought as Shawn patted him on the back and Triple H sat down next to him with a full plate of food. Triple H and Matt had shared a dorm room at South Hall the year before with Shawn. _Those were good times_, Matt thought as he smiled at the memory. __ I had it all that year…too bad this year seems like the exact opposite. _

Triple H and Shawn, who were across from RVD, both smiled at Matt and said, "What's up, Matt?" Matt grinned. Triple H was a very good friend to him last year whenever times were tough, and now that he was rooming with the Undertaker, he'd be going to the Game for more advice and support. Shawn was always there to lend an ear, but sometimes he was too busy thinking of schemes to really help out. 

"I'm good, I guess. How about you two?" Matt asked. RVD, who was watching the conversation unfold, thought, _Damn, Matt needs to introduce me to these guys! _

Shawn nodded to Matt and replied, "I'm alright. I'm sorry I'm not rooming with you this year." 

Matt shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I can still come and visit." 

Triple H laughed, "Yeah, we're with your brother now. Totally different story than you, that's all I gotta say!" Matt's eyes went wide in jealousy. _What?! Jeff is rooming with my roommates from last year?!, he thought. __How in the hell did this happen?! Oh wait…that's because I wanted to be in a different dorm than him…ah, damnit! _

_ Matt coughed and said, "So you guys are in the apartments, too?" _

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, they're nice. Plus, I figured, it's my senior year, fuck it, man, ya know?" 

Matt just nodded. "Yeah, I guess…" _Damn you, Jeff_, he thought. _Now you're stealing my friends from me. _He sighed._ And your birthday is this weekend, too, and I have no idea what the fuck to get you either. Why do I feel so guilty all of a sudden? Eh, it'll pass. _

Shawn went on, "So I'm assuming you heard about the party at the Rock's tomorrow night?" Matt almost choked on his food. _Party?__ Tomorrow night? Such short notice, he thought. _But that's the Rock for ya!_ _

"Uh…no I did not." 

RVD looked warily at Triple H and remarked, "I haven't seen you around before." 

Triple H looked at RVD and scowled, "I haven't seen you around before, either." RVD blinked. _Man, that dude looks like he has a huge mean streak in him, so I better watch out, he thought as he ate some more food. Triple H nodded to RVD. __Might as well make nice with the new kid.__ Could come in handy, he thought. "_

What's your name, kid?" 

"Rob Van Dam. But call me R-V-D." 

Shawn laughed. "The hand motions…that was great!" RVD giggled. _ Of course, that's my thing_, he thought as the cafeteria got more crowded. "So you're a freshman, I take it?" Shawn asked RVD, who nodded. 

"Yeah, my first year here, and already I'm in with the weirdest guys I know." 

Triple H raised his eyebrow. "You want weird? Matt's brother, Jeff…he's the total meaning of the word, in a good way." Matt smiled. If there was one thing Triple H was good at, it was making insults into compliments. 

"You know Jeff's birthday is this weekend." Matt continued. 

 "No way. How old is he gonna be?" Shawn asked. 

Matt laughed. "Only 18." Everyone's eyes went wide. 

"Wow, he is such a youngin." Triple H laughed. 

"Yeah, indeed." Matt muttered. 

"Well maybe we can plan something for him, then." Shawn offered. 

"We could…but it's two days away." Matt sighed. "It's okay though." 

"Yeah, Matt, you should introduce me and Jeff sometime!" RVD added out of nowhere, eating some more potato salad. Matt shook his head. _Man, he was there at the get-together at the Rock's on Monday night_, he thought. _You know, the blue-haired one? Oh wait, you were too busy schmoozing with everyone else playing Grand Theft Auto 3. But that's alright, I can introduce you guys tomorrow night. _

"How about tomorrow at the Rock's party, since everyone on this campus is invited?" Matt asked his roommate. RVD's eyes went wide. _Party?__ Dude! Totally my thing, he thought as he ate some more food. _

"Hey, uh…" RVD whispered, "Is there gonna be any weed there?" 

Shawn took one look at the cheesy grin on RVD's face and laughed hysterically. "Man, I figured you'd be a pothead." 

Triple H nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure there will be some there…the Rock and his friends, they provide everything you could want…" - Matt glared at him - "Well, sort of…" 

Triple H looked at Matt and smiled. Matt asked in an annoyed tone, "What?" Triple H shrugged. _Time to bring up another one of my favorite subjects…women, he thought as he smirked at Matt. _

"I overheard your conversation with Rob here before…something about you having your eye on someone already?" Matt glared at RVD, who shrugged, and then back at Triple H. 

"I have no idea of what you speak of." Matt said firmly. Triple H laughed in his head. _Oh, Matt, I know exactly how you work. I roomed with you last year, so I'd say I know you pretty well, he thought as he ate some spaghetti. _

Shawn nodded. "Matt, my man, Hunter's got you all figured out. Who's the lucky girl?" Matt ate some salad and thought, _damnit__, I don't think they're gonna leave me alone until I tell them who Lita is. RVD whistled innocently. _

"Now, Rob, we know who it is, so you don't have to hide it." Triple H laughed. _I still can't get over the fact that he asked if weed was gonna be present at the party, he thought as he scanned the room for some more people he knew of. He saw Big Show, Scott Hall, and X-Pac at one table; Bubba Ray Dudley, Kevin Nash, the Rock, and a whole bunch of other popular people monopolizing about two huge tables on the other side of the cafeteria; Raven, Hurricane, and Billy Kidman at a center table; Bradshaw, Tommy Dreamer, and a few other guys at another table; and Lita, Trish, Jackie, and Linda at another. Matt was watching Lita talk with her friends. He sighed. _Damn, I definitely need to get to know her more. The problem is, how? _Triple H followed Matt's glance and smirked. _Aha, I knew it. He wants the redhead. That has to be her, _he thought as he turned to Matt."Listen, Matt, I know who you're after. The redhead. Lita's her name, right?" _

Matt blushed. Just hearing her name made him weak. "Yeah." he sighed, kind of annoyed that his former roommate had figured him out. 

Triple H sensed this and told him, "Matt, don't be mad at me because I figured you out. It's obvious. Now listen…we both want to get with these two chicks." 

Matt looked at Triple H. "Who's yours?" 

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Stacy Keibler. Even though we know Hunter won't get her." 

Triple H chortled, "Oh, I'd like to prove you wrong, man!" 

Shawn laughed. "I'd like to see you do so!" 

RVD looked at the two and sniffed, "Stacy Keibler? Isn't she like, too popular for _either of you?" Matt had to laugh. RVD was very observant. _

Shawn, who was taken aback by the comment, shrugged, "Whatever, I mean, I don't really care about her, ya know?" Triple H looked at his best friend. _You damn liar. You know you want her, too, he thought. _

"Anyways, Matt, I was thinking, how about we make a deal here? You help me get Stacy, and I'll help you get Lita. Sound fair?" Triple H said.  Matt stroked his black hair and closed his eyes. _Well, if there's anyone that can help me get Lita, it'd be Hunter_, he thought. _But then again, Chris helped me earlier, too. I see nothing wrong with both of them helping me out._

"Sure." Matt grinned. 

Shawn tapped his hand on the table and said, "Now wait a damn minute. Who do _I _get out of the deal?" 

RVD shrugged. "It's cool with me, because I'm R-V-D!" Shawn glared at RVD, and then at Triple H. 

Triple H laughed at his best friend, "No one, Shawn. I get Stacy, Matt gets Lita, end of story." _But I have someone else in mind for you, Triple H thought as he saw Nidia arrive in the cafeteria with Stacy and Torrie Wilson at her sides. _

Nidia looked around at everyone in the cafeteria and got in line. "Uh, Stacy…you realize that there's a whole bunch of people in here?" she asked. Stacy laughed at her roommate. _I don't have to worry_, she thought as she picked up a tray. _I'm the most popular girl in this place!_ Torrie, who was behind Stacy in line, thought, _I'm really not too sure about making Nidia into one of us. I mean, her hair is just too bushy and curly and errr, it's just…I don't know…I just don't think she'd mesh well with our people. _Stacy dropped her fork accidentally on the ground and bent over to pick it up. A lot of guys flashed her approving glances. Stacy grinned back. _It's so great when you have all the guys on campus at your feet_, she thought as she scanned the food choices. Nidia rolled her eyes. _Why is Stacy acting like a total slut?_, she thought as she attempted to not trip on the floor. Torrie and Nidia trudged behind, and then Nidia asked, "Uh, where do we go? I mean, most of the tables are taken." 

Torrie told Nidia as she looked around at the tables, "Hun, we go where we always go…we sit with the boys." 

Nidia gulped. "The boys?" 

Stacy, who was getting a Pepsi, nodded. "Yeah, you know, the Rock, Shane, Booker T, Bubba Ray, Kevin…" Nidia thought, _Uh, I don't even know these guys. Hell, they hang with way too many guys. This is just bad. I mean, I can't even think of even hanging with them! Stacy noticed her roommate being all scared, and said, "Nidia, trust me, they're alright. I mean, they wouldn't dream of hurting anyone…"_

"…And I swear to God, I am gonna kick the living shit out of Kevin if he doesn't watch his step!" Bubba Ray Dudley told his friends, who were clinging on to his every word. 

Booker T nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sucka, I agree, what he did to you before was not good at all, man." 

Shane McMahon took a bite of spaghetti and shrugged, "I was afraid that he was gonna kick your ass first." 

Nidia whimpered as Stacy's words from a few minutes before echoed in her head. _"They wouldn't dream of hurting anyone?" Uhhh, this Bubba guy is talking about killing this Kevin guy and you said that they wouldn't dream of hurting anyone? Man, I'm starting to get way scared here_, she thought as she attempted to eat some potato salad. _And this food tastes like crap. But it's better than nothing. Torrie was eating a salad with low fat Italian dressing on it and nothing else. She was listening intently to Bubba Ray go on about how Kevin was pissing him off lately. _Yeah, I knew Kevin had it coming when he stole his bottle of Jack Daniels_, she thought. __I would know because I used to go out with him. She smirked at the memory. No one at WWE U had ever dreamed of Torrie Wilson, the cheerleader, going out with Kevin Nash, the drunken maniac. But they had pulled it off for quite a while…a whole semester during her freshman year, in fact. Torrie ate some more salad and thought, __Yeah, things were good between us until that bitch Debra had to come along and fuck things up…and I'll never forgive her for it. Kevin was my first love and she had to spread that awful rumor around that I was pregnant with his kid, and then he dumped me. Her eyes narrowed._ That whore. __

Shane noticed Torrie drifting off into space and said, "Uh, hey, Torrie, you alright?" 

Torrie looked at Shane and saw the rest of the table staring at her. One of the things that annoyed her about being popular was that everything she thought was her group's business. "I'm fine, Shane, thanks." 

Shane shrugged. "Okay, then. I thought we were losing you there." Torrie rolled her eyes. _Yeah, you did, because I was thinking of better times gone by_, she thought as she concentrated on eating her salad. 

Booker T continued, "So who's all ready for the party tomorrow night?" 

Bubba Ray nodded. "I'm ready to beat the living shit out of Kevin. He's had it coming for a while. And besides, he owes me 20 bucks for that case of Budweiser I got the other day." Shane sighed. _Damnit_, I don't want there to be a fight at the party_, he thought as he ate some more spaghetti. _I mean, hell, I know there is always at least one fight that breaks out at our house, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. But then again, no one will cut us some slack, so…yeah, I should just let it go._ _

"I wish you two would stop fighting." Shane told his friend. He looked around the table and noticed everyone else nod in agreement. 

Bubba Ray shrugged. "It wouldn't be like this if Kevin paid me back." Shane thought for a minute_. If I paid Bubba Ray back for Kevin, would I have prevented a fight? The thought of that alone is worth it_, he thought as he reached for his wallet in his back pocket. He pulled it out, and handed Bubba Ray a 20 dollar bill. Nidia's eyes went wide. _Oh my God, he's paying this guy money? For what? I feel like I'm in the Mafia or something, she thought as she tried to concentrate on eating her food. Torrie, who was next to her, smirked. _Good for you, Shane_, she thought as she ate some salad._

****

_End of Chapter Seven…_


	8. Escape to Walmart

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Eight – Escape to Walmart***

At the North Hall dorm, Chris Jericho and Steph McMahon were sprawled out on Steph's bed, just talking of nothing in particular. Steph was laying on Chris' chest, staring at the ceiling. _Wow, being with Chris is so worth skipping dinner_, she thought as she listened to his heart beat in her ear. _So worth it! Even better, Shane doesn't know of us being together…yet._ Chris, who was laying back on Steph's pink satin pillow, thought, _I hope Matt and Rob understand why I'm skipping dinner tonight with them. I explained the situation, so I'm sure they know why. _Molly Holly, Steph's roommate, had realized the fact that Chris and Steph needed to be alone, so she went on a search for her cousin Crash. Steph smiled. _I'm glad Molly understands where I'm coming from, she thought as she kissed Chris on the cheek. _

"Chris?" she asked, breaking the silence. Chris growled. _Damnit_, Steph, I'm fine just laying here with you. Can't I enjoy the silence? I'll be damned if I get any silence back at my room_, he thought. _

"Yes?" 

Steph pouted. "You sound kind of annoyed at me." 

Chris coughed. "No, really, I'm not. I'm just exhausted." Just then, Steph's stomach growled. 

Chris looked at his girlfriend and laughed. "Did you eat anything at all today like I told you to?" 

Steph sighed. _Not really. I was too busy being in class and thinking of being with you_, she thought as she attempted to sit up. "No." 

Chris pulled Steph back down to the bed, which made her giggle. "Steph, how about you and me head out somewhere to eat?" 

Steph whispered in his ear, "Really?" 

Chris nodded. _Anything for you, my dear, he thought as he sat up on the bed. "Where do you want to go? It's on me." _

Steph smiled. _I love how he leaves stuff up to me_, she thought as she jumped off the bed and grasped his hand. "How about we go to Walmart, grab a few microwaveable meals, and have a night in?" Chris shrugged. _Not really what I had in mind, but hey, I did leave it up to her, didn't I? As long as I'm back at the room by midnight, I'll be fine_, he thought. 

"Okay, Walmart it is." With that, he grabbed his keys, picked her up, and left the room, closing the door behind them. _ _

At Walmart, Stone Cold was pacing around near the electronics section. Walmart was about 7 minutes driving distance from WWE U, and Stone Cold was "hiding out" from the Undertaker. Stone Cold had gotten the idea to go there whenever his best friend, the Rock, had phoned him on his cell phone and said, "Go to Walmart now because 'Taker is ready to really beat your ass in." For most of the WWE students, Walmart was a hideout, an escape from anyone or anything. The Rock told him how the Undertaker was all getting up in his face about Stone Cold's whereabouts, and luckily was able to divert his attention for a few minutes to make the call. 

_It sucks that he was late for class because of that son of a bitch, Stone Cold thought as he admired some CDs in the electronics section. _But that's what he is, a son of a bitch. A sucky excuse for one. _ Stone Cold strolled down to the video game section of the electronics and paused. __Oooh_, what's this? Spiderman the game? Ah, shit, I don't have X-Box_, he thought as he pouted. __Why do they all have all the good games for X-Box, anyway? I heard it was a piece of shit. Stone Cold smiled. __At least I have Playstation 2! He then walked to the DVD section and browsed around. _Hmmmm___, I have that one, have that one, never heard of that one, hmmm, what's this? "Raging Rattlesnakes?" Sounds interesting. Rattlesnake is my nickname, damnit. And it's a bargain at 10 bucks. I'm gonna grab this one, he thought as he picked it up and headed for the cash register. _

He put the DVD down at the register, and the guy who was there, a tall, scrawny kid with red spiky hair, said, "You're buying this?" 

Stone Cold nodded. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" 

The kid shook his head. "No, sir. I was just wondering why you were buying it, that's all." 

Stone Cold glared at the kid and said, "Now listen, boy, I don't think it's any of your business why I'm buying this DVD. Understood?" 

The kid scanned the DVD and said in a bored tone, "That'll be 11.50, sir." 

"What?!" Stone Cold yelled, digging for his wallet. 

"Eleven fifty. Do you want me to say it slower? Eeeeeleveeennnn fiiiiifffftyyyy." 

Stone Cold grabbed 15 dollars out of his wallet and slapped it onto the table. "Boy, don't be getting smart with the Rattlesnake. I ain't retarded, ya know." 

The kid looked at Stone Cold and laughed hysterically. "That explains why you're buying this crappy movie! No wonder!" 

Stone Cold grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt and yelled, "Hey kid, I told you once and I'll tell you again – the Rattlesnake ain't retarded. What?! I said the Rattlesnake ain't retarded." The kid nervously gave Stone Cold his change, and literally threw the bag at him. Stone Cold smirked at the kid and remarked, "And that's the bottom line 'cause Stone Cold said so!" And with that, Stone Cold left the electronics section. 

The kid shook his head and muttered, "Man, what a fucknut." 

At this time, Chris Jericho and Steph McMahon entered Walmart. Steph was excited because she was going to be able to buy some cans of Spaghettios, one of her guilty pleasures that her parents never let her eat while she was at home. Since she came from a rich family, her parents cooked their food instead of eating food from cans. They thought that it was below their level. _Well, they can't stop me from eating them since I'm away at school, she reasoned with glee as she headed straight for the snacks aisle, dragging poor Chris behind her. _Why did I agree to this? I mean, I'm here at Walmart, with a woman, no less_, he thought as Steph was deciding between what kind of canned foods to get for her room. _And I know from experience that if you go to Walmart with a woman, they're going to want to buy a whole bunch of stuff that they just don't need._ Steph picked up 5 cans of Spaghettios and smiled at Chris. Chris smiled back, not knowing what Steph was thinking. __I wonder if Chris likes them too, she thought as she held them up to him. Chris shrugged. __Spaghettios_ are alright. Macaroni and cheese is bette_r, he thought. __But I'm not about to tell her that. _

"Chris," Steph whined, "Aren't you gonna get anything?" 

Chris laughed. "Hun, I have a stove and a refrigerator. I think I'll be fine." Steph pouted. _Damn you for having those things. I could be living there but no, I had to end up in the damn dorms where I have to live off of fattening canned food for the whole damn year_, she thought as she accidentally dropped a can. To Chris' amusement, it started rolling down the aisle. 

"Oh my God, it's rolling away!" Steph yelled, running after it. 

Chris yelled, "Steph, don't worry about it! I mean, surely someone will pick it up…" 

They followed the can and saw it stop – right under the red sneaker of Jeff Hardy. Chris saw this and laughed hysterically. 

Edge, who was with Jeff, looked at Chris and said, "Oh hey, uh, Curtis…isn't that your name?" 

Chris scowled. "It's Chris, jackass." 

Edge blinked. "Sorry, man. What are you and the scorchcake doing here?" Steph laughed. _Scorchcake__?_ Wow, that Edge guy has a vocabulary all his own_, she thought as she clung to Chris' arm, the four remaining cans of Spaghettios in her hands. _

"We're uh…" – he looked at Steph – "trying to buy food for the room." Steph nodded. 

"Oh really? Jeffness and I were doing that, too. Plus he needed to pick up some pantyhose for some reason." Edge told Chris. 

Jeff elbowed him hard. "Damnit, Edgeness, don't be spreading the word about me buying pantyhose!  I don't need people up here thinking I'm gay!" Chris' eyes went wide. _Wow, I knew this kid was a freak because of what Matt told me, but obviously I didn't know how much of a freak he is, he thought. _

"Why would a guy be buying pantyhose?" Chris chortled. 

Steph hit him in the arm with one of her cans of Spaghettios. "Let him. Maybe he's buying it for his girlfriend." Chris laughed. _Man, the day this assclown gets a girlfriend is the day I cut all my beautiful hair off_, he thought. 

Jeff glared at Chris. "Why you keep laughing at me, Chris? I thought we were cool." 

Edge was glaring at Chris too. "Yeah, man, I thought you two were cool." 

Chris shrugged. "I'm sorry… I don't mean to be mean to you, but I just have no idea why you would be buying pantyhose, Jeff. I mean, that's a girl thing, you know?" Jeff sighed. _Oh, Chris, you just don't understand, he thought as he kicked the floor with his sneaker__. I use it to make a point – to be different. That is me – unique, different, one-of-a-kind. And they're a cheap way to make shirts, too. _

"Would you like me to show you sometime?" Jeff asked. 

Chris nodded. "Yeah, show me tomorrow night at the Rock's party, in fact. Ha, _not!"  He put his arm around Steph. "Are you going, though?" Jeff blinked, and then looked at Edge. _

"Did you hear about this party?" Chris hit his head with his palm. _Well, hell, we were there when the Rock and his crew were mentioning it_, he thought as Steph stroked his ponytail. 

Chris sighed. _This Jeff and Edge…they're going to be testing a lot of my patience_, he thought as he smiled wearily at Steph. _Thank God I don't have to room with them. "Listen. The Rock and his people, they have a back-to-school bash every year. Well, the one for this year is tomorrow night. I was just asking if you two were going since all of campus except for a few people are invited." Chris explained. _

"Oh, _that_ one!" Edge laughed. "Of course! I want to meet some full-on scorchcakes!" Steph giggled. _There he goes with that word again, she thought as Chris stroked her back. _

Jeff nodded. "I need to meet a chick. A nice one…" – his green eyes went wide – "a freaky one." 

Chris shrugged. "I don't know if you've been looking around campus that well, Jeff, but there really aren't that many freaky chicks on campus." 

Jeff frowned. "Well, damnit, there has to be someone for me!" 

Edge patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry, dude. You'll get someone." He looked at Steph and mouthed, "Why you're with him, I'll never know." 

Steph smiled and mouthed back, "But he's great to me." 

Edge shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, I think Jeffness and I better get going now. I have a shitload of homework to crack down on." 

Jeff nodded in agreement. "Me, too. Nice running into you two, I guess." He took the can of Spaghettios from under his foot and looked at the label. "Spaghettios…hey Edgeness, do we need those for the apartment?" 

Edge shrugged. "Well, I really don't feel like hitting the grocery store, so that'll work for now." 

Jeff grinned at Steph, and said, "Awesome. See you two later!" 

"Bye!" Steph yelled as Jeff and Edge ran for the canned food aisle. 

Chris looked at Steph and said, "Uh, those cans are cold…you can let me go now." 

Steph looked down and cried, "Oh my God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cold! I mean, I didn't--'' 

Chris cut her off. "It's alright. Now can I grab my food and can we get outta here?" he laughed. He leaned closer. "I mean, I wanna hang out with you alone before Molly gets back." 

Steph kissed him on the nose. "I think that can be arranged." 

Just then, Chris heard maniacal laughter. _Holy shit, I can recognize that laughing from anywhere, he thought. Chris' eyes went wide and he whispered to Steph harshly, "Hun, let's go and hide – and fast – because I just got sight of my evil roommate heading this way!" _

Steph's eyes went wide in fear. She knew exactly who he was talking about. "It's Undertaker, isn't it?" 

Chris nodded. "Yeah, let's go and hide where he would never find us…the toy section!" Steph nodded in agreement as the two ran to that section and tried to blend in. But they didn't have to worry, for the Undertaker was looking for Stone Cold. 

In the next aisle, Jeff Hardy and Edge were knocked over by an irate Stone Cold. "Fuck!" he whispered, "I thought he wouldn't find me here! Someone ratted out on me!" Edge and Jeff, who were on the floor with a bunch of cans of Spaghettios and the like, stared up at the Rattlesnake, who was carrying his bag containing his DVD. 

Edge's mouth went wide. "Oh my God, you're like, the uh, the uh…umm…" 

"The Rattlesnake? Yes, that's me, boy. Listen, if you two wouldn't mind…could I hitch a ride back with you to campus?" 

The maniacal laughter came closer. Jeff's eyes went wide. _Oh shit, it's Undertaker. Poor Matt_, he thought as he dragged Edge slowly away from Stone Cold. "Jeffness, what the hell are you doing, man?" 

Jeff growled, "I just heard the Undertaker's maniacal laugh. We better run for it before he comes and gets us all." 

Stone Cold whispered, "No, son, you don't need to worry. It's _me_ he's after. That's why I was asking for a ride back to campus, so he doesn't notice that I'm here." 

Jeff said harshly, "What, so he can come and get me and Edgeness too? I don't _think so!" _

Edge dragged Jeff back to where he was. "Jeffness, don't you realize that we have a chance here to get into the cool crowd? It's what we've wanted since we started school a few days ago, right?" Jeff thought for a minute and then nodded silently. "Well, Stone Cold is in that group, and he needs us. So if we save him from Undertaker, he might take us under his wing, so to speak. Are you in with me or out?" 

Jeff sighed. _I guess I have no choice_, he thought. "I'm in." 

The Undertaker looked around. "Here, Stone Cold…where are you?" he said slowly, walking around and keeping his eyes out for his enemy. He turned to his brother, Kane. "Damnit, Bro, you said he was here." 

Kane shrugged. "Not really. I just wanted you to bring me here so I could get some Doritos." 

The Undertaker growled. "This is not the time to think about food, damnit! This is the time to think about getting even, getting revenge…and kicking Stone Cold's ass!" Kane sighed. _Damn, bro, you're a real spazz_, he thought to himself sadly. _A real spazz that has everyone at WWE U fearing for their lives every time you come by._

"Listen, Bro, I think you should just settle down, let me get my food, and head back to campus. What do you say?" Kane asked. 

The Undertaker groaned. "No, I'm here with a purpose, and that's to kick Stone Cold's ass. He's not respecting me like he should." Kane laughed in his head. _A lot of people aren't respecting you like they should, he thought, inspecting a bag of cheese curls. _You should give up the respect thing and work on being nice to everyone, like me. That'll surely scare the living hell out of people!_ _

"Bro, you realize that a _lot of people don't respect you." _

The Undertaker yelled, "Like who?! Give me their names so I can make them famous!" 

Kane winced. "Seriously, Bro, calm down. Come on." Kane picked up his bag of Doritos. "Come on, Stone Cold isn't here. I'm sure he was having a bad day and he didn't mean to take it out on you." Kane was attempting to drag his older brother out of Walmart but was not succeeding because he was inspecting every aisle they passed by. 

Undertaker snarled, "I'm not leaving until I know that I have beaten Stone Cold to a bloody pulp!" Kane sighed. _I don't think he's ever gonna learn that violence is not the answer, he thought as he fought the urge to open the bag of Doritos and dump them all over his brother. _

Meanwhile, Jeff Hardy, Edge, and Stone Cold were preparing to make their getaway. "Shit, he's right there." Jeff muttered, seeing Kane and the Undertaker at the cash register right in front of them. They were hiding in the candy aisle, watching the two brothers have a heated argument. 

Stone Cold laughed a little. "Kane was always the peaceful one. Don't know why the Undertaker doesn't follow his example." 

Edge shrugged. "Who knows, man." Kane looked back to see Edge and waved. 

"Oh shit, they saw us. Noooo, we're gonna get killed for sure!!" Jeff yelled, trying to run to the next aisle. 

Stone Cold grabbed him by the scrawny arm. "Jeff boy, listen here, and listen good. Kane isn't out to hurt anyone like his brother is. If anything, he's a good friend to me. If his brother is about to kick my ass, he'll be on my side no matter what." 

Edge gave Stone Cold a confused look. "Are you sure?" 

Jeff sighed. "I'm just afraid of what he's doing to _my brother, you know?" __And I know he's hurting from it, bad, Jeff thought. _Matty___ isn't normally so afraid of things. Undertaker is stripping him of his security, one day at a time, and I don't like it. _

The three continued to watch Undertaker and Kane argue.  Undertaker asked Kane, "Who the hell were you waving to?" 

Kane shrugged, trying to block his view of Edge, Jeff, and Stone Cold. "Oh, it was Professor Anderson." he told his brother. "I'm actually on his good side, unlike _you_." 

The Undertaker rolled his eyes. "I know _exactly who you were waving at, Bro. It was Stone Cold, wasn't it?" _

Kane shrugged, playing dumb. "No, I swear to God, it was Professor Anderson." The Undertaker thought, _you're lying to me, bro, and I don't like it! Don't tell me that you're not respecting me like you should, either! Kane waved again. _

"Alright, that's it!" the Undertaker growled and looked at where his brother waved and saw no one. He had a confused look on his face. 

Kane shrugged. "Professor Anderson left…but he was there." 

The Undertaker said, still with a confused look on his face, "If you say so…but I still don't believe you." Kane sighed a sigh of relief. _Thank God, I spared Stone Cold from another one of my brother's attacks_, he thought as he saw Jeff, Edge, and Stone Cold run out the exit. 

_****_

_End of Chapter Eight…_


	9. Getting Ready

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Nine – Getting Ready…***

_(Various people start getting ready to head over to the Rock's house.)_

"Man, I really don't know about this party…" Hurricane told his roommate, Raven. _I've never really felt the need to go to one, he thought as he tried to finish some last minute homework. Raven scowled. He was getting kind of ticked at how much of a dork Hurricane really was. __But then again, I'm an outsider too, just like he is, Raven thought. _It's my junior year, though. I might as well make an effort to fit in._ _

"I really don't feel like going, either, but Billy is _begging_ us to go." Raven told his roommate. 

"Damn right!" Billy Kidman yelled from the mirror. "I'll be damned if I go there alone, with no one I know!" Hurricane chuckled to himself. _I'll be surprised if he ends up with anyone by the end of the night, he thought as he watched Billy comb his hair. __Maybe I'll get lucky? _

Raven looked at his watch. "It's almost 6:30 now, Shane." 

Hurricane shrugged. "Yeah, and?" 

"That means that the party starts in a half hour or so!" Billy screeched. Raven sighed. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand, it was being late to _any of the Rock's parties. He liked to stake his portion of the house early, so no one could bug him. __Ah, just me, a corner, and a bottle of vodka, watching all the chaos and madness unfold right in front of me. Hell yeah, Raven thought to himself as he laughed at Billy. Billy sighed. __Man, all I want to do is look good, he thought as he twirled his long dark hair around his finger. _But then again, Hurricane and Raven are freaks in their own right. I'm out to prove that I'm not one of them. __

Just then, someone knocked at the door, knocking Billy out of his thoughts in the process. "Who in the hell could _that_ be?" he almost screamed. "My hair isn't even fixed yet!" Raven rolled his eyes as he saw Billy put a lot of hair gel into his hair. _Billy is too obsessed with his looks_, he thought. _I should've gotten a better roommate, but then again, he is a freshman, so he doesn't know any better. _

"Come in!" Hurricane yelled, and then winced when he saw who was at the door – none other than Chris Benoit, one of the meanest people on campus. Sure, he was no Undertaker, but he was up there. _Shit_, Hurricane thought as he tried to concentrate on his algebra, _I wonder what he wants with me now? Hurricane and Chris Benoit had problems with each other for a year or so, and every time they clashed, things just got worse – in fact, they just tried their best to avoid each other. Raven blinked. __Wow, I haven't talked to Benoit since last year, he thought. __I wonder what he's doing here at South Hall since he's a big senior now? _

Benoit looked at Raven and smirked. "Hey, Scott." 

Raven nodded. Chris Benoit was one of the only people that called him by his real name. "Hey, what are you doing here?" 

Benoit shrugged. "The apartments were too crowded, so they put me here. Damn campus overcrowding. I think I'm the only senior in this place, besides D-Von Dudley and William Regal." He rolled his eyes. _And even that's not saying much, he thought to himself. _

Raven nodded. "Yeah, Regal is a prick." 

"Tell me about it. But yeah, I'm living down the hall with a few idiots. They're both freshmeat, too. Chris Nowinski and Mark Henry." Benoit continued. _And Nowinski and Regal are getting a little too close for me_, he thought. What he meant was, the two got along the minute they met. 

Raven coughed. "I don't know them two at all." 

Billy, who was still concentrating on his reflection in the mirror, said loudly, "Mark's a huge motherfucker!! I wouldn't wanna mess with him!" 

Benoit shrugged. "He's alright, I guess. He hasn't tried to beat my ass in yet." _But still, I could beat his ass in any day, Benoit thought to himself. _

Billy nodded. "Mark's in my history class. I'm on his good side, I hope." 

Benoit nodded. "He hasn't said anything about you…_yet_." Hurricane was on his bed, still trying to finish his algebra problems. Sure, he thought he was a superhero, but he was just not good at algebra. It was his second time taking the damn class and he just wanted to get it over with.  "Do you all need a ride to the Rock's too?" Benoit asked Raven, who was leaning against the closet. "It's gonna be crowded, though, as I have to take the youngins with me." 

Raven shrugged. "If you don't mind, but if you don't want to, I have my own car." 

Benoit nodded. "Okay, then. I guess I'll just uh, hang out here 'til you are all ready." He looked in the room and his eyes went wide. W_hat? Raven's rooming with the Hurridork? Man, I thought he knew better, he thought as he sneered at Hurricane. "Hurridork!" Benoit mouthed. _

Hurricane rolled his eyes. "Ben-WAAAAAAHH!" he muttered back. _What an asshole_, Hurricane thought as he erased his answer to his one problem. Billy, who was still messing with his hair, was too busy to notice the tension growing between Benoit and Hurricane. Raven saw the angry look on Hurricane's face and realized that Benoit was his enemy. _Shit, I never thought…well, I'll ask him later, he thought. _

Raven, trying to keep the peace, told Benoit, "You know what, Chris? How about I take my own car there, since it'll be too packed anyway? I'll uh, see you there, though." 

Benoit backed off, with his hands in the air, and said, "Yeah, you're right. I might have to end up taking the rest of the 3rd floor with me. See ya there." And with that, Benoit left, thinking, _I'm not done with the Hurridork just yet. It's time that we finish what we started a year ago._

On the other side of South Hall, in the girls' section, Lita was trying to get herself psyched up to go to the party. Trish and Jackie, her roommates, were insistent on dragging her along, so she had no choice but to go with them. _They already have men to go after_, she thought. _I'm sure that Matt guy has forgotten about me by now_. Lita was at her desk, watching Jackie and Trish get ready. Jackie, who was in her dark blue robe, was pacing around the room deciding what to wear. Trish was at the mirror, putting on her makeup. Linkin Park's "Crawling" was blasting from the computer speakers, and Lita leaned back on her chair and sighed loudly. Jackie looked at her roommate and shook her head. _Man, she better get happy soon or else, she thought as she picked up a long black skirt and a dark red sparkly shirt from her closet. _

"Aw, Lita, don't be sad. We're actually getting off of campus for once! And we get to see a lot of hot guys!" Jackie giggled. 

Lita shrugged. "Yeah." _Yeah, but still, I really am not in the partying mood, Lita thought as she fixed her black leather boots. _Man, these are gonna be a bitch to walk around in! I'm definitely not used to these._ Trish had insisted on her wearing them with her outfit: a lime green tank top, black fishnet shirt, red plaid pants, and the black leather boots. _Maybe I went a little too extreme_, Lita thought as she looked at her outfit_. But then again, I live for the extreme. __

Trish, who was applying her mascara carefully, told Lita, "Cheer up, hun. You've just gotten through the first week of school. Besides…" – she put her mascara back in her makeup bag – "Matt's gonna be there." Lita coughed. _Geez__, just because I think he's hot doesn't mean I have a thing for him, she thought_. It takes way more than looks to get me. __

"Why do you think I have a thing for him, Trish?" Lita questioned. 

Trish blinked. "I thought you _did. I mean, hell, you could tell you two had something by the way you looked at him the other day…" _

Lita blinked, and said bluntly, "Just because I think Matt Hardy is hot does _not_ mean I have a thing for him.  There is a huge difference." 

Jackie, who had decided on wearing black pants with the dark red sparkly shirt instead of the black skirt, added, "She has a point there, Trish." 

Trish, who was fixing her silver tank top and long denim skirt, muttered, "Well, I just want my friends to be happy, ya know? Get the year off to a good start." She smiled a little. 

Jackie nodded. "The only way I'll be happy is if I get my way with the Rock." Lita almost choked. _Whoa, that's aiming a little too high_, she thought. _ It's not gonna happen! The Rock is way too popular! _

Trish smiled at Jackie and muttered, "Well, you can always try." Jackie pouted. _Why is it that everyone thinks that I can't get with the Rock?, _she thought. _We were flirting hardcore the other day!  _"Jackie, I hate to say this, but the Rock only cares about getting some." Trish told her roommate. _Damn, I knew that had to have hurt_, she thought. _But she needed to know, right?_

Jackie sighed. "I'm totally willing to give it to him, though!" Lita coughed. _What the hell? My roommate is a slut?? This cannot be happening_, she thought.

Trish sat on her bed and said, "But Jackie, don't you care about your rep? I mean, hell, you're only a freshman. The reputation you get will follow you the whole time you're here. I'd _really_ think about what you're getting into." There was silence for a minute as Trish fixed her own black leather boots. Jackie pouted and put her hands on her hips. _Oh here we go, now they're all gonna be trying to tell me what the hell to do since I'm the baby. I won't stand for it_, she thought as she pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. 

"Listen, I appreciate the advice and all, but it's my life, ya know. I'm 18 now, so…no one needs to be telling me what to do, okay?" Jackie snapped. Trish sighed. _Shit, I try to be a friend and give good advice and where does it get me? Nowhere_, she thought. Lita shrugged. _And if you end up getting a bad rep, it's not my fault, either, she thought as she got up from her chair. _

"In addition to partying, I really don't feel like fighting, either." Trish glared at Lita as she dangled her car keys. "Come on, children, let's go." _And as soon as I get to the house, I'm getting as far away from these two as I can, Trish thought. _

Meanwhile, at the East Hall Apartments across campus, Shawn Michaels was at the kitchen table, wondering why the hell Triple H, his best friend, was even dragging him to the Rock's party. _I can't believe he's making me go_, he thought as he shoved a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. _I'm not in the mood, plus the fact that I'm stressed out as all hell. I mean, I just got through the first week of my senior year of college. Holy hell. _

Triple H looked up from the computer and sensed that his best friend wasn't in the greatest of moods. He was checking his email. "Aw, Shawn, come on. Rocky's party is gonna cheer you up, I'm sure." He grinned evilly. "Hey, I can even get Stacy to hit on you to make you feel better." 

Shawn scowled at Triple H as he grabbed another chocolate chip cookie. _Damnit__, Hunter, leave Stacy alone, he thought. _I thought you figured out that she was mine by now??_ "No, that's alright." Triple H shrugged. _It's alright?? I'm gonna get you and Nidia together soon enough_, he thought. _Stacy's mine, damnit. __

"Okay, then." He went back to his email. 

Just then, Edge peeked in from the bathroom and whispered, "Hey uh, Hunter, do you have any hair spray?" 

Triple H stared blankly at his roommate and laughed hysterically. "Why would you think that I, of all people, would have that?!" 

Shawn, who was finishing his cookie, added, "Yeah, Hunter would definitely _not_ have that. I'd ask Jeff instead." 

Edge shrugged. "Yeah, I might as well." He knocked on Jeff's door. He had been locked in there since after dinner time. There was silence. Edge growled. "Damnit Jeffness, answer the door!" Still, there was silence. Edge looked at Shawn pleadingly. _Shit, what the hell is up with that boy now?_, he thought as he got up from the table. 

When Shawn got to Jeff's door, he muttered, "What, he's in one of his moods again?" 

Edge nodded. "Yeah, he was like this a few days ago. I don't know what's up with Jeffness lately." 

Shawn banged on the door. "Jeffrey, you get out of that room right now or you're going to have Hunter and I beat your scrawny little ass in!" 

_Uh, I don't want that to happen_, Jeff thought as he slowly opened the door and sniffed. _I hate to have them see me like this, though. _

Edge saw that his friend was kind of ticked off about something, and said softly, "You wanna talk about it?" 

Jeff sniffed. "It's nothing, really." 

Edge thought, _Oh__ man, I think I know what it could be about. "Hey, is it about the other day?" _

Jeff shook his head, and ran his hand through his dark red and bright yellow streaked hair. "Nah." 

Shawn, who was leaning against the hard white wall, muttered, "You okay, kid?" 

Jeff shrugged. "I guess. It's just something I wrote…that drove me to tears." Shawn smiled faintly. _You gotta love the gift of emotion_, he thought. _And this Jeff kid definitely has it. _

Triple H, who was still at the computer, yelled back, "What the hell is up with everyone and their bad moods today? I mean, hell, we're all going to a party pretty soon! We should all be happy about it!" Jeff's frown turned into a huge grin. _He's right_, he thought. 

"Ya know, Hunter is right. You and me, kid, we gotta put away our moodiness aside for a night and just party. Let's get back to reality tomorrow." Shawn explained, putting his arm around Jeff, and then looked at Edge. "That goes for you, too." 

Edge nodded. "Yes, dad." he giggled. 

Shawn smirked. "Dad. Don't _ever_ call me that again." But then again, it was clear that in _this apartment, Shawn Michaels was the father figure. _

Triple H finally logged off the computer and said, "Hey, Shawn, you ready to go?" 

Shawn rolled his eyes at his best friend and muttered, "Yes, Hunter dearest. Let me guess, you want shotgun?" 

Triple H grinned cheesily as Shawn grabbed his car keys. "But of course!" Edge and Jeff bounced out the door behind them.

****

_End of Chapter Nine…_


	10. The Party Part 1

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Ten – You Gotta Fight For Your Right to Party (Pt. 1)***

_(Finally, the party has started at the Rock's!)_

"Ah, this is the life." Booker T smiled as he chugged back a bottle of Miller Genuine Draft. 

His best friend, Shane McMahon, was sitting next to him, drinking a Bacardi Silver. "Indeed it is, my friend." _And I get to flirt with all the hot chicks on campus, heh heh heh_, he thought giddily. Kevin Nash was in his bedroom, arguing with Bubba Ray on the phone about what other alcohol to buy at the liquor store in town, and the Rock was in the kitchen making sure there was enough food to go around. Brock Lesnar was also in the kitchen, and was setting up the alcohol in the refrigerator and in coolers, at the Rock's insistence. 

"Rocky, where does this go?" Brock asked as he held up a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade. 

The Rock raised an eyebrow and said, "Eh, put that with the Bacardi Silvers in the red cooler." Brock nodded and did as he was told. Life was exciting ever since he had moved in to the Rock's, er, Kevin's house. _It is Kevin's uncle's house though, he thought to himself as he put some more bottles of Mike's Hard Lemonade into the cold ice. _I never did understand why the Rock calls it his house. Probably because of the popularity factor. _The Rock grabbed a few bags of pretzels and potato chips and poured them into huge red bowls. __Man, just what I need, a party, he thought happily. _The Rock loves throwing parties. Especially the kind where he can get some pie. That reminds me..._ He looked quizzically at Brock. "Is Stacy on her way here?" _

Brock, who was putting the last of the Mike's Hard Lemonade into the cooler, replied, "I'm pretty sure, but she won't be here 'til late. She has a job now." 

The Rock pouted. "She has a _what?!" _

Brock fixed the ice in the cooler and said, "A _job_. Ya know, where you make money and shit?" The Rock thought for a minute. _Where in the hell would a girl like her get a job? Well, I can always ask her whenever she gets here. _

 Just then, the doorbell rang. "Finally, the first guests have arrived!" the Rock announced as he made a beeline for the living room to see who they were. It was RVD, Matt Hardy, and Chris Jericho, along with Steph McMahon. Steph was glaring at her brother, Shane, on the couch. _It's because of you that I have to hide my feelings for Chris, she thought as Shane smiled wearily at her. __She's been hanging with that Chris Jerkass a little too much lately, he thought to himself. __But who cares about that right now when a kickass party is about to start? _

"Sis." Shane said, after taking yet another swig of his Bacardi Silver. 

Steph smiled, and fixed her long, dark purple skirt. "Hi, Shane, Booker." 

Booker T nodded from the couch. "What's up, sucka?" Chris, who was trying not to make it seem like he and Steph were actually together, nodded at Shane and Booker T, as well. _Damn, this charade of just being friends with Steph is gonna be hard to keep up. Eventually Shane's gonna figure us out, and he won't be too happy, I'm sure, he thought as he closed the door behind him. Matt and RVD, however, headed straight for the kitchen because they were hungry. _

"Yes, pretzels!" Matt exclaimed as he shoved some in his mouth. 

RVD nodded in agreement. "I'll need these whenever I get the munchies later." Matt looked at RVD in question, and then he finally realized what his roommate had said. His dark brown eyes went wide with disbelief. 

"Wait. You _didn't!" _

RVD pulled a small plastic bag out of his back pocket and grinned as if he had just won the lottery. "Oh, but I _did_!" Matt coughed. _Hmmm, maybe he'll let me hit some later_, he thought. _I can't let Jeff see me doing it, though, because he'll tell Dad!_ Brock, who was drinking a shot of Captain Morgan's, looked at the bag, wide-eyed, and tried to contain his laughter. _Holy shit, it's a bag of weed_, he thought to himself. 

The Rock saw the commotion and laughed, as well. "Yep, we got plenty more where _that came from." _Thanks to our good friends Scott Hall and X-Pac_, he thought to himself as he headed back into the living room._

The Rock looked at Chris and Steph – Chris was on the recliner, and Steph was on the arm of it - and raised his eyebrow. "So, what's been up with you two lately?" Chris shrugged. _Wow, the Rock himself is talking to me…should I be scared? And there's the fact that Steph's asshole brother is in the room, he thought to himself. _

"Not much. I'm just glad I got through the first week of school in one piece." Chris replied. _And I mean that in more ways than one, he thought as he smiled at Steph. _

Shane, who was already feeling a little tipsy, drawled, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I've had to drag myself to class every damn day this week." 

Chris blinked. "Yeah, _everyone has had to do that this week." He then thought, _Yeah, Shane O is getting drunk real fast. Should be interesting. Maybe I can convince him that I'm not that bad after all. __

The Rock said, "That's good, though. Do you want anything to drink?" 

Chris nodded. "Yeah." 

The Rock dragged him off the recliner and said, "Well, help yourselves…we got a lot of stuff, because we're expecting a shitload of people!" 

Booker T added, "I think you'll like the selection, suckas!" Steph followed her boyfriend slowly into the kitchen, while the Rock leaned on the doorway. 

She looked up at Matt, RVD, and Brock at the table giggling at RVD's bag of weed. "Uh, hi, guys." 

"Hey." Brock said, still giggling. 

"Wait a second…you're _all gonna smoke that??" Chris asked his two roommates. _

RVD nodded. "Of course." Chris looked at Matt. _Surely Matt Hardy wouldn't stoop down to RVWeed's level, he thought. _

"What about you?" 

Matt shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, I mean, I've never done it before." _Okay, so I was wrong, Chris thought as he opened the refrigerator. _

What he saw in there made him utter, "Holy shit!" In it, there were two huge bottles each of Jack Daniel's, Southern Comfort, Skyy Vodka, and Captain Morgan's. On the second shelf, there were two huge trays of red, green, and orange jello shots. And on the bottom was two bottles of Pepsi and Coca Cola. Chris looked at the Rock in disbelief. "Man, you guys went all out for this thing, didn't you?" 

The Rock nodded. "Yeah, but then again, Bubba Ray is bringing in more." 

Chris just mouthed, "Wow." Steph looked at the three coolers on the kitchen floor, and saw many bottles and cans of Miller Genuine Draft, Mike's Hard Lemonade, Bacardi Silver, Coors Light, and Yuengling Lager in them. _Oh man_, she thought. _A shitload of alcohol.__ Cha ching. She heard Shane and Booker T talking on the couch, getting ever drunker by the minute, and thought, _Hey___, if Shane can do it, I can do it too! _

"Hey Chris, can you grab me a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade?" 

Chris smiled at his girlfriend and said, "Yep. I was gonna grab a MGD." 

Steph made a face. "I don't like beer." 

"Then Mike's it is!" Chris laughed as he handed his girlfriend a bottle. "Let's uh, settle in there, huh?" he remarked, pointing to the living room. He glared at RVD and Matt. "I'll deal with you two later." 

RVD laughed. "Okay, then, Chrissy!" Chris groaned. _Shit, now he's calling me Chrissy, he thought as he went back to the recliner. __What's next? The doorbell rang again, and this time, it was an annoyed Trish, with Lita, Jackie, and Linda in tow. _

Shane asked, "Aw, Trish, come sit next to me and tell me what's wrong!" 

Trish blinked. "Uh, I'd rather not, seeing as you're well on your way to being drunk off your ass." 

 Lita laughed at her roommate. "Good one." Trish shrugged. _I'm so annoyed at Jackie and Linda, she thought to herself. __It's just best to stay away from me for the rest of the night. _

"Go run off, or something…stay away from me, at least for the time being." 

"Yeah, yeah." Jackie muttered as she went in search of the Rock. 

Linda, meanwhile, was already sitting next to Booker T on the couch. "Hey there." she smiled. 

Booker T grinned back at her. "Hey, sucka." The two got into a conversation.

"Holy shit, they got Bacardi Silver!" Jackie yelled from the kitchen. 

Steph groaned. "Oh God." 

Chris looked at his girlfriend and asked, "What?" 

Steph replied, "It's that annoying Jackie girl that I was telling you about. She's in my psychology class." _And I heard she's a real slut, too, she thought to herself. _

Chris fixed her hair and told her, "Don't worry, Steph. Just try to avoid her." 

Steph muttered, "Well, that's kind of hard right now, since not everyone has arrived yet." _And she better lay off of Chris_, she thought to herself as the doorbell rang again. This time, it was William Regal, Chris Nowinski, Mark Henry, Rikishi, and Chris Benoit. 

"Benoit!" Booker T yelled from the couch. "What are you doing here, sucka?!" 

Benoit shrugged as he closed the door. "Something to do." 

"I'm terribly famished. Where are the drinks?" Regal asked Booker. 

"In the kitchen, sucka!" he replied. Chris Nowinski and Mark Henry followed him there. 

Rikishi started dancing around in the living room, making Steph laugh. "Come on, you all need some tunes!" he told everyone. And with that, he started digging into Shane's huge CD collection, which was all arranged on three huge CD towers. 

"Hey, put on some Snoop Doggy Dogg." Booker T suggested. 

"Nah, Notorious B.I.G. is the man." Shane muttered. 

"No, damnit, Snoop Doggy Dogg, sucka!" Booker T argued. 

Rikishi looked up at Linda and said, "It's up to her." 

Linda shrugged. "Put on some Puff Daddy." 

"Puff Daddy?!" Booker T coughed. "Man, he _sucks, sucka!" _

Shane shrugged and took another sip of his Bacardi Silver. "He's not _that_ bad." 

Rikishi smiled at Linda and said, "Puff Daddy it is." He put the CD into the stereo system by the TV and put it up to the volume where you could at least hear it as background music. 

"Where's the damn Guerreros at?" Booker T interjected. Eddie and Chavo Guerrero, along with Jacqueline, lived together in an apartment on the other side of town. 

Rikishi replied, "Jaqueline and them went home this weekend." 

Shane yelled, "Sucks for them! And Puff Daddy sucks ass." Shane continued to argue with Booker T over why Puff Daddy sucked, while Linda was getting more bored by the minute. _Man, why can't they argue over something interesting, like why Tyson Beckford would win in a wrestling match against Vin Diesel_, she thought to herself. 

****

_End of Chapter Ten…_


	11. The Party Part 2

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Eleven – You Gotta Fight For Your Right to Party (Pt. 2)***

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, RVD was debating on whether to share his weed with anyone else. "Rob, you know you can't smoke all of that yourself." Mark Henry told him. 

"Yeah, man, share the love!" added Rikishi. RVD looked at Brock and Matt. _Oh yeah, I want me some of that, Brock thought to himself. _Better late than never!_ _

"Hmmm, does anyone else have any weed?" RVD asked around. 

"I do!" a loud voice yelled in from the living room. It was X-Pac. 

"Hey, X-Pac, how's it going?" RVD smiled. He had bought his bag of weed from him before. 

X-Pac nodded. "It's going. I have a shitload of weed and a few bongs if anyone else is willing to hit it." 

Benoit laughed. "Man, you are all a bunch of potheads here! I think I'm gonna go and join the rest of the alkies!" And with that, he grabbed a can of Coors Light and went to the living room. 

William Regal sniffed, "Is that stuff laced with anything?" 

X-Pac replied, "Nope. It's pure, 100 percent weedarific." His comment made a few people laugh. 

Chris Nowinski added, "Surely he would know if it was laced with anything…right?" 

X-Pac nodded. "Yep." _Damned if I know_, he thought to himself. "So who's willing to join me?" A few people's hands were raised, including those of Brock, Matt, and RVD. _Wow, Matt thought, __I can't believe I'm going through with this. Dad is gonna kill me, and Jeff, well, he doesn't have to know. _

Matt smiled nervously at Brock, who was just as nervous. "I've never done it before." 

Brock nodded and whispered back, "Me neither."

"But the thing is, we have to go outside and do it…on the back porch. Kevin and Rocky have a thing against smoking weed in their house. So whoever wants to join us, follow me." X-Pac told them. And with that, a bunch of people headed to the back porch. 

The doorbell rang again, and this time, it was Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Edge, Christian, and Jeff Hardy, along with Nidia. Edge had insisted on Shawn taking Christian with them, since Kurt Angle and Billy Gunn refused to go. Nidia, on the other hand, was told to go with Shawn and the others by Stacy. Edge smiled at the commotion going on in the living room: Chris was still on the recliner, with Steph on the arm of it, talking about nothing in particular; Booker T was wasted as hell and flirting like mad with Linda; Shane was attempting to sing along to Puff Daddy on the stereo; the Rock and Jackie were flirting like hell with each other on the floor, eating some jello shots; and Rikishi was bumping and grinding around to the music. 

Nidia just stood there in awe, and mouthed, "Wow." 

"Damn, this sure looks like a party." remarked Shawn. 

The Rock blinked when he realized who was talking. "Shawn! Hey, man, where the hell have you been? The Rock was wondering why you haven't shown up to the past few parties he's thrown!" 

Triple H grinned. "I was the one that got him to come, Rocky." 

The Rock laughed heartily, with Jackie clinging onto his arm. "Excellent one, Hunter. Go in the kitchen and help yourselves. More is on the way." 

"Awesome." Edge added as he, Jeff, Shawn, and Triple H headed to the kitchen. Nidia, who had no idea where to go, tagged along. 

Shawn looked at the alcohol selection and shook his head. "Man, Rocky sure knows what the people of WWE U want." And with that, he grabbed a bottle of Yuengling. "Hunter, what do you want?" 

"Eh, I'll have a Yuengling, too." Shawn reached down and grabbed another bottle. He looked up at Nidia. "You want anything?" 

Nidia shrugged. "Coke?" 

Triple H shook his head. "No, we're giving you the good stuff. Try this." He handed her a Mike's Hard Lemonade. Nidia looked at it in question. 

"It tastes like lemonade." Shawn told her. Nidia shrugged. _I really feel weird doing this, but okay_, she thought as she opened the bottle. "Edge, Jeff, you two want anything?" Shawn asked. Edge and Jeff didn't speak. They were too surprised at all the alcohol that lay before them. 

"Holy shit, I don't think I've ever seen this much alcohol in my life!" Jeff laughed. _You're telling me, Jeffness, Edge thought as he looked over the selection. _

"Man, I don't know what to try!" Edge exclaimed.

"I heard Bacardi Silver is good." Shawn suggested, taking a sip of his Yuengling. "It's kind of like Mike's though." 

Edge shrugged. "Alright." He grabbed two bottles of Bacardi Silver and handed one to Jeff. "Drink up." 

Jeff smiled. "I will." 

"Hey, there's more alcohol!" yelled Bubba Ray as he, Stone Cold, Bradshaw, and Faarooq helped him carry all the alcohol into the kitchen. Triple H, Nidia, and Shawn got out of the way. Edge and Jeff stared in wonder. _Wow, they sure must be expecting a lot of people_, thought Edge as he took another sip of his Bacardi Silver. 

"You think we can drink this all? What?! I said, you think we can drink this all?" Stone Cold asked Bradshaw and Faarooq. 

"Hell yeah." Bradshaw yelled. He looked at his best friend Faarooq and said, "You know, we're still not legal yet." 

"We still got a few more months til we're 21, but DAMN!" he yelled. The two headed to the back porch. Bubba Ray headed for the living room. 

Stone Cold noticed Edge and Jeff were in the kitchen as well and said, "Hey, you two. I never got to thank you for saving me from Undertaker last night. What?!" 

Shawn looked at Edge and Jeff, wide-eyed. "So _that's_ where you two were!" 

Nidia shuddered. "Isn't he that really scary guy?" 

Stone Cold laughed. "Yeah, he sure is, little lady. Who are you?" 

"Oh, this is Nidia, Stacy's roommate." Triple H began, putting an arm on her shoulder. "She's a sophomore." 

Stone Cold raised his eyebrow. "Stacy's roommate?" She nodded. 

Edge coughed and said, "But yeah, Stone Cold, it was not a problem, really. Undertaker is an asshole, I admit." 

Stone Cold nodded. "Yes. I need to figure out how to repay you two for your efforts. He really wanted to beat my ass down." _And he better not show up here, either_, he thought to himself. _Hopefully Kane distracted him good. _

Jeff piped up, "How about we get to be in your crowd?" Edge looked at Jeff incredulously and then realized what his roommate had said. _Well, that does mean we'd get to be in the popular crowd_, he thought. _And being in the popular crowd does have its rewards, like instantly reeking of awesomeness, and getting all the – _

"Can we?" Edge asked, interrupting his own thoughts. Triple H shook his head. _I'd never want to be in the popular crowd, he thought to himself as he drank some more Yuengling. __I'm perfectly content just being one of those people that can get along with everyone. Er, mostly everyone. Nidia drank some more of her Mike's Hard Lemonade, and thought, _hmm, this stuff isn't too bad. _ _

Shawn mouthed to Triple H, "Are they serious?" Triple H nodded. Shawn sighed. _I never really did get along with Stone Cold, but for my roommates' sake, I'm going to have to, he thought. Edge and Jeff looked expectantly at Stone Cold, who was mulling over the decision in his head. _

****

Out on the back porch were Brock, Matt, RVD, X-Pac, Bradshaw, and Faarooq, along with Trish. Trish was sick of seeing Linda and Jackie flirt like mad with Booker T and the Rock, respectively, and just needed to get away. _And besides, I get to see a whole bunch of hot guys smoke some weed, she thought to herself. __They're way hotter than the guys that are inside. She leaned back on her chair and coughed. _

Brock, who was sitting next to her, asked, "You alright?" 

Trish nodded, scratching her silver tank top. "Yeah, I'm fine." X-Pac was sitting on the first step, along with RVD. Matt, Faarooq, and Bradshaw, along with Brock and Trish, had each grabbed a chair. 

"Okay, let's do this." X-Pac said as he took some weed out of RVD's bag and put it into a shiny silver bong. 

Trish had to laugh. "I've never seen this done before." she told the guys. 

Bradshaw smiled. "I've done it before, so it's alright." Faarooq nodded in agreement. _I have to admit, that Trish girl is hot_, he thought. _And the thought of her watching me get high is just…DAMN! _

X-Pac lit the bong and looked around at the expectant group. "Okay, who's first?" 

Matt looked nervously at Brock. "You go." he mouthed. 

Brock sighed. "No, _you go." _

Bradshaw growled at Matt and Brock and said, "Fine, _I'll_ go first." Trish shook her head. _Aw, he's trying to impress me_, she thought. _Oh well, try harder. X-Pac handed the bong to Bradshaw and everyone watched him take a hit. _

It was silent until Bradshaw coughed a little. "I kinda breathed in a little too much." he laughed. 

RVD shrugged. "Yeah, man, that happens to me a lot too. But it's worth it." Matt thought to himself, _I really hope Jeff doesn't find me out here. And even if he does, I'll just say that I was watching. He furrowed his brow. _But knowing him, he probably won't buy that._ _

Bradshaw took another hit of the bong and then held it up. "Who wants it?" RVD took it from his hand, and took a huge hit. Matt watched his roommate and had to giggle. _Yep, from the minute I met him, I figured, pothead_, he thought. _But that's okay. RVD looked at Matt and grinned. __Yes, I have finally taken a hit, he thought. _I need more!_ RVD took another hit, and successfully managed to not cough like Bradshaw did. _

"Yeah, who's the pro here, man? Who's the pro?" RVD giggled. 

Bradshaw rolled his eyes. "Nice one, kid." 

"The name's Rob Van Dam." RVD remarked, doing the hand motions. This made everyone laugh. Matt smiled knowingly. _That's Rob, my pothead friend_, he thought as RVD handed the bong to him. 

In the living room, Lita was talking to Steph and Chris Jericho. She had remembered meeting Chris the other day at lunch with Trish, but she didn't remember meeting Steph. "So what do you think of WWE U so far?" she asked Steph, grabbing some Doritos from a nearby bowl on the table. 

Steph shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. I mean, I've met some pretty good people already. But I kind of know who to stay away from thanks to my brother." 

Lita looked over at Shane, who was drunk as hell on the couch along with Booker T and laughed. "Yeah, your brother is quite the wasted one over there." 

Steph followed Lita's glance and shrugged. "Hey, let him. It's _his_ reputation, not mine." 

Chris nodded. "Yeah, and besides, who's that blonde hanging all over him, anyway?" Steph blinked. _Shit_, she thought, _Jackie's all hanging onto my brother now! When in the hell did this happen?! _Lita shook her head. _Oh, Jackie, you've only had a few drinks and already you're wasted as hell, she thought. _Like Steph said, it's your reputation, not mine!_ _

"Oh, that's my roommate, Jackie." Lita replied, answering Chris' question. 

Steph looked at Lita, wide-eyed. "She's your what?" 

Lita repeated, "My roommate." 

Steph sniffed, "Oh." _Well, if I wanna hang with Lita, I'll just have to avoid Jackie in the process_, she thought to herself as she grabbed some Doritos for herself and put them in her mouth. 

Lita saw the look on Steph's face, and asked, "Do you have a problem with her?" 

Steph shrugged. "Nah, I mean, I really don't know her that well." _But I don't like the fact that she's flirting with my brother_, she thought as she watched Jackie try to take her brother's green shirt off. _And trying to fuck him in the process! _

Lita took a sip of her Mike's Hard Lemonade and said, "Alright." _I don't know, but I sense that she doesn't like Jackie at all for some reason_, she thought to herself. 

In the kitchen, the Rock and Stone Cold were talking about the whereabouts of Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson, while Shawn, Edge, Triple H, and Jeff were at the kitchen table, busy introducing Nidia to everyone that walked in or walked by. 

"I mean, Brock told the Rock that she has a job somewhere." The Rock told his best friend. 

Stone Cold took a sip of his Coors Light and asked, "Really? Where the hell would Stacy have a job at? Didn't she know that the party was tonight?" 

The Rock nodded, taking a handful of potato chips and shoving them into his mouth. "Yes." 

"Well, then, I think I should call Lance or Test and see if they can find where she is. What?! And besides, I want to know where Terri and my Debra are too." 

The Rock laughed. "Your Debra. Ha, ha, ha, your candyass is whipped for _her_ ass!" 

Stone Cold shrugged. "Yeah, but she can put up with me, and that's all that matters. What?!" He took out his dark blue cell phone and called Test. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Test, do you know where Stacy is?" Stone Cold asked his friend. 

Test, who was in the passenger side of Lance Storm's car, replied, "Yep, I sure do. She's in the backseat with Torrie, Debra, and Terri." Stone Cold blinked. _Oh shit! Stacy, Terri, Debra, and Torrie in the same car_, he thought. _That's a world war just waiting to happen! _

"Test?" Stone Cold growled into the phone. 

"Yes?" 

"Might I ask what in the hell you were thinking putting Terri and Debra in the same car with Torrie and Stacy?" Test wasn't really known for being the smart one, especially in dealing with the rivalry between Debra and Terri, and Torrie and Stacy.

Test blinked. "Oh yeah, that's right. We were at the mall with Debra and Terri when we decided to just bring Stacy and Torrie with us, anyway." Stone Cold could hear the 4 women arguing in the background. _Dear God, please let them get here soon, he thought. __I don't want Debra to totally beat the living shit out of Torrie and Stacy. That won't go over too well with Rocky. _

"Why'd you decide to put them in the same car, though? You know it's a huge bitch fest just waiting to happen!" Stone Cold yelled into the phone. Test winced. _I'm well aware of this, he thought to himself as he tried to block out the noise of the 4 women arguing in the backseat. _

"I know, but you see, Stacy and Torrie work at the same store in the mall. Stacy's car isn't working, so we decided to help out and take them back to campus, and then bring them to the house." 

Stone Cold nodded in understanding. _Well, good for them_, he thought to himself. _I'm gonna be surprised if the four of them don't claw each other's eyes out by the time they get out of the car!_ "I see. Where are you all at now?" 

Test asked Lance, who was focusing on the road, "Where in the hell are we now?" 

Lance replied, "We're just getting onto Main Street." 

"Main Street." Test told Stone Cold. The Rock was impatiently drumming his fingers on the kitchen table. _I hope he found them, he thought to himself as he ate some more potato chips. _

"Okay. I'm gonna warn you now, the street's pretty crowded, so try to park on one of the alleyways." Stone Cold told his friend. 

Test nodded. _Of course, he thought, __your parties always make the streets impossible to park in! "Alright." _

"Hey, ask Stone Cold if they got any Southern Comfort around." Lance told Test. 

"Lance wants to know if you guys bought some Southern Comfort." 

Stone Cold nodded. "Yep, we sure did." 

Test told Lance, "Yep, they did." 

Lance smiled. "Great!" 

Test told Stone Cold, "Alright, well I'll talk to you whenever we get to the house." 

"Okay. Later." Stone Cold hung up the phone and told the Rock, "They're all on their way." The Rock grinned. _Excellent_, he thought, _maybe the Rock can finally get a piece of Stacy pie after all! _

_****_

_End of Chapter Eleven…_


	12. The Party Part 3

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Twelve – You Gotta Fight For Your Right to Party (Pt. 3)***

_(The party is kicking, and various people are either drunk, high, or neither…er, **you figure it out.)**_

"Dude, I am _so_ fucking wasted!" yelled a very drunken Shane McMahon from the living room. 

"Wooo!!" Booker T, who was just as drunk, laughed hysterically. 

"Hey, Shane O, quit impersonating Professor Flair!" William Regal yelled in an irritated way from the other side of the room. 

Booker T yelled back, "Shut up, sucka!!" 

"Yeah…what he said…" Shane drawled as Jackie clung to his arm. Regal growled to himself. _If there's one professor I can't stand, it's Flair, _he thought as he took a sip of his Coors Light. He was almost as wasted as Booker T was. Chris Benoit was at Regal's side, just taking in all the chaos that was going on around him. Raven was in the corner doing the same thing, except he wasn't talking to anyone – he was nursing his own bottle of vodka. _Nothing like Stolichnaya Vodka to get you wasted_, Raven thought as he chugged some of it. 

"Wooooo!" Booker T giggled again as Linda poked his side. Regal rolled his eyes. The reason he couldn't stand Ric Flair was because he had screwed him out of passing his psychology class for a year. _And if I can't get into graduate school, it's that bloody bastard's fault, Regal thought. _

Just then, Lita came into view. Benoit looked up and thought, _hmmm, I gots an idea! He nudged Regal and said, "Hey, she's hot. Literally." Regal stroked his chin thoughtfully as he watched Lita try not to trip on anyone with her heeled boots. _Damn these are a bitch to walk in_, she thought as she almost tripped on a drunken Scott Hall. _

"Hey…watch it…" Scott drawled as Lita accidentally stepped on his foot. Lita looked down. _Damn, you would think that they would all get outta the way_, she thought. 

"Sorry!" she whispered. 

Regal watched Lita move and drawled, "Yes…should I dare to even talk to her?" The drunkenness was already apparent in his voice, and that fact amused Benoit. 

He laughed as he took another sip of his Coors Light, patted Regal on the back, and said, "Just do it." Benoit smiled to himself and thought, _Damn__, this should be interesting to watch. Regal attempted to get up, but fell onto Benoit, almost knocking over his beer. "Fuck, Regal, you're wasted. Holy shit." _

Regal laughed and said, "Me, wasted? Nah." He attempted to get up again and failed. 

Benoit chuckled to himself. "Come on, Regal. Get up." Regal tried again and couldn't do it. Benoit sighed, put his beer down, and pulled Regal up. "There, you happy? Now go for it." Benoit muttered. _Because I can't wait to see you embarrass yourself trying to get this chick_, he thought as he tried to stifle his laugh.

Lita found a spot near Steph McMahon and Chris Jericho. She smiled weakly at them. Steph nodded slowly. _Wow, I can't see for shit, she thought. __This Bicardi stuff must've kicked in real fast. She looked over at Chris and smiled. Chris smiled back. _Hey, uh, why is she smiling at me? Oh yeah, because we are drunk like everyone else_, he thought. _I am the king of the world…er, a drunken king of the world!!_ _

"H-h-h-h-ey Liiita." Chris drawled. 

Lita shook her head. _He's wasted. Fuckin' hell, she thought. "Man, you two look like you're about to frickin' fall off the damn recliner." Steph attempted to nod. _Damn, I can't even move my head. This is not good_, she thought as she fell back onto Chris, who sighed happily. _Oh yeah…Steph's gonna fall asleep on me_, Chris thought_. Hell yeah, who's the man? Me!! _"Well, that answered my question. I guess I'll talk to you two whenever you're sobered up…_if_ you're sobered up." Lita sighed as she tried to find someone else to talk to. Chris and Steph just giggled and fell asleep on the recliner. _

Finally, William Regal staggered near Lita and remarked, "My, you have really red hair." Lita blinked. _Oh hell, it's that William Regal prick guy I've heard about_, she thought. _What to do, what to do…can't really do anything since everyone and their mother is drunk! Shit!! _

"Yeah, so?" Lita replied coolly, trying to find a way out. Regal smiled sorta evilly at her. _Hmm, she's very nice looking. Don't know why Benoit didn't go for her, he thought as he cornered her slowly against the wall. Lita could hear the thumping bass of Papa Roach permeating the house. She then looked around at the wasted bodies or semi-wasted bodies around the living room and sighed loudly. _I gotta get Regal off of me. I wonder how I'm gonna do that, seeing as mostly everyone in this house is wasted off their asses_, she thought. All of a sudden, as if on cue, the front door busted open. It was Tommy Dreamer, who was holding a kendo stick and heading straight for William Regal. People started groaning and yelling at the same time. Lita's eyes went wide. __Shit, he's gonna hit one of us, she thought. _Better him than me! _She yelled loudly and attempted to get out of the way. Tommy hit Regal hard with the kendo stick, making him fall instantly to the floor. "Bodies" by Drowning Pool was playing at that exact moment, and it was all too funny to Chris Benoit and everyone who was sober, who were laughing like hell. _

"Ahhh, you bloody bastard!!" Regal screeched at Dreamer as he rubbed his head and later passed out. 

"Good, I can't stand him." remarked Hurricane, taking a sip of water. He was one of the people in the house that actually refused to get drunk. 

Billy Kidman, who was nearby, asked, "Why does everyone hate him so much?" 

Hurricane replied, "I'll tell you later." 

Tommy picked up his kendo stick, and yelled, "I am the innovator of violence!! AHHH!!" He then picked up a giggling Lita, and bounced into the kitchen. 

****

Stone Cold saw the commotion going on in the living room and shook his head. "Drunks." he muttered as he looked back into the kitchen. Edge and Jeff Hardy, who were still awaiting Stone Cold's decision on whether they were allowed to be in his crowd or not, were nervously drinking their Bacardi Silvers. Edge looked at his dark red and bright yellow-haired roommate and thought, _Man,__ Jeff must really have Stone Cold thinking hard. Triple H and Shawn Michaels, who were also nearby, were drinking their Yuenglings, and laughing at what had happened to William Regal a few minutes before. Nidia, who was on her second bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade, was just confused and sticking with the two big scary guys, as she called Triple H and Shawn. Stone Cold was leaning against the light yellow wall with his eyes closed. _I gotta watch the beer_, he thought to himself, __because Debra wouldn't want me to get too wasted. Hell, where is she, anyway? _

Tommy Dreamer came by with Lita over his shoulder, yelled "Hey!" to the six of them, and grabbed a couple of Budweisers. 

Stone Cold nodded back at Tommy, "Hey, what's up?" 

Shawn blinked as he saw the flash of red hair and said, "Tommy, who's the girl?" Lita looked around at everyone. _Did that guy just call me a girl? No one calls me that and gets away with it, she thought as she tried to find out who had said it. _

"Hey uh, I'm not a girl, I'm a _woman_, damnit." Lita replied as Tommy laughed and put her down. 

"Oooh, she's a feisty one, Shawn." Triple H remarked, poking his best friend in the ribs. "Whatcha gonna do about that one, brotha?" 

Shawn smirked at Lita. "You have my best friend torturing me. Are you happy now?" 

Lita nodded as she picked up a Bacardi Silver from one of the coolers. "Oh yeah. My life is complete." 

Stone Cold chuckled. "Yep, she is definitely the feisty one, Hunter." He gave a look to Shawn, which made Triple H laugh hysterically. 

Lita looked at Nidia in confusion and said, "You new?" 

Nidia shrugged. "I guess so. Who are you?" 

Lita held out her hand. "The name's Lita. And you are?" 

"Nidia." she replied as she shook Lita's hand. _Interesting, thought Shawn as he eyed Lita. _The prospects up here at WWE U are slowly improving._ _

"So I guess you really feel out of place, then." Lita began. 

Shawn looked at her. "Not so much anymore. We've been introducing her to everyone that comes by so she doesn't feel that way." 

Lita nodded. "Good idea." She took another sip of her Bacardi Silver and asked, "Who are you rooming with?" 

Nidia replied, "Stacy and Torrie, if you know them?" 

 Lita nodded. "Oh yeah, _everyone_ knows them. God help you." 

Nidia looked at Triple H and asked, "What's she mean by that?" 

Triple H sighed. "Well, Nidia, that just means that they're really popular. Almost too popular, if you ask me." He, Shawn, and Tommy chuckled. 

"Agreed." Tommy added. "So I took out that bastard Regal with my trusty kendo stick. Man, it was great. He deserved it." 

Triple H shook his head. "Tommy, my man, you never cease to amaze me." 

Stone Cold nodded. "Hunter's right." 

"Well, I'm off to join the pothead crew." Tommy giggled as he skipped away to the back porch. While this was going on, Edge and Jeff were drooling over Lita. 

Edge gave Jeff a smile and whispered, "Dude, she is hot, as in hotness…ness…ness." 

Jeff nodded and said, "You're telling me." _And it has nothing to do with the hair, either_, Jeff thought to himself. "We still need to get Stone Cold's attention, though." Jeff told his friend. 

"Oh yeah, we want to know about the decision." Edge muttered. 

Edge looked warily at Jeff, and Jeff then yelled, "Stone Cold!" 

Stone Cold, who was in a little conversation with Triple H, looked at Jeff and smiled. "Oh…what?! I figured it out. Yes, you can be a part of my crowd…but let me tell you, it'll take a while for them to get warmed up to you, so to speak." Jeff and Edge grinned like Cheshire cats. _Awesome_, thought Edge, _I'm one of the popular people now! _

"Well, congratulations…I think." Triple H told his roommates, patting them each on the back. 

"Thanks." Jeff replied, taking another sip of his Bacardi Silver. _I'm just happy that I have a group to call my own, he thought. __ That'll take some time to get used to since I'm so used to being the outsider. _

Shawn shrugged as he took another sip of his Yuengling. "Stone Cold, I know we have had our trouble, but I just wanna say that I think we should get along for the sake of the other two." 

Stone Cold blinked. "Shawn, what are you talking about? I don't have any ill will towards you…it's more towards the Undertaker." 

Shawn asked, "Really? You don't hate me or anything?" 

Stone Cold turned to Shawn and nodded. "Why would the rattlesnake hate you? You're the king of scheming at WWE U. We'd be the perfect team. What?" Triple H had to laugh. _Ah, that's Shawn for ya, always overreacting_, he thought as he took another sip of his beer. 

"Geez, we have a king of scheming, a king of pricks, and a king of the world. What else can we have?" 

Shawn laughed as he took another sip of his beer. "Uh, Tommy can be the king of violence." Lita laughed. 

Edge shook his head. "I'm the king of awesomeness." 

"Oh really now?" Lita asked. "How awesome are you?" Edge had to laugh. _Wow, she is definitely the feisty one, he thought. _

Nidia said quietly, "I'm the queen of uh…quietness. Yeah." 

Jeff and Edge looked at each other. "Well, once you hang out with us, that'll change." Shawn laughed as he took another sip of his beer, while Lita went to the back porch with the potheads. _Oh man, Nidia thought as Jeff and Edge dragged her with them, _what have I gotten myself into?_ _

****

In the living room, Christian was talking with a very bubbly Rikishi, as well as Hurricane and Billy Kidman. Rikishi had been in a class with Christian last year, so they knew each other pretty well. Raven, meanwhile, was well on his way to being drunk, as he was mumbling something to himself in the corner. 

"Dude, what's up with your roommate?" Christian asked both Hurricane and Billy Kidman. 

Hurricane took a look at Raven and shrugged. "He's drunk, or at least getting there. That's what it seems like to me." 

Billy laughed. "Yep. I can't wait to bug him about it later." 

Christian took a sip of his Coors Light and said, "So, you're finally a big senior now, Rikishi." 

He nodded. "Yep. Thank God." 

Billy and Hurricane laughed. "I would _love_ to be a senior right now. But I have another 3 years to go." 

Billy sighed, stretching his arm. 

Hurricane growled. "I have two more years!" 

Billy patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry, man, you'll be fine." 

Christian added, "Yeah, I have two more years to go, too." 

Hurricane's eyes went wide. "Really?" 

Christian nodded. "Oh yeah." 

Rikishi looked at Christian and said, "You know, you look a lot like your brother." 

Christian grinned. "Yeah, I do. It's the hair." Rikishi nodded. 

"Yep, it sure is." Christian thought, _Man, where is my brother, anyway?_

"Jeffness, this totally reeks of awesomeness." Christian blinked. Sometimes the way he found his brother freaked him out. _Hell, sometimes even thinking about where he is brings him to me, he thought. _

Edge looked down at his brother on the floor and smiled. Christian smiled back. _Something's up. Edge is way too happy for me, he thought. "Bro? What's up?" asked Edge.  Jeff Hardy and Nidia were by his sides. _

Christian nodded back at Jeff. "Hey Jeff. Hey girl I don't know." 

"Hey Christian. This is Nidia." Jeff replied. 

"Hi." Nidia said shyly. 

Christian just nodded, and Hurricane said, "Whassup?" _I'm still having trouble getting used to Edge hanging out with him, Christian thought as he took another sip of his Coors Light and watched Hurricane and Nidia get acquainted. _And who the hell is this girl?_ _

Hurricane looked up at his best friend's brother and laughed, for he had known him almost as long as Matt had. "Hi Jeff. That's an interesting color combination you got on your head this time." 

Jeff shrugged. "Yeah, I figured, I might as well try something new for once." 

Hurricane took a sip of his water and replied, "You're _always_ trying something new!" Billy blinked. _Oh wow, is this the Jeff Hardy that I keep hearing about? Damn, he looks so different from Matt, he thought. _

"Hey, are you related to Matt Hardy at all?" 

Jeff looked at Billy and nodded. "Yep, I sure am. I'm his younger brother." _Wait a second, Jeff thought, __I don't know this guy. He blinked and asked nervously, "Who are _you_?" _

"I'm Billy Kidman. And that's Rikishi and Christian." He said as he pointed to everyone else. The two nodded. 

"What's up Rikishi? I already know Christian." Jeff nodded. "Hey." _Damn, I feel popular already_, Jeff thought to himself. 

Edge smiled at Christian and said, "Guess what? Jeffness and I are official members of Stone Cold's crew now." 

Hurricane's mouth dropped open in shock. Sure, he was a dork, but he was always jealous of others' popularity. "You're what?!" _Oh boy, I don't know how Matt will react to this one, he thought. _

Edge grinned. "You heard me." Christian sighed. _Great, not only does Edge have the looks over me, but he also has the popularity over me, he thought. _This blows. _Nidia sighed, as well.__ I guess that means I'm a part of the popular crowd now, too, she thought._ This blows. __

Edge looked at his brother, and asked, "You okay, man?" 

Christian nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine dude."_ No I'm not_, he thought._ You just beat me out again in the popularity and looks department. Son-of-a-bitch._

****

_End of Chapter Twelve…_


	13. The Party Part 4

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Thirteen – You Gotta Fight For Your Right To Party (Pt. 4)***

On the back porch, RVD was holding the joint. Brock Lesnar, X-Pac, and Matt Hardy were all gazing at it like it was out of reach. Bradshaw was tickling Trish, while Faarooq was having a conversation with Tommy Dreamer and Lita. RVD had passed the joint to Matt before, but he didn't smoke it. RVD looked over at his roommate and said, "Do you want it now, Matt?" Matt looked around thought, _I really hope that Jeff doesn't see me doing this – oh shit, Lita's here. Now I guess I have to do it. Fuck._ He took the joint carefully and slowly put it to his lips. 

The big group watched him do that. Matt blinked. "Must everyone watch me?" 

Trish laughed as she leaned back on Bradshaw, who was only too happy to oblige. "It's okay, Matt." 

"It's cool because I'm RVD!" his roommate yelled, which either made people laugh or roll their eyes. Lita watched Matt in silence, as well. _Wow, he looks good with a joint in his mouth, she thought to herself. _Wait, I thought I didn't have a thing for Matt Hardy. Well, that's what Trish thinks. I'll keep letting her think that, even though the opposite is true. _Matt caught Lita's eye. He nodded at her slightly. _Wow, that hot Lita chick just looked at me. Score!!! Concentrate on what you're doing, man. Oh right, like I need to concentrate on smoking a joint_, Matt thought. He shrugged and took a long, hard hit. He surprised himself when he didn't cough. _

RVD's eyes went wide. "Wow, man, I'm quite impressed." 

Bradshaw nodded. "Oh, I am too. Well done, man." 

X-Pac grinned cheesily. "Looks like you're a natural-born pothead, Hardy." Matt looked at the joint in his hand and thought, _Oh, I can do it one more time. Why not?_ He brought it to his lips and took another puff. He smiled with satisfaction and gave it to Brock. 

"Hey, lemme see that bong!" giggled Bradshaw. Trish, who was still leaning against him, sighed and thought, _who would ever guess that Trish Stratus would be hanging out with the potheads of WWE U? Not me_, she thought. Matt, meanwhile, had passed the joint to Brock Lesnar. However, Brock wasn't smoking the joint – he was examining it, memorizing it. 

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked X-Pac. 

"Yeah, man, some of us wanna smoke it up already." Bradshaw added. 

"Yeah. DAMN!" Faarooq chimed in. Brock looked around warily at everyone, then put the joint to his lips. 

"There ya go." X-Pac smiled with approval. _This is too weird_, Brock thought to himself. _Way too weird. _

Brock inhaled deeply and then started coughing like crazy. "Aw, fuck." X-Pac sighed. 

"It's okay, man, it's cool, keep going!" RVD said, trying to encourage Brock. Brock looked at Matt and shook his head. _Why Matt Hardy can't cough on this is beyond me_, he thought as he took the joint away from his lips, handed it to Bradshaw, and continued to cough like mad. 

Just then, there was a loud roar from the living room. "Finally, the Rock has come back to his house!" the Rock bellowed. 

"Damn, I never realized Rocky was THAT loud." Tommy Dreamer remarked. 

"Yep, you're telling me." Faarooq added. 

Lita blinked. "The Rock is here?" 

Trish laughed and said, "Now Lita, don't be going after him like Jackie is…I don't need you two to be all over him." 

Lita replied, "Well, Trish, the last I saw, Jackie was hanging all over Shane McMahon." Trish sat up. _I did not just hear that, she thought. I _thought she was all about bedding the Rock tonight. Guess she changed her mind, but it wasn't the right choice, either. __

"She's _what_?!" RVD asked. 

Bradshaw, who passed the joint to Faarooq, said, "She's banging Shane McMahon?!" 

Matt and Brock winced. "Oh God…mental picture. Make it stop." Matt retorted. 

Trish glared at the guys. "Come on, don't be saying that my roommate is a whore now." 

"Well from what I heard this week, I heard…" Tommy began. 

Trish glared at him, as well. "It doesn't matter what you hear, okay? If I find it out, I'll let you know first-hand." 

"Shh, chill, Trishy." Bradshaw remarked, pulling Trish's arm. 

Lita sighed. _They're all smoking up. No wonder they're all confused, she thought. "What I said was…she's hanging on Shane McMahon." _

Trish got up, grabbed Lita's hand and said, "We'll be back, boys…maybe. I gotta stop a dumb blonde from making one of the biggest mistakes of her life." 

"But Trish, I thought you were a dumb…" Matt cut RVD off. "Shush." 

****

In the living room, the Rock was making his rounds and saying hi to everyone. Test was obviously grumpy after putting up with the likes of Stacy Keibler, Terri Runnels, Torrie Wilson, and Debra Williams bickering in the backseat. Lance Storm punched his buddy on the arm and said, "Hey Test, let's grab some beer. Come on." 

"After that car ride, I fucking need one." Test muttered as he almost bumped into Stone Cold on the way in the kitchen. 

"What's your problem?" Stone Cold remarked. 

Test gestured to Torrie, Stacy, Terri, and Debra and snapped, "_You_ figure it out." Stacy and Torrie, and Debra and Terri gave mean looks to each other and then went their separate ways. Stacy and Torrie sat down next to Hurricane and Billy Kidman, who had gestured them over, while Terri followed Lance Storm into the kitchen. Debra was stopped by Stone Cold in the middle of the living room. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Stone Cold began. 

Debra glared at her boyfriend. "They're snobby rich bitches. That's all I will say." She surveyed the living room and asked, "Did you drink any beer yet?" Stone Cold smirked. Debra put a finger to his lips and said, "Did you?" 

Stone Cold shrugged. "I might've had a little. I might've had none at all. Why?" Debra grabbed his hand and grinned. "I have something to show you." Stone Cold grinned. _Yeah, I'm gonna get some before Rocky tonight!! Wooo, beat that, you bull, he thought giddily as Debra led him to Shane's bedroom upstairs and locked the door. _

The Rock finally figured out where Stacy Keibler was amid the chaos of the living room. Stacy, who was talking with Torrie, Hurricane, and Billy Kidman, looked up at the Rock, smiled, and went back to her conversation. The Rock furrowed his brow. "Stacy." 

She looked up. "Yes, Rocky?" 

"Can I have a word with you…alone?" the Rock sighed. Torrie nudged her best friend, for she knew what was up. _Go for it. You know you want him, she thought. Hurricane shook his head. _It figures that a really attractive girl like her is already uh…being sought after_, he thought. _

"I'm gonna go get some more water." Hurricane announced as he got up from the chair and attempted to make his way across the room. Stacy looked at Torrie and thought, d_o I really want to do this? I mean, I know what it's going to lead to, and then again…I don't know. _

Torrie whispered in her ear, "Just do it already! It's so obvious that you want him. You can't hide it any longer, so just go for it."  _Even though I don't approve_, she thought. 

Stacy nodded. "Let's go, Rocky." The Rock smiled and thought, _finally, the Rock is going to get his way for once_. 

Billy looked down at Torrie and asked, "What's up with those two, anyway?" 

Torrie shook her head and replied, "Sexual tension…a _lot_ of it." 

****

Trish and Lita made their way through and sure enough, saw Jackie hanging all over Shane McMahon. Trish shook her head. "He's bad news, Lita. I'll save her this time, but after this…she's on her own." Trish made her way over to Shane, Booker T, Linda, and Jackie, who were all still on the couch. From the looks of it, Linda and Jackie were drunk, as well. Booker and Linda were just making giggly noises back and forth. Lita sighed and thought, _I guess she wants me to follow her_. 

"Hey, Shane, what was that remark you made before?" Trish asked in a mean tone. 

Shane, who was all googly-eyed, remarked, "Uhh…you're hot and I wanna do you?" Lita hit herself in the forehead. _Yeah, I know what she means now. Christ, she thought. Trish shook her head. __You asshole, she thought to herself. _I wouldn't even let you do me if you were the last man on this planet._ _

"No…that's not it. Jackie, do _you_ know what his remark was before?" 

Jackie blinked and said, "Uhhmmm….no no nonononono?" Lita tried to stifle a groan. Well, they always did say that alcohol causes adults like us to act like children, she thought. But then again, we are considered children…sorta. And man, does alcohol make Jackie even more ditzier than she already is. Wow. 

Trish motioned to Lita to pull Jackie off of Shane. Trish grabbed Jackie's arms. "Wh-wh-where are you taking meee?" Jackie drawled as Lita and Trish attempted to maneuver around the couch and table. 

"Trish, watch it, these are a bitch to walk in!" Lita hissed, complaining about her boots. 

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't wear them, then." Trish hissed back. 

"You're the one that suggested it!" Lita growled.  

"Heyyyyyy, she was keeping me warm." Shane remarked. "Where you goingggg?" 

"Yeah, she was probably keeping you up, too." Lita retorted as she grabbed Jackie's feet. 

"Hey, Lita, over in here." Trish said as she kicked open a bedroom and lay Jackie on the floor. 

Lita grabbed a cushion from the floor and put it under Jackie's head. "Sleep, princess. Just sleep." 

Jackie blinked. "Why, mommy?" 

Lita smiled. "You'll thank me in the morning." And with that, she and Trish closed the door. 

"Whew, another fool saved from the clutches of Shane." Trish giggled. 

Lita nodded. "You're gonna have to tell me more about him." 

Trish rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'll tell you plenty. Just not right now. Now let's go get drunk." The two made their way to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, the Rock and Stacy were outside on the front porch, just talking. The Rock was grinning ear to ear since he had finally gotten his way – to be alone with Stacy. Stacy was messing with her hair, for she was nervous. _Wow, I thought this would never happen_, she thought. _Me and Rocky, alone.__ Damn. The Rock turned to Stacy and said, "So…what's up?" _

Stacy shrugged. "I'm okay, surprisingly, after putting up with Debra and Terri in the car. I swear to God, that was the longest car ride of my life." 

The Rock chuckled. I _know all too well how the four of you react to each other_, he thought. "Yeah, I can imagine." Just then, there was a huge giggle from the back porch that sounded like RVD's. The Rock groaned. _Great, just when I was getting in the mood_, he thought. 

"Holy shit, that's a big schlong you got there!" yelled Bradshaw from the back porch. 

"Woooo, take it off!" added X-Pac. 

Stacy giggled, while the Rock groaned some more. "They're drunk _and they're high." He blinked and then looked at her straight in the eyes. "We should take advantage." _

Stacy twirled her long blonde hair around her finger and said, "How do we do that?" _I already know what this is going to lead to, but I'm ready for it_, she thought as he led her inside, past the drunken and passed out people on the floor, into his bedroom. 

They almost tripped on a big object by the door that felt like a pillow, but it didn't matter – as soon as the Rock shut the door, he started kissing Stacy crazily. "Rocky, are you sure about this? I mean…we're not even together yet…and…I don't…omigod…think…that…oooh…" Stacy attempted to say in between kisses. 

The Rock held her face in his hands and said, "Stacy, I'm sure about this more than anything, and I know damn well you feel the same way. So let's just do it." 

Stacy giggled. "As long as you have the protection." The Rock thought to himself, _I got way more than that for you, Stacy. Much more than that. They kissed fervently for a few more minutes until Stacy had to catch her breath. _

"Stacy, what's wrong?" the Rock asked rather suddenly. 

She sighed. "I really don't know about this, Rocky. I mean, I've never done it before, and I'm so afraid, but then again…I'd love to do it with you." 

The Rock pulled her up to him. _Wow, is that a compliment or what? Stone Cold's gonna be jealous, he thought. "Stacy, hun, relax. I promise you I won't hurt you." He blinked. "Well, if I do, then it's not on purpose, okay?" _

Stacy nodded, and shakily said, "Okay then…I'm ready." The Rock murmured, "No truer words were spoken," as he headed straight to her thighs. 

****

Meanwhile, Matt Hardy, Tommy Dreamer, RVD, X-Pac, Brock Lesnar, Faarooq, and Bradshaw were drunk and high off of their asses. Trish and Lita came outside and joined in, each with a Bacardi Silver in their hand. "Wow, looks like we missed a lot." Trish remarked, leaning on Bradshaw again. Lita nodded as she slowly made her way over to Matt. Brock smiled and nudged him. Matt blinked. _Holy shit.__ I'm drunk and high and dizzy as all hell, and Lita is coming towards me. What the fuck do I do? Uhh, I know, try to be coherent, yeah_, he thought. 

"Hey." Lita managed to say. 

"Hi." Matt croaked out, which made RVD giggle. 

"Hey, you should be called Kermit the Frog, man, because you're green, man, and you sound just like him, man." 

"Yeah, you don't look too good, Hardy boy." X-Pac remarked. 

 Lita sighed. _Matt is sick. Shit…uhh…I know what to do_, she thought. "Matt, listen…how about we come over here?" 

"Oookay." Lita helped him to his feet, handed Trish her Bacardi Silver, and walked him out into the grass. 

"Awww, they look so cute together!!!" Bradshaw giggled. 

"Finally, someone who agrees with me." Trish muttered as she watched the two go into the grass. 

Lita held Matt's hand. Wow_, his hand is pretty strong for a uh, guy, she thought as she knelt down on the ground, and pushed him to kneel down, as well. "Matt, are you okay?" He looked at her. _Whoa, her eyes are all sparkly and pretty. They almost match the grass_, he thought. _And her hair is like a flame…burn, baby, burn…vroom._ He was lost in thought until Lita snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Matt Hardy, listen to me." Matt started swaying. __Oh fuck, he's gonna throw up. I knew it. Good thing I got him away from the others. They'd be quite grossed out, I'm sure, she thought as she put her free hand on his back. "Now this is what I want you to do. If you need to throw up, which is probably gonna happen very shortly, I want you to throw up in that –" she pointed – "direction over there, got it?" _

Matt nodded slowly. "Uh huhhhh…" Lita sighed. I hate playing babysitter, but the guy I like is in trouble, and I gotta save him from being ridiculed and uh, being really, really sick, she thought as she ran her hand through his long, dark hair. Just then, Matt heaved and threw up for what seemed like ages. Lita caught a glimpse of it and almost threw up herself. As attractive as he is, this is just something I don't want to see, she thought as she looked the other way. 

After what seemed like forever, Lita slowly walked him back to the group. "You feel a little better?" 

Matt nodded slowly. _I feel like such an idiot for doing this to you, though, he thought. "Uh huhhh." _

X-Pac grinned cheesily. "Sucks being sick, doesn't it?" 

Lita sighed. "I'll be back, guys. I'm putting this one to bed." 

Bradshaw giggled. "You're putting him to bed, to bed I said?" 

Trish elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. _I'm gonna hit you if you don't stop with this giggling_, she thought. "Okay, Lita, we'll be here." Trish told her roommate.

Lita opened the door, slowly dragged Matt in, and saw Edge, Jeff, and Triple H watch her go by. 

"Hey, uh…ummm…" – he tried to think of Lita's name, but never caught it – "red haired chick, is that my brother's dead body you're dragging around?" Jeff asked. 

"He doesn't look too good, either, man." Triple H added. He was drinking yet another Yuengling. Lita smiled. _I can't be mad at his brother for calling me a chick. He is just too cute for words, she thought. _

"Yeah, Trips, he's gone, as in drunken gone." 

"Drunken gone?" Edge asked. "What's _that supposed to mean?" _

Lita sighed in exasperation until Matt hit her kind of hard on her side. "Owww, Matt, what do you want?" 

"I…I need to…"

"Oh fuck…ummm…Trips, find an empty bucket or something for this poor man to throw up in." Lita said as she tried to keep him upright. 

Edge winced. "He's puking? Ouch." 

Jeff giggled. "This is just too funny to see. If only the old man saw this! Instant blackmail material, man!" Triple H threw an empty bucket to Lita and she placed it on the floor. She then grabbed Matt's head and shoved it in. 

"Whoa, she _is_ feisty." Edge remarked to Jeff, whose eyes went wide. 

"Man, I need a girl like her." Jeff said in amazement. 

Triple H chuckled and said, "We all do, guys. We _all do." _

The scene in the living room was one of calmness. Mostly everyone in there, except for Billy Kidman, Hurricane, and Torrie Wilson, had either fallen asleep or passed out. Torrie looked around and said, "Wow, it's amazing how fast people fall asleep, isn't it?" 

Billy had to laugh. "That's what alcohol does to some people." 

Hurricane nodded. "That's why I refuse to drink it. It fucks you up and then it brings you down until you end up crashing on the floor. I don't get why it's fun for some people." Just then, Jeff and Edge came in. "Ahhh, what do you two want from me now?" Hurricane asked, irritated. 

"Listen, uh, Matt's feeling kinda sick." Jeff replied. Hurricane blinked. _What, my own best friend drank and got sick? What is this world coming to? What is wrong here? Why can't I get my way? Ahhhh, he thought. "What kind of sick?" _

"As in a hurling, puking, worshipping-the-porcelain-god-like good time, dude." Edge told him, nodding for emphasis. 

Torrie had to laugh. "Matt Hardy was drunk? And I missed this? I thought he was a goody goody!" Hurricane narrowed his eyes. _So did I, Torrie, so did I, he thought. _

Jeff smiled mischievously. "Helms, my man, you wouldn't know _half of the stuff that Matty boy has done." _

Hurricane smirked. "Well, then, you're gonna have to tell me sometime." 

"Oh I will, gladly." Jeff grinned evilly. "So my birthday is tomorrow." 

Hurricane hit himself in the forehead. "Ah, that's right. You'll finally be legal, you youngin." 

Torrie laughed. "Hey now, I just turned 21 about a month ago." 

Billy, Hurricane, Edge, and Jeff looked over at her and said at the same time, "Oh really?" 

She nodded. "Yep. I don't really drink though." 

"Blah, you're no fun." Edge laughed. 

"I really hope Matt is okay." Jeff sighed. 

"He will be, I hope." Hurricane told his friend. _He just better not forget my birthday tomorrow, Jeff thought. _

"Tell me another story." Matt drawled, rolling his head around on the big, soft white pillow. Bubba Ray and Kane had helped Lita put Matt to bed in Bubba Ray's room. 

Bubba Ray laughed at Matt and said, "You are just too much when you are drunk, Hardy. I can't wait to see how Jeff is when he is drunk." Matt just nodded. _I'm sure it wouldn't be too far from what he acts like when he is sober_, he thought. 

Kane looked at Lita and said, "If you need anything, we'll be right in the kitchen, okay?" 

Lita nodded. "Okay." With that, the two of them closed the bedroom door, leaving Lita and Matt alone. 

Matt sighed. "Tell me another story." _Actually, I just want to hear your beautiful voice, he thought as he blushed. _

Lita put her palm on his forehead and replied, "I think I'm done telling stories for the night, hot boy." _Damn he is hot…in more ways than one. And besides, I think I'm done drinking for the night, too. I'll let Trish make a fool out of herself this time, bwahahah, she thought. _

Matt sighed loudly as Lita got up to leave. "Liiitaaa…" She turned around. _He said my name. Wow. And it sounds awesome with that accent, she thought. _

"Yes?" 

"Stay here with me." Matt whispered. 

Lita blinked. "As in…sleep with you?" Matt grinned, and Lita knew that was exactly what he meant. _I hope I'm not sounding perverted_, he thought. _I can't do that yet. It's too soon._

 "As long as I don't regret it in the morning, I will." Lita smiled as she took her boots off and threw them in the corner. Lita lay down, and Matt lazily put his arm around her neck and gently pulled her head down to his chest. Lita smiled to herself. _He's too sweet_, she thought as she got herself comfortable. Matt looked down at her and smiled. _It's safe to say that I'm the happiest man on earth right now_, Matt thought with that huge smile still on his face as they both drifted to sleep.

****

_End of Chapter Thirteen… _


	14. Back at Campus

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

****

***Chapter Fourteen – Back at Campus…***

_ (It is now the weekend after the party – and heading into the second week of school.)_

Edge was in his room on Saturday afternoon, studying his Biology notes. Even though he was quite tired after the Rock's party, he went to sleep as soon as he, Triple H, Jeff, and Shawn Michaels got back to the apartment (which was around 4 AM). Nidia, who was also with them, fell asleep in the car on the way back from the party. Edge laughed. When Torrie had let him and Shawn in to take Nidia to her bed, she didn't wake up at all_. It was like she was already passed out, he thought. _Must've been all the drinks she had. _When Edge woke up at noon, he immediately started studying his Biology. He was told by quite a few people that Professor Finkel was quite possibly the hardest Bio teacher there ever was, especially for Bio Lab. _Too bad I'm stuck with a prick in my lab group, but hey, at least I got two hot chicks to talk to_, he thought. Edge was in a lab group with Christopher Nowinski, Dawn Marie Rinaldi, and Victoria Varon. He didn't really like Nowinski much because of his know-it-all attitude, but he got along with the two girls just fine. The only thing he hated about his Bio Lab was that it was at 9 in the morning on Tuesdays. _That's definitely gonna kill me_, Edge thought as he turned the page of his notebook. _I'm hardly a morning person at all, and yet, I'm forced to be one for the semester._ Just then, there was a knock at his door. _

Edge groaned as he stretched his arms. "Jeffness?" He could tell it was him – he had a shy, kind of quiet knock, plus the fact that Triple H and Shawn were probably still asleep in their rooms. 

"Uh…I just wanted to know if you wanted to uh, head down to lunch?" Jeff asked nervously through the door. 

Edge got up and peeked outside his door, and saw Jeff's dark red and yellow striped hair. "Yeah, I guess so, dude. Give me like, five minutes to get my shoes on." 

Jeff nodded, leaned against the doorway, and sighed loudly. "Right." Jeff was still worried about his older brother Matt after what went on at the party the night before. _I hope he's alright_, he thought. _He's probably still over there, knowing him and __Jericho__. Jeff shook his head. __Jericho__. He's such a bad influence, at least I think so. But I could be wrong on that. We haven't even been in school long enough, and I have yet to figure him out. I hope Matty didn't forget that it was my birthday today, too. I'd be really mad if he did. I mean, I only turn 18 once. _

Edge looked up at Jeff, and asked, "You okay, dude?" 

Jeff jumped and added shakily, "Yeah, uh, I'm fine, man. I'm just thinking about stuff. Let's go eat." _I'm far from fine though. I mean, I should definitely call Matty later on when I get the chance, just to make sure he's alright. He really has me worried about him, and I need to see if he remembered_, Jeff thought as Edge locked the door to the apartment. 

"You sure you're alright, man?" he asked Jeff, who nodded. 

"Yeah." 

Edge shook his head. _I didn't forget his birthday. I should ask Shawn and Hunter if they have any plans for later. But something is obviously worrying Jeff…probably Matt, he thought as the two of them made the long trek to the cafeteria, for it was at least a 10 minute walk from where they lived on campus. _

Triple H woke up about 20 minutes after Jeff and Edge left for lunch. He rolled out of his bed and checked his cell phone. "What the hell? Why do I have a voice message?" he wondered aloud as he checked who it was. Even though he was the Game, not that many people on campus knew his cell phone number, so it obviously left him confused. It turned out to be Stone Cold, asking if he, Shawn, Edge, and Jeff wanted to stay at the house for the weekend, since it was Labor Day weekend. 

Triple H furrowed his brow. "Hmm, that's a tough decision, man. I mean, do I go home and get money, or do I hang up here with my friends?" He pulled a black T-shirt over his head and laughed, "Maybe I should ask Shawn. He usually makes the right decisions." He looked at the clock on his dresser – it said 12:45. _Shit, I already missed lunch_, Triple H thought. _I hope there is something in the fridge for me to eat. But then again, maybe there isn't. I'll have to look. _

At this time, Shawn woke up and mumbled to himself. _Damnit__.__ I need to wake up, but I don't know why, he thought as his eyes drifted to his alarm clock. _Ah, that explains it.  Lunchtime. Wonder if there is anything around to really eat, though_. He rolled out of his bed and stumbled into the kitchen, where he found Triple H digging around in the cupboards for food. _

"Hunter, what the hell are you doing?" Shawn asked his best friend. 

Triple H looked back at Shawn and smirked, "What do you think I'm doing, Shawn? Digging for a million dollars?" Shawn had to laugh. _That's my Hunter, the smartass_, he thought. 

"Listen, Hunter, I'm out of cigarettes, and I need to pick up more. So are you willing to go off campus?" 

Triple H looked at Shawn and shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I actually wanted to stop at Wendy's since we have nothing here." 

Shawn nodded. "Obviously." 

"Oh yeah, today is Jeff's birthday." Triple H reminded him. 

Shawn smiled. "He's what, legal now? Let's drag him to the strip club!" He did a stripper dance around the living room, which made Triple H laugh. 

"Nah, Shawn, he doesn't even understand the opposite sex. He's _not_ Matt. I was thinking we go over to Stone Cold's and go from there." 

Shawn nodded. "Good idea." 

"Oh, and you'll _never guess who left me a voice mail." Triple H continued, stretching his arms. Shawn smirked. __Stone Cold.__ I would know since I gave him your number, man, he thought. _I don't know why I thought I was on Stone Cold's bad side, so hey, I'm gonna take advantage. He could be helpful with many of my schemes._ _

"Who?" 

"Stone Cold." Triple H replied. He looked Shawn in the eye. "Was that _your_ doing?" 

Shawn shrugged. "I don't know…psych, yeah it was." The two friends laughed. 

"Let's get a little more decent and we can go for a drive." Triple H told Shawn as he headed to his room. 

"Alright." Shawn smiled. _I'm happy now since I'm gonna get my cigarettes. Thank God. I was gonna go crazy without them, he thought as he combed his hair in the bathroom. _

Across campus, Molly Holly was at the computer in her dorm room in North Hall, trying to type her English paper that was due the next week. However, she couldn't stop worrying about her roommate, Steph McMahon. _She hasn't gotten back here yet...I wonder where she could be, Molly thought as she typed a few more sentences. __Probably out with that Chris Jericho. Molly shook her head. She believed that he was a bad influence on anyone he hung out with. _I'm afraid of what he's going to do to Stephie. I've seen it happen. I should know._ Molly knew Jericho's bad ways since her ex-boyfriend Hurricane lived with him last year. _Some of the stuff he tried to get Shane to do…just didn't sit well with me_, she thought. __I'm surprised he didn't give in to the pressure. She got out of the chair and looked out the window. Her other roommate, Terri Runnels, she could give a damn less about.  She hadn't even been to the room yet. __It figures that I have to put up with that bitch again this year, Molly thought as she saw how few cars were in the North Hall parking lot_. I thought I was done dealing with her, but I guess not. There's ways around her, though. Maybe I can move. _She sighed. __I really don't want to do that, though. Stephie and I get along great, and I don't want to leave her alone with Terri. Just then, the phone rang, knocking Molly out of her thoughts of getting even with Terri. _

"Who the hell could _that be?" she wondered aloud as she made her way to the phone. It rang again. "Geez, hold on a second!" She picked it up and leaned against the wall. "Hello?" _

"Hi Molly." She recognized the voice on the other end. _Shane, she thought. __What the hell do you want??? And why are you calling me now?? _

"Hi Hurricane. What do you want?" 

Hurricane, who was in his room at South Hall, said, "Well, I was at the Rock's party last night…" 

Molly rolled her eyes and snapped, "Get to the point." Molly had a thing for not going to parties or being a part of the social scene, at that. And she was also one of the few women on campus who could not stand the Rock, due to his sex drive. 

Hurricane sighed. "Listen to me, Molly, okay? Well, your roommate was there and…" Molly shook her head. _I should've known_, she thought. I _knew __Jericho__ was a bad influence! "She was wasted off her ass, man! Totally fubared!" _

Molly growled, "And what about _you, Mr. Helms?" _

Hurricane said matter-of-factly, "I didn't touch a drop of alcohol." He paused. "And then just when I was about ready to leave, I hear my best friend is wasted and high off of his ass, as well." 

Molly blinked in surprise and asked cautiously, "Matt?"  She had gone out with Matt for a short time after Hurricane and she had broken up.  It ended up wreaking havoc between the three of them that she didn't mean to cause, and she still felt bad about it to this day.  

Hurricane continued, "Yes. He knows that's not my thing. If it's his, that's great…but I really don't remember him touching it before." Molly heard a loud sigh. _Wow, Matt Hardy doing that…I never would've guessed, she thought. _He was always a very moral guy. __

"Well, Shane, sometimes the people you understand tend to get into some bad habits." Molly explained to her ex-boyfriend. 

Hurricane then almost whispered into the phone, "I don't have any bad habits, Molly." Molly shrugged. _That's bullshit, Shane, she thought. _You_ __were always flaking on our plans! _

"Yeah, well, I'm still trying to understand why you were treating me the way you did last year." 

Hurricane then said harshly, "Because you went out with my best friend.  But that was last year, okay? This is a new year. That's not _me_ anymore." Molly was getting irritated, as she was pacing around the room with the cordless phone to her ear. _I should just hang up on him. Ex-boyfriends are always a pain in the ass_, she thought. 

"Well then, what _is you?" _

Hurricane sighed. _Damnit__ Molly, every time I try to get close to you again, you have to get all bitchy with me, he thought. __What's up with that? "I gotta go." He hung up, thinking, __what I wouldn't do to have her back with me. I guess I just gotta try a little harder. Molly just groaned and went back to typing her paper._

At the West Hall apartments, Kurt Angle was running around the apartment looking frantically for money. His frantic running around woke up his roommate, Christian. "Damn, Kurt, what is up with you today? Why are you running around the apartment like this?" he asked, scratching his head. 

Kurt looked at Christian and sighed, "I can't lose that money. It has to last me all semester!" 

Christian sat on the couch and asked, "Well, what is it in?" 

"An envelope." Kurt said, "A yellow one." _Hmmm, that's good then. That'll make it stand out, Christian thought as he got up and helped Kurt look around the apartment for it. Billy Gunn bounded into the kitchen a few minutes later with his boyfriend, Chuck Palumbo. _

"What are you guys looking for?" asked Billy as he headed for the cupboard above the sink. 

Chuck sat on the couch and remarked, "Oooh, this is a nice couch. Nicer than the one I have in my apartment." Kurt and Christian looked at each other, for they knew exactly what Chuck was implying. 

"Uhh, I still haven't found that envelope, Kurt." Christian said uneasily. _I don't have anything against gays, but I don't like the fact that Chuck is checking me out, he thought as he avoided bending over in his search. _

Kurt did the same, but when he went into his room, he yelled, "Yes, I found it!" 

Billy, who grabbed a box of Fruit Loops for him and Chuck, was confused. "What are you looking for, for the millionth time?" 

Christian smiled wearily at Billy and said, "Oh, Kurt lost some envelope that had some really important stuff in it, that's all." 

"Ah, that's cool. At least he found it, you know?" Christian nodded and went to Kurt's room. _Man, for some reason, Billy and Chuck just freak me out, he thought as he went down the small hallway. _

Christian closed the door as soon as he got in and whispered, "Is it just me, or was Chuck checking us out?" 

Kurt nodded. "Oh, I noticed that, it's true, it's damn true." He smiled at the small yellow envelope on his desk. "It was on here all along, stupid me." Christian shook his head and had to laugh, for he was just as forgetful about things that he owned. "But yeah, he definitely was, and it was scaring me. That's why I came in here." Kurt added. "Thank God for these door locks." 

Christian nodded. "I agree on that, man." He looked around Kurt's room: a big, navy blue blanket thrown on his bed; a big Dragonball Z poster on the wall; a chess set shoved on his dresser; and an empty milk carton on the floor. _Hmm, I guess that I should use this time to get to know Kurt better since uh, Billy and Chuck obviously want to be alone_, Christian thought as he pulled up the chair from Kurt's desk. _But wow, his room is so boring and dorky. I so gotta change that_! "So Kurt, I'm assuming you like milk?" 

Kurt nodded furiously. "Oh yeah, I drink milk a lot of the time. It's my favorite drink." Christian smiled. _Oh yeah, definitely reeking of dorkitude_, he thought. _I wonder what Edge would think if I told him that?_ He thought of how his brother had reacted to Kurt in the computer lab a few days before. _Yeah, total dorkitude. At least I got Kurt to quit carrying around his gold medal with him everywhere. I guess that's a big accomplishment. Kurt looked at the chess set on his dresser. "Hey Christian, you up for some chess?" _

Christian furrowed his brow. "Chess?" _Man, that's another thing_, he thought. _I need to teach Kurt the ways of reeking of awesomeness. Teaching him how to play some better games would be a good start_. "Nope, Kurt, I'm gonna teach you how to play a better game." 

Kurt pouted. "What?" 

Christian smiled. "You heard me. You have a deck of cards?" 

Kurt nodded slowly, as he fumbled around in his desk. "I _really_ wanted to play chess, though." 

Christian rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kurt, I'm willing to teach you something new, and besides, God knows what Billy and Chuck are doing out there." 

Kurt coughed, and handed Christian the deck of cards. "You're right…I don't want to know what they're doing." 

Christian shuffled the deck of cards and remarked, "Exactly." 

****

_End of Chapter Fourteen…_


	15. The Aftermath

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

********

***Chapter 15 – The Aftermath***

The sunlight streamed through the windows of the kitchen, waking Kane up almost instantly. _Ow__, my neck hurts…I wonder why, he thought. He slowly looked around him, and felt the hardness of a wooden chair at his back. _What the hell, I'm still in the kitchen? I fell asleep in a chair? Damn. I should see what the rest of the house looks like. _He usually did this after every party that the Rock threw, just to make sure that things were okay with everyone. _I need to find out what time it is first.  _He looked at the wooden clock above the sink. __12:30__!  I guess I'll check on everyone else. _

Kane slowly walked into the living room and had to laugh. It looked kind of like a battlefield: bodies lying everywhere – on the floor and on the couch. Also, there were empty bottles of alcohol and beer cans scattered about, with potato chips and pretzel crumbs crushed into the dark red carpet. Kane quietly tiptoed over Scott Hall, Raven, Chris Benoit, and William Regal, who had all fallen asleep or passed out in the same area. He looked to the corner of the room - Rikishi, Mark Henry, and Christopher Nowinski were all passed out, as well. 

"I wonder who else is around?" Kane wondered aloud as he saw Shane McMahon and Booker T passed out on opposite sides of the couch. Linda was at Booker T's feet, and Chris Jericho and Steph were still on the recliner. "Maybe I should check on Matt Hardy first…nah, I'll check on Rocky." Kane murmured as he watched everyone sleep. He smiled to himself. _They all look like a bunch of preschoolers taking their nap, he thought. He then headed over towards the Rock's room, which was right outside the living room. Even though Kane was a freak like his brother, people respected and listened to him, and he watched over them, as well. Kane listened in, and carefully opened the door to the Rock's room. _

What he saw didn't surprise him – the Rock and Stacy Keibler were in bed, sleeping together, and Jackie was on the floor, drooling on a soft cushion from the couch. Kane shook his head and had to laugh. _Man, Rocky's sex drive must drive all the women up here insane…to the point of them passing out in his room_, he thought. _He's been with a shitload of girls on campus. I wonder how Stacy feels about that. Kane looked on the floor and his eyes rested on the gray cushion that Jackie was sleeping on. _

"Aha! So _that's_ where that went to." Kane laughed. Jackie started to stir. _Who the fuck am I hearing that is interrupting my sleep? I mean, hell, I feel like shit, and I have a raging headache, and my head is throbbing like fuck, she thought as she rolled over and groaned in the process. She opened her eyes wearily, saw Kane, and was about ready to scream, but Kane put his huge hand on her mouth. _

"Shhh." 

_Oh my God, this dude is scary! And I can't see for shit…I must be hungover! I want out_, she thought as she tried to put the cushion over her head. _I want out, I want out…where's Rocky or Shane when you need them? And what is up with this guy's mask thing, anyway?_

"Wh-what do you want from me?" Jackie asked. "I'm just a freshman, you know, and I don't really know too many people, and…" 

Kane shook his head. "Calm down. I'm just walking around the house making sure that no one is dead. That's all." 

Jackie blinked. "D-dead?" _Hmm, maybe I shouldn't come over here anymore_, she thought. _Especially if there is gonna be dead people around._

"Yeah. Don't want the cops busting in on our parties, now, do we?" Kane chuckled. Jackie nodded shakily. The sight and presence of Kane made her quite nervous. 

"I guess. Where's Rocky?" Jackie asked nervously. Kane sighed. _If I tell her, I will hurt her_, he thought. _But damnit, she needs to know. _

"Listen uh…either way, if I tell you where he is, it'll hurt you." Kane replied with a serious look on his face. 

Jackie sniffed, and then her eyes went wide. "_What?" _

"You heard me. Look in that bed." Jackie sighed and attempted to get up. She fell back on her side. 

"Oww." 

Kane smirked. "Are you hungover?" 

Jackie scoffed. "Well, obviously. That would explain why-" 

Kane cut her off. "You don't need to get attitude with me. Do you have any idea who my brother is?" 

Jackie laughed. "And who is that?" 

"The Undertaker." Kane replied matter-of-factly. Jackie's eyes went wide in fear. _Oh my God, she thought. __He's…he's his brother?! Now I really__ want out of here! Kane motioned for Jackie to get up again and she actually succeeded the next time she did it. When she saw the Rock and Stacy in bed together, Jackie felt a sharp pain in her stomach, as well as her head. __Maybe Trish was right.  __Maybe the Rock only wants sex. But still, he's too hot to give up on. Jackie tried to close her eyes and not see what she was seeing in front of her at that moment. Kane sighed. _She's hurt, and I know it_, he thought to himself as he knelt down next to her. Jackie started to cry, the tears rolling down her face. _

"Wh-what the hell? I mean, he was flirting with me last night, and I thought he wanted me! He said I was pretty cute and funny and…" Jackie blubbered on. Kane sighed. _I guess I gotta deal with another one of Rocky's rejects_, he thought. _Oh how I hate doing that, too. At least I'm good with making them all feel better, but how come I can never get one of his rejects for myself?_

Kane picked Jackie up, and she tried to scream, but Kane again put his hand over her mouth. "Shhhhh. Trust me on this, okay?" All Jackie could do was nod, for she was emotionally and physically numb.

In Bubba Ray Dudley's bedroom upstairs, Lita and Matt Hardy were asleep. Lita was lying on Matt's heaving chest still, while Matt was hogging the rest of the bed. Bubba Ray quietly opened the door and smiled to himself. _Damn Hardy boy, you think you got the hookup much, he thought. __Lucky bastard._ You didn't even do a damn thing. Wait until I tell your brother that you have a potential girlfriend on your hands! I wonder what Jeff's reaction to that will be!_ _

Bubba Ray surveyed his room with the red and black décor - the shiny black desk which held a picture of him and his brothers Devon and Spike sticking their tongues out at the camera taken a long time ago; the expensive stereo system in the corner that was painted shiny black to match his bed; the blood red walls, which were plastered with pictures of Playboy Bunnies and 90's rock bands; the black leather chair in front of the computer; the black velour curtains streaked with shiny red foil; the black carpet which hid many beer and food stains. 

He laughed. _This was supposed to be Kane's room, though. Then he decided to not live here after all. But I'm not complaining about the red walls or anything. It's better than the boring brown I used to have in my old room. He sighed._ Hopefully I'm able to sleep in my own bed tonight, though…I don't think Stone Cold was too happy that I had to share a room with him and Debra last night while they were trying to get it on for the millionth time. Oh well. _Bubba Ray grabbed his thick red blanket from his floor and gently put it over the sleeping Matt and Lita. __That's better, I think. He smiled at the sight and silently closed the door. On his way downstairs, he heard the muffled crying of Jackie in the kitchen._

_(About a half hour later…)_

Lita stretched out her arm, and ended up hitting Matt accidentally in the face. 

"Oww." Matt grumbled as he rolled over, taking Lita's arm with him. 

She opened her eyes and blinked. _Damn, I'm not surprised that I'm confused as hell here, _she thought. _That is just normal for me in the morning. Her eyes focused on the bright red blanket that Bubba Ray had put on the two of them. __Where'd that blanket come from? I don't remember it being here last night, Lita thought. _Oh well._ Her eyes then drifted to Matt's stomach, which was heaving up and down slowly. Lita then remembered the events that had transpired the night before. _Whoa, whoa. I'm in a bed with Matt Hardy, and I hardly even know the first thing about him_, she thought. _And him pinning my arm under him is definitely hurting me like hell._ _

"Matt?" He didn't move. "Maaattttt." Lita said in a sing-songy voice. Her arm was starting to tingle. He blinked. _Damnit__, I was having a good dream, he thought. _It involved uh…kangaroos and cheese. And you were there too._ Lita grinned evilly. _Well, if that isn't going to wake you up, then I know what will_, she thought. With her free arm, she tickled his stomach and waited for a response. Matt gasped. _Shit_, he thought. _She found my ticklish spot, and now she's gonna use it against me. Noooo! I can't let her know that she's tickling me and uh, kinda…turning me on at the same time, though. _Lita pouted._ No effect on him whatsoever. Damn. I know what I can do now, _she thought as she slowly got up and tugged on his long, curly black hair with her free hand. Matt tried to stifle back a grin, but it didn't work. _

"Aha, I got you now!" Lita giggled in victory. 

"What do you want, now that you have woken me up?" Matt said quietly. 

"Can you uh, move so I can get my arm out from under you? It's kinda falling asleep and I don't want to have an amputation because of it." Lita replied. 

Matt chuckled. "It's not going to be that easy, sister." 

"But Maaaaatttt, my arm is tingling and I can't feel it. How would you like to see me walking around with one arm?" 

"I think it'd be pretty hilarious. But yeah, you're right. I _guess I can move, then." He moved, letting Lita's arm free. _

He fell back on the bed, while Lita sat up and vigorously shook her arm. "Damn, this is gonna take a while to get the feeling back again." Matt looked up at her and a slow grin spread to his lips. _Her hair is a mess, her shirt is all rumpled, and her makeup is smudged. Wow, he thought. Lita said softly, "Thanks, I guess." _

Matt just nodded. _Damn, why am I so nervous around her? It's just that she makes me that way, he thought. __Scary in itself…I haven't liked a girl in a long time. Not since Molly. And I know Hurricane wasn't too thrilled that I was going after his woman for a while. Maybe the situation of a guy going after his best friend's girl is pretty common after all. I felt so dumb afterward though. Shane wouldn't talk to me. But I'm glad I settled things with him. It wasn't worth it, anyway. _

Lita mumbled, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep." And with that, she went back to leaning on Matt's chest. The grin on his face never left. _It's good to know that girls think that you're a good pillow to sleep on_, he thought to himself. _But why do I suddenly want her to think of me as more than that? _Lita, however, was staring at the ceiling, and letting her thoughts drift. _I haven't done this in a while_, she thought. _Sleeping with a guy, as in, no sex at all, just sleeping…it is pretty awesome. And besides, I'm still saving myself. Yay for me, I guess_

She was about ready to fall back asleep when Matt murmured out of nowhere, "Did you ever feel like you got punched in the face really hard? And no matter what you did, the pain didn't go away?" 

Lita opened her eyes. _Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Matt Hardy is attempting to open up to me_, she thought with a smile. _Yes!_ "Yeah, I kinda get what you're feeling. But why are you feeling that way?" Matt was silent for a while. _I can't look weak in front of her, he thought. _I just can't. Girls don't like weak guys. Hurricane taught me that lesson pretty well – he did it with Molly last year. I am determined not to make the mistakes my best friend did in the name of love._ Lita sat up and looked down at him. _

"Matt?" 

He looked up at her with his big brown eyes and looked away. Matt rolled over again so he could be on his stomach. Lita thought for a minute. _Maybe he's afraid he's opening up to me too soon. I can certainly see that. She rolled on her stomach so she could be at his level. Matt sighed. __I can't see the look on her face when I ask her this stuff, he thought. _No way. But I need to know so I know what could possibly be said about me come Monday morning at school. __

He cleared his throat and asked,_ "Last night. What did I do, exactly?" Lita sighed. __You were beyond fubared, that's for sure, she thought. She tried to think of a good reply to his question. _

"Well…you drank a little, and smoked up a lot." Matt blinked. _Holy shit, I _did_ smoke up_, he thought. _Wow. I hope Jeff doesn't find out, but then again, if he does, I can't really do anything about that. WWE U is notorious for being a freakin' rumor mill. _Just then, the two of them heard someone on the way up the stairs – Bubba Ray's room was close to them. 

"Act like you're asleep." Matt whispered. 

"What?" 

"Trust me, I'm serious." Matt whispered again. Lita did as she was told and waited for whoever it was to pass. 

The person who passed by the room was Terri Runnels, who quite arguably was the bitchiest woman on the WWE campus. She was heading for the bathroom at the end of the hallway when she heard loud moans and the sound of a bed shaking coming from Shane McMahon's room. 

"Oh God, Steve, that feels SO fucking good! Uhhhh!" 

"Yeah, that's how I like it, bitch…mmmm!" 

Terri listened in and then rolled her eyes. _Damnit__, Debra, you should back off on the sex for a while and save some for the rest of us, she thought to herself. __I have to admit, even though you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world and I love you to death, I'm jealous of your sex life. It's way better than who I've laid. Terri shuddered as she thought of her list compared to Debra's – Goldust, Lance Storm, Chavo Guerrero, and William Regal, all when she was drunk._ But damn, no need to rub it in. _Terri sighed as she pulled away from the cream-colored door._ I haven't gotten any since that one night stand with William Regal last year. _She swallowed hard._ Damn was _that__ a mistake. We were too drunk to remember what was even going on and then it just happened out of nowhere. She patted her stomach lightly._ Thank God I wasn't pregnant with that bastard's baby. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was. I know that the guys didn't handle that too well, and neither did the rest of the school. I did like Lance though. I mean, hell, he's my friend and I wouldn't mind having his kid. Everyone else, I just regret ever sleeping with them. _Terri then headed for the bathroom. _

Downstairs in the kitchen, Kane and Bubba Ray were trying to calm Jackie down. "Why is Rocky like that, though? Why does he lead people on like that?" she whined as she blew her nose into a Kleenex for the millionth time. Kane patted her on the back. She wasn't as nervous around him now, and to him that was a good thing. _Hey, I actually like hanging around with these guys_, Jackie thought to herself. _ I'm not scared of this Kane guy anymore. But his older brother, that's another story. _

Bubba Ray sighed. "Well, Jackie, you're young, right? Rocky, he's not. He's older, wiser." 

"But definitely not more mature." Kane laughed. His remark got a giggle out of Jackie. 

"There we go, Kane, we made the youngin laugh!" 

Just then, Booker T stumbled in the kitchen. "What's up, suckas?" 

Linda followed close behind. "Jackie! You're still here?" she asked her friend. 

Jackie nodded. "Barely. I feel like shit. And I'm jealous that you're so…perky." 

Linda shrugged. "Don't worry, it'll be my turn soon enough." She pulled up a chair next to her and asked Bubba Ray, "What's up with her?" 

Bubba Ray shrugged. "Eh, guy problems. Rocky's being a jackass, what else is new?" 

Booker T laughed. "She's crying over Rocky? Shit, man…you can do better than that." Linda glared at Booker T. _Damn, I like the bastard, but must he be so blunt and cutting to my friend?_, she thought. "It's the truth, Linda." Booker T said as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed some orange juice. 

"I didn't say it wasn't." Linda scoffed. Kane sighed. _Time to change the subject since I'm in the middle of a potential war zone_, he thought. 

He stretched his arm and remarked, "So we know that Rocky and Stacy are fine. What about Matt and Lita?" 

Bubba Ray smiled. "Go look in my room and see." 

Kane sighed as he headed towards the steps. He turned around and said, "No sex, I hope." 

Booker T laughed. "Matt Hardy having sex? That would never happen, fool." Jackie rubbed her head. _Damn, this Booker T guy is getting more annoying by the second_, she thought. 

"I'll be back." Kane muttered as he headed up the stairs. 

 Just then, Jackie got a bad feeling in her stomach. "Oh shit…" Bubba Ray saw the look on Jackie's face and immediately looked for the huge bucket that the guys used for everyone's puke. 

Linda held her nose. "Geez, don't you _ever_ clean that out?" 

Booker T, who was leaning against the counter, said, "They never do." 

Jackie whined, "Ewwww." 

Bubba Ray shrugged as he put it in front of Jackie. "There. Now do it." Jackie took a deep breath and threw up. 

Linda groaned. "God, the smell of that is enough to make _anyone_ throw up."

Bubba Ray nodded. "That's the point of it." 

Linda rolled her eyes. "Well, in _that_ case, I'm gonna go in the living room, then." She grabbed a Pop Tart out of the box near Booker T, smiled at him really fast, and went into the living room. After finishing his orange juice, he followed her, while Jackie was still throwing up into the bucket. 

Most of the people in the living room started to awaken. Scott Hall rubbed his head, and asked, "Where the fuck am I?" 

"You're in Hell, fool." Booker T remarked as he sat on the couch next to Shane McMahon, who was already awake. 

Rikishi got up and announced, "I'm going back to campus now, so who wants to come with me?!" Benoit, William Regal, Mark Henry, Raven, and Christopher Nowinski raised their hands weakly. "Benoit, you drove?" Rikishi asked. 

He nodded wearily. "Yep. I hope I can get back there in one piece." 

"Oh, you will. Let me check the rest of the house before we go so we don't leave anyone that wants to go back behind." And with that, Rikishi went to check the rest of the rooms in the house. 

"I don't understand." Raven muttered. "How can Rikishi be so bubbly in the morning?" 

William Regal groaned and added, "Well I know for sure that I am not a bloody morning person! I have this huge bump on my head that just won't go away. I wonder where I got it from." Benoit tried to stifle his laugh. _Damn Regal, he thought, _Tommy knocked you out pretty good_. _

Christopher Nowinski asked, "I don't remember passing out here. I thought I got back to campus." 

Regal looked at his roommate and shook his head. "My, young one, we really need to teach you the ways of college life." 

"Seriously." Benoit muttered as he tried to get up from the floor. Raven just groaned. _God, I am so hungover_, he thought. 

Chris Jericho and Steph McMahon finally awoke, as well. "Ow, my back hurts like hell." Steph muttered. 

Jericho laughed. "Well, you were in a pretty uncomfortable position last night, you know." _Not that I minded, though_, he thought. _I woulda grabbed a bedroom for us, but we were already too drunk to move anywhere else. Steph nodded, and then winced in pain. _Oh well, that's what I get for being drunk off my ass_, she thought as she fell back onto her boyfriend. Shane looked over at his sister warily and narrowed his eyes. _I swear to God, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that my sister is going out with Jerkicko_, he thought. __When I'm feeling a little better, we are definitely going to have a talk about this. A long talk. _

"I'm gonna go back to sleep now." Scott Hall announced as he passed out again with a huge thump. 

Kane came in, threw him over his shoulders, and shook his head. "Scott will never learn, will he?" 

Shane nodded as Kane dragged Scott to Shane's room at the end of the hall. "Nope." 

Booker T turned on the TV. "There is nothing on, suckas. What the hell are we to watch?" 

"A movie, maybe?" Linda asked. 

"Oh, right. Let's put on 'Road Trip.' That's always a good one to watch." Booker T replied as he got up from the couch. Linda shrugged. _I have yet to get used to hanging out with guys, she thought. Rikishi came back into the room, rounded everyone who wanted to go back to campus up, and left. This left Jericho, Steph, Linda, Booker T, and Shane in the living room. Matt and Lita, Debra and Stone Cold, the Rock and Stacy, and Spike, Terri, and Brock were still asleep in the bedrooms…well, sort of._

Matt and Lita had fallen asleep again until they heard a big thump (which turned out to be Scott Hall). "Hmm, I guess that's our wake up call." Lita remarked. 

Matt groaned. "I still feel like shit, and I don't want to get up. How are we supposed to get everyone's attention if we're up here?" 

"I don't know, Matt." 

Just then, as if on cue, Kane came in the door. "You two okay?" 

Matt looked up at him and said, "Well, I kind of feel like shit, and I really don't want to get up." 

Kane nodded. "You were quite the wasted one last night, Hardy." 

Matt frowned. "Shush." 

Lita patted Matt on the stomach. "Now, now, he's not making fun of you." Matt groaned. _Man, you two just don't understand, he thought. __I really feel like shit and just want to be left alone. But then again, I can't let Lita leave me here. _

"How do you feel like crap, Hardy? Is it throwing up sick or headache-hangover sick?" 

Matt sighed. "The headache one." 

Lita's eyes went wide. "Wow, I'm surprised you haven't thrown up yet, unless you did it all last night." 

Kane chuckled. "He probably did, Lita, and besides, I made him drink a hell of a lot of water before we brought him up here." 

Matt groaned again for the millionth time. _God, this is like the worst headache I've ever had_, he thought. _Like the fucking throbbing won't stop. "I need a massage or something." _

Kane laughed. "We all do, man. But listen, how about I get you two something to eat, and you can eat it up here?" Lita smiled. _Room service_, she thought. _Awesome_. 

"That's cool, Kane. I'll eat whatever you have. But I think you gotta be careful what you give Matt here." 

Kane nodded. "Yeah I know how it goes. I've taken care of many drunks before." Matt laughed weakly_. Why do I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something?_, he thought. _And I know it's important. "I'll be back later on with your food. But there's a bucket in the bathroom up here if you really need it." Kane continued. _

Lita smiled. "Okay, cool. Thanks, Kane." 

"No problem." And with that, Kane went downstairs into the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, Kane and Bubba Ray gently dragged Jackie into the living room with them. _God, I feel so nauseous, Jackie thought as she tried to stay up. _

"You're doing fine, kiddo." Bubba Ray remarked as he and Kane leaned Jackie against the couch. 

Booker T looked at them as he finished putting the "Road Trip" DVD into the DVD player. "Tell me you didn't just do that." 

"Oh, but we did." Kane laughed. 

"As long as she doesn't throw up on me, I don't care." Steph smirked. Shane rolled his eyes. _Steph__, you are such a brat. You threw up on me a shitload of times and I didn't say anything about it, he thought. _

Booker T sat back down on the couch and looked at Jackie. "Don't throw up on me, sucka." 

Kane looked at the TV. "What are you all watching?" 

"We're watching 'Road Trip' – _again." Shane groaned. _

"Hey, it's a good movie, though." his best friend protested. 

"Sure it is, Booker. But not after you watch it a million times in a row." 

Steph giggled as Jericho tickled her. "Hey, there's a lot of hot guys in this movie!" 

Jackie nodded. "Yeah." With that, she motioned for someone to get her the bucket. Bubba Ray ran to the kitchen and brought it in. 

"Finally, the Rock has come into the living room!" Everyone rolled their eyes, as they weren't as chipper as he was. Jackie sighed, and then threw up again into the bucket. _That's exactly how I feel about this situation, she thought. Stacy Keibler was by the Rock's side. _

"And yes, we are going out." Stacy giggled. 

"Congratulations, Rocky." Bubba Ray remarked. _Good choice, if you ask me_, he thought. 

"Took you long enough, sucka." Booker T added. 

The Rock raised his eyebrow. "Hey jabronis, don't be embarrassing me now." Jackie looked up at the Rock and turned red. _Oh God, I didn't want this to happen_, she thought. _What am I gonna do now that Stacy is with the Rock? And I didn't want the Rock to see me like this, either! Now he probably thinks I'm a huge dork. Oh God, what am I gonna do?? _

****

_End of Chapter Fifteen… _


	16. A Brother Forgets

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

********

***Chapter Sixteen – A Brother Forgets***

_(It is now a little after 2 in the afternoon…)_

Jeff Hardy groaned in boredom. He and Edge had just eaten a not-so-healthy lunch a few hours earlier, and had gone straight back to the apartment. As soon as they got there, they each went back to their rooms. Edge was most likely cracking down on his homework, while Jeff was just bored as hell. _Damn, my birthday is just so damn boring_, Jeff thought sadly to himself. _What I wouldn't give for something good to happen. Like me finding a girl to go out with. Or hell, my depression being gone forever. Like that'll happen, though. Jeff pushed his hair away from his face and sighed. His father, Matt, and Hurricane were pretty much the only three people who knew that Jeff had suffered from it. He preferred not to talk about it to anyone, which really didn't help his cause. __I wonder what would happen if everyone else like Shawn and Hunter found out about that? They wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I'm way too dependent on people. I need to stop that. Matty even said so. He fingered the fuzzy leopard print guitar case next to his bed and shook his head. _Maybe this'll cheer me up…I think I should practice._ Jeff gently pulled the guitar out of the case and smiled faintly, admiring how shiny it was. He set it on his lap, pushed his hair back from his face and said aloud, "Well, here goes nothing."_

Meanwhile, Edge was in his room still working on his biology when he heard the faint sound of a guitar playing. _Dude, that has to be Jeffness playing. He seems so down lately for some reason. I really wish I knew why. Maybe it's Matt still…or maybe it's the fact that he thinks we all forgot it was his birthday, he thought as he tapped his pencil on his notebook. Edge smiled to himself_. Well, we'll all prove him wrong, won't we_? He wrote down an answer to a question and leaned back in his chair. _I hope Shawn and Hunter were able to go with my suggestion. If they didn't, well, we can always go over to the Rock's house and drink. But we did that last night, and I'm not sure if Jeff would wanna do that. _ Edge listened intently to Jeff playing his guitar some more. _I remember the one conversation that I had with Jeff at lunch. He said that he had wanted a tattoo for a long time. Of what, I have no idea, but I know that he wanted one really bad since whenever he spoke about it, his eyes all lit up. _Edge laughed._ Ah, Jeffness. You won't be too sad for long.__

A few miles away, Shawn and Triple H were busy at one of the local gas stations. Triple H had just filled his Oldsmobile with gas, and Shawn had followed him into the food mart. Triple H had paid for his gas and was tapping his foot impatiently, while Shawn was getting his cigarettes. He was getting annoyed at the fact that Shawn was taking forever. _Damn, you would've thought that he'd listen to me after his grandpa died of lung cancer, he thought__. But noooo, Shawn always has to push his limits. _

Shawn finally got the attention of the cashier who was a short, blonde-haired girl, flopped his ID on the counter, and said flirtily, "Two packs of Camel Menthol Lights, please." Triple H rolled his eyes. Shawn always had a tendency to hit on girls whenever he was in the mood. _Shawn, she's in high school! Give it up. Do the words statutory rape mean anything to you?, Triple H thought as he kicked the ground with his foot. _

"Come on Shawn, quit looking at the cashier and let's go." 

The cashier smiled shyly at Triple H and said, "Nah, I don't mind_." Yeah, Hunter, you're just jealous that she's looking at me and not you, Shawn thought. He laughed at Triple H while he just groaned. Shawn put the money on the counter, and grinned slyly at the cashier again, but Triple H dragged him to the car before he could get her number. _

"Aw, Hunter, cheer up. I'm not gonna be cranky, bitchy Shawny anymore!" Shawn giggled as he got into Triple H's car. 

Triple H shook his head. "Shawn, she was in high school, couldn't you tell?" 

Shawn shrugged. "No." Triple H groaned as he pulled out of the parking lot. _Damnit_ Shawn, you gotta quit going for the youngins_, he thought._

Back at Kevin Nash's house, the Rock was busy making lunch/dinner for the big crowd that was still there: Jericho, Steph, Linda, Jackie, Booker T, Shane, Matt, Lita, Debra, Stone Cold, Bubba Ray, Terri, Brock, and Kane. Scott Hall was expected to be passed out for the next four hours, so no one even bothered to wake him up. Kevin Nash had already left for work, while Stacy had to leave for work by 2:30. _Damn, I was hoping that most of them would've been gone by now, but they can't help it that they're hungover and such, the Rock reasoned. _

Brock Lesnar bounced into the kitchen suddenly and asked, "Do you need any help, Rocky?" 

The Rock nodded and said, "Yeah, jabroni, boil these noodles. The Rock is making some spaghetti and garlic bread.  If you smelllllllllllllllll what the Rock is cooking! And if you don't like it, the Rock will shove it straight up your – " 

Brock put his hands up in defense. "Yeah, we know." 

The tone in Brock's voice made the Rock blink. "Are you alright, jabroni?" 

Brock nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit irritated over stuff, that's all. I wasn't expecting all them people over here last night. Plus I'm trying to get rid of this damn headache." The Rock smirked as he stirred the spaghetti sauce. _Well, kid, you better get used to it, he thought. _It is a privilege to live in this house. __

"I heard that you were quite the wasted and high one with Matt Hardy. Now _that_ one I had a hard time believing." 

Brock shrugged. "Whatever, _dad." __It's my life, damnit, Brock thought__. I left the house so I wouldn't have to deal with my dad saying shit like that to me! _

The Rock groaned. "Don't call me that. If anything, I'm your bro, man." 

Brock shrugged again as he checked the noodles. "Okay." The Rock shook his head and went back to stirring the spaghetti sauce.

Upstairs in Bubba Ray's bedroom, Matt and Lita were still eating their breakfast when Bubba Ray yelled up, "You two better not be fucking up there!" 

Matt stifled a groan, while Lita raised her eyebrow, and said in a monotone, "Oh baby, oh baby." _Well, at least some of my hangover went away, Matt thought as he leaned back onto the black headboard. He felt sick all of a sudden. _Errr___, maybe not! DAMNIT!! He motioned for Lita to hand him the bucket next to the bed, and threw up again. Lita shook her head. _Poor Matt_, she thought. _Maybe he'll learn that weed and alcohol just doesn't mix._ Just then, Matt's cell phone rang as it played a Pearl Jam tune. _Hey_, thought Lita as she tried to figure out where the sound was coming from,_ that's "Corduroy!" I like that song!! _She finally found it vibrating on the nightstand and attempted to reach over for it, but Matt was in the way. __Great, Matt thought, __someone's trying to call me and I still feel like shit. He groaned as Lita handed his phone to him. _

"Hello?" 

"Matty!" 

Matt groaned. "Jeff, what do you want? I'm still feeling sorta shitty after last night, and you just have to –" 

"Matty…" He heard a sniff on the other end. "Today's my birthday, you dumb ass!" _Oh God, thought Matt, _I knew it was something important! Ohhh man, am I in SO much trouble! __

"Oh shit!" Matt yelled as he shoved the phone in Lita's face. He then continued to throw up in the bucket. 

Lita cringed and grabbed the phone from Matt. "Uh, hello?" 

Jeff growled on the other line, "Where'd Matty go?" 

Lita winced as she saw Matt in pain. _I hate seeing him like that but he does, uh, deserve it, she thought. "Uh, he's still throwing up in a bucket. Who's this?" Lita asked. _

Jeff rolled his eyes on the other line. "Jeff." 

Lita's eyes went wide_. So that's his name, she thought. __Now I need to find out the blonde guy's name. They were both pretty cute. "Wait, his little brother?" _

Jeff sighed in annoyance. No one understood how much he hated being called Matt's little brother. "Yes." 

Lita smiled. "Chill, Hardy boy. You're talking to redheaded chick from last night." At hearing this, Jeff almost wanted to strangle his brother. _What? He actually got some from her?, he thought. _What the fuck? What about me?_ Jeff was silent. Lita laughed on the other end. _Sounds like Jeff is pissed off at his brother_, she thought__. But he's really worrying over nothing. _

"I can't believe him." Jeff muttered. 

"Well, let me just say that we did nothing." Lita added, noting the tension in Jeff's voice. 

Jeff sighed. "Yeah, I guess." _Damn you, Matt, stealing all the chicks from me, he thought. "So where is my asshole brother now?" _

Lita looked over at Matt, who was still throwing up. "Uhhh, he's still really sick, Jeff. But you can talk to me in the meantime." 

Jeff shrugged. _At least I'm not sick like Matty is_, he thought. "I guess so." 

In the 20 minutes that they talked, Jeff learned that Lita got bored easily. "I mean, I've went to WWE U for a few years now. My freshman year, I stayed at home, then last year, I commuted, and this year, I'm staying up here." 

"You're older than me, Lita?" Jeff asked incredulously. 

Lita nodded silently. _He's so funny, yet so naïve, she thought. "I got you beat by at least 2 years, Hardy boy." On the other line, Jeff sighed. __She'd never go for one of us. Maybe that's why she calls me Hardy boy, he thought. Lita glanced over at Matt, who was much more calmed down. He was lying back on the bed, with his eyes closed – almost as if he was meditating. She pulled the red blanket around him gently, as if not to disturb him. _

"I think it's safe to talk to him now." Lita almost whispered. _Too bad I gotta wake him up now_, she thought. _I feel bad. She tapped Matt gently and said, "Matt, your brother's on the phone still." Matt opened his eyes and groaned. _Damnit___, why can't I just sleep? I guess that's too much to ask, he thought as Lita handed him his phone back. _

"Hello?" 

"Matty!" Jeff sighed. Matt blinked. _Oh shit_, he thought. _It _is_ Jeff's birthday today. I wonder if he's still mad at me. _

"Uh, I'm sorry I forgot. I was kinda too sick to really think of stuff." 

"Right, sure you were. And you're already going after redheaded chick when me and Edgeness already laid claim to her?" 

Matt laughed weakly on the other end and winked at Lita. "What the hell are you talking about? I did nothing with her." Jeff groaned. He could tell his brother was still slightly high, drunk, hung over, or all three. 

"You _heard_ what I said." Jeff sniffed. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm going to go and hang with people that actually give a shit about me." And with that, he hung up. 

Matt sighed and leaned back on the bed. "Lita," he mumbled, "What the fuck have I done?" Lita shrugged. _This proves that Matt is not perfect_, she thought. _Nor is anyone, really, but damn, forgetting your brother's birthday? Now that's just bad._

"Matt, listen, I want you to apologize to your brother the first chance you get. You're not going anywhere with how you are feeling. And I want you to tell Jeff that you're truly sorry for being an asshole and forgetting his birthday." 

Matt pushed his hair out of his face and nodded slowly. _She's right, he thought. __I'm in no shape to really go anywhere. "You're right, but first – " _

Bubba Ray bounded into the room at that second. "Aw, come on, Hardy, you disappointed me there." 

Lita raised an eyebrow at Bubba Ray. "Oh really now? What, you actually _expected us to have sex?" she laughed, then stopped when she saw the hurt look on Matt's face. _

"So, Matt, there is no need to be pissy. You just didn't grab the opportunity." Bubba Ray said matter-of-factly. _I didn't live for the moment, Matt thought as he flipped over on his side. _

"No, that's the _last_ thing I'm worried about. Turns out Jeff's fucking pissed at me." 

"Why's that?" Bubba Ray asked with concern. He had known Matt for a few years, but he had just met Jeff and already he could tell that their bond was unbreakable. 

"Today's his birthday." Lita explained. 

Bubba Ray then sat at the edge of the bed. "Ohhhh boy." 

Matt sighed. "What the fuck am I gonna do? I _knew_ it was coming up, and I didn't know when exactly – wait – it's the drugs." Bubba Ray nodded. _Ah, Matthew_, he thought, _the drugs fucked you up more than I thought they would. Guess I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you from now on. _

"Well, Matt, that's what happens when you uh, mix stuff." Bubba Ray replied. 

"What happened with Brock?" Matt asked, his eyes wide. 

Bubba Ray chuckled. "He had the worst time this morning. But since he's so big, the effects are pretty much worn off." Matt growled. _Damnit, he thought. __I'm pretty much the only sick one in this house. _

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Lita asked, sitting up on the bed next to Matt, stroking his hair. Matt smiled faintly as he still lay down on his side. _Damn that feels good, he thought. __But I must not think sick thoughts right now. _

Bubba Ray smiled as he got up from the bed. "We'll think of something, but for now, let's go eat." Lita helped Matt reluctantly get out of the bed and they joined everyone downstairs.

****

_End of Chapter Sixteen…_


	17. Jeff's Birthday

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

On to the story!

********

***Chapter Seventeen – Jeff's Birthday***

_(About two hours later…)_**__**

"Where are we going?" 

"Shush, Jeff, we'll let you know." Shawn Michaels told his roommate. They were in Triple H's car, heading to somewhere in downtown Waters Grove, but no one would tell Jeff where they were actually going. 

"No, damnit, let me know where we are going!" 

Shawn looked back at Jeff (he had shotgun) and said, "You'll find out soon enough." 

Jeff looked nervously over at Edge, who was with him in the backseat. "Edgeness, _you know where we're going?" _

Edge smiled mischievously. "You'll see." 

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Trips, _you know where we're going?" _

Triple H, who was driving, chuckled. "What Edge said." Jeff pouted. _Damnit__, why won't anyone tell me where we're going? I wanna know, damnit, he thought. Jeff watched as they got onto Main Street, the main drag of the small town called Waters Grove, PA. __Hmm, we passed the hair salon, he thought. _Shit,___ and we passed the thrift shop, too. _

Just then, he screeched, "No shit, ya'll are taking me to the tattoo parlor?" 

Triple H, who was driving, laughed. "Damnit, we've been had." 

"Yeah, but even better, everyone donated to your cause." Shawn smiled. 

"Even Matty?" 

"Yep, even him." Shawn replied. _Dude, Matty is so forgiven, Jeff thought. _I'm getting a tattoo!!! YEAH!!!_ Shawn remembered stopping over at the Rock's house earlier and sighed. _Matt looked like shit, the poor kid_, he thought. _Luckily he was well enough to let me take him to the mall to get Jeff's presents._ _

_Wow, they really must like me being around_, Jeff thought as Triple H parked the car. When they got out, Shawn put an arm around Jeff and said, "Stone Cold and Brock helped me get the best tattoo guy around to do this for you. We all came up with this after Edge told us of your obsession of wanting a tattoo." Jeff giggled with glee. _This is just too awesome!_, he thought as the four of them went in. 

The receptionist, a tiny, spiky blonde-haired woman with a huge, silver lip piercing, said, "Do you all have IDs?" Shawn motioned for everyone to give up their IDs to him and then handed them to the receptionist. She looked at Shawn and nodded. He nudged Triple H. _Check that out, Hunter, she's checking me out. I bet you're jealous. Triple H just rolled his eyes. _I need someone without a lip piercing, thanks_, he thought as he grabbed his ID back. Edge was busy being hypnotized by the woman's lip piercing. _

"Hey uh, did that hurt?" 

She shrugged. "Could've been worse." 

Edge groaned. "Yeah, uh…ouch." He looked over at Jeff, who was busy looking around the black and white themed room. _Holy shit, this is too awesome_, he thought as his eyes rested on a zebra-print chair. _I want a room just like this!! _

The receptionist laughed as she saw Jeff's expression. "You must be Jeff." He nodded, and then went back to staring at a zebra-print mirror above a huge, white leather couch. 

Triple H whispered to the receptionist, "Yeah, it's his birthday and all, so we figured we'd get him a tattoo." 

The receptionist nodded. "I remember Steve (Stone Cold) calling about it before. Did Jeff decide what he wanted yet?" 

Shawn laughed. "If we can ever calm the kid down. Yo, Jeff! Come here!" 

Jeff bounced up to the glass counter. "What?" 

"Tell her what you're getting so we know how much to pay up." 

Jeff smiled. "I'm getting a tattoo on my right arm. The tiger with the Chinese writing." 

Edge's eyes went wide. "Jeffness, are you sure about that? I mean, it's um, permanent and stuff…" 

Jeff nodded. "I'm extreme, damnit." 

The receptionist giggled and said, "Okay, then Mr. Extreme, you'll have to sign these papers." She handed them to him and turned to Shawn. "That'll be $75.78." 

Shawn and Triple H looked at each other and said, "Sweet." Shawn dug out the money and put it on the counter. 

"We have about 25 bucks left. Where can that go to?" Triple H asked as he watched Edge and Jeff fill out the papers on the white leather couch. 

Shawn whispered, "Well, we could always give it to Stone Cold, but then again, maybe I should call him and ask what he wants. You know, in terms of alcohol." 

Triple H nodded. "Right." Jeff and Edge came up to the glass counter with satisfied looks on their faces. 

Shawn shook his head and muttered, "You two are up to something." 

Edge shrugged. "I think it'll look cool…when it's done." Jeff nodded. _This'll prove that I'm extreme_, he thought to himself. _Too bad Matty isn't around. He'll get to see it later. _

The receptionist looked at Jeff and nodded. "Good choice. You ready?" 

Jeff nodded. "Let's do it!" Triple H and Shawn decided to wait in the waiting room, while Edge went back with Jeff.

****

Back at the Rock's house, everyone was finally cleaning up after dinner. Jericho and Steph, along with Jackie and Linda, had left for campus, but everyone else pretty much stayed. There was a big gathering in the living room, with the Rock, Matt Hardy, Brock Lesnar, and Bubba Ray Dudley trying to outsmart each other on Grand Theft Auto 3.  Booker T, Shane McMahon, Terri, Spike (who was Bubba Ray's younger brother), Stone Cold, Lita, and Debra were watching. 

Matt's character was just about to jump on a bridge when his cell phone rang. "Damnit! Who the hell would that be?" Lita grabbed it and handed it to him. "Hello?" he said in an irritated way. He didn't recognize the number on his screen. 

"Matt, calm down. It's Shawn." Matt sighed. _Geez__, I thought it was the Undertaker coming to get me, he thought. _I wonder where the hell he has been, anyway? Wait a second. I could care less. __

"What's going on?" Matt asked, handing the controller to Bubba Ray. 

"Well, Jeff's getting his tattoo now." Shawn remarked. Matt winced. He could hear the whirring of the needle in the background, as well as Jeff and Edge laughing hysterically, along with some other guy. _At least he's not in pain_, he thought. _Pain is not my thing._

"How much did it set everyone back?" 

"Not much. About 70 bucks." Shawn replied. He looked over at Triple H and chuckled. He was making faces while looking at pictures of people being tattooed – with blood and all. 

"So I guess there's a lot left over, then. I mean, I put in at least 25 bucks." Matt added. 

Shawn nodded. _Weirdly enough, that's how much is left_, he thought. "I know. And we're trying to figure out what to do with the rest of the money." 

Matt chortled, "Take him to the nudie bar!" 

All of the guys (except for Spike), at the same time, yelled, "What?!" Lita, Terri, and Debra rolled their eyes. _Typical male response_, thought Terri, as she reached for her Coke. Spike just groaned. 

Shawn laughed on the other line. "Well, if we _did, Jeff would have a shitload of company." _

Matt shrugged. "Obviously." 

"But listen, Hunter and I were thinking about going to the liquor store before it closes and buying some stuff." Shawn told him. Matt stroked his chin. _I know nothing about alcohol_, he thought. _So I'll let Stone Cold take care of that._

"Stone Cold, what do we need in terms of alcohol?" 

Stone Cold grabbed the phone from Matt as if on cue, and rattled off the names of at least 15 drinks. "And don't forget the Sprite and Coke." 

Shawn laughed. "Okay, then, we'll see what we can do." 

Matt grabbed his phone back from Stone Cold and said, "But yeah, I'm gonna go. I'm getting my ass beat by everyone at this game. I'll talk to you later." 

Shawn smiled. "Later, Matt." He hung up.

_(Let's see what's going on back at campus…)_

The Hurricane, Raven, and Billy Kidman were busy being bored. Of course, it was a Saturday night at a college in the middle of nowhere…what else could they really do?  Raven was busy drawing, Kidman was busy reading, and Hurricane was still trying to finish his algebra. _I hate this damn class_, he thought. _I hate math. Oh why does it have to exist?_ He stared at the black-inked numbers on the yellow page, which were all a big blur. 

Hurricane closed the book and threw it across the room. "Fuck algebra!" Raven and Kidman blinked, surprised at their roommate's outburst. 

"You okay, man?" Kidman asked, picking up Hurricane's book from the floor and putting it on his desk. 

Hurricane sighed. "I'm just frustrated. I mean, this is the third time that I've taken this damn class and I still fail it, no matter how hard I try. Superheroes aren't supposed to fail at stuff, they're supposed to win." 

Raven put down his pencil and remarked, "Well, you can't win everything, you know." 

Hurricane growled. "Yeah, but I can't fail at this. I have to pass this class this semester or else." 

"Or else what?" Kidman asked. 

"Or else I'll fall behind and I'll just have to give up." 

Raven and Kidman looked at each other and said, "Well, we can try to help you." 

Hurricane sighed as Kidman brought his book over. "Fine."

Just then, Raven's cell phone rang. "Hello?" 

Matt Hardy was on the other line. "Ya'll willing to come over to the Rock's for a party?" 

Raven looked over at Kidman and Hurricane, who had curious looks on their faces. _Hardly anyone calls Raven_, thought Kidman. _I wonder who it is?_ "Sure, why not? Who's it for?" 

"Jeff. It's his birthday today. Try to spread the word though, at least a little bit, or this'll end up being a sausage party." Matt explained. Raven laughed. _Yeah but if it's a sausage party, we can indulge in more drinking games_, he thought. _Stoli's__, here I come! _

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." He looked over to his roommates. "We're going over to the Rock's. Ya know, to relax a little bit." 

Hurricane shrugged. "Normally I wouldn't go, but since today is Jeff's birthday, I might as well." 

Raven said to Matt, "Alright, we'll be over in about fifteen minutes or so. Later." 

He hung up and said, "Matt said to find some girls. But where can we find them?" 

Kidman remarked, "Well, there are those really weird girls downstairs…Dawn Marie and Victoria." 

Raven sighed. Victoria seemed to be a bit on the freaky side, but he could deal with Dawn Marie. "Okay, go and talk to them. Hurricane and I will be at the car." 

Hurricane gulped as he and Raven left the room. "Girls? We're taking _girls over there?" _

Raven and Hurricane got in the elevator and he said, "Yeah, calm down. They're not that bad. I remember when you were with Molly. She didn't scare you, did she?" 

Hurricane sighed. "All the time." 

Raven raised his eyebrow. "We'll have to change that."

_(Now let's go to the mall…)_

Meanwhile, while all of this was going on, Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson were busy working in separate stores. _Thank God Rocky woke me up at 3_, Stacy thought as she went back to folding brightly colored t-shirts. She had gotten a job at Old Navy about a week before and it was only her second day. She couldn't get her mind off of the sex she had with the Rock the night before. _My God, she thought, _I can't be addicted to it so soon, can I? Is that a bad thing?_ She put down the purple shirt she was folding and twirled her long, blonde hair with her finger. _Maybe that'll get people to pay attention to me_.  Just then, she caught sight of her manager. __Shit, he wasn't the one I was looking for, she thought as she picked up the purple shirt and continued to fold it. _

Her manager, a short, stocky guy with black rimmed glasses and dark hair, gave her a weird look and said, "Stacy, you're doing great. I think I'll have you do that the rest of the night, if that's okay with you." 

Stacy shrugged and put on her fakest smile. "That's fine with me." When he was out of sight, she rolled her eyes. _I swear to God, he was trying to hit on me. He's like my dad's age.  _Ewww__._ _

A short, black-haired girl who was usually at the registers saw the look on Stacy's face and remarked, "He hits on everyone, even me. Don't feel too bad." Stacy sighed and watched the girl walk to the back of the store. She shook her head as she folded another shirt. _I wonder how long I'll have to put up with this, Stacy wondered. _At least I'm only here until 9 or so. _She checked her silver watch. __It's only 6. I have about 3 hours to go. _

Torrie, who was in Aeropostale across from Old Navy, looked around at all the different-colored hoodies hanging on the wall. _Hmm, I didn't do too bad, she thought. __And that purple one looks cool, but it has that damn glitter stuff all over it. She rolled her eyes. __Sometimes I think that Stacy and I were hired to work in the wrong stores. I wear more Old Navy than she does, and she wears more Aeropostale than me. But hey, we can always share the employee discounts with each other, and at least it's a job. _

Torrie saw a small group of 2 girls, who were about 13, walk by and said rather cheerily, "Hi, how are you doing?" Torrie was usually friendly, but she just wasn't in the mood to be friendly. 

The tall, brown-haired girl, obviously the leader, sneered, "Fine, thanks." 

She looked at the hoodies on the wall, while her short, red-haired friend, asked shyly, "Uh, do you have the sparkly sweaters out yet?" _Damnit__, why is everyone all into this glitter? Ughhh, Torrie thought. _

She put down the red shirt she was folding and replied, "Well, I don't think we're getting those in until 2 to 3 weeks from now. I'd check back then." Then she flashed one of her fakest smiles she could muster. 

The red-haired girl pouted and looked upset. "Okay, thanks." She joined the other two girls and went to the back of the store. Torrie picked up another shirt, a pink one, and shook her head. _God, did I really look that dumb at that age? I hope not_, she thought as she continued to fold shirts.

****

Back at the tattoo parlor, Jeff Hardy was grinning with satisfaction – his tattoo of a tiger with Chinese characters on his right forearm, done in black, looked damn awesome. He leaned back into the green leather chair and laughed, relieved that his first tattoo experience was over.  It _was painful, but only for a little bit, he thought as he admired the collection of autographs from various rock bands on the opposite wall.  _Definitely worth the pain, though._ _

"I told you I wouldn't fuck it up." laughed Jamie, the tattooist, who had two huge zero gauge earrings and a silver lip piercing. 

Edge nodded. "Most definitely, Jamie, my dude. When I get enough money, you can do a tattoo for me, also." 

Jamie nodded. "Sure thing." Edge handed Jamie a 20 and shook his hand. From the hour or so that they were in there, Jeff and Edge become fast friends with Jamie. 

"Take care, man." Edge told him as he got up from the red leather chair. 

"See you around Edge, and Jeff, remember what I said – don't scratch!" Jamie said in mock warning tone. 

Jeff laughed as he got up from the green leather chair and patted his newly tattooed arm. "I won't." Edge and Jeff went to Shawn and Triple H, who got up from the white leather couch and stretched. 

"You ready?" Triple H asked. 

"Did it turn out alright? Jamie's the best one they got here." Shawn added, peering at the long line of white gauze on Jeff's arm. 

Jeff smiled. "Give me about 4-6 hours, and then you can see it." Shawn nodded. 

The four of them got into Triple H's car and Edge said, "Wait a sec. Did you guys go to the liquor store while you were waiting for us?" Shawn and Triple H, who was driving, snickered. 

Jeff laughed. "Let me guess. We're going over to the Rock's." 

"It's really not that far from here, to tell you the truth." Shawn remarked. They found a parking space next to Stone Cold's car and went into the crowded-as-hell house. 

Jeff looked around – there were blue, black, and silver balloons everywhere, and there was a handmade banner that said, "Happy 18th birthday, Jeff!" Jeff smiled from ear to ear. "Wow, this is just too awesome!" He looked around and saw a whole bunch of people. Trish, RVD, Tommy Dreamer, Bradshaw, and Faarooq had just stumbled in from Tommy Dreamer's apartment a few doors down, and Raven, Hurricane, and Kidman had arrived with Victoria and Dawn Marie. 

"Wow, uh, thanks for everyone who paid for my tattoo." Jeff said sort of shyly. 

"No problem." Shane told him, patting him on the back. 

"We can't wait to see it when it's uh, safe to see." Bradshaw added, noticing the white gauze on Jeff's arm. Bradshaw then looked over to Triple H and Shawn, who were busy hauling the alcohol that they'd bought into the house. "What'd you two get?" 

Shawn laughed. "Come in the kitchen and see for yourself!" Bradshaw and Faarooq followed the two into the kitchen, the hardcore alcoholics that they were. 

Edge and Jeff were busy making their rounds with everyone, but Jeff was looking for his brother Matt. _Matty__?__ Where the hell are you?, he thought to himself as he said hi to everyone. Matt finally showed up in the doorway to the kitchen, with Stone Cold and Brock to his sides. _

He grinned and said, "I got you something, bro. I think you'll like it." 

Jeff bounced over to his brother and found a squared shaped box wrapped in blue and black paper. _ Hmm, I wonder what that could be_, he thought as he shrugged and opened it. Everyone watched in anticipation to see what it was. In it, was a small amplifier for his guitar, and two boxes of purple Manic Panic hair dye, his favorite color. 

Jeff squealed and jumped on his brother, which made everyone laugh. "Thanks, Matty!! I love it!! And I love you!! Eeee!" Matt had to laugh back. _I guess this means that Jeff isn't mad at me anymore, he thought as he hugged his brother tightly. _

"Awww!" a lot of the girls said. The guys just shook their heads. Just then, Shawn came into the living room with two shots of Southern Comfort. 

Jeff stared at it, bug-eyed. _Whoa, I've never touched that stuff before, he thought as he slowly took the shot glass from Shawn and eyed it. "What is this?" _

"Southern Comfort. Just down it." Shawn told his roommate. 

Jeff nodded slowly. "Okay." Shawn looked around at the big gathering of everyone in the living room and smiled. _I have the greatest group of friends, he thought. _

Shawn raised his glass, and Jeff did the same. "Here's to a good year, Jeff. May you get what you want this year, and then some. Happy birthday, kid." And with that, the two downed their shots. 

Everyone cheered. "Alright! Enough with the sappyness and whatever! Let's party!" the Rock bellowed from the kitchen. And with that, Jeff's 18th birthday party was underway. 

_****_

_End of Chapter Seventeen…_


	18. The Ultimatum!

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

4/9/03: I accidentally deleted this chapter, so I had to rewrite it. Sorry!

****

***Chapter Eighteen – The Ultimatum!***

_(It is now the middle of the first week of September.)_

_Man, this is so boring, _thought Steph McMahon as she drew in her psychology notebook. Professor Snow was going over the differences between sensation and perception, and not one person in his class seemed interested. It wasn't a surprise seeing that it was 11:00 in the morning. Steph was in the front of the room, trying to take notes and not fall asleep, while Jackie Gayda, the girl she couldn't stand, was on the other side of the room, passing notes back and forth with her friend Linda Miles. Jackie was reading the crumpled note and mouthed to Linda, "What happened Saturday?" Steph rolled her eyes. _I swear those two like to get in everyone's business. Jackie's just jealous that she wasn't invited there. Everyone is on to her and her obsession with Rocky_, she thought as she kicked her desk with her foot a bit too hard. Kurt Angle, the resident dork, was a few seats away, dutifully taking notes on everything Professor Snow said. Jeff Hardy, who was in the back corner of the room, was ignoring the lecture completely – he had his whole box of colored pencils out and was drawing a complicated version of an exotic bird with the legs of a tiger and the body of a snake. Rob Van Dam was too busy looking outside. _Man, a bowl sounds so good right about now. It would really mellow me out, dude_, he thought as he licked his lips. And then there was Shannon Moore, who was a few seats in front of him, resting his hand on his chin, trying desperately to stay awake. 

           "I want someone to explain to me what perception means." Professor Snow began, as he paced back in forth in front of the black chalkboard covered with clouds of light yellow dust. There was silence, except for Jackie and Linda's giggling. Steph rolled her eyes. _And only three more months of this to go_, she thought with annoyance. As usual, Kurt Angle raised his hand. Mostly everyone thought he was a nerd because he was the only one besides Professor Snow to talk in class. "Anyone but Kurt, please? You know you all are getting graded on participation in this class as well!" 

Kurt pouted. "But I know the answer!" 

Jackie nodded to him. "You're a dork, that's why." She high-fived Linda and they continued to giggle. 

Professor Snow eyed the two of them. "Linda. Jackie. Come on, behave. This isn't high school anymore." Linda groaned. _Damnit__, Jackie, you're always getting me into trouble_, she thought as she picked at her shiny purple nail polish. _But yeah, he is a dork. When the professor wasn't looking, Jackie gave him the finger._

Steph rolled her eyes as she watched this. Her shrill voice made Professor Snow turn around in an instant. "Oh _please_! Everyone I've run into on this campus is way too immature for me. I've only been here for less than a week and it seems like it runs rampant here…it's like it's a disease!" Her outburst was met with an uncomfortable silence. Shannon shrugged_. She has the right idea, he thought as he pushed a strand of black-streaked hair out of his face. In the corner of the room, Jeff stopped drawing and shook his head. _High school indeed_, he thought as he picked up his bright orange pencil and continued to draw. _Wait…what is she talking about again?_ _

Professor Snow raised his eyebrow and sat on his desk, thankful that something someone said was getting his class talking. "Really, Steph? Care to elaborate on that?"

Steph sunk in her seat. She and her roommate Molly had a talk a few days before about being more aggressive and more opinionated. Sure, Steph was _trying to be more aggressive and opinionated like Molly advised her to do – but the fact was that Steph wasn't used to it at all. _Maybe I should revert back to my old, shy self_, she thought, twirling her long brown hair nervously. _But then again, I wouldn't make progress, and McMahons make progress._ "Uh…do I have to?" Steph couldn't see, but Rob Van Dam was nodding his encouragement._

Professor Snow swung his legs in front of the desk. "Well this is a psychology class that unfortunately doesn't like to talk as much as I'd like." He got up from the desk and leaned on it. "We'll have to change that." Just then, something bright colored in the back of the room caught his eye. No, it wasn't Jeff Hardy's hair – it was the drawing that lay on his desk. "Jeff, what are you drawing this time?" 

Jeff's ears turned red_. Shit, caught again_, he thought as he tried to hurry up and put his colored pencils away. He was so bored during the first few weeks of class that instead of taking notes, he'd get out his colored pencils or markers and start drawing random things that popped into his head. However, he had no idea how annoying his professors thought it was. Professor Snow was making his way to the back of the room and Jeff couldn't hide now. _Shit, shit, shit_, Jeff thought as Professor Snow took his drawing. Professor Snow shook his head and showed it to the rest of the class, the bright yellows and oranges showing through. _Dude, I should ask him to make me a poster for my room_, Rob thought as he nodded his head thoughtfully_. He seems like the type that can draw dragons really well_. Steph's eyes went wide._ Damn is he talented! Wow…he should enter it into a contest or something_, she thought._ I'm sure he would win, too! _

"How about we try to apply some things we've learned in here the past week or so to Jeff's drawing?" 

Jeff shuddered, which was met with giggles from everyone in the class except for Steph and Rob. _Oh God, oh God, where's Matty? Ahhhh, someone help me out here, _he thought as he tried to hide in the corner. He wasn't much for being the center of attention – in fact, it made him damn uncomfortable_. It is at times like then when I wish I could shrink to the size of a bee and just fly away_, he thought, trying to calm down. _Damnit__! _

Professor Snow looked down at Jeff and shook his head. "It's okay, Jeff. I was just playing. It's a great drawing, by the way." With that, he set the drawing back down and headed back to the front of the class. Jeff's eyes were wide open. _Okay, I know exactly what I'm going to do as soon as I get back to the room – take a nap! Yeah, that sounds great…it'll make me forget everything that has happened today, he thought as he leaned on his hand.  _

Professor Snow leaned against the desk and said, "I have to say I'm very disappointed in all of you. Steph was right. You all think that this is high school, that college will be a piece of cake. The sad truth is it _won't_ be. It's far from it." He paced around the front of the room again, stopping every few sentences and looking students in their beady, full-of-fear eyes. Steph was in shock. _I was right. Oh my God, I was right on something! Wow! Time to rub it in Shane's face! I bet no professor has ever told him that he was right before, she thought with glee._

"College is a time to learn and grow up," Professor Snow continued. He looked at Jeff and said, "Some people find out their talents sooner than others" – then he eyed Jackie and Linda – "while some just have no clue." He looked at his watch. "It's 11:15. Get outta here." With that, the class was left confused. 

Steph sighed as she saw the confused looks on some of her classmates' faces. "Oh my God, what the hell have I done?" she muttered as she joined the throng of people passing by. "Did I really say my opinion on things and not get bashed for it for once?" With that thought, she walked down the hallway, trying to find her brother in the mess. 

Further down the hallway, Jeff was trying to call his older brother Matt. He put the phone to his ear. "Damnit, Matt, answer it…I know you're there, come on." Jeff muttered, tapping his foot impatiently. Just then, someone bumped into him, causing his neon green cell phone to literally fly down the hallway floor. "Shit…" Jeff muttered as he watched it stop at the foot of Big Show. _Oh God, big scary guy, he thought in fear. _That guy scares me to death! I'm afraid to see what's gonna happen next…this day has been so fucked up! __

"I'm sorry, man…here, I'll go get it." the voice tinged with a Southern accent said close to Jeff's proximity. _What? Who the hell is that? Are they talking to me?, Jeff thought, rubbing his head. __I've seen enough confusion for one day, thanks!_

He turned around slowly and saw a short, blonde and black-haired guy with piercing green eyes standing next to him. Jeff gave the guy a weird look. "Hey, you have an accent just like mine." 

The guy nodded, with a look that mirrored Jeff's. "I noticed that, too. Where'd you come from, North Carolina?" Jeff's eyes went wide. _Holy shit_, he thought as a sense of déjà vu washed over him. _Why do I get the feeling that…that I know this guy already?_

"Yeah, I did, actually…we moved here when I was 8." He said shakily as he examined the kid like he was his patient in his doctor's office. "What's your name again?"

           The guy stuck out his hand, a friendly smirk on his lips. "Shannon Moore. And you are?"

           "Jeff. Jeff Hardy."

Shannon looked at him in disbelief immediately. "No shit! Your brother is Matt, right?" 

           Jeff raised an eyebrow as he saw Big Show walking towards him and Shannon. _Oh God, please don't kill me_, he thought. I'm _only 18, I haven't gotten laid, I haven't really lived my life_ - "How do you…know my brother?"

           "I've seen him play football. He was awesome. Of course, I wasn't into that extracurricular stuff." Shannon replied. Out of nowhere, Big Show nudged Jeff, gave him his cell phone, shook his head, and walked off in silence. Shannon shuddered as he watched Big Show saunter down the hall. "Who was that?!"

           "Big Show. Just…just stay on his good side." Jeff replied nervously, and then looked back at Shannon. "So wait, you went to Union Pines?" 

           He shook his head and leaned against the pale yellow wall. "Nope, I'm in the next town over, but we've played against you many times." _I thought I knew him from somewhere_, he thought as he watched a group of girls walk by. "Hmmm, that one girl is pretty hot."

           Jeff's head whipped down towards the other side of the hallway. "Who? Where?" 

Shannon laughed. _This guy is a trip_, he thought as he started walking down the hallway, hoping that Jeff would follow him. "The redhead." 

Jeff smirked, realizing exactly who Shannon was talking about. _And I've talked to her on the phone and you haven't_, he thought as he began to follow Shannon down the hallway. "Yeah, Lita." 

           "You know her?"  


"Yep. I talked to her on the phone once, but she's way out of our league, man."

Shannon shook his head, avoiding being hit by someone's book. "Bummer."

The two continued to get acquainted until Jeff had to go to his 11:30 class.

****

Meanwhile, Jackie was watching the Rock and Stacy Keibler talking in front of one of the classrooms in Cedar Hall, another building on campus. She and Linda had just made the 10 minute trek as soon as their psychology class with Professor Snow let out. Jackie didn't have any classes until 3, but as much as she wanted to go to lunch, she wanted to do some spying, dragging Linda along. 

"Look at how happy they look. It makes me sick." Jackie growled, clenching her fists at her sides_. I'd be so much happier knowing that they were broken up_, she thought, watching the annoyance on her friend's face grow.

"Seriously Jackie, don't you think you're taking this just a bit far? I mean, we've had to follow the Rock and Stacy how many times since you first saw him at that party a few weeks ago?" Linda said, trying to put some sanity into her friend.

Jackie shook her head. "I don't think I'm going too far at all. Whatever I want, I get." 

Linda groaned, leaning against the wall. "Jackie, seriously, there are other guys out there, and you know it. What's the big deal about the Rock? So he's the most popular guy in school. Yeah, so what? And he's good looking, too. Yeah, and that's great. But from what you've told me about your relationship history…you tend to go for the guys with power. As in, power that you can have, too." 

Jackie winced, and put her hand on her hip. "Have you been reading the damn psychology book too much lately?" _Ahh__, I don't need her telling me what to do, either, she thought with annoyance. _The only friend up here who understands me, of all people, is trying to tell me what the hell to do! __

Linda shrugged, and shifted her purple bookbag on her shoulder. "No, I'm saying that I know what I'm talking about and if you don't watch your step, you're going to really fuck up your reputation up here."

Jackie shook her head, continuing to be entranced by the Rock and Stacy talking in the distance. "One day…one day the Rock will be mine." 

"Well, keep wishing, honey. I'm going to class." Linda announced as she walked off, leaving Jackie alone glaring at Stacy. _God how I hate her.__ She's just way too perfect, Jackie thought with malice__. I'd do anything to fuck up her world…and her boyfriend. With that, she turned in the other direction and headed towards the Turnbuckle across campus._

****

_(Later that day, around dinnertime…)_

           Brock Lesnar, Kevin Nash, and Bubba Ray Dudley were watching TV in their living room. It was Wednesday, and while Brock and Kevin were drooling over re-runs of "Baywatch," Bubba Ray was trying to come up with a few poems to hand in for his poetry class. It was at 7:00 that night, and luckily Bubba Ray had a few hours to spare._ Damnit, where is that damn Hardy kid when I need him?, _he thought as he scratched out a line he wrote. _ And besides, everyone would think I'm a wuss if I wrote poetry. _He was settled on the bright green recliner, while Kevin and Brock were sharing the huge gray couch.

"Man if she got rid of those implants, I'd do her." Brock remarked about Pamela Anderson as she skipped around on the screen. 

Kevin chortled. "Implants or not, I'd still do her." 

Bubba Ray muttered, "Sorry, but Carmen Electra is more my type." He sniffed as he scratched out another line he wrote. _Damnit__, someone needs to find Jeff Hardy, and fast_, he thought in frustration. _Everything I come up with is shit! _

_"_Getting frustrated, Bubba?" Brock asked teasingly. He noticed that Bubba Ray was drawing huge lines through almost every line he wrote.

"Yes, just a tad. I need to get out of here and find that Hardy boy." With that, Bubba Ray got up and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Kane, Stone Cold, and the Rock were busy having a discussion about Jeff's birthday party a few days earlier. "You think Shawn got the kid drunk enough?" The Rock asked Stone Cold, who was busy downing a Budweiser. 

"What? I think so. The poor kid passed out on the floor by the end of the night. He's gonna have to learn how to drink if he wants to be a part of our crew, ya know." The Rock nodded slowly in agreement, taking a sip of his Mountain Dew. "And besides, for not drinking too much in his life, Jeff is doing pretty well." 

Kane shook his head. He still never understood why Stone Cold had people prove themselves to him by how much alcohol they could drink. "Steve, it's 4:30 in the afternoon, and you're already drinking beer."

Stone Cold set down his can and muttered, "What? You have a problem with that?"

Kane shook his head. "No, it's just that alcohol doesn't prove everything." Stone Cold was about to give Kane a lecture when the doorbell rang.

"Who the fuck would that be?" Kevin practically yelled as Brock got up to get the door. 

"I got it." Brock muttered as he saw Kevin continue to drool over Pamela Anderson. Brock opened the door and gasped – it was the Undertaker and a dark-haired woman was also with him. 

"That's no way to treat your cousin, boy." the Undertaker muttered in disgust to Brock as he surveyed the living room.  He had a pretty tall, dark-haired woman with him, who was quite muscular. Kevin's eyes went wide in fear._ Oh my God_, he thought._ It's Chyna.  The Undertaker then ended up pushing his way through the door like he actually owned the house. Chyna followed, pushing Brock out of the way. _

Brock narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Mark, you know you're not supposed to be here. Kevin and Stone Cold and – "

"I don't give a flying fuck what they think. They can't control where I go." The Undertaker muttered, glaring at Kevin, who was glaring back at him from the couch. He made his way to the kitchen, as Brock tried to get ahead of him and his dark-haired partner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bubba Ray bellowed, not believing the sight he was seeing. 

"And why did you bring my ex-girlfriend with you?" Stone Cold countered. The Undertaker smirked as he and Chyna sat down at the table with him, Kane, Bubba Ray, and the Rock. The Rock gave the Undertaker a death glare. _I wonder what the fuck they want_, he thought, furrowing his brow. _Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not something good. Lord knows how bad the both of them can get._

"I'm sure you're all wondering what the hell we are doing here." The Undertaker began, as if he was presenting a speech. Stone Cold was about to say something, but he cut him off. "No, Steve, I know that I'm not allowed in this house, but guess what? I don't care." 

Kane muttered to his brother, "Why the hell did you bring her with you? I'm sure that's what we _all_ want to know."

The Undertaker smirked and nudged his partner to speak. "Well, I'm here because I finally decided to transfer from another school." The Rock groaned. _Shit, I thought I was done with her after we broke up. Guess I was wrong_, he thought, drinking some of his beer. 

"Chyna, why don't you tell us the _real_ reason why you're here?" Brock growled, leaning against the kitchen sink, his arms folded over his chest. He knew more than anyone about the details of her past dabbling in the occult. 

The dark-haired woman narrowed her eyes, glaring at all of the men in the room. "Well, Mark said that he isn't getting any respect from anyone lately. So since I was transferring here anyway, I decided to change that. By the time this year is through, everyone will respect him whether they want to or not." 

Kane laughed hysterically. "Bro, I seriously think you go way too far on these schemes of yours. I mean, what the hell were you thinking – " The Undertaker cut off his brother, making a hissing sound.

           "Let _me do the talking here, okay? I have a proposition for all of you, and if you don't agree to it, well…let's just say you're screwed." Brock shook his head. __Damnit_, I swear my cousin isn't even a part of the family_, he thought in disgust. __Everything has to always be about power and being number one. Screw everyone else, Mark Calloway comes first. _

           "What the hell do you want? Make it fast, because we're already getting quite annoyed at your presence here." Bubba Ray retorted, banging his fists on the table pretty loudly.

The Undertaker folded his hands together as if he was praying and smiled evilly. "Well, we need 5 sacrifices."  
  


Kane practically yelled, "Oh hell, don't tell me you're into that witchcraft shit again!" The Undertaker shrugged, and then wiped his arm as if his brother's comment didn't bother him in the least. "Please tell me that you're not!"

           The Undertaker shook his head. "Sorry, bro, but I am. But listen, we need 5 sacrifices to please our god." He motioned to Brock, Kane, Bubba Ray, the Rock, and Stone Cold. "You five – you five are going to help us find them, or else…you'll all be sacrifices yourselves." Chyna nodded in emphasis. _I'm enjoying how everyone is squirming at our threats_, she thought with glee. _Yay__ for having power over people!_

           "Wait, what are these sacrifices for, cuz? You never said…" Brock trailed off, knowing full well that his cousin didn't care what he said.

           The Undertaker shook his head. "You don't need to know that. The only thing I want to know from all of you is…are you in – " he glared at every one of the men in the kitchen – "or are you out?" Chyna put her arm around him and patted his back. _I'm betting that they'll say yes_, she thought. _If they know what is best for them, they'll say yes. _

           The Rock got up out of his chair and got in the Undertaker's face. "Listen here, jabroni, the Rock doesn't take kindly to you and his ex-girlfriend who you've obviously brainwashed into telling us what to do! We'll never listen to you, and the Rock hopes you know that – " Stone Cold put a hand up to shut his best friend up. _Jesus Christ, Rocky, shut up or you'll really fuck us over_, he thought, drinking the rest of his beer. 

           "So you're both saying that if we don't help you get the 5 sacrifices that you need for…whatever you're doing, and then we'll all end up being sacrifices ourselves?" Stone Cold asked, making sure that he heard things right. Chyna nodded in silence. 

           "Yeah, and if you tell anyone outside of you five of this plan, we will find out. Don't even _try to do it, because we will know." The Undertaker continued, getting up from his seat and into the face of Stone Cold, who was the unofficial spokesman of the group. "So again, are you in…or are you out?!" _

Stone Cold looked at the fear and trepidation on his friends' faces. _This is some dangerous shit that we could get involved in, Kane thought as he tapped his foot on the floor loudly__. If we fuck things up, the blame will fall on us and we'll be screwed. "Stone Cold and the other four will never back down from a fight. We're in." Brock put his head in his hands. _No, Steve, what the fuck are you thinking?! I don't want to die_, he thought. _

The Undertaker smiled with satisfaction and nodded to Chyna. "Good, good. Our informant will let you know who the first sacrifice will be, probably within the next few weeks." He got up and helped Chyna up as well. He turned to Stone Cold, Kane, Brock, and the Rock. "Remember…tell anyone outside of the five of you about the plan and you'll turn into a sacrifice yourself." And with that, he and Chyna stormed out of the house.

           Bubba Ray leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply. "Screw my poetry class. I'm not about to go there after what just happened." 

            Kane nodded in agreement.  "Man, I seriously think my brother has gone over the deep end."  _You're telling me, cuz, Brock thought as he sighed deeply._

           Stone Cold shrugged. "Here, have a Budweiser. Beer always makes it better." He tossed it to Bubba Ray who popped open the tab_. I wish a beer would make things better easily_, Bubba Ray thought. _But for some reason, I think we've gotten into something way more dangerous than we think it is._

_****_

_End of Chapter Eighteen…_


	19. Election Day

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

4/10/03: I will be introducing more characters as the chapters go along…but some won't show up until the "next semester."

****

***Chapter Nineteen – Election Day***

_(It is now September 9th, the day of student body elections…had to move it up in time a bit!)_

"Today is our day, Hunter." Shawn Michaels announced at the kitchen table with a hint of certainty in his voice.  He then ate some Cheerios.  It was only 11 in the morning and Shawn and his roommates were already wide awake.  

Triple H rolled his brown eyes at his best friend.  "Shawn, I don't even know if we're gonna _win_ this thing.  I mean, we're up against some pretty tough competition."  

Edge, who was hurrying up and eating his strawberry Pop Tart, said, "Hunter, don't think that way!  The other teams might end up…sucking ass….uh, yeah!"  

Triple H shrugged and said, "You know, Shawn, he's right.  I mean, they're probably gonna end up voting for Batista and Tajiri again.  We should pull out _now."  _

Shawn got up from the table and shook his head.  "Hunter, Hunter.  Where's the egomaniac that I know and love?  It's like it's disappeared lately."  

Triple H groaned and finished his cereal.  _Shawn, just because I'm stressed out doesn't mean that my ego is gone_, he thought.  _It's alive and well!  "Well, I've been stressing about my writing class, Shawn.  I can't write for shit, and you __know that."  Jeff, who was getting some milk from the fridge, tried to stifle a laugh.  __That's hilarious, he thought__.  "What's so funny, Jeff?"  __This kid is a trip, Triple H thought to himself as he ate some more Cheerios._  I don't know why, but I picture my kids turning out like him.  Whoa, wait a minute, that's a scary thought.  Ahhhh! __

Jeff grinned mischievously.  "You just said you can't write.  I think anyone can write, no matter _how much they think they suck."  _

Triple H rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the words of encouragement, Hardy boy."  

Shawn smiled at Jeff, and then nodded to Triple H.  "Leave him alone, Hunter.  We gotta concentrate on the election!"  Edge shook his head.  _Man does Shawn have a one-track mind or what?, he thought as he picked up his black bookbag from the couch.  _

"I'm outta here, everyone.  Good luck with the election."  Edge said as he made his way to the door.  Jeff giggled, and Triple H gave him an annoyed look.  

Shawn yelled to Edge, "You better vote for us, man!"  

Edge nodded.  "I will, don't worry, dude.  Later!"  _Besides, I wouldn't want to vote for anyone else, he thought as he shut the door._

****

Meanwhile, Bubba Ray Dudley was in the library, trying to study for his test later on in the day_.  I wish I could've dragged my ass outta that house while I could, he thought as he flipped a page in his Economics book.  _I'm so sick and tired of hearing about the Undertaker and what a prick he is._  He growled softly.  _Well, he is a prick._  Bubba Ray couldn't believe that Undertaker had brought his ex-girlfriend, Chyna, to WWE U so he could get "respect," which he claimed to be lacking.  He had heard about it first-hand, and laughed at the Undertaker's orders to not tell anyone.  _Yeah, and that damn plan of his…I can't believe he's into that voodoo witchcraft shit again.  And Brock, Kane, Rocky, Stone Cold, and I are supposed to help him find the "ultimate sacrifice." Right.  Then we'll  be involved in someone's murder.  Not good.  Undertaker needs to get sent to the looney bin where he belongs.  I thought that Kane and I set him straight a while ago_.  Bubba Ray made a face._  But that was when he was actually friends with all of us.  Now, he just wants to make all of our lives a living hell and he doesn't care one way or another how it happens_.  _

Bubba Ray was deep in thought when his brother D-Von showed up.  He wasn't really his brother, though – D-Von was the same age as Bubba Ray.  He was Bubba Ray's half-brother since he was a different race and was adopted from an orphanage.  Still, to Bubba Ray and his biological younger brother, Spike, D-Von was still their brother.  

"D-Von!"  Bubba Ray whispered.  

D-Von nodded slowly, pushing his black-rimmed glasses up on his nose.  "Hey bro, what's up with that look on your face?  Why so pissy?"  

Bubba Ray smiled wryly.  "Well, I'm doomed to fail this damn Economics test of mine later, and the fact that Undertaker is up to his old fucking tricks again."  

D-Von groaned in annoyance as he pulled up a dark wooden chair next to his brother.  "Oh, hell."  

Bubba Ray nodded_.  Fuck the Undertaker and his rules_, he thought with defiance.  _This is what I think of his rules – I'm telling someone outside of the circle!  "Exactly.  I can't really divulge the plan here, since the walls all echo around, but if you're willing to come with me to a study room, I can tell you then."  _

D-Von glanced around the slightly crowded library and whispered, "Go for it."__

About ten minutes later, Bubba Ray Dudley was busy divulging "the plan" that the Undertaker and Chyna had up their sleeves.  "I know, I'm under strict orders not to tell anyone about this."  Bubba Ray rolled his eyes, "But I'm gonna tell you anyway since you're my bro.  Screw the Undertaker, man.  I've had it with him."  

"You're taking a big risk here, Bubba." D-Von began, his eyes going wide.  "Does Spike know about this?"  

Bubba Ray shook his head as he leaned back in his hard wooden chair.  "No way.  I'm not about to tell him anything, either.  He gets scared too easily.  I mean, hell, if I was his size, I would, too.  Spike'd get his ass beat by those two in a second, no contest."  

D-Von shook his head.  "You have no faith in our little brother, do you?  Spike's a tough little guy for 150 pounds.  He can take a beating as well as _give_ one."  

Bubba Ray smiled proudly.  "Yeah, because he's a Dudley!"  

D-Von tapped his fingers on the hard wooden table.  "Okay, so what is up with this Undertaker bullshit?"  

Bubba Ray rolled his eyes as he glared at his brother.  "Basically, he and Chyna stormed into the house a few days ago demanding that Kane, Brock, Stone Cold, Rocky, and I adhere to their demands, or else we'd really pay for it….though I don't know what we would be paying for."  

D-Von scoffed.  _Nothing fazes me with Undertaker anymore,_ he thought, scratching his arm.  _Nothing_.  "And then?"  

Bubba Ray sighed and said matter-of-factly, "Well, they warned the five of us not to tell anyone, but I'm telling _you, to protect us…if that makes sense."  He then practically yelled in disgust, "Can you believe that Undertaker is back to sacrificing people?!  After all me and Kane did to try to set him straight, he goes back to the dark side!"  _

D-Von had a shocked look on his face.  "Shit, man, what the hell is up with that boy?  He needs a serious attitude adjustment.  And a good shrink, too.  Christ, man."  

Bubba Ray agreed silently.  "Yeah, he sure does.  We all have to help Undertaker find five sacrifices.  If we are able to find those five, then he will leave all of us alone."  

D-Von had a cautious look on his face.   "Wait a minute, did he say who the sacrifices are?"  

Bubba Ray shook his head.  "Nope.  All I know is that whenever they find one sacrifice, they will tell us the next one, and so forth.  I _know_ they won't get away with this…not if I can help it."  

D-Von nodded.  "You never know with the Undertaker, man.  And since Chyna is on his side, who knows what will happen."  Bubba Ray sighed.  _That's what I'm afraid of, he thought. _

_(It's now __1:00__, in the gym of the __Student__Center__, and the candidates are doing their campaign speeches.)_

            Chris Benoit was pacing nervously on the stage in the gym, trying to remember exactly what he was going to say for his speech.  His running partner, Eddie Guerrero, was just as nervous, jumping up and down to calm his nerves.  The speeches were to be under 5 minutes, so he knew that he could do it.  Benoit smirked.  _Yeah, Eddie and I go way back, though_, he thought_.  I'm glad he accepted to run as vice-president, since he has a few good ideas running around in that head of his.  Benoit looked around at the other competitors – Triple H and Shawn Michaels were huddled in a corner; and Dave Batista and Yoshi Tajiri, who were the current president and vice-president, respectively, were busy reading their index cards.  _

At the podium, William Regal and the Big Valbowski (who preferred to be called Val Venis now) were reading their speeches.  A whole bunch of kids were gathered in front of the stage, and there were quite a few in the back of the gym.  

"And as WWE U student body president, I will make sure that there is something done about the bloody cafeteria food." Regal continued, drawing shouts of appreciation from the "audience."  

Val, who was his reluctant running mate, added, "And we will also make sure that there are 'real' dances being held near the end of every semester.  Not the big get-togethers at hotels that the Student Activity Board calls a 'dance.'"  There were a few chuckles at that comment.  

Ric Flair, the head of the Student Activity Board said in a fake way, "Woooo!  Alright, thanks to William and Val for their _enlightening speech.  Give them a round of applause, everyone!"  The crowd of kids applauded.  Regal and Flair gave each other stares that rivaled daggers since they both couldn't stand each other, and Val dragged Regal away.  _

"I still can't believe he failed you in that one class." Val muttered as Regal grabbed his water bottle nearby.  

Regal growled, "Don't remind me."  Benoit shook his head.  He, along with Val Venis and Eddie Guerrero, were pretty much the only people on campus who could deal with William Regal.  

Benoit smirked at Regal and said, "Not bad for being first up."  

Regal shrugged and took a sip out of his water bottle.  "Thanks.  Good luck, though…I gotta get away from Flair before I hit him with my brass knuckles."  

Benoit laughed. "I understand that."  The way the speeches were set up, the candidates could go back to class, and voting would be soon afterward.  

"Thanks, man.  Take care." Val said as he and Regal walked away. 

 Benoit nodded to them and then looked to his running partner, Eddie Guerrero.  "You ready?"  

Guerrero waved his hand.  "Aw, man, I'm more ready than ever, holmes.  Let's do it."

A few minutes later, Ric Flair was introducing Benoit and Eddie Guerrero to the crowd of kids below the stage amid cheers and applause.  "Woooo!" Flair laughed as Benoit and Guerrero took to the podium.  

"Hi, um, I'm Chris Benoit, as Flair over here told you, and I'm running for president.  Eddie over here is running for vice president." He sifted through his index cards.  "The first thing I'd like to change is the fact that the cafeteria is open only certain hours.  I know that a lot of us have crazy schedules, so why can't the university accommodate us?"  

"Hell yeah!" yelled Stone Cold from the back.  Benoit tried to stifle a laugh.  _Damnit_ Steve, you kill me_, he thought.  _

"And holmes, would it be so hard to fix the soda machines too?  Every time I get a Pepsi essa, I never get my change for a dollar!"  Eddie Guerrero added, making many people giggle.  

"He has a point there, Flair!" yelled the Rock from the back.  Benoit looked back and saw the two leaning against the wall, along with Shane McMahon and Booker T.  

He shook his head at his running partner, and continued, "I'd also like to get rid of the fact that we have to pay 10 cents a piece for paper in the computer lab and library.  We'd like to know…where does that money _really go?"  _

Hurricane, who was up front, piped up, "Yeah, whassupwitdat?"  

Raven, who was next to him, said, "Shhhhh."  

Eddie Guerrero added, "And we will also make sure the printers are fixed too, essa, so whenever we need them, we can use them, holmes!"  This also brought cheers.  

Ric Flair looked at his watch and said, "Alright, thanks to Eddie and Chris for their speech.  Woooo!"  Everyone applauded and waited for Shawn Michaels and Triple H to take the podium.  

Shawn glared at Triple H, who moved over.  "Hi, I'm Shawn Michaels, if you did not know, and this is my running partner, Hunter Helmsley.  We have a few issues that we would like to deal with to make this a better campus."  

Triple H grinned and continued, "First of all, we will make sure that there is a place for smokers to gather so it doesn't offend the nonsmokers."  

Raven, who was near the stage, nodded.  "Good idea…I'm getting sick of everyone second-handing off of me."  Billy Kidman rolled his eyes at his roommate.  

"Secondly, we'll still collect the 10 cents from every paper used in the library and computer lab, and put it towards something _worthwhile, like our spring concert." Shawn added. _

"Or a strip club!" yelled Shane McMahon from the back.  This brought a lot of cheers.  

Triple H grinned cockily at his best friend, for he knew that his cockiness was back.  "And even better, for those that do not have transportation, we will start a carpool of sorts to get people off of campus." 

Hurricane shook his head.  "I still don't drive."  

Billy Kidman, who was on the other side of him, said, "Maybe if they get elected, they can help you get off campus for once."  

Raven shook his head.  "Shane, don't worry about it.  A lot of people here don't drive."  Hurricane still had a sad look on his face.  

"And the last thing we want to do in our administration is have better food served at the Turnbuckle.  I mean, we want pizza that is freshly made, not store bought, ya know?"  Shawn added, to much applause.  

Ric Flair walked over to the two of them and said, "Woooo!  Everyone applaud Shawn and Hunter!"  Everyone applauded and then Ric Flair said, "Now, the last team running.  They've been in office for the past year or so – they are Dave Batista and Yoshi Tajiri!"  

Shawn, who was grabbing his backpack off of the floor, smirked, "We got 'em beat, Hunter.  Trust me."  

Triple H shook his head as he grabbed his and Shawn's water bottles off of the stage.  "I hope you're right."

Batista shuffled his index cards and looked to his running mate, Tajiri.  "Hey all, you all know us by now." Everyone cheered.  "Right, well, if you re-elect us as president and vice president, we will be able to schedule a nationally-known band for the spring concert."  This brought cheers.  

Tajiri added, with a tinge of his Japanese accent, "We also be able to build coffeehouse."  

Batista smiled and said, "And we know how you all are quite the artistic community, so what better thing to do than build a coffeehouse?"  

Shawn nudged Triple H and said, "We should've done that!  The coffeehouse idea!"  

Triple H groaned and said, "Come on, Shawn, it's up to everyone else to vote."  

Shawn raised his eyebrow and asked, "Are we allowed to vote?"  

Triple H slapped Shawn on the forehead.  "No, you idiot, didn't you read the rules?  Anyone who is taking part in the election is not allowed to vote, because that'd be wrong and it's unethical.  Or something."  He furrowed his brow as Shawn rubbed his forehead.  

"You up for going to the bar later?"  

Triple H shrugged.  "Yeah, I'm up for it.  But listen, I gotta get to class.  I'll talk to you about it later, bro."  

Shawn shrugged.  "So do I.  How ironic."  The two of them left the gym as Tajiri and Batista finished their speech.  

"And as our last action in our administration, we will able to have a live band at the spring dance instead of a DJ."  Batista continued, watching the smiles on all the observers below him.  

Ric Flair then walked over, and said, "Thank you, Batista and Tajiri, for your speech.  Woooo!  Now, as all of you know, voting will be open from today from 1:30-5 pm.  Results will be posted in front of the Turnbuckle at 2 pm tomorrow.  Make sure your voice is heard! Woooo!"  Everyone applauded and then left the gym in a mad rush.

Soon afterwards, people were jamming the table in front of the Turnbuckle, trying to get their votes in.  The unlucky people in charge of running the table, Jamie Noble and Crash Holly, were getting annoyed.  

"Damnit, y'all better calm down or your vote will not be counted!"  Jamie growled, making everyone at the table slow down.  He smiled with satisfaction.  "There, that's better."  

Crash looked at his friend and shook his head.  "Must you be so aggressive?"  

Jamie sighed and watched another person write down his vote.  "Yeah, you have to be in this world.  No one listens to you if you're passive, ya know."  Just then, Edge and his brother Christian bumped into each other at the table.  

"Hey Crash, Jamie.  How'd you two get stuck with this job?"  Edge asked, grabbing a pencil, writing down his vote, and hardly taking notice of his brother.  Christian pouted.  _Damnit_, I knew that Jeff Hardy would take my place_, he thought.  _Damnit___!!  I'm your brother, not him!  Why can't you see that?!  _

Crash shrugged.  "Well since we're both on the Student Activities Board, and since a lot of people are still in class or at work, we figured that we'd do it."  

Christian, who also didn't take notice of his brother, nodded to Jamie and said, "Who's winning so far?"  

Jamie shook his head.  "Nope, I can't say that…it's against the rules."  Christian and Edge pouted at the same time, which made Crash laugh quietly.  

"What's so funny?"  Christian asked.  

Crash shrugged and remarked, "You and your brother act a lot alike, that's all."  

Christian narrowed his eyes and growled, "My brother? I act like my brother-" Edge's sudden poke into his chest shut him up fast.  

He growled with anger, "Listen, little bro, I'm _not ignoring you like you think I am, so get over it!  You were always so damn insecure."    Christian gulped.  _Shit, he read my mind_, he thought as he tried to ignore Edge's mean glare.  _

"Well, uh, word travels fast here, doesn't it?  Uhhh, yeah, I'm sorry if I was feeling a little left out of your group.  You know, since you're so much cooler than I will _ever_ be."  

Edge rolled his eyes.  _God, I hate it how he makes himself to be such a reekazoid_, he thought.  "I'm _not in the mood to argue with you right now, Christian.  We'll talk about this __later."  Christian gulped again.  __Oh hell, he thought_.  Edge is gonna lecture me on how to not be such a whiner.  Damnit, damnit._  _

"Okay." Christian muttered as he folded his paper and put it in the large silver box and slowly walked away.  Edge just shook his head.  _He definitely needs me to get through to him_, he thought.  

****

_End of Chapter Nineteen…_


	20. Cheerleading Tryouts

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

****

***Chapter Twenty – Cheerleading Tryouts***

_(It is still September 9th, only this is a few hours after the elections…)_

"Ouch, I wish I didn't land so hard on my feet." Torrie Wilson exclaimed to Stacy Keibler.  The two were in the aerobics room, getting ready to tryout for the cheerleading squad.  

"I'm not too worried about making it.  In fact, I _know I will.  It's just that I wonder who's gonna be picked to be captain."  Stacy replied as she stretched her arms out.  Torrie flipped her long blonde hair out of her face and looked around at the prospects – Jackie Gayda, Steph McMahon, and Linda Miles - the three young freshmen - were trying out, as well as Lilian Garcia and Dawn Marie Rinaldi, two sophomores.  Torrie looked to the other side of the room and saw the Moore cousins, Jacqueline and Carlene (who preferred to be called Jazz) warming up, and Trish Stratus and Terri Runnels warming up far away from each other.  There were also some other girls practicing nearby.  _

Torrie shook her head.  "Stacy…I didn't know that Terri was trying out."  

Stacy snickered.  _Maybe it was on a dare_, she thought.  _I _could_ __always find out from Rocky.  "Yeah, well, I'm the one that has all the talent, not her.  Don't worry."  Just then, Rico Constantino, who was in charge of running the squad, as well as being a part of the housing staff, exclaimed, "Come on girls, we're all ready!  Good luck to you all!  I know you can do it!!"  The girls muttered good luck and some sneered at each other as they made their way to the gym.  _

On the way in, the girls pinned black numbers written on white paper to their white t-shirts.  Lilian, Torrie, and some girl that they didn't know were in the first group that had to try out.  There were three judges seated at a table in front of them.  

The one judge stood up and announced to the audience (and a few boys who were watching from the windows that overlooked the gym), "Our competitors have to show us their splits, jumps, and do a few cheers.  Also, they must pose for a good minute and a half so we can judge their appearance.  After that, they will be done.  Applause must be held until the very end.  With that said, will the first three competitors come to the judge's table, please?" Lilian, Torrie, and some other girl shakily made their way to the judge's table.  Torrie looked around at the audience, scattered sparsely about the gym.  _I always wondered why they made tryouts open to anyone's viewing_, she thought as she pushed her long, blonde hair back from her face_.  Isn't that kind of degrading or something?  Lilian was busy smiling at everyone, while the other girl, who was short and dark-haired, looked like she didn't want to be there.  _

The one judge, who was blonde, smiled and said, "Okay, let's begin.  Competitor number one, show us your jump." Torrie watched nervously as she saw Lilian execute a perfect jump. 

The judges conversed with each other, and then another judge, a dark-haired woman who was in the middle, said, "Number 2, your turn."  Torrie took a deep breath, stretched her arms, and did a jump that rivaled Lilian's.  

Again, the judges conversed with each other, and then the other judge, a short, dark-haired man sitting on the end, said, "Your turn, number 3."  The dark-haired girl gave the judges a smirk and did a jump that wasn't as good as Lilian's or Torrie's.  Lilian shook her head while Torrie concentrated on looking at the floor.  

The judges then wrote down something on the papers in front of them and then looked up at Lilian, Torrie, and the other girl.  "Okay, now we want you all to do another jump, different from the one you just showed us.  Got it?" the blonde judge told them.  They all nodded slightly and then the blonde judge said, "Number one."  Lilian hesitated for a second, then jumped high and did a split in mid-air.  Torrie opened her mouth and thought, _shit, how am I gonna top that?  _

The dark-haired judge in the middle looked up at Torrie and said, "Number two."  Torrie sighed and thought_, I can do this__.  She leaned back, stretched one leg behind her and jumped down.  The judges looked impressed and wrote on the papers in front of them.  _

The other judge on the end smiled and said, "Number three."  The girl looked to her left and did a sort of ninja jump, making some people giggle. _ Man, thought Torrie_, that girl has no skills.  __

The blonde judge announced, "Okay, we are done with jumps.  Now we will do splits.  Number one, show us a normal split."  Lilian nodded slightly and did a perfect split.  Torrie shook her head.  _I can do that so much better_, she thought as she itched her shoulder.  She glanced at the other girl next to her, who shrugged.  

"Number two, your turn." said the dark-haired woman.  Torrie nodded, put on her brightest smile and held her split a bit longer than Lilian did.  _Ha, how's that for competition?_, she thought as she got up.  

The judged conversed with each other and said at the same time, "Number three."  The girl shrugged and bent one leg, jumped up, and left the other leg straight.  The judges wrote something on their notepads and then looked up at Lilian, Torrie, and the other girl.  

"Okay, now we want you to pose for us…you all know how to do that, right?"  Lilian, Torrie, and the other girl nodded.  "Okay, then.  Number one."  Lilian put her hands on her hips and put on her brightest smile.  Torrie thought, _if there's one thing I hate about tryouts, it's the posing part.  Like I'm a freakin' model or something…far from it!  _

She almost didn't hear when the blonde judge said, "Number two, your turn."  Torrie composed her thoughts, put her hands on her hips, and like Lilian, put on a huge smile.  _I wonder if they can tell that I'm nervous?  I hope not_, she thought as she continued to stand there for about a minute.  

The judges wrote something on their notepads and the dark-haired man announced, "Number three."  The girl was nervous as hell and shaking – Torrie could tell_.  I feel bad for that girl, but then again, I don't_, she thought.  _One less person to beat me so I can be captain!  _

The blonde judge looked up from her notepad and announced, "Okay, girls, we want you all to do a cheer for us and you're all done.  Number one, you lead.  You all ready?"  The girls nodded.  Torrie smiled.  _I hope she picks the easy one we all know_, she thought as she glanced at Lilian and the girl next to her.  

Lilian clapped her hands and yelled, "Ready?!"  

"Okay!"  Torrie and the other girl replied.  

The three of them started dancing around and yelling, "We're the knights of WWE U and we would like to say…we have a better team than you, so hey, hey, hey!  The football players got you beat and even soccer guys…and hey, even we do, too, so go ahead and cry!"  The three of them ended it with a split.  Torrie held her split for a bit longer than Lilian and the other girl did.  _Man, I hope I get captain_, she thought.  _No one else could beat me at this!  _

The judges smiled at them, wrote down something on the notepads in front of them, and the dark-haired man said, "That's it, girls.  You three are done.  Numbers four, five, and six are up!"  _Yeah, it's in the bag_, Torrie thought as she walked in between Lilian and the other girl, and then she saw who was number six – Stacy.  Stacy gave Torrie a wry smile as she headed out to the floor.  Torrie gave her one back as she headed back to the aerobics room.

****

Around this time, Lita Dumas was in her room crying hysterically.  Her eyes were red and puffy, her long red hair was a knotty mess, and she just felt like total and utter crap.  _Yeah…that's what happens when your mom bitches you out, she thought as she curled up in her bed, the dark purple covers over her.  Lita didn't deal well when people yelled at her.  She also didn't deal well when things were stressful at home.  She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.  __Why did my mom have to go and bitch me out like that?, she thought.  __Why is it that she has to blame everything on me?  Well, not really, but still…it seems that way!  Lita then stretched her arm and winced, for it was painful.  _Ha, I guess I slept on that arm too long.  Ooops.  _She leaned back on her purple leopard print pillow and stared at the ceiling, which wasn't too far from her – she could literally reach out and touch it.  __Yeah, Jackie and Trish went and tried out for cheerleading.  Ha, even I wouldn't stoop that low, Lita thought as she itched her ear.  __Cheerleading is so not my thing.  Now Jackie, yeah, I can picture her as one, but Trish?  No way.   I wonder what she's been smoking…or drinking lately?  _

Lita's thoughts then drifted to the situation at home again_.  It's like I feel so guilty for being up here for school.  Why do things have to be so hard back home?_  She thought of how rough things were on her little brother, Cory.  He was a senior in high school and already he was rebelling against his mother.  Lita shook her head.  _Damn Cory…I so thought he would've known better.  He needs me around, but I need my education.  Why do things have to be so hard?  And why do I end up hating myself?  Lita felt the tears spring to her eyes again and tried everything to keep them from falling.  __I hope Trish or Jackie don't walk in and see me like this, she thought_.  I hate looking weak.  And I hate looking like this.  Thank God I don't feel like doing anything tonight._  Lita looked at her alarm clock under her pillow.  It said "5:30" in bright green numbers.  She growled and felt exhaustion overcome her.__  Fuck dinner and fuck everything.  I'm going to sleep and no one is gonna stop me from doing so, either, she thought as she pulled the pillow over her head and let the whole world drift far from her mind.          _

Meanwhile across campus, Matt Hardy was doing his calculus homework.  _Thank God I'm good at math, he thought to himself as he admired his work_.  I'm such a genius! _ He looked over to Rob Van Dam, who was on the couch, reading something for his History class.  RVD noticed Matt scribbling something quite loudly on his paper and raised an eyebrow.  "Dude, you okay, man?"  _

Matt looked at RVD in confusion and said, "Yeah, I'm fine.  Why?"  

RVD put down his book and said, "Well, I'm trying to read, dude…and your scribbling is interrupting me."  

Matt had to laugh.  "Rob, Rob, Rob.  I don't write that loud.  Are you sure it's not the voices in your head?"  

RVD shrugged.  "I don't have any voices in my head.  Oh wait, yeah I do.  The one is telling me to go get some dinner."  Matt groaned.  _Rob Van Dam is such a trip, he thought as he tried to focus on another calculus problem.  __But he's pretty damn funny and he stays out of my business.  That's all that matters to me.  _

"Uh, didn't you remember Jericho and I telling you to lay off the weed before?"  Matt said out of nowhere.  

RVD, who was still attempting to read his book, blinked.  "Whoa, I don't remember you saying that, man."  He looked at his book and shrugged.  "I'll do that later."  Just then, Undertaker barged in, with Chyna in tow.  At the same instant, Matt and RVD looked at each other in shock.  _I really wasn't expecting him back this soon.  But we really need to stand up to him_, Matt thought as he saw RVD, out of the corner of his eye, trying to tiptoe quietly back to his room.  

Matt jumped off of the chair and grabbed RVD by the collar of his white shirt.  "No, you're doing this too," he whispered, "You need to stand up to him."  RVD shuddered.  _Man, I don't like this Undertaker dude_, he thought as he tried to avoid Undertaker's evil glare.  _I haven't liked him since the minute I moved in.        _

Undertaker smirked at Matt and RVD.  _They're such wusses_, he thought as Chyna leaned against him, glaring at his two roommates, as well.  However, Undertaker noticed that Matt Hardy wasn't about to back down.  "I don't like that look on your face, boy." Undertaker yelled, moving closer to the older Hardy.  

Matt glared at Undertaker and spat out, "I'm not afraid of you anymore.  Beat me up if you want, but just so you know, I can give you a hell of a beating, too."  

Chyna burst into hysterics.  "What?  Matt Hardy is actually gonna fight back for once instead of running away?  Ohhh man, this is such a shocker!  I need to pinch myself to see if this is for real!"  

Matt glared at her also.  "I'm not afraid of _you, either, but luckily for you, I was taught to never hit women."  _

Chyna shrugged.  "Good, because I'd probably be able to kick your ass in no matter what."  Matt pushed RVD behind him and stood face to face with Undertaker, burning a hole into his head.  

"So you want to beat up on me, boy?  Well, why don't you have the honor of the first punch, then?"  Undertaker yelled in his face.  Matt continued to stare at Undertaker, his eyes never leaving his.  RVD shook his head.  _Man, we are so done for, he thought, as he tried to escape to his room, but then thought better of it when Chris Jericho came out of his to see what was going on.  _

"Hey, uh, I heard some noise and was wondering what was – oh, fuck, now my roommates are gonna have a big fight.  Shit."  

Chyna grinned at him.  "Nice to see you too, Jericho!"  

Undertaker shook his fist at him.  "What, are you gonna team up with the Hardy punk and try to show me that you're real men?  Huh?"  

Just then, Matt shoved Undertaker straight into the couch, making RVD's book land with a furious thump on the floor.  Jericho, Chyna, and RVD gaped at him in shock.  _My God, Jericho thought, __remind me to never__ get on Matt Hardy's bad side!  The next few minutes after that, Matt punched Undertaker into oblivion, while Jericho held Chyna back.  He never let up, until Jericho and RVD had to pull him off.  _

Matt's face was pure anger and annoyance.  "That beating was for calling me a punk."  He delivered a quick kick to Undertaker's side.  "And _that's for being so mean to us three.  Now you either respect us or we'll make you get outta here."  Undertaker, completely out of breath, had no idea what to say. __ Oh my God.  He's not afraid of me anymore, he thought, feeling his face and arms to see if there was any blood present.__  And no one except for Stone Cold has been able to fight me back.  I have to say, I'm impressed.  Matt Hardy has definitely earned my respect.  Now we'll have to see about the other two.  _

Chyna ran over to her ex-boyfriend and asked, "Ohhh, are you okay?"  

Undertaker winced as he sat up.  "I'm…fine."  He glared at Matt Hardy and saw pure determination._  Yeah, are you gonna beat up on me again, Undertaker?  I'm ready for it, he thought preparing himself for another fight.  _

Jericho pushed Matt's closed fist down, and whispered, "I think you proved your point, Matt."  Matt nodded in pride.  RVD nodded silently.  _Now I'm afraid that he's gonna come after my ass_, he thought as Undertaker got up and started talking.  

"Listen, Hardy, I…I won't fuck with you _ever again.  You have definitely earned my respect, and for that, I won't even mess with you anymore.  You are quite lucky, you know.  Is that a deal?"  _

Matt added with defiance, "And that includes my brother, Jericho, and RVD, too.  Mess with them, and the deal is off."  

Undertaker looked at Chyna, who sighed.  "Fine."  _I can't believe he agreed to that_, Chyna thought.  _We were gonna use them for the plan!  Well, there's always the other two __Dudleys__.  Undertaker coughed as Chyna rubbed his shoulder.  _Well, I guess my roommates are out of the question_, he thought.  __I can always find some more people…people that are afraid of me.          _

_(Later that night…)_

Shawn Michaels and Triple H were on their way to the local bar, the Smackdown Café, with Torrie Wilson in tow.  After the results of cheerleading tryouts were announced, Torrie was shocked to learn that Stacy Keibler, her best friend, had gotten the title of captain.  Torrie had gotten co-captain, and missed being captain by 3 points.  

Shawn looked back at Torrie and asked, "You alright, kid?"  Torrie shrugged.  _Far from it, Shawn, she thought as she heaved a heavy sigh.  _

"I'm still getting over the fact that Stacy beat me again, that's all.  I should be happy for her, but-" 

Triple H, who was driving, cut her off and said, "But you're really not."  

Torrie sighed shakily, shocked at how Triple H had just read her mind.  "Yeah."  

Shawn went on, "That's strange, though.  I mean, isn't Stacy your bestest friend?  Haven't you known her for almost your whole life?"  

Torrie sniffed, as tears were coming to her eyes.  She could not believe she was feeling the way she was feeling.  "Yes.  I just can't help but be jealous of her.  It's like I'm her fucking sidekick or something.  I'm sick of it."  

Shawn sighed.  _Been there, felt that_, he thought as he eyed Triple H warily.  "Well, I've been there, Torrie.  It's hard."  Torrie started crying.  

Triple H blinked and stopped the car.  "We're there."  He took a look at Torrie and muttered, "Shit, you can't go into the bar looking like that!"  

Shawn glared at Triple H and said, "Now, Hunter, that was uncalled for!"  Triple H nodded slowly.  _Yeah, Shawn, I know, you're trying to get the girl, he thought.  __I know how you operate.  Shawn opened the back door and sat next to Torrie.  Triple H did the same and sat on Torrie's other side.  Torrie put her face in her hands and shook her head.  __Damnit__, I hate them seeing me like this, she thought as she tried to stop crying.  __I really hate this.  I love Stacy like a sister and then this damn jealousy shit has to happen.      _

            Shawn and Triple H put their arms around Torrie and dragged her into the bar about ten minutes later.  _I love these two, she thought as they let her sit in between them at the counter.  __These stools are kinda high, though.  Oh well.  A bartender came by and asked for IDs, and Shawn, Triple H, and Torrie dug them out and presented them.  Then they put them back into their pockets.  Torrie wiped her eye with a tissue from her purse.  Shawn shook his head.  __She still looks so sad, he thought as he pondered what to get to drink.  __Maybe talking to Mick will make her feel better.  I know it always makes me feel better.  Mick Foley, the most famous bartender in the town of Waters Grove, was the person that was most willing to listen to the young people gripe about their lives.  Hence, that was the reason why the Smackdown Café was one of the most popular bars for the college crowd.  _

Triple H caught sight of Mick and said, "Hey Mick!"  

Mick turned around and said, "Hi, Hunter, Shawn, who's the lady ya brought?"  Torrie sniffed.  

"This is Torrie.  She's had a really rough day."  Triple H replied as he pointed to Mick.  "Why don't you tell him about it?"  

Mick leaned in and whispered, "And whatever drink you order, it'll be on me."  _I'm all for getting a free drink, she thought as a smile graced her pale pink lips.  "There ya go.  Now tell me what's going on.  I don't like to see pretty girls such as you sad on a nice night like this."  he began, calming Torrie down.  _

"Well, it's my best friend.  She…she's more popular than me.  And…well…I'm just sick of being in her shadow.  Like everything I do, she can do a million times better.  It's like I'm not good enough."  

Mick looked to Shawn for clarification.  "She hasn't been around here yet.  She won't be 21 until next month."  

Mick nodded.  He didn't know anyone at the campus until they had hung out at the bar.  "Go on."  

"Well, that's pretty much it, I mean…I'm just tired of how everyone thinks she's better than me."  Torrie said sort of softly.  

Triple H laughed as he sipped his beer, which he had just gotten from another bartender.  "Now that's not true, and you _know_ it.  I'm sure there's someone out there who thinks otherwise."  He glared at Shawn, who put his hands up in defense.  _Like you, Triple H thought as he took another sip of his beer.  __I saw how you were all playing to her emotions back in the car.  I'm not that dumb.      _

            Mick scratched his head.  "Well, Torrie…I don't like how you're comparing yourself to people, your best friend, especially."  Shawn patted Torrie on the back, which made her eyes go wide.  _Whoa, uh…hmmm_, she thought looking at Mick.  "See, the thing is, comparing yourself to people makes you feel a million times worse, and who needs that, right?"  Torrie nodded in agreement.  "Right, well, what you need to do is focus on yourself and your achievements will be known soon afterwards.  And try to be understanding with your best friend.  I know this is a hard thing to do, but if you tell her how you feel about how you feel about being in her shadow and such, she'll be more understanding of your situation."  Mick smiled.  "Now what was it that you wanted to drink again?"  

Torrie laughed as she looked to Triple H and Shawn.  _Wow, Shawn was right.  He made me feel so much better, she thought as she reached over the counter to hug Mick, who gladly hugged her back.  "Thanks, Mick.  If I have a problem, I'll be sure to come back to you again."  _

He nodded.  "That's what I'm here for…oh yeah, and to mix drinks."  The four chuckled.  "So, Torrie, talk to us.  What would you like to have?"  Mick asked her.  

"Well, I'm not much of a drinker.  The only time I've been to a bar was my 21st a few months ago."  Torrie explained nervously, eyeing Shawn's Alabama Slammer.  

"Damn, we need to take you out more often!"  Triple H exclaimed as he chugged the rest of his beer, which made Shawn chuckle.  

"Hand me the book."  Shawn told Mick, as he reached under the counter and flopped it onto the table.  

"Whoa, what's _that_?"  Torrie asked, gazing wide-eyed at the huge book in front of Shawn.  

"This is the book…the book of all the ingredients and drinks that this bar makes."  Shawn told her, taking another sip of his Alabama Slammer.  

"Find her something fruity."  Triple H interjected as he asked for another beer.  

"Well, let's ask her what kind of fruit she likes, for starters."  Mick explained as the two men looked through the book.  "So Torrie, what kind of fruits _do you like?"  _

Torrie shrugged.  "As long as it's not grape, I'll be fine, but I really like orange and peach."  

Mick nodded to Shawn and Triple H and whispered, "Fuzzy Navel?"  They nodded furiously.  

"That'll do, Mick."  Shawn replied.      

            An hour and a half and 30 bucks later, Triple H and Torrie were drunk and Shawn was the only one who was halfway sober.  Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero had joined the three of them at the bar a half hour earlier.  

"So, holmes, do you know who won the election yet?"  Eddie asked, taking a sip of his beer.  

Shawn shrugged.  "Not really, man.  I thought the…the…results weren't gonna be in til tomorrow or something."  

Benoit nodded and pointed to Shawn.  "He's right, Eddie.  You gotta wait 'til tomorrow to find out."  

Eddie pouted and drank a huge portion of his beer.  "I just wanted to know, essa.  Chill, holmes."  Triple H laughed heartily.  _God, how I love being drunk, he thought as he looked to Torrie, who smiled widely at him.  _And Torrie, man…did she just get hotter or what?_  Shawn eyed Triple H warily when he saw the looks he was giving Torrie.  _Great, now I have to watch how Hunter acts around Torrie_, he thought as he wiped his face with his hand.  He looked at his watch.  __Shit, I think it's time for us to get back to campus soon.  I have an early class tomorrow, and I know damn well that Hunter does, too.  Torrie, well, I have no idea.  But I'm sure she wants to go straight to sleep whenever she gets back.  _

Mick came by again and got Torrie one more Fuzzy Navel and cut Triple H off.  "He's had enough, Shawn."  

Shawn nodded, waving his left hand shakily.  "Yeah, I know…I'm cutting myself off now, too.  Once I sober up a little, we're heading outta here."  

Mick quickly filled a glass with water and put it in front of him.  "There's some water to get you started."  Mick looked to Benoit and Eddie.  "You two alright?  Need anything else?"  

Benoit waved his hand.  "I'm good."  

Eddie smiled.  "Can I have another Corona, holmes?"  

Mick nodded.  "Sure thing."  Benoit slipped Mick a five-dollar bill as he walked past to pay for it.  

Eddie stared at Benoit.  "Holmes, what was that for, man?"  

Benoit smiled.  "For being my running partner in the election."  He noticed Shawn, Triple H, and Torrie getting up off of the stools and heading towards the exit.  "You all gonna be okay for tomorrow?"  Triple H just giggled, as did Torrie.  

Shawn rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, we'll be fine.  Later, Mick!  Thanks for everything!"  

Mick nodded back to them as he watched them walk out, "No problem!"  He looked to Benoit and Eddie.  "That Torrie girl is cool.  Why don't one of you get with her?"  

Benoit laughed.  "Nah.  She's not my type."  And with that, he took a straight shot of vodka.

****

_End of Chapter Twenty…_


	21. Trouble in Paradise?

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

****

***Chapter Twenty One – Trouble in ****Paradise****?***

_(Later that week, on Thursday the 12th…)_

Stone Cold Steve Austin was in his apartment on campus trying to do some of his homework.  _Homework is such a pain in my ass.  Hell, being in school is such a pain in my ass.  Everyone is, he thought as he looked outside his window.  It faced the sidewalk below, so he could see all the people standing in front of his building and who decided to go to class and who didn't want to.  Stone Cold continued to write in his notebook and thought, _I feel bad for Bubba Ray now.  Undertaker and Chyna are after him and I just hope he knows how to get out of the mess he's already in.  I guess they somehow found out that he told D-Von about their plan.  _Stone Cold threw his pencil down._  'Taker and Chyna will get what's coming to them soon, I know it.  _Just then, his cell phone rang.  Stone Cold stared at it incredulously.  _The fuck?___  Who would be calling me now?  It's _5:00___, who's around at this hour?  He checked the number flashing on the phone.  It was Shawn Michaels.  _

Stone Cold coughed, and answered.  "Hello Shawn."  

"Hey Stone Cold, what are you up to?"  Shawn asked.  From the static Stone Cold could hear, Shawn sounded like he was either in a car or someplace in town with shitty reception.  

"I was trying to get some homework done.  Why?" 

 Shawn coughed.  "Well, I heard some bad news about 'Taker."  Stone Cold's eyes went wide as he realized that Shawn was Taker and Chyna's "informant."  _I wonder if they have him doing it against his will_, he wondered as he tapped his pencil on his desk_.  I know that he and Chyna used to go out back in the day…I wonder if she threatened him, too.  My God, I'm gonna kill them all - _

"What?!"  

Shawn said sort of quietly, "Yeah, Bubba Ray is already his first target.  You knew that, right?"  

Stone Cold nodded.  _Unfortunately, yes, he thought.  _And I tried my damndest to stop it, too!  _"Yeah, I did.  What, you know who the next target is?"  _Even though I already figured out that you're the informant_, he thought.  ___

Shawn sighed.  He didn't answer for about a minute.  "Yes…Shane McMahon is next.  We have to warn him or something!"  

Stone Cold sighed.  "What the _fuck would Undertaker want with Shane O'Mac?!"  _

Shawn yelled back, "I have no idea, but…I gotta go."  

Stone Cold demanded, "Where _are_ you?!"  

Shawn replied, "Listen, I'll talk to you whenever I get back to campus.  Goodbye."  With that, he hung up.  

Stone Cold stared at his phone like it was a monster.  "The fuck?  I think he's going to go after everyone in the apartment!  I have to say something!"  And with that, Stone Cold bolted out the door, leaving the phone spinning on his desk.    

****

Across campus, Raven was busy observing Victoria, Dawn Marie, and Hurricane interact with each other.  He had to do a report on how people talked with each other for his one psychology class.  So far, he couldn't get far on his observing since Hurricane didn't know what to say to either Dawn Marie or Victoria.  

Billy Kidman, who was on his bed reading a comic book, said, "Come on, Hurricane, say something!  This is for a grade, ya know!"  

Hurricane sighed.  "I know, but still, I mean, I hardly know these two."  

Dawn Marie shrugged.  "We don't bite.  Well, Victoria does, but I don't."  

Victoria growled.  "I do _not_ bite…only when I'm pissed off."  She turned to her roommate and smiled evilly.  "Cheerleaders like you are a different story."  

Dawn Marie scratched her head.  "Just because I made the cheerleading squad doesn't mean that I bite, does it?"

"I'm confused." Kidman muttered, flipping the page of his comic book.

"Me too." Hurricane added with a hint of a squeak to his voice.  _Damnit__, having girls in the room makes me so damn nervous, he thought.  __I need to get past that already…this ain't middle school anymore!  _

Raven smiled_.  Leave it to Kidman to start things off_, he thought as he furiously scribbled notes in his notebook.  "Come on, say some more stuff, Hurricane, I don't care what it is.  Anything."  Raven began, motioning with his hand to continue.  Victoria looked at Dawn Marie, who gave her a weird look_.  I have no idea what that girl is gonna do_, she thought as Victoria moved closer to Hurricane.  He squeaked and tried to back away.  

Billy laughed – he knew Victoria was gonna try to kiss Hurricane.  "Hurricane, come on, dude, she's not gonna hurt ya."  

Raven nodded. "You have to learn how to interact with women sometime."  

Hurricane sighed.  "Where's Matt when I need him?"  

Billy snickered.  "Probably trying to figure out how to fuck that one girl…what's her name?  Rita?"  

Raven's eyes went wide.  "No shit, Matt's after Lita?!  I used to go out with her a few years ago."  Everyone in the room stared at him as if he was insane.  "I'm serious.  She wouldn't give it up to me, though.  She's a stubborn one.  But hey, she is very loyal, if that's your thing."  Raven continued.  He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a picture that was obviously taken a few years earlier.  

Dawn Marie looked at it – Lita was smiling broadly, wearing a dark bandanna in her hair and a bright green crop top with red fishnet underneath.  Raven was wearing a black shirt with a flannel over it and had a half smile on his face.  

"Wow, how'd you pull that off?" Hurricane asked, obviously interested.  "I didn't even know she existed until this year.  Matt talks about her all the time."  

Raven shrugged.  "I'll tell you all the story later, but right now, let me finish my observations, okay?"  

Dawn Marie, Victoria, and Hurricane growled in disappointment, "Fine."    

****

In the other dorm, Steph McMahon was in her room with Molly Holly, slacking off and watching TV.  

"I hate taking tests, you know that?" Molly began, chewing on some licorice.  

Steph nodded in agreement.  "Yeah, the last few tests and quizzes I've taken this week seemed to be much harder than usual.  I wonder why that is."  

Molly turned to her roommate.  "I have no idea, but I thought that was just me, too."  A rerun of Dawson's Creek was on the TV and Molly abruptly switched it off.  "I hate that show, sorry, Steph."  

Steph nodded in agreement.  "It's cool, I understand.  See if there is anything else on."  

Molly shrugged.  "Well, it's only 6 or so.  Like there is anything on at this hour except for news."  

Just then, Steph's cell phone rang.  "It's Chris." She picked it up and said, "Hi dear."  

Chris Jericho replied, "Hi Stephie dearest.  What are you doing at this hour?"  

Steph shrugged.  "Molly and I are hanging out, trying to find something worthwhile to watch on TV.  You?"  

Jericho surveyed the living room of his apartment – Rob Van Dam was on the computer playing a game, and Matt Hardy was at the kitchen table doing his homework.  Ever since Matt had snapped on Undertaker a few days earlier, he had made himself very scarce in the apartment.  _Not that we're complaining, he thought, stroking his chin.  "Well, we're pretty much doing the same thing you all are."  _

Steph nodded.  "Yeah."  

"So how about you and Molly go out to dinner with us?  Are you up to it?" Jericho asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.  

Steph grinned widely.  "We're always up for getting off campus, you know that."  

Jericho looked at the clock on the wall near Matt and said, "We'll be over in ten.  Be ready."  

"Okay, dear.  Bye bye."  Steph told him as she hung up.  

Molly sighed and asked, "Where are we going?"  

Steph bounced off of her bed and said, "Who knows, but at least we'll be off campus!"  With that, the two of them instantly got ready since they had been hanging out in their pajamas all day.

_(Twenty minutes later…)_

                Steph, Molly, Jericho, Rob Van Dam, and Matt Hardy were all piled into Jericho's car, heading towards the nearest Denny's.  "Thanks for suggesting dinner, man, I was getting kinda hungry."  Rob Van Dam said, stretching out his arm.  Molly ducked out of his way – she was wedged between him and Matt.  Matt looked over at Molly and sighed.  _Damn, we were together for about a month too.  I know how badly Shane was hurt by it. I regret it, but I don't.  But at least I learned my lesson – don't fuck around with your best friend's girlfriend_, he thought and then looked out the window.  

Molly blinked.  "Matt?"  

"Yeah?" He didn't turn around.  

"What's wrong with you?"  Besides Jeff, Hurricane, Triple H, and Shawn Michaels, Molly was one of the only people who knew Matt pretty well.  "You're being awfully quiet."  Molly continued over the lively conversation between RVD, Jericho, and Steph.  

Matt sighed.  "I'm confused, Molly.  I'm very confused on a lot of things.  It's like I have no idea where I'm going." 

Molly nodded in sympathy.  "I know how that is.  Tell me what's up.  Come on." She motioned to the loudness of the others.  "It's not like they can _hear you."  _

Matt chuckled.  "Well…I like this one girl a lot, almost a bit too much.  And I have no idea what to do about it."  He sighed.  "It's not like I can tell her straight out, 'I fuckin' want you,' you know?  That'd scare her off."  _Not to mention the fact that I only met her last week and I swear that I'm already in love with her_, he thought. 

Molly nodded, her brown eyes clear.  "Yeah."  _I used to be her.  I used to be the one you wanted_, she thought sadly.  _But hey, I loved Shane more.  "Who is it, if you don't mind me asking?"  _

Matt smiled.  "Her name is Lita…she's a junior."  

Molly laughed.  "Going for the older women, I see."  

Matt shrugged.  "Well, I'll be considered a junior next semester.  I might as well go for it.  Plus she just has this…aura…it's hard to explain."  Molly smiled inwardly_.  I'm glad Matt has found something to be happy about, she thought.  _I remember how depressed he'd get because of me, Shane, and him fighting between each other.  Oh, how I hated those days.  __

"I'm glad you found something to be happy about, Matt."  

Matt grabbed Molly's hand and nodded.  "Me too.  I wish you would think about getting back with Shane.  He loved you and he still does, you know."  

Molly sighed.  "I know…it's just so hard for me to even think about.  So I'm kind of glad that I'm alone for a while.  It gives me time to think about my life and where it's going."  

Matt patted her hand.  "Talk to him anyway." 

Molly closed her eyes.  "We'll see."       

                The five of them had finally reached Denny's, and were piling out of the car.  "Okay, you did _not just say that Victoria is hot!" Jericho chortled at RVD, who was putting up his hands in defense.  _

"That girl just scares me, man!"  RVD yelled.  

"Do _I_ scare you?" Steph asked Jericho sweetly.  

"No, I don't…only when you're PMSing." Jericho replied, kissing her on the forehead.  RVD feigned a gagging noise_.  Gag, gag_, he thought as the five of them made their way to the door.  

Matt raised his eyebrow at Molly and said softly, "I see they're arguing about who's the hottest chick on campus again.  They do that _all_ the time back at the apartment.  It gets annoying at times."  

Molly nodded.  "Yeah, they have nothing else to talk about, I'm sure.  I always wondered why you didn't do that."  

Matt shrugged.  "I tend to keep quiet about that stuff."  _I wish someone would think I'm hot, though, Molly thought as Matt held the door open for her and Steph__.  Oh well.  One day.  But then again, no one up here is worth my time.  _

Steph clung to Jericho's arm as they all went inside.  "Chrissy, are you paying for me this time or is it my turn to pay?  I forget." 

Jericho smiled at her.  "It's my turn, hun.  Next time, you get the bill."  

Steph nodded.  "Okay, got it."  Matt squinted at the two of them and thought, _I'm surprised Shane O'Mac hasn't found out about them yet.  I wonder how much longer they can keep it from him.  I know he won't be too happy whenever he finds out, though.  I'd hate to see them fighting.  Hell, I hate fighting of any kind.  But I had to fight 'Taker because he was pissing me off.  _They all got to a table – Jericho and Steph were on one side, and Molly was squeezed in between RVD and Matt, who was on the end.  

A waitress with a huge chest and dark brown hair to her shoulders finally came by and said, "Hi, my name is Katie, and I'll be your waitress for this evening.  What beverage do you want to start out with?"  

Steph looked up and said, "Water."  

Molly said, "Same as her."  

Jericho raised his eyebrow.  "Pepsi."  The waitress looked to Matt and RVD.  

"Uhh…uhmmm…Sprite."  RVD giggled.  

Matt said, "Pepsi." 

"Alright.  I'll give you a few minutes to decide what ya'll want to eat, okay?"  the waitress told them as she passed out menus.  They all nodded as she left.  

"Dude, she's hot." RVD giggled.  

Matt shook his head, knowing full well where the conversation was about to go.  "Here we go again."  

Jericho nodded.  "She does have a nice rack." Steph glared at him.  "But not as nice as _your rack, of course."  Matt rolled his eyes.  _God, Chris_, he thought, _you're such a jackass!  _Steph coughed._  Damnit, Chris, why do you have to be such an asshole at times?  You're not supposed to compare your girlfriend to other people, especially with other people around, _she thought as an angry look crossed her face.  _

RVD was busy drooling at the menu, completely oblivious to the tension growing between Jericho and Steph.  "Dude…I want that and that and that…" he said, pointing to random things on the menu.  Molly laughed.  

Steph got up and said, "I need to get outta here."  She grabbed her coat and purse and glared at Chris.  "Blame him."  

Matt looked at her in concern.  "How the fuck are you gonna get back to campus?"  

Steph shrugged.  "I could give a damn."  Matt looked at Jericho, who was silently pleading for Matt to say something to Steph.  _Please Matt, talk to her, come on_, he thought never leaving Matt's worried glance.  

"I'll take care of this.  If the waitress gets back before we get back, tell her I want some buffalo chicken and a side of fries." Matt told Jericho as he followed Steph out.

Steph sat on the steps outside and growled.  I _don't know how to tame Chris and his fucking "I must look at every chick that passes by" ways_, she thought bitterly_.  It's bad enough when I'm constantly compared to people. _ She heard the footsteps of someone behind her and her blue eyes went wide.  _Shit, who is that?_, she thought. _ I didn't want to be followed!  _

She heard the soft voice float over her – "Steph." She blinked.  _That's Matt, she thought.  __Good thing Jericho didn't follow him out.  I'd end up killing him, I'm sure.  _

Matt sat down next to her and said, "So what's wrong?  Start talking."  Steph sighed.  She knew that Matt wouldn't back down and that he was the peacemaker of the group.  

"Alright, well, I was kinda pissed off at how Chris just compared me to that waitress.  I mean, what gives him the right to do that?"  

Matt put his arm around her and said, "Listen, Chris has a tendency to not think before he speaks.  Yeah, that can be a good thing, but it can also be a bad thing.  At least you know he's being honest and not lying to you."  

Steph wiped a tear.  "Yeah."  

Matt smiled sympathetically.  "Come on, don't cry over this.  It's not worth it!"  

Steph whined, "Yeah, but I hate being compared to other girls out there.  He knows that.  It's like he doesn't listen to me whenever I remind him of that.  And we've only been together for a few weeks and already things are going down the tubes…"  

Matt nodded.  _A few weeks…that's probably the longest __Jericho__ has ever been in a relationship, he thought to himself.  __If he hurts her though, I will definitely ream him out.  "I'll talk to him about it, okay?"  Steph sighed.  Matt's arm around her felt strangely comforting.  __I would go for Matt if it wasn't for Chris, she thought as she looked up at him.  __But then again, I heard he's after someone else.  Good for him.  Matt pulled Steph up and said, "Come on, they want us back in there."  _

Steph smiled shyly.  "Okay.  Thanks, Matt."  

Matt held the door open for her and said, "No problem."

****

_End of Chapter Twenty One…_


	22. Afflicted

*Author's Note: To look at my disclaimer and all of that, go to the first chapter.*

****

***Chapter Twenty Two – Afflicted***

_(The next week, on Tuesday the 17th…)           _

Trish Stratus leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly.  School was in full swing by this point.  The more the days passed the more she thought of getting with Tommy Dreamer and making it official.  Ever since the Rock's first party a few weeks earlier, they had been flirting back and forth and kept in touch.  They were in the same class, Women in History, and they were in fact, about to take their dreaded first test.  _Yeah, and it's in essay form.  Ugh_, she thought as she pulled her purple cell phone out of her purse and checked for voice mails.  _Damn, I have no idea who that number is, she thought as she put it back in her purse.  Tommy Dreamer, who was in his usual seat behind her, tapped her on the shoulder, leaving her to still have no clue whose number was on her phone.  _

Trish sighed dreamily.  _Grrr__, why can't I just say that I want to get with him?  I'm usually good at starting relationships, too!  Urggh,  she thought as she slowly turned around.  "What's up?"  _

Tommy shrugged.  _Damn, she's gorgeous.  Love the green eyeshadow…brings out her eyes more.  Shit, Tommy, quit getting carried away, he thought as he looked her over.  "Not much.  I'm just hoping to hell I do well on this test, that's all.  I didn't really look over the chapters this weekend."  _

Trish nodded in understanding.  "Yeah, I didn't really get to read anything either.  I was at your place the whole time."  _And too busy of thinking of you, too, she thought and blushed.  _

Tommy laughed and said softly, "I didn't mind, though."  They gazed at each other for a minute in silence and then he said nervously, "I uh, I know Faarooq, Bradshaw, Tajiri, and Funaki were having fun with you too."  The four of them were his housemates, and they lived in a house a few doors down from Kevin Nash's.  

Trish shrugged as she remembered how all the guys at Tommy's apartment were hitting on her.  "They were just making fun of me because they were kicking my ass at Soul Calibur, that's all."  Just then, their professor, Mae Young, walked into the room, carrying a huge stack of papers.  

"Shit, she's here.  I wanted to sneak outta here early."  Trish heard Dave Batista mutter from the other side of the room.  _Yeah, I wish she wasn't here either_, she thought in agreement.  

Tommy smiled at Trish and said, "Well, good luck on the test then."  

Trish nodded.  "You too, Tommy.  I'll uh, talk to you later."  

Tommy whispered, "How about we meet for lunch afterward?"  

Trish felt her face turning red and said, "Uh, sure, yeah."  _Oh my God, did he just ask me out?_, she thought, trying to hide how red her face was turning.  _Whoa.  _

Tommy smiled and said, "Okay, I'll wait for you."  Trish just nodded and turned around.  _Oh wow_, she thought as she tried to regain her composure, _is it possible that he wants me back?  I'm gonna have to ask Lita and Jackie what they think!_

_****_

_(Meanwhile, at the East Hall apartments across campus…)_

"Edge!"

                _Nope, I'm gonna ignore this phone call, he thought as he tried to act like he was intensely interested in his Biology book.  He and his roommate, Shawn Michaels, were sitting on the couch trying to read up on their homework.  _

                Triple H yelled again in an annoyed tone.  "Edge, damnit, it's your brother and he really needs to talk to you!"  _Christ, that kid is whiny_, he thought to himself about Christian.  

                Shawn smirked and turned to Edge who sighed.  "What, you hate your little bro now?"

                Edge shook his head.  "No, he's just acting like a complete reekazoid lately.  He thinks that I've replaced him with Jeffness back there."  _I don't know why I would though, he thought as he pushed a long, blonde strand out of his face.  __I mean, I know he's a pain in the ass, but he's my brother and I have to watch out for him.  Even if he is a bit smarter than I am…_

"He's jealous." Shawn offered.  "He's jealous of the closeness that you and Jeff have.  I'm not surprised.  You two got close pretty quick."  Edge shrugged.  _Yeah, but still, maybe it's because I relate to Jeff more than my own brother…oh, how sad is that?  I need to try harder_, he thought.

                  _Fine then, if he won't answer the phone, I'll bring it to him_, Triple H thought as he walked over to Edge and thrust the black cordless phone in his face.  Edge glared at him and muttered, "Hello, Christian."  Triple H then grabbed his bookbag off of the kitchen table and headed out the door without so much as a goodbye.

                "Wonder where the hell he's going?" Shawn mused aloud, turning the pages of his Economics book.  _He seems to be pretty pissed off about something_, he thought with worry.  _I'll ask him about it later, though.  Gotta concentrate on this homework so I can fucking pass this test!_

                Christian sighed with relief on the other end_.  I'm ready for a huge lecture_, he thought, turning to Kurt Angle.  He and Christian were in Kurt's room, studying their Composition 2 notes.  "Hi, Adam.  Listen…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being such a prick lately –" 

                Edge rolled his eyes and spat out, "You've been more than a prick.  You've been embarrassing me."  Kurt coughed on the other end.  _He better agree to the plan, he thought as he continued to skim his notes.  __He has to save me and Christian from geekdom!_

                "How so?" Christian asked in a confused tone, even though he knew what the answer was.

                "Well, you've been telling a shitload of people how jealous you are of Jeff Hardy, for one.  He's not my brother, and he never _will be."  He softened his tone.  "You're the only brother I have, even though I don't understand you too well." _

                Christian smirked.  _Well at least he's not mad at me, I think.  Should I still be mad at him, though?_, he thought as he looked out the window.  The sunlight was streaming through Kurt's window, making the use of a light pretty much useless_.  The perfect day to spend with a chick…if I had one, he thought sadly.  _One day I'll get a chick.  But first, Kurt and I need to be rescued from our nerdishness.  _"I don't understand you a lot, either, but listen, I have a favor to ask."___

Edge braced himself.  Usually whenever his little brother asked for a favor, it was a huge one._  I'm not even going to think about the favor he asked for last year, when he was rooming with X-Pac and I had to cover for them whenever they smoked weed in the room…I yelled at him for weeks after that_, he thought with annoyance.  _Hopefully the favor he's asking isn't as bad.  "What is it?"___

"Kurt Angle and I need you to save us from being dorky.  You and Jeff are cool and accepted, and we want you to help us be cool like you two are."  Christian said with a smile and looked at Kurt – he was still immersed in his Composition notes.  

Edge leaned back on the couch, eliciting a worried response from Shawn.  He gritted his teeth, "Wait, did you just ask that?  Repeat it so I make sure I heard it right?  You want me…and Jeff…to de-dorkify you?"

"Uh, yeah…Kurt and I want to be cool and you and Jeff can help us?" Christian said like a question.  He knew that his brother was already annoyed by his reply.  _Shit, I didn't mean to annoy you, bro, he thought__, I wanted help, that's all.  If asking for help is too much for you to handle, then I might as well start going to someone else.      _

                Edge shook his head.  _I can't believe he asked me that, of all things.  This is gonna take a shitload of my time away_, he thought as he got up from the couch and started to pace around the living room.  

                Shawn looked up at him.  "You okay, man?"  

                Edge motioned for him to be quiet, and told his brother, "You owe me big time, bro.  Big fucking time."

                Christian smiled with glee.  "Oh thank you Adam, I love you, I hope you know that, and I really don't mean to be such a pain in the ass to you –" 

                Edge cut him off again.  "Yeah…just call me and let me know what's going on.  I gotta get going though - I'm gonna fail a quiz because of you calling_."  Yeah, and if I do fail this quiz, I'm so blaming it on you, bro_, he thought as he stopped in front of the TV.  

                "Shit, you better go then.  Good luck."

                "Thanks."  And with that, Edge hung up.  _What the fuck is wrong with my brother, trying to intrude on my time?  Doesn't he have his own time to waste?_, he thought as he looked to Shawn.  "My brother just asked me the stupidest question.  Well, not that that is a _surprise_."

                "Which is?" Shawn asked, looking at Edge for the answer.

                "He wants me to de-dorkify him and Kurt…so they can get chicks, I bet.  Why is it always _me that has to de-dorkify people?  Why can't it be Dave Batista or something?"  Edge whined and then stopped himself.  _Shit, I cannot look whiny in front of Shawn_, he thought as he moved back towards the couch.  __He'd tell Hunter and I'd be done for sure!   _

                Shawn laughed.  "Hate to say it, kid, but yeah, your brother and his buddy are complete dorks.  But I believe in you.  You'll do well in this endeavor.  Shit, look at all the attention you attracted at Rocky's last party."  

                Edge grinned.  _Yeah, I met a few hot chicks like that…Lita girl…and Trish…yeah_, he thought as picked up his books off of the couch.  "But still, I never understood why Christian always feels the need to intrude on my time.  This is gonna take a while to do, to get the full effect going."

                "You'll do fine, Edge.  You and Jeff are quite smart."

                Edge smiled and said nervously, "Well, I'm glad you think so.  I'm gonna get going to my class now and fail this quiz."  _Yep, little bro is definitely gonna owe me big time_, he thought as he headed back to his room to get his things.  _I'll never be able to replace the lost time I'll have from helping them be cool like Jeff and I._  

****

_(Off campus at the Rock's, er, Kevin Nash's…)_

                Bubba Ray Dudley felt sick - in fact, too sick to move_.  I hope I'm not coming down with the flu or anything_, he thought as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a can of Pepsi.  _I mean, it's only September, and doesn't the flu season start in December or something?  Why would I have the flu now?   He looked to Kane, who was doing his homework in the kitchen.  Even though he didn't live with the Rock and his friends, he was still usually over there more than his own dorm room.  "Kane?  I really think I'm getting sick." Bubba Ray sighed, leaning against the kitchen table with his left arm._

                Kane looked up from his reading and said, "I know why, too.  I know exactly why."

                Bubba Ray hissed, "Well, then why?  I mean, it feels like I have the flu, but it's not the flu because flu season isn't in full swing yet and then there's the fact that – " 

                "You broke the rules.  You broke the circle.  You're a sacrifice now."  Kane said sadly.

                "I'm a _what?!  I thought they were just fucking around, dude, I mean…they never let on how serious this shit was!"  Bubba Ray exclaimed, trying to hold back his anger.  "And how did they find out?  I was just telling my own brother about the plan…I thought it wouldn't hurt, but I guess I was wrong."_

                Kane got up and leaned against the kitchen sink counter.  "It _is pretty serious, Bubba.  And they _did_ say that if anyone outside of the circle told anyone, that they'd be afflicted.  So unfortunately, your love of defiance and such has caused you to suffer and be afflicted."_

Bubba Ray asked, "Can't I reverse it?  And you still didn't tell me how they know!"

Kane shook his head.  "Nope.  You're stuck with it.  Usually the first sign of being afflicted is having something like the flu, but it isn't.  I know because I used to dabble in the shit that my brother and his ex-girlfriend are using.  It's dangerous stuff and they'll do anything in their power to abuse it.  I just want to stop them from using it ever again.  And we will stop them somehow.  But in the meantime, we can't reverse your affliction or get rid of it.  It needs to run its course."  He paused, and then continued.  "Chyna and Undertaker, because of this witchcraft or black magic they're using, are able to read into certain people's minds.  Since we were in the circle of 5, we were being kept an eye on.  And once Chyna or my brother read your thoughts, they knew that you had told.  It's hard to explain, but I think that's the gist of it."

                Bubba Ray's eyes went wide_.  Oh please tell me it's not so, he thought in fear.  _I really don't want to be a sacrifice.  Like what is gonna happen to me?  Am I gonna die, live, have powers, kill random people?  What are Chyna and Undertaker going to do with me?  _"Are they reading my mind now?"_

Kane nodded.  "They have been."  

Bubba Ray muttered, "Shit.  Did I ever tell you that your brother and his ex-girlfriend are two of the most evil people on this planet as of now?  He just better stay away from the rest of my family."  It was at that moment that Bubba Ray Dudley feared for his future…and for his life. 

Kane sighed.  _I feel bad for you, Bubba Ray, I really do, but I need to protect everyone else in the circle and pretty much everyone else on campus.  I can't let them do what they are going to do with the sacrifices later on, he thought.  "I know my brother is a bit whacked out, and so is his ex-girlfriend.  One day they'll realize what they are doing is wrong, but in the meantime, I guess we need to just suffer their wrath out."  _

Bubba Ray narrowed his eyes.  "I'm going to get him back one day for this.  I won't stop until I do."  _I'm going to get that bastard back, one way or another.  Oh yes. I'll make sure of it.  And I don't give a flying fuck if he is reading my mind or not, either.  I'll think what I want to think, he thought as he chugged down his can of Pepsi._

****

_End of Chapter Twenty Two…_


	23. Band Geeks Unite!

****

*Chapter Twenty Three – Band Geeks Unite!*

__

(It is now Thursday night, the 19th, the first night of band class…)

The first meeting of the WWE concert band was now in session at the Waters Grove High School, which was a ten-minute drive. It was a little past 7, and already people were running around in the small band room. Maven Huffman, Booker T's cousin, was wondering why the hell they had to be off campus. _I know, it's my first year in the band and all, but I seriously thought that I'd be able to walk instead_, the sophomore thought in irritation. _I don't even know that many people here and now I have to actually hitch a ride here…great._ He continued to set up his trombone. 

Next to him, Chavo Guerrero was thinking about how he was going to study for his biology quiz the next day_. I cannot fail that at all_, he thought. _I can't help it that the professor can't teach for shit. This runs until 8:30 or so, so that means no watching TV when I get back, and that means I'll just have to tell Jacqueline, Rikishi, and Eddie to keep quiet while I study._

A few feet away, Jeff Hardy was setting up his trombone, when, to his surprise, Kurt Angle and Christian headed straight for him. _Wait a second, what do those two want from me? Maybe Edgeness knows_, he thought in confusion. Jeff looked to his new buddy, Shannon Moore, who was messing with the piano in the front of the room. He waved and then went back to talking with his roommate, Crash Holly. Kurt took one seat next to Jeff and Christian took the other. 

"So, did my brother tell you about the deal?" Christian asked sort of cockily. Jeff gave him a confused look. _Hmmm, whatever it is, he never told me about it_, he thought as he scratched his head. 

"No, he didn't. What's that about, then?" 

Kurt smirked. "Well, Christian asked his brother if you and he were willing to 'de-dorkify' us, and well, he agreed to it. And since we haven't been able to get in touch with him, we figured we'd go to you first. What would you suggest to 'de-dorkify' us first?" 

Jeff held his hand up. _Ahh, my amazing creative powers have been called upon_, he thought_. But then again…I can't get too creative with Kurt and Christian unless they're totally willing._ "Hold on a second. Edgeness basically said that he and I were to help you two look and act cooler?" 

Christian nodded. "Pretty much, yes." 

Jeff sighed_. Well, thank God that I'm totally willing to do this_, he thought as he pulled out a piece of paper from his small black notebook that he carried with him at all times. Sometimes he filled it with random quotes from people, and other times, he wrote poetry in there. But usually it was for writing down stuff that he knew he'd forget. He pulled the blue pen from behind his left ear and started writing. 

"Here…this is my cell phone number and the room number. Come over after band tonight and we'll get you started." _Hopefully Edgeness doesn't have anything to study for_, Jeff thought in worry_. Eh, he'll get over it._ Kurt grinned with glee. _Yes, finally, I'm on my way_, he thought as he nudged Christian. _I swear, I'm going to be just like the Rock in a few more weeks, and all the girls will be hanging on me instead! _

On the other side of the room, Torrie Wilson, Lilian Garcia, and Molly Holly were getting acquainted. They all played clarinet and were gossiping about the week's happenings. "When's the next cheerleading practice, anyway?" Lilian asked Torrie, who was using some cork grease on the cork of her clarinet. 

Torrie thought for a second and then said, "I think it's not until next Monday. Rico said that he's pretty sure practices will be on Monday nights instead of Thursdays, which is why I decided to join band." 

Lilian smiled. "Me too. I miss being in my high school band so much. I was section leader my senior year, ya know." 

Molly scowled. _Of course, leave it to me to be stuck with two cheerleader types_, she thought. _Isn't there anyone worth talking to in here? _She looked to her roommate, Steph McMahon, who was talking to Nidia and Dawn Marie in the flute section_. At least she has people that she gets along with in her section_, Molly thought as she continued to look around the room and saw Big Show already arguing with his roommate Jamie Noble in the percussion section. She blinked. _Big Show…I never realized how big that guy actually is. Hopefully I never get on his bad side…I heard he's evil when someone is_, she thought as she stayed out of Stacy and Lilian's conversation about cheerleading. 

Meanwhile, Jazz and Jacqueline, the Moore cousins, were busy observing the happenings in the room. "So how are you going to balance cheerleading with doing this?" Jazz asked, leaning her baritone sax on her left leg. "I mean, band is sorta time consuming." 

Jacqueline shrugged, resting her feet on her soprano sax case. "Time consuming, my ass, cuz," she laughed. "I'm not taking this as a credit, so if things get too rough for me, I can always just not show up" _I'm taking this as a class_, Jazz thought, _and besides, it's my senior year so I need all the credits I can get._ "You're so lucky that you're outta here this year. I have about one more year to go and I really don't think that I can hang on for that much longer." Jacqueline sighed, playing with the bright blue beads on her dreadlocks. 

Jazz turned to her cousin and said, "Don't be thinking like that. I actually have no idea what I'm going to do with my philosophy major once I graduate…unless I really want to be stuck teaching it to people." She shuddered – she couldn't teach anyone anything, no matter how hard she tried. 

"Yeah, I know how much you _love_ teaching, too." Jacqueline giggled. "Rikishi could try to help you out later if you want." She turned to her boyfriend who was a few feet away from her, "Isn't that right, sweetie?" 

Rikishi nodded, leaning his tuba against the wall. "Yeah, Jazz, I have no problem with it. I mean, your major is the same as mine, too, so you know." 

Jazz shrugged. "Yeah. I just wish there were more people with my major around. Most of this campus is majoring in psychology or history." 

Jacqueline poked her cousin in the arm. "Hey now, just because we're not philosophically minded doesn't mean that you have to put us all down…" 

Jazz stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, but I think that the world would benefit if more people thought more philosophically." Rikishi nodded in agreement. _Yes, indeed_, he thought, stroking his chin. 

Just then, Jericho arrived and announced, "The highlight of the night is here!" Steph rolled her eyes, as the rest of the girls in the room either laughed or groaned. _Why must he be such an egomaniac? Why?_, she thought as she rested her flute on her lap_. I'll never understand it. I mean, he wasn't so egotistical in the beginning of our relationship, and now he's just being such an asshole. As usual. _

He put his trombone case next to Jeff's, and jumped down to Steph's section. "Hey babe. How are you?" 

Steph took her light blue hair holder out, shook her head, and put it back into the holder. "I'm fine." She replied coolly, noticing that a few people were watching the two of them_. I'm glad that at least Terri and Debra aren't here_, she thought_. They'd be spreading stupid rumors that aren't even true. Well, they do that enough now_. "What about you? You keeping up with your classes and such?" 

"I'm trying, though Professor Miller is a bitch. He doesn't know the difference between macroeconomics and microeconomics." Jericho patted her on the hand, and she flinched. "And unfortunately, you'll have to take that class too…if you're sticking with your business major. What was that flinching for?" 

Steph shook her head, noticing that things could turn ugly if she didn't say the right thing. "I'm just overly jumpy lately, I guess. That's all." 

Jericho raised his eyebrow. "You sure? You're not pissed off at me, are you?"

Steph closed her eyes. "I might be." 

Jericho groaned. _Great, now I can't even tell if my fucking girlfriend is mad at me or not_, he thought angrily. "Are you or aren't you??"

Steph smiled weakly_. I don't feel like telling him the truth yet_, she thought. "It's PMSing, okay? No big deal." She patted him on the shoulder. 

"Do you need pills or anything? We can run to Walmart after this if you need 'em." Jericho offered sarcastically. _I don't want to see my Steph in pain_, he thought sadly. _But…she can be a bitch at times, oh yeah. Runs in the McMahon family tree, or so I heard._

"Nah, I'm fine, Chris. But yeah, back to that class you're taking. What's it called again?" Steph said, trying to change the subject_. I don't want him to flip out in front of all these people_, she thought. _That would look bad on me._

"Macroeconomic Theory." Jericho replied. "I think you have to take it before the end of your sophomore year." 

"Great." Steph muttered. "Hopefully I can take over my daddy's business since Shane wants to go into Pre-Med." Jericho coughed_. Pre-Med? Shane? Shit…he only cares about getting with the ladies and getting drunk more than caring about how to fix people and learn about diseases_, he thought in shock. _But then again…he still doesn't know about us being together, so that's good._

Tazz, the band teacher, appeared out of the band director's office and called everyone to order. "Everyone get in your sections. Now, for those of you that haven't had me before, I'm Professor Senerchia, but just call me Tazz." 

Maven blinked. "Wait, how do you pronounce that again?" That caused everyone to chuckle.

Tazz laughed. "Never mind that, kid…Tazz is just easier to remember. Anyways, I'm the band director at both Waters Grove High School and WWE University, so that in part explains why you all have to travel off campus to be here." _Ah, so that's why we have to be here instead_, thought Maven as he looked to Jeff Hardy and his bright yellow and dark red hair. _Leave it to me to be next to the weird kid._ He looked to his right, where Chris Jericho was – _and the egomaniac_. Tazz produced a piece of paper and handed it to Nidia, who was on the end of the flute section. "This paper that's going around…fill out your name, section, email, where you're from, and a number where I can reach you." He then picked up a stack of papers off of the top of the piano and said, "And the syllabi are going around. I'm going to do roll call. So whoever's taking this as a credit, your name will be called, got it?" Everyone nodded.

__

(After band practice, at Jeff and Edge's apartment…)

"Okay, so the first step in de-dorkifying you is getting rid of that…hair." Jeff Hardy told Kurt Angle and Christian. The three were in Jeff's living room, with Kurt and Christian on the couch, and Jeff and Edge on two chairs. Shawn and Triple H, the other roommates, were out with a few of their buddies at the bar.

Kurt gave Jeff an incredulous look. "What? I have to get rid of my hair? I have to go bald?" He patted his light brown hair and winced. 

Jeff waved his hand. "It's not that big a deal. Hair always grows back. Besides, it'll give you more of a bad-ass vibe, like Vin Diesel." He winked at Edge, who chuckled. 

Kurt looked at Christian and mouthed, "Isn't Jeff gay?" to which Christian replied, "No." 

Edge continued, "Jeff's really good at figuring out what to do with people's hair…and his own." He saw the look on his younger brother's face and got annoyed. _He is jealous of Jeff_, he thought_. I knew it._

"What about Christian? What should we do with him?" Jeff asked Edge, who grinned evilly. 

"He can go bald, too." 

Christian's eyes went wide. "What?! You wouldn't do that to me, would you, big bro?" He fingered his long, wavy blonde hair – the standout characteristic of the Copeland men. 

Edge shrugged. _Time to mess with his mind_, he thought. "Well since you're so embarrassed to be my brother…why don't you just look like you're not related to me?" Christian groaned. _No, I'm not fighting you here_, he thought, _not in front of these two. _

"I'm not embarrassed to be your brother! Where'd you get _that_ idea?"

Edge leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know…you wish you were Jeff?"

Jeff shook his head. "Why anyone would want to _be_ me, I don't know. Most people are scared of me, anyhow. But yeah, I'm flattered, I guess –"

Christian cut him off. "Shut up. I don't want to _be_ you…I just want your help, that's all."

Jeff sighed. "Okay?" He looked to Kurt. "Is he always like this, whiny and whatnot?" Kurt shrugged. "Okay then. Who wants to go first?"

Kurt looked at the annoyed look on Christian's face and smirked. "I'll go. Looks like these two need a long brotherly talk." 

"Ha, you're so funny, Kurt. Really, I forgot to laugh." Christian muttered in annoyance. He looked at Edge. "What are you laughing at, bro?"

Edge sniffed. "You. You worry and whine about the stupidest shit! I swear to God, if I wasn't –" Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be?" Edge got up to get the door and it was Torrie, along with Nidia. "Oh hey, you two. What's going on?"

"Well, I heard that Jeff's going to attempt to mess with Kurt and Christian's hair again, so I figured I'd help him out." Torrie replied, her dark red lipstick glistening in the light. 

Edge blinked and nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure…he's in the bathroom getting Kurt ready." Torrie and Nidia headed back there and he shook his head. _Damn is Torrie hot_, he thought with a smile.

"Man, I should've requested to live with you. You have all the girls coming in and everything." Christian said in admiration. 

"I put up with you enough at home…why would I want to live with you at school, too?" Edge replied in an annoyed tone. Christian winced. _Hmmm, maybe he's more pissed at me than I thought he was_, he thought as he got up from the couch. 

"Well uh, I'm gonna go and bug everyone in the bathroom, I guess." Christian started to get up, but Edge shook his head. 

"Nope, you and me are going for a drive." He got his car keys out of his pocket and dangled them in his hand. "Let's go." Christian sighed and trudged behind his brother, knowing full well that he was in for it. 

****

__

End of Chapter Twenty Three…


	24. It's Midterm Week!

****

*Chapter Twenty Four – It's Midterm Week!*

__

(Author's note: I felt I had to move time forward a bit at this point!)

In Cedar Hall 204, Jamie Noble was impatiently tapping his pencil. It was around 11:30 on a Wednesday morning in early October and already he wanted out of there. He looked to Matt Hardy, who was sitting next to him. "Matt, this test is gonna suck." Jamie whined. 

Matt turned to him and whispered, "Hey man, don't be nervous. From what I heard, it's multiple choice." 

Jamie groaned. "But math isn't my forte, man. I'm better at other stuff than this!" Matt shook his head._ I know I'll do fine at least. I had one of the best SAT math scores back at my old high school_, he thought as he watched his professor pass out his Advanced calculus test. As soon as Jamie got his, he winced. 

Matt whispered to him, "Just take your time, man. Math isn't too hard if you think about it. And multiple choice is good because you know at least one of the answers has to be right." 

Jamie growled. _Like that's gonna help me, Matt_, he thought. _I'm dumb, so I have no idea why they even put me in this class!_ "That really helps. Ha. I'll talk to you later, after I fail this test." Matt sighed. _Damn Jamie, always thinking negatively_, he thought as he watched his professor pass out the rest of the tests. 

Matt's thoughts drifted to a few weeks ago. _I still can't believe I beat up 'Taker_, he thought as he finally got his test. _At least he's backed off from everyone in the room, and Jeff. But then again…what if he tries to fuck with other people? I'll have to ask Bubba and Shawn and see if they heard anything. I haven't heard from them in a while._ Matt sighed and wrote his name on his test. _I'll have to worry about that later, though. Doing good on this midterm is the most important thing to me right now._ With that, he got to work.

Down the hall, Bubba Ray Dudley was trying to keep from choking Chavo Guerrero. Chavo was noisily tapping his pencil and it was annoying Bubba Ray to the point where he was going to slam him right through a table. _I have a fucking headache and damn Chyna and Undertaker have been after me for the past few weeks, and Chavo just has to be tapping his damn pencil like that_, Bubba Ray thought with an annoyed look on his face. 

Chris Benoit, who was sitting next to Bubba Ray, looked over at him and asked, "You alright?" Bubba Ray growled. _I'm far from fine, Benoit_, he thought as he broke another pencil. _Fucking Chyna has her damn demons after me or something. I shouldn't have told D-Von about the plan. But it had to be done. Spike…well…if he knows, then he knows. _Benoit sighed. _I guess that's a no, but I'll be damned if these two distract me during my test, _he thought. Benoit said to Chavo, "Hey, cool it man. Some people are trying to concentrate." 

Chavo put his hands up in defense. "It's okay, man. I'm just nervous. I tend to do that when I'm stressed out." Benoit smirked, and looked over to Bubba Ray, who gave him a silent thumbs-up. _Good, now everyone will shut up and quit bitching_, Benoit thought as he started on his test.

At this time, Lita was busy writing an essay in her Modernist Tradition class. She looked at her watch and at Billy Gunn, who occupied the space next to her at the table they were sharing. _Damn, I sure hope she isn't hitting on me_, Billy thought as he cracked his knuckles. _Chuck wouldn't be too thrilled. We're already engaged, anyhow._ Lita pushed her long red hair out of her face and thought, _just a few more paragraphs to go. God, how I hate writing essays, but damn how I love to write! And besides, I need to get back to the room so I can sleep! _She cracked her knuckles and continued to finish writing her essay. _ I haven't even called my mom since a few weeks ago. I don't need to talk to her if she's gonna be bitching me out all the time. And Cory, well…heh…God help him._ She felt a few tears jump to her eyes. _No, I am not gonna cry. Not here, not now_, she thought as she tried to keep them in. _I'm gonna cry in my room just like I have been doing whenever Trish and Jackie aren't around._ Billy looked over at her real fast, then went back to writing. _I hope she's okay_, he thought. _I hate to see a crying chick._

Across the room, Faarooq was hurriedly finishing up his essay_. I must get this done_, he thought, _so_ _I can go and eat! Oh yeah, and not worry about another test until two weeks from now._ He smiled with satisfaction at the scribble that lay on his paper_. I hope the professor can read this! _He looked over at Lita and Billy Gunn and shook his head. _I never knew that Billy was going for the chicks now_, he thought as he flopped his essay on the professor's desk and cast a wary eye at him. _What would Chuck think? Well, he better not fuck with Lita, anyway. She's cool. DAMN!_

Linda Miles, meanwhile, was at lunch, proud that she had gotten through her first week of midterms ever in one piece. She nodded to Jackie Gayda, who was busily chomping on her salad and said, "So, how was the psychology test? You think you did alright?" 

Jackie shrugged. "Eh, as long as I get a C, I'll be happy." 

Linda laughed. "Surely you think you did better than that!" Jackie waved her hand and cast a weary eye at the Rock, who was a few tables away_. I will never forgive that bastard_, she thought with malice. She saw that Stacy was by his side, of course, having an animated conversation with Torrie and Edge. Jackie blinked_. Edge? She hangs with Edge, too? Fuck, who _doesn't_ she hang with on this campus?!_

Linda waved her hand. "Earth to Jackie. You okay?" 

Jackie groaned and motioned to the Rock and Stacy. "I'm still trying to get over asshole over there and his bitch." 

Linda shook her head. "You deserve better anyhow. I mean, really, do you want someone as experienced as him?" Jackie's eyes went wide. Linda shoved some tomato soup in her mouth and snickered, "You can _so_ tell by how he walks – like he owns this place…he probably does." 

Jackie pushed her tray away from her. "Well that's because he kinda _does_ own this place..." Just then, Jackie caught notice of Sean O'Haire, another freshman that lived in her dorm. He nodded at her and put his stuff down. 

"You two gonna still be here in a few?" he asked, moving his finger. 

Linda shrugged. "Where the hell else am I gonna go? I'm done with midterms." 

Sean clicked his tongue at her. "Lucky you. I have a few more to go." With that, he got in the long lunch line. 

Linda said to Jackie, "Ya know, I think he wants you." 

Jackie shook her head and replied, "He's hot, but I want Rocky or Shane." Linda groaned and leaned back in her chair. _Damn, will this girl ever learn?_, she thought_. I sure in the hell hope so. I mean, I know that all Rocky and Shane do is make fun of her since they can't stand her. It's so obvious._

__

(A few days later…)

It was finally Friday of Midterm Week, and people were gearing up to go to parties and get drunk, or basically just finally relax after the long, hard week. Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Jeff Hardy were in their apartment around 7, just hanging out and doing nothing. Jeff was busy focusing on his poetry, while Shawn and Triple H were talking about who they liked at the moment. 

Shawn looked at Jeff and said, "So Jeff, anyone up here catch your eye yet?" Jeff blinked, as he was not expecting to be asked any question pertaining to who he liked. _Uhhhh_, he thought, _I'd rather not go there. I don't need a chick. _

"Nope. Not yet. I don't need a chick." 

Triple H laughed. "Jeffro, come on, of _course_ you need a chick! Besides, Rocky's throwing his End-of-Midterm Week party later on tonight, and we're dragging you there and finding you one!" 

Shawn held his hand up. "Listen, Hunter, the boy has a good point. Maybe he actually wants to do _good_ this semester." 

Jeff looked at Shawn incredulously. "What's wrong with _that_?" 

Shawn smiled. "Nothing is, it's just that…well…you tend to stick with your work and not do anything fun. Especially lately. Where's your extremeness, your 'live for the moment' mantra you claim to follow?" 

Triple H shook his head. "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, what will we _do_ with you?" Jeff shut his notebook. "Matt always told me that he was the smarter one out of you two anyway…" Triple H chuckled. 

Jeff glared at him. "That doesn't mean _anything_, Trips. I'm smart, but in other ways." 

Shawn patted Jeff on the back and sat next to him. "It's okay, Jeff. Hunter tends to piss people off easily." 

Triple H smirked at Shawn. "Thanks. No, really." He leaned back in his chair and said, "So yeah, Jeff, I'd say you like Torrie, from what's been going on here the past few weeks." 

Jeff tried his hardest not to blush. Ever since he and Torrie had opened their "hair salon" in the apartment, people all over campus were flocking to see what was up. Basically, the apartment had turned into the most happening place on campus within a matter of weeks. 

"Yeah, I think he does." Shawn giggled, watching Jeff squirming around on the couch. 

Triple H laughed. "I _knew_ it! You _want_ her!" 

Shawn yelled at Triple H, "Now Hunter, don't be scaring the poor boy." 

Jeff, who tried to hide his annoyance, said, "So what if I like her? That doesn't mean I want to _be_ with her. There's a big difference." Shawn laughed inwardly at Jeff's rare display of cockiness. _ I'd say Hunter is rubbing off on him a little_, he thought. 

He raised his eyebrow and motioned to Triple H. "We'll see about that, Jeff." Jeff sighed. _Why can't they back off?_, he thought as he leaned back on the couch_. I just wanted to keep that to myself…Torrie doesn't need to know…I mean, I don't like her that much…okay, so I do._

Jeff saw Triple H heading toward the phone and yelled, "What are you doing?!" 

Triple H smirked. "I'm calling Torrie and getting her down here. We _are_ going to Rocky's in a few hours, ya know. I'd advise you and Edge whenever he gets back here to get ready." 

Jeff's green eyes went wide. "No! Don't do that, I mean…I'm sure she's busy and stuff…" 

Shawn cut him off. "Jeff, relax, bro. We're not out to get you. We just need to see you two interact with each other so we know what to do to get you two together." Jeff sighed_. Shit, I've been had_, he thought as he examined a lock of his faded dark red hair. _Fuck. Well, I can't back down from this_. 

About ten minutes later, a very quiet Jeff was watching Torrie intently_. God she is so beautiful_, he thought, burying himself in the sparkly red tube top and low cut black jeans she was wearing. Jeff was trying to bury himself in the poetry that he was writing, but it wasn't working. _Grrrr, fucking hormones_, he thought as he scribbled a few words. _I should talk to Matt about this. He'd know what to do!_

Shawn saw this and said, "So Torrie, what do you think of Jeff?" Jeff squeaked. _He did not just say what I thought he just said! Oh my God. _Jeff tried to figure out how to get back to his room without everyone seeing him do it. _Hmmm, if I just move 50 degrees to the left and move at 3 miles per hour…nah, that's not gonna work. Fuck_, Jeff thought, pushing his faded hair away from his damp forehead. 

Torrie twirled her long blonde hair around her fingers and replied, "Well, I think of Jeff as my little brother. And a good business partner, as well." Jeff frowned. _Well, at least she didn't say she hated my guts_, he thought as he shifted his position on the couch. Triple H noted the sort-of-pissed off look on Jeff's face and thought, _okay. Two goals. One, get Shawn with Nidia. Two, get Jeff with Torrie. And three, get a woman for myself._

Shawn continued to talk to Torrie and said, "So yeah, I know someone that really really _really_ likes you." Jeff's green eyes went wide in anger. _Don't say it, Shawn_, he thought, closing his notebook with a thud. _Don't even go there!_ Just then, there was a knock at the door. Triple H got up to get it – it was Shannon Moore and Edge, who had just gotten back from the grocery store. Edge took one look at Jeff and knew he was in trouble. 

He nudged Shannon, who looked surprised to see Torrie. "Torrie, what's up cuz?" Triple H and Shawn's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Wait a sec, let me get this straight – you're her _cousin_?!" Shawn asked, still not believing what had just been said. 

Shannon nodded as he hugged Torrie like it was no big deal. "Yep." He smiled at everyone. 

"I had no idea you were living in the same building, Shan." Torrie laughed as Shannon sat on the couch next to Jeff, who gave him a pained look as if to say, "Get me the fuck outta here." 

Triple H pointed out, "Torrie and Shannon even have the same smile!" 

Shannon laughed to himself_. Eh, we sorta do_, he thought, looking back at Jeff. "You okay, man?" he whispered. 

Jeff put his head in his hands and whined, "No." 

Edge patted him on the back. "Don't worry, we'll get them off your back." 

Jeff whined and almost whispered, "But Torrie…I like her…and now I look all…" Shannon's eyes went wide. _Whoa, he likes Torrie? This is too weird_, he thought as he looked at his cousin. _She's my cousin! I couldn't imagine seeing her in that way! That's just whoa! _

Triple H looked at the threesome on the couch and said, "Yeah, we're heading to Rocky's in about an hour or so if you all wanna get ready, go do it." Shannon nodded silently as he pulled Jeff off the couch. 

Edge nodded to Triple H and said, "Yeah, we'll do that." The three headed back to Edge's room.

****

Jeff was taking deep breaths, with his head up to the ceiling. Edge was leaning against the door, trying to figure out what the hell to say to his roommate. "What the fuck were they doing?! What were they trying to do to me, make me look like an idiot in front of her?!" Jeff demanded, pushing his blue Stratocoaster to the side of his bed. 

Edge sighed. "Well, that's their way of helping you out." Jeff growled. _Yeah, a real nice way to help me out_, he thought, pushing his hands through his faded dark red and bright yellow striped hair. Shannon, who was leaning on the wall, thought, _I know what to do to get Jeff out of this! _

"Hey Jeff, let's dye your hair again. I'll even help you pick colors!" Edge patted Shannon on the back. _Thank you, Shannon, for getting Jeff out of his funk, at least for a little while_, Edge thought. 

Jeff grinned evilly at the both of them, completely forgetting about Torrie, Triple H, and Shawn in the front room. "How about blue and green?" 

Edge looked at his watch. "But we have to do it in an hour…can you do it?" 

Jeff waved his hand. "Man, I'm an expert on dyeing my hair. I think I can!" With that, the three raced to Edge and Jeff's bathroom and quickly shut the door.

(Later that night, at the Rock's house…)

The party was hopping, and Jay Z's "H to the Izzo" was blasting on the stereo_. Jay Z_, thought Christopher Nowinski as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. _That's just wrong_. He looked around at the chaos surrounding him and William Regal, his roommate, made his way through the crowd to hand him another beer. "Thanks, Regal." 

"You're welcome, Christopher. Now where were we? Ah yes, how badly the election of a few weeks ago went. You know bloody well that Val Venis and I should've won. It's a travesty, let me tell you." 

Nowinski nodded. "I agree. I totally agree." He popped the tab on his beer and took a quick sip. He nodded. "Not bad." 

Regal chugged some more of his beer and smiled. "Yes, that bloody election was rigged. We should've gotten it." 

Nowinski told him, "Well, it was the student body voting, and ya know, I guess they didn't want you two to win. I voted for you two, of course." 

Regal smiled and took another sip of his beer. "Yes, but it wasn't enough. I'm curious to see how Benoit and Guerrero run this school." 

Nowinski gestured to his left, where they were standing a mere 5 feet away. "Speaking of..." 

Regal laughed. "Now, now, I don't need to yell at them or anything. I just think that Val and I could've done better, that's all." Nowinski caught Eddie Guerrero's eye and motioned for him to come over with Chris Benoit. 

"What's up, holmes?" Eddie asked, slapping Nowinski five. 

"We wanted to talk politics with you two. Have you two really done anything about our school since you've been elected?" 

Benoit nodded. "We've tried to start a fund with the ten cents per paper policy, and we've also tried to negotiate with the people that run the cafeteria the hours that the cafeteria is open." 

Regal took another sip of his beer and said, "Impressive. But I could give you a lot more ideas." 

Benoit smiled his toothless grin. "Nah, that's okay. Eddie and I can think of stuff. Thanks, though. We're gonna go and run around a bit. See you later." 

Nowinski nodded and said, "Okay, bye then." 

Regal turned to him and said, "They don't know a damn thing. I'm telling you." 

Nowinski took a sip of his beer and said, "Regal, I wouldn't judge them just yet. You might be surprised." 

In the kitchen, Stone Cold, Bubba Ray Dudley, Kane, and D-Von were bonding over beer and talking about the "plan" of Undertaker and Chyna. "Yeah, a very reputable source told me that Shane O'Mac is next." Stone Cold began, drinking some of his Budweiser. 

D-Von squinted. "What? Why him?" 

Bubba Ray sighed. "I'm one of the sacrifices. I've been getting some weird marks on my body." Kane and Stone Cold looked at each other in worry. 

"Let us see." Kane demanded. Bubba Ray sighed and took off his shirt. D-Von blinked because he could not believe what he was seeing – there was a bunch of tiny red bull's eyes around the top part of his back and his sides. Kane blinked wildly. "Oh God, that's not a good thing." 

Bubba Ray drank some of his beer and asked shakily, "What does it mean?" 

Kane sighed. "Well, the more time goes on, the more weak you will get…you'll get to just before the point of dying." 

Bubba growled in anger. "I'm only 22…I cannot die!" 

Kane said, "I know, I know, but I used to dabble in the same stuff that they're doing to you. Hell, Brock even did, for a little while. If we're able to find a copy of the antidote book, we'd be safe. But we have no idea where to find it." 

Stone Cold took another sip of his beer and said, "Antidote book? They actually have an antidote for that stuff?" 

Kane nodded. "Yes, Steve, but it is very hard to find. It'd take a miracle to find it." 

Bubba Ray whined and said, "So wait, I'm gonna die?" 

Kane sighed. "We'll try our best to not let you or the other sacrifices die, but no guarantees." 

D-Von slammed his fist on the table in anger. "They _cannot_ get away with this!" 

Stone Cold nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." Bubba Ray thought to himself, _Wow, I'm only 22 and I could be dead in months…Christ._

****

On the back porch, Lita, Matt Hardy, Trish Stratus, Brock Lesnar, Hurricane, Edge, Jeff Hardy, and Shannon Moore were hanging out. The pothead crew decided to stay inside since it was "too cold" for them. 

"So, how do you think you all did on midterms?" Brock asked, taking a swig of his Budweiser. 

Trish laughed. "Man, I think I blew my Women in History midterm. I hate that class." 

Lita interjected, "Yeah, but Tommy –" 

Trish said, "Shhh!" 

Edge raised his eyebrow. "Tommy Dreamer's in that class with you? Then how can you hate it?" Unbeknownst to Trish, word about the two had gotten around. Trish's eyes went wide and turned to Lita. 

"You told, didn't you?" 

Lita put her Smirnoff Ice down and put her hands up in defense. "I didn't say a damn thing." 

Trish looked around at the guys indignantly. "Who told?!" Brock snickered. 

Matt glared at him. "Shh." 

Jeff piped up and said, "Trish, if you didn't know, most of the WWE University campus is a rumor mill waiting to overflow." Everyone gave him weird looks. 

"Didn't you…just dye your hair another color?" Hurricane asked in confusion. 

Matt laughed. "Shane, you and I have known him for our whole lives, pretty much. You know how bored he gets." 

eff shrugged and ran his hands through his newly dyed blue and green hair. "I actually like it…it took me 20 minutes, too. Ask Edge and Shannon, they were there." 

Edge blinked and said, "But yeah, Trish, Jeff is right. I'd say everyone knowing you want Tommy actually _works_ in your favor." 

Trish blinked. "It does?" 

Edge nodded. "Ohhhh yeah. Now you won't have to prove anything to anyone since most people already assume you're together." 

Lita nodded and took another sip of her Smirnoff Ice. "You have a point there, Edge. Nice one." 

Edge pulled her close and hugged her. "Thanks." Matt narrowed his eyes in jealousy. _Lay off my woman_, he thought as he took a sip of his Yuengling.

Just then, Torrie opened the back door really fast and said, "Hey, we're all going to play a huge game of Truth or Dare if you are all willing to join in." Lita and Trish giggled in glee. 

"How many people are playing?" Trish asked. 

Torrie shrugged. "I'd say half of the people here. So yeah, quite a lot of people." 

"Dude, I'm _so_ there!" Edge announced as he and Jeff got up willingly. _ Yeah, especially if Edge dares Torrie to kiss me_, Jeff thought dreamily. He hit himself. _Shit, did I just think that? Yes I did. Fuck! I definitely need to talk to Matt about this!!_

Matt caught the confused look on his brother's face and asked, "Jeffro, you okay man?" 

Jeff sighed and said, "You and me need to have a nice long brotherly talk later, okay?" 

Matt laughed and said, "Okay." 

Torrie looked at Hurricane, Shannon, and Brock expectantly. "Aren't you 3 gonna join in, too?" 

Hurricane waved his hand. "Nah, Truth or Dare isn't my thing." Matt and Edge smiled evilly at each other. _We'll change that real fast_, Edge thought. 

"Come on, Shane, you never have fun in your life. You're always trying to be careful about everything you do. Why can't you just have fun for once?" Matt asked. Hurricane sighed. _Fine, fine_, he thought. _I just have a feeling I will regret this._

"Matthew, I better not regret this. I'm only doing this because you're my very best friend." 

Matt giggled in glee. "Yay!" 

Edge and Jeff pulled Shannon and Brock up from the steps. "You two are coming, too!" 

Brock groaned. "I'm gonna regret this in the morning." 

Lita laughed and said, "We all are, but hey, it's the end of Midterms week, so who cares?" 

Jeff nodded in agreement. "Damn straight. Live for the moment." Matt smiled in pride. _Ah yes, Jeff, you are now learning what it is like to be extreme_, he thought as the group made their way to the living room to join the others. Little did they all know what they were going to get themselves into… 

****

__

End of Chapter Twenty Four…


	25. Truth or Dare?

****

*Chapter Twenty Five - Truth or Dare??*

"Okay, just so all of you know, whatever is said in this house for the next day or so is _not_ to leave this house. Got it?" Kevin Nash announced to the huge crowd of people gathered in his living room. He was at the doorway of the kitchen holding a Budweiser. "I don't need to hear about what went down in this room or that room, and you all know how bad our school is in terms of rumors. So don't say anything, got it?" 

Everyone said at once, "Yes." Kevin then turned to Torrie, his ex-girlfriend. He smirked to himself, _why am I jealous of her being squished between all the youngins?_ Sure, they had a rocky relationship, but he truly missed being with her. Torrie was squished between Edge, Jeff, Shannon, and Billy Kidman on the couch. Kevin smiled at her and said, "Go for it." 

Those who didn't want to be a part of the game went into either the kitchen, went outside, or stayed upstairs. Torrie sighed as Kevin walked back into the kitchen. As she watched him sit at the kitchen table with Stone Cold and Kane, she thought, _man, we need to have a talk soon. I have a lot of unfinished business with him._ Torrie then looked around the room. _Wow, there's at least a good 20 or so people here_, she thought, amazed at everyone who was crowded in the living room. Of course, her cheerleading buddies Lilian, Dawn Marie, and Jackie were around, except for Stacy because she had the flu. She was resting in the Rock's room and to the disappointment of the men, she would be out of the game. Shane McMahon, Booker T, the Rock, Jericho, and Tommy Dreamer had joined in the game, as well as Batista, Hurricane (at Edge and Matt's insistence), Victoria, Raven, Nidia, Linda, Brock Lesnar, Shawn Michaels, Matt, Lita, Steph, Trish, and Triple H. 

Torrie smiled and said, "Okay, who wants to be first?" 

There was an ominous silence and then the Rock growled, "Okay, jabroni, I'll go." Torrie rolled her eyes, making a few of the girls giggle. Lilian grabbed a bunch of potato chips from the table overflowing with snacks and alcohol of all kinds. She thought_, I know for a fact how much Torrie can't stand the Rock. Ohhh, I think we all know._ Jackie drooled from her corner. _Damn he is so hot_, she thought, fixing her red shirt so it would show a bit more of her chest. 

"Truth or dare?" Torrie said in a way that she just wanted to get it over with. Even though the Rock had been with her best friend Stacy for what seemed like forever, they still had a hard time dealing with each other. 

The Rock raised his eyebrow. "Only the truth, Torrie." 

"Wuss!" said Brock Lesnar, chewing on some potato chips. 

The Rock glared at him and said, "You're next, jabroni." 

Brock imitated the Rock's hand motion as he said sarcastically, "Just bring it!" That made a bunch of people laugh. 

Torrie sighed and said, "Hmmm, I got a good question for you. Are you just using Stacy for the sex?" 

The look on the Rock's face said it all. "I have to answer that?!" Torrie just shrugged, making a lot of people giggle. 

"Ooooh, that's a harsh one, Rocky." Triple H chortled, drinking some more of his beer. 

The Rock smiled half-heartedly and said, "No." 

"Lies!" Jericho yelled, jumping up and startling Victoria and Hurricane, who were near him. "They're lies!" 

Torrie hissed at Jericho, "Shut up. Remember what Kevin said? Nothing is going to leave this house." She looked around. "I hope." 

"Terri and Debra aren't here. We're fine." Shane muttered, shoving some pretzels in his mouth. Jackie smiled and thought, _he's hot too, oh yes._ Linda nudged Jackie out of her thoughts. _Damnit, stop thinking about them. It's annoying_, she thought. 

"It's okay, we won't say anything, sucka." Booker T nodded, motioning for the Rock to ask a question. 

The Rock smirked and turned straight to Brock Lesnar. "Okay, Brocky boy, truth or dare?" 

Brock furrowed his brow and said, "Dare." 

"Oooh, I see. Hmmm, I need to think of a good one." The Rock bellowed, scratching his head. He took a look at Dawn Marie and smirked. "Dawn Marie…come over here." Dawn Marie smiled. She had gone out with the Rock for a short time a year before, so it was safe to say they were on good terms. 

"What's up?" 

The Rock turned to Brock. "I want you to give Dawn Marie a lap dance…in front of all of us…" – he raised his eyebrow – "wearing HER bra." 

"Ohhh, shit!! Man, I wish I had a camera!" Triple H laughed hysterically. Edge and Jeff shook their heads. 

"Remind me to not piss the Rock off during this game, okay?" Shannon whispered. 

Jeff nodded his blue and green head furiously. "Yeah, really." 

Brock glared at Triple H. "I'm after you, next, Hunter. Oh yes." The Rock whispered something to Dawn Marie and soon enough, to the delight of the boys, she was taking off her bra without taking her shirt off. 

It was a red satin number, and Steph commented, "Ya know, Brock, I think you would look good in red." 

Brock turned red himself and muttered, "Shut up." He then took off his shirt, to the hoots and hollers of the ladies in the room. 

Nidia giggled and said, "Damn, he has muscles!" 

Linda nodded. "Oh yes." 

Booker T shoved some popcorn in his mouth and said, "Damn, sucka, I'm so jealous of you! Why couldn't anyone think of that with me instead?" 

Brock gave him an annoyed look. "Do you want to do this instead, Booker?" 

The Rock said, "No, no, it's your dare, Brock. And I gotta move out of my chair." He got up and Dawn Marie immediately jumped in it and leaned back, waiting for her lap dance. Brock was trying to get Dawn Marie's bra on amid all the laughs of his fellow students. 

"Hey, I'm sure someone can come up with something much worse than this!" Batista giggled, as he and Raven were rolling on the floor in laughter. 

Brock sighed and was able to get the bra on. "Don't hold this against me, Dawn Marie, okay?" 

She just giggled and said, "Come on, big boy." 

The Rock looked at his watch and said, "I'm timing you, man. Three minutes." 

Brock stared at the Rock indignantly. "Three minutes? What?!" 

The Rock smirked evilly. "Just do it, jabroni! Now go!" And the next three minutes seemed to be the longest three minutes in Brock Lesnar's life.

After Dawn Marie was able to get her bra back on, Brock turned to Triple H and said, "You! Truth or dare?" 

Triple H shrugged, as if he could care less and said, "I'd prefer a dare. I'm not a wuss, ya know." 

Brock smiled evilly. "Excellent." He motioned for Shane McMahon to follow him to the kitchen. 

Triple H looked at them in worry. "What are they gonna do to me?" 

Jericho shrugged. "Damned if I know." _All I know is, Shane better not call on me_, he thought. _He'd probably say something about me and Steph._ Jericho turned to his girlfriend. She was a bit of a distance from him, talking with Lilian and Nidia. Jericho sighed. _Matt better talk to her some more, that's all I gotta say_, he thought as he watched Shane and Brock come back into the living room bearing a whole case of Budweiser. Shawn Michaels snickered_. I know exactly what they're gonna do_, he thought as he drank some of his beer. _And I know you'll feel it in the morning, Hunter._

Triple H looked at the case and then at Shane and Brock and asked, "What's the dare?" 

Brock said, "I dare you to drink all of these cans in less than 5 minutes!" 

Steph winced. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt." 

Lilian laughed. "Glad it's not me." Lita shook her head. _He's a brave, brave man for doing that_, she thought as Matt was slowly inching his way closer to her. 

Triple H sighed and said, "Shawn, you're not going to cut me off?" 

Shawn put his hands up. "Nope, take it like a man. I know you can do it." 

Triple H sighed and said, "Brock, I will get you back for this. _Guaranteed_." 

Brock just giggled in glee as he said, "Go for it!" 

The girls said "Eww!" and the guys said, "Whoa!" as Triple H guzzled one can down after another in the short amount of time he had been given. However, he had one more can to go and he said, "That's it, I cannot do it." 

Brock laughed. "I got you, man! I got you!" 

Torrie giggled. "Wow, this is seeming to be a very interesting game. But we girls want to get in on the action, too, don't we?" 

Lilian nodded. "Can I go first?" 

"Ask Hunter over there." Jericho laughed. The look on Triple H's face reminded people of why they never drank that many beers in a row – he looked about ready to go and worship the porcelain gods. 

"You okay, man?" Shawn asked, hitting Triple H playfully on the head. 

Triple H winced. "No. Someone better help me to the…" Without a word, Kevin Nash and Stone Cold came in, and dragged him out. 

"Hahahaha, I guess they're prepared in case it happens." Booker T yelled, making everyone laugh. 

The Rock raised his eyebrow and remarked, "In this house, you have to be prepared no matter what." 

Torrie shrugged, wanting to get the game going again. "Okay, then, Lilian, you go. Truth or dare?" 

Lilian smiled. "Truth." 

Torrie snickered. "Who out of all the guys in our school would you have a one night stand with?" 

The girls all at once said, "Ooooh." 

Lilian shrugged and said, "Hm, that's a tough one. I'd say maybe Batista or Kane…they both look like they'd be good in bed." 

Batista said in a high-pitched voice, "Really?" 

Raven patted his back. "Way to go, stud." 

Tommy Dreamer, who was holding Trish close to him, said, "Go Dave!" Batista shrugged. 

Lilian nodded. "Oh yeah. But I'm not that type, so ya know." 

Batista's face fell. "Damn." 

Booker T chortled, "It's okay, Batista, at least you know you're wanted by someone." Shane McMahon winked at Lilian, who rolled her eyes along with Steph. 

"He's not as great as he thinks," Steph whispered to Lilian, "so just humor him." Lilian giggled and nodded. Jackie narrowed her eyes. _I knew there was a reason why I didn't like that Stephanie chick_, she thought as she tried to move closer to the Rock, who was near the kitchen. _She always puts her brother down. I wouldn't know because I don't have a sibling. _ Lita, meanwhile, was enjoying the action unfolding in the game. _I kinda feel bad for Trips, though, I mean, I wouldn't want to get sick_, she thought. _I'm so glad no one got to me yet, though. I hate playing this game. Hopefully when I'm a bit more drunk I can get into it. _Lita looked at her Smirnoff Ice and shrugged. _I'm definitely going to make myself something stronger after I finish this…or hell, I'll even do shots_, she thought. _I'll do anything to get my mind off of how depressed I am lately._ Matt looked at her and smiled shyly._ Yeah, I'm almost there. Go me!_, he thought as he tried to move a bit closer. Every few minutes that passed, he'd move closer to Lita. 

Lilian looked around the room and said, "Hmm, I need a good victim." Her eyes rested on Billy Kidman, who was next to Torrie. 

"How about you? Truth or dare?" Edge, Jeff, and Shannon stared at Billy in shock. Torrie gave him a reassuring rub on the shoulder. Jeff's green eyes narrowed in jealousy. _Billy, my man, you are the man. Torrie touched you. No wait, why the fuck am I jealous? Errr_, he thought. Raven snickered in the corner, and took a swig of the vodka he was sharing with Victoria and Dawn Marie. _Hell yeah, I'm sharing the vodka with two hot girls_, he thought as he passed the bottle to Victoria. _Woo hoo! _

Billy stuttered and said, "Uhhmmm…uh…" – he looked at Hurricane, who was on the other side of the couch by Edge, for encouragement – "Truth?" 

Lilian nodded. "Okay, then. Who do you think of whenever you whack it?" Billy almost spit out his Mike's Hard Lemonade. 

Shannon, who was on his other side, patted him really hard on the back. "Hahaha, inquiring minds want to know." 

Billy squeaked, "What?!" 

Lilian smiled innocently and shrugged. "Answer it." 

Billy looked over at the expectant faces of Shane McMahon and Booker T, as well as everyone else. "Britney." he sighed, looking at the ceiling and not looking at anyone in particular. "And Christina, and Jessica Alba." 

Shawn Michaels took a swig of his Yuengling. "Jessica Alba…is a fine piece of ass." 

"Hell yeah, and Christina is my _bitch_!" Tommy joked, making a few people giggle. Trish snuggled up to him and thought, _but I want to be your bitch_. 

Billy turned right to Edge and asked nervously, "Truth or dare, my friend?" 

Edge shrugged. "Dare." 

Billy rubbed his hands together, which made Jeff get a weird look on his face. "I dare you…to…umm…" Edge motioned with his hand to continue. Torrie thought, _he's having trouble. I can fix that._ She whispered something in his ear and then Billy said, "I dare you to imitate Terri." 

Edge sighed and shook his head, to the laughter of the others. "Fine. And Steph, Torrie, don't hold this against me, okay? It's just as an example." 

Steph nodded and took a swig of her Smirnoff Ice. "Got it." 

Edge got up off of the couch, flipped his long blonde hair back and said in a fake way, "I can't _believe_ the shirt that Steph was wearing today! It totally made her boobs pop out and I know for _sure_ that she's a slut!" He paced around the room, walking like Terri, and that made the boys laugh hysterically. "So what's this about Torrie getting back together with Kevin? Oh no, we can't let that happen!" Everyone applauded, and Jeff had an amused look on his face. Edge bowed. "Thank you, thank you, please tip the waitress." He then sat back down by Jeff and turned to Shawn Michaels. "Shawn, my man, truth or dare?" 

Shawn smirked. "Dare. I don't back down from a dare." 

The Rock chortled, "Yeah, because you'd get harassed for saying truth!" 

Shawn coughed and said, "Whatever, man, you're a wuss and you know it. You couldn't even take a dare yourself." 

The Rock pushed his sunglasses up on his head and muttered, "Shut up, jabroni, before I shove your candyass outside." 

Shawn laughed and said, "Just bring it, bitch!" 

Edge let out a low whistle, ignoring the banter between Shawn and the Rock and said, "I dare you to run through this house naked, and afterwards, you must sit here naked for the remainder of the game." Jeff, Shannon, Billy, and Hurricane immediately gave Edge high-fives. 

"Nice one!" Tommy Dreamer commented, amused by the horrified look on Shawn's face. _I can't do that_, Shawn thought as he saw Nidia and the rest of the girls looking at him expectantly. 

"Come on, sexy boy, as you so call yourself. Go and strut your stuff." Edge prodded, pushing Shawn up. Shawn shook his head. _You're gonna regret this one, Edge_, he thought with glee as he immediately stripped down and the girls hollered in approval. Jericho and Matt buried their hands in their faces. 

"I'm afraid to see who's next." Brock whispered to them, and they nodded. 

A minute later, Shawn ran through the kitchen, screaming, "Edge is an idiot!! Don't blame me!!" 

Everyone laughed hysterically when Stone Cold yelled, "What the fuck are you doing running around naked in my house?!" 

Edge smiled with satisfaction and said, "We can uh, wait a few minutes, or we can go on with the game." The girls were too busy drooling. 

Tommy shook his head. "Not yet. They're all too busy drooling over Shawn." Trish smiled. _I have to admit, I'm drooling too_, she thought as she nodded in approval_. I wonder if he's good in bed?_

Edge nodded. "Thought so. They should be thanking me." 

"Not really, but what they should be doing is drooling over me." The Rock and Jericho said at the same time, in a cocky way. They then looked at each other and said, "Hey, stop that!" 

"Great minds think alike." Steph muttered to herself. _And we are definitely having a long talk about our relationship sometime in the near future, Mr. Jericho_, she thought as she took another sip from her drink. Nidia nodded in agreement. _Jericho and the Rock, cocky bastards extraordinaire_, she thought, making herself giggle. 

Raven giggled and said, "Hey, we should all get naked!" Victoria and Dawn Marie giggled with him. Shannon slapped his hand on his forehead and thought, _oh hell, they're already drunk. At least I'm still sober._ He looked at the half empty bottle of strawberry Mad Dog in front of him and chugged the rest of it. Hurricane looked at him in shock. _Wow, that kid knows how to drink_, he thought as he looked at him in admiration_. If I drank, I know for sure I'd look like an idiot._ Hurricane eyed a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade and motioned for Edge to hand it over. 

"Oh my God, am I seeing this? Shane Helms is actually going to drink?" Shane McMahon exclaimed in shock. 

"He has given into the peer pressure. Oh my God! Call CNN!! This is HUGE!!" added Batista, who was quite amused by Dawn Marie, Victoria, and Raven near his corner of the room. 

Matt, who was pretty much near Lita at this point, shook his head and said, "You gotta learn sometime, man." 

Hurricane shrugged and opened the bottle. He then took a sip, with everyone watching. "Hey, this stuff isn't too bad." Steph nodded. _Wait til Molly hears this_, she thought. _She won't be too happy._

"Damn straight it is, sucka!" Booker T giggled as Linda poked him in the stomach. Shawn finally came back in the living room, with a much-better looking Triple H in tow. 

Shawn had placed a sock on his privates, and Triple H had done the same, so he wouldn't feel left out. _And that is why I will always love Hunter like a brother_, he thought to himself as they sat near the couch. 

Victoria and Dawn Marie giggled in glee, "Two for the price of one!" 

Edge raised his eyebrow and said to Torrie, "Ya know, maybe we should all just get naked, what do you think?" 

Torrie shook her head. "We've only been playing for about 45 minutes or so. That's later on when we're all wasted off of our asses." 

Edge nodded. "Good point." He then turned to Jeff and said, "Truth or dare, Mr. Extreme?" Jeff sighed. _I knew it would come to this point eventually_, he thought as he saw the look of concern on Matt's face. 

Matt gave a look of warning to Edge, and Jeff said with a huge grin, "Dare." 

Matt slapped his hand on his forehead and whispered, "Shit." 

Jericho patted Matt on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Jeff is the extremist here, let him do it." 

Matt took a swig of his rum and coke and muttered, "He better not hurt himself." 

Edge said, "Hmmm, I dare you to…" - he looked at Torrie, then at Jeff – "I dare you to take a jello shot off of Torrie." Jeff's eyes glazed over. _Oh my God_, he thought, _he's doing this to me on purpose. _Edge raised his eyebrow expectantly and Shawn, ever-the-naked one, came in bearing a lime jello shot. Jeff whimpered. _I have to do this in front of all of them?_, he thought, looking to Matt. _Why can't I just jump off a ladder? I'm good at that, usually. _Shawn winked at Jeff and handed the jello shot to Torrie, who lay down on the couch, moved her purple shirt up a little, and put the jello shot on her stomach. Jeff's hormones immediately went into overdrive. Matt sensed this and thought, _come on Jeff, be strong. Be strong_. 

Jeff sighed shakily and pushed his blue and green hair out of his face. Torrie saw the look on Jeff's face and smiled. "It's okay, we're friends, remember?" she whispered. Jeff nodded silently, and slowly lowered himself to Torrie's stomach. He thought, _I'm just going to do this like there is no one else in the room. Or at least pretend it is, because it feels as if it is just us around, and in the world for that matter._ Just then, he froze. _Oh God, I can't do this_, he thought. _I just can't!_

"Come on, Jeff, quit being so hesitant." Triple H muttered. _We know you want her, so just do it already_, he thought as he nudged Shawn. 

Edge smirked. "I think he needs a little push." Matt groaned. _Don't push him_, he thought as he took another sip of his rum and coke_. That's the worst thing you can do._ Jeff looked up to Torrie, who nodded silently. _Okay, then_, Jeff thought as he quickly took the jello shot down. He then quickly got up and turned extremely red. 

Jericho nodded to him and said, "Nice." 

"Now _that_ was amazing!" Batista exclaimed. Steph chuckled. _The poor kid_, she thought. _I wonder what Matt was thinking._

Jeff sighed and said, "Matt." 

Matt sat up with a start. "Yes?" Jeff smiled sort of dreamily – Matt could tell that his brother was insanely happy, and would definitely be showing it later. _At least there are no Skittles around_, Matt thought to himself. _If there were Skittles, Jeffro would be extra hyper. Not a good thing._

"Truth or dare, bro?" Jeff laughed. 

Matt thought for a moment. _Hmm, if I do truth, it won't be as bad, but if I don't do dare, then everyone will think I'm a wuss_ – "Dare." 

Jeff smirked and said, "I dare you to kiss the girl next to you." 

Matt turned to Victoria, who was obviously drunk off her ass and giggling with Dawn Marie and Raven, and said to Jeff, "Her?" 

Jeff laughed and said, "No, you dumbass, to your left." Matt closed his eyes, as he knew what his brother was getting at. _Lita_, he thought as his eyes went wide. _He wants me to kiss Lita…in front of all of them? I'm not really up to this, I mean, I was going to wait until I was going to actually be with her. _Matt turned to Lita, who was shyly staring at the floor, her face burning with nervousness._ I'm going to kill you, Jeff_, she thought as she turned to Matt. _I'm definitely going to kill you. _

Matt and Lita continued to stare at each other and Edge said, "Matt, man, what's the holdup?" Matt sighed. _I don't want to let my brother down, and I don't want to let everyone else down, either_, he thought as he shifted his position on the floor_. I hardly even know Lita, but I like her a hell of a lot, so doing this is probably going to be weird. But then again, being with Molly was strange in itself. _

Matt looked to Shawn who mouthed, "Do it." Matt slowly and shakily moved closer to Lita, who took one last sip of her drink. As she dusted off her bright blue glitter t-shirt, she thought, _man, this is going to be strange. I'm sure Trish is loving this one._ Lita looked to Trish, who was leaning into Tommy, smiling with a look that said, "I told you so!" 

Matt whispered, "I'm just as nervous as you, trust me." Lita nodded quietly and turned a nice shade of pink. _Damn straight I'm fucking nervous. I've only kissed Raven before, and even then, I didn't have much practice_, she thought as Matt put his warm hand on her waist and slowly pulled her closer to him. Jeff smiled to himself as he watched the action unfold and thought, _yeah, you can thank me later, bro. Just thank me later. _

Edge and Billy Kidman looked on in amazement. "Holy shit," Edge whispered, "they so belong together!" 

Billy nodded. "Yeah, I see it, too." Shawn and Triple H high-fived each other. _Maybe this'll get them together faster_, thought Triple H as he grabbed a black blanket from the couch. 

Lita and Matt were face-to-face at this point. They saw the fear in each other's eyes and everyone else in the room sensed their fear, as well. Matt sighed and thought, _well, fear is only a four-letter word. _And with that thought, he gently kissed Lita's lips and backed away. 

Jericho yelled, "Come on, Matt, what was _that_?" 

Shawn leaned back against the couch and said, "Jericho, shut the hell up…at least he did the dare." Yeah_, damnit, we want them to be together, so shut up_, he thought. 

Steph giggled and muttered to herself, "Good one, Shawn." _Maybe I should tell Jericho that later on_, she thought as she reached for another bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade. Lita looked at Matt in question. _I think it's up to me to do this_, she thought as she pulled Matt a lot closer. She kissed him softly on the lips and waited. 

Matt didn't respond at first because he was extremely nervous in front of everyone. "I can't – " he began to say, but Lita shut him up when she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Matt began to relax and gently stroked Lita's long, fire red hair. Everyone in the room watched in amazed silence for a few minutes. 

"That right there," whispered Shawn to Triple H, "is the next WWE U power couple." 

"I have to say I agree with you on that one." Edge added, opening another bottle of peach-flavored Mad Dog. "Who wants to share this with me?" Shannon and Jeff raised their hands. 

They continued to pass it to and from each other for a few more minutes until Jeff said, "Oh yeah, you two can stop now!" Matt overheard that and slowly pulled away from Lita, the taste of watermelon lip gloss still on his lips. _That was amazing_, he thought to himself as he rubbed his cheek and quickly turned the other way. Lita had a small smile on her lips. _I don't think he'd mind if I did it again_, she thought as she kissed him on the lips again. 

"I think we better go somewhere else," she whispered, as she got up and Shawn handed her a full bottle of strawberry-flavored Mad Dog, a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of peach schnapps. Matt nodded in agreement_. Now I know how Jeff felt whenever he had to do his dare with Torrie_, he thought as he and Lita headed into the kitchen. 

"Well, Jeffro, I have to hand it to ya. You know how to match the right people." Trish announced. 

Jeff blushed, wiping some of his drink from his lips. "Nah, it's cool, man." 

Torrie smiled. "Well, I guess now that Matt and Lita paired off, I think that we should all get some action of our own." 

Triple H and Shawn giggled in glee. "We're naked, ya know." Shawn said, clearing his throat. 

Triple H pointed to his naked self. "You know you all want this, because I'm the game and I'm that damn good!" The girls in the room giggled. 

"We know this." Torrie smiled, raising her eyebrow at Shawn_. Ohhh, she wants me_, he thought, nudging Triple H. _She wants me!_

"So everyone grab some alcohol and start drinking, because damnit, midterms are over!" the Rock announced as he brought the rest of the alcohol in from the kitchen. Pretty soon, everyone else in the house gathered around the living room and kitchen areas. Within 45 minutes or so, the alcohol started to kick in, and people started pairing off or acting really stupid. Edge, Jeff, Shannon, and Hurricane were busy drooling over Torrie, but Shawn and Triple H were trying to get her on the floor with them. Dawn Marie and Lilian were cuddling with the two of them. 

"Come onnnn, Torrie, come overrrrr here with usssssss…you knowwww youuuuu like usssss betterrrr." Shawn giggled, motioning her to join them. 

Torrie stuck out her tongue. "Nuh uh. I like it hereeeee." Edge turned to Jeff, who was grinning insanely. _Man, I know I'll regret this in the morning_, Edge thought as he leaned towards Torrie, _but who cares?_ Victoria and Raven were making out with each other in the corner. _Oh yeah_, he thought as Victoria bit his lip. _I like me some pain, woo! _Nidia, Batista, Brock, and Booker T were talking nonsense to each other, and Linda was trying to keep Jackie away from Shane McMahon. Steph and Jericho were making out in a corner. Luckily Shane didn't notice. The Rock had decided to go to bed and curl up with Stacy, and Tommy Dreamer and Trish, just like Matt and Lita, had disappeared. 

Bubba Ray stuck his head in the living room and shook his head. "It's a fuckin' orgy in there, let me tell you." he announced to Kane, Stone Cold, Bradshaw, Rob Van Dam, and Faarooq. "Be glad you all didn't join in." 

RVD laughed. "I would've, but I don't know." 

Kane stared at him in confusion. "What you said makes no sense." 

RVD giggled. "I'm high, dude." 

Kane rolled his eyes, noticing the joint that he had in his hand. "Right." 

Faarooq added, "Hey, it's okay to be high. I mean, DAMN, it gets you away from reality and stuff for a while." 

Bradshaw took a sip of his beer and said, "I'm just going to stick with the beer tonight, thanks." 

Stone Cold muttered, "I can't believe there's an orgy going on in this house." 

Bubba Ray got up from the table and put his hands up. "I'm going to check the rest of the house _just_ to be sure. I'll be back." 

Stone Cold nodded, and took a sip of his beer. "Okay, what?!" _I wonder what would've happened if I joined in with them_, he thought as he watched Torrie make out with Shannon. "Oh my God," he exclaimed, "we need to put them all to bed!" 

Bradshaw looked at the chaos in the living room and then to Stone Cold. "Why? What's wrong?" 

Stone Cold pointed at Torrie and Shannon. "Look. Them two are cousins, what?! And they're…making out!" Kane groaned. 

RVD shook his head and replied, "That's totally not cool. Heh, but everything is cool when you're -" 

Kane cut him off. "Shush. You wouldn't go around and make out with your cousin, would you?" 

RVD shrugged. "Dude." 

Faarooq laughed and said to Stone Cold, "Come on, boss, let's round 'em up and get them to bed." 

Stone Cold got up and said, "Let's go. Making out with your cousin is just a bit _too_ far. What?!"

Bubba Ray, meanwhile, found Matt and Lita in his room, still fully-clothed and laying down on his bed. He smiled to himself and thought, _I should've known. I knew they liked my room the first time they fell asleep in there. _He patted his right side. _ These damn symbols or whatever Undertaker and Chyna have on me better go away soon. Ha, I highly doubt it though. _He winced in pain._ Shit, they're starting to hurt. That's not a good sign…I'm going to have to let Kane know later. _

"Hey, Hardy," Bubba Ray announced, startling Matt and Lita and trying to ignore his pain, "I'm surprised you two haven't had sex by now." 

Lita giggled, which showed Bubba Ray that the two were obviously still drunk off of their asses, or at least on the way to being sober. "I don't need sex." 

Matt nodded. "It's not bad, it just…" He then said a bunch of words that Bubba Ray couldn't decipher. 

Bubba Ray shrugged and said, "Well, if you _do_ get to that point…use protection. It's in the top drawer." 

Lita just mumbled something, and then said "Yeah." 

Bubba Ray yelled, "Finally, a word that I can actually _understand_!" With that, he shut the door. Lita turned to Matt and thought_, man, this cannot get around school. It just can't. But I don't think that I have to worry since Terri or Debra isn't here…but still, why can't I trust anyone here? _Sure they were laying in Bubba Ray's bed, but they weren't having sex – they were talking and trying to get to know each other, among the alcohol that clouded their minds. Matt moved in closer to Lita, his mouth right near her ear. _She is so damn beautiful_, he thought, taking in the bright red color of her hair. Lita was well aware of Matt breathing in her ear. _Of course, I'm drunk off my ass and I can't really enjoy the moment as much_, she thought as she turned to him. 

She shakily moved her hand and ended up hitting his head. "Oh shiiiiiit, I'm s-sorry." 

Matt giggled. "It's okayyy…" He smiled at her. _ She can hit me anytime she wants_, he thought as he moved his hand through her hair. _She can hit me forever and I won't complain. _"You're pretty, you know that?" Matt said softly, almost so Lita couldn't hear. 

Lita jerked her head towards him and said, "You think soooo? I meannnn, I think I'm actually pretty uglyyyy." Matt blinked. _No_, he wanted to scream, _you are far from it! You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen in my life!_

"Lita, why you say thaaaat?" Matt whispered in her ear. Lita blinked_. Is he trying to get me in bed?_, she thought in confusion. _I mean, we already are in bed, but you know…I don't want to end up fucking him. Well, wait, I'd fuck him gladly, but damnit, I'm not ready for that. No, Lita, you hardly know him, so you can't do it. _

"Because, my mom always tells me something that…that…makes no sense." Lita muttered_. Jesus, I'm drunk as fuck and I'm actually coherent now. Well, sort of_, she thought as she shifted on the bed. _Maybe the alcohol is wearing off. _ She looked over to the almost empty bottle of Mad Dog Shawn had gave them, sitting on the nightstand. _Fuck_, she thought as she moved her hand in front of her face. It was amusing to her. _I don't want to go back downstairs and get more. I'm quite comfortable, and sleep sounds like a good idea. _Matt leaned on his elbow and stared at her straight on. The intensity in his dark brown eyes almost shocked Lita. 

"Tell me." Matt implored. "I want to _knooooow_." Lita sighed and Matt put one hand behind her head and the other on her stomach. The mere presence of Matt there just made her relax, along with the alcohol still in her system. "Go on." he said, not moving. "Talk." 

Lita sighed. _This is going to be so weird, talking to Matt, and I'm drunk, no less_, she thought. "Okay, uh, hmmm…what do you want to talk about?" she asked, watching Matt's face intently. Matt shrugged. _She's more drunk than I am_, he thought, moving closer to her. _Well, that's because I'm a man and she's not. I have to admit, I'm worried about her. After what I heard from Trish and Steph, I want to know what is up with her. I'm onto her, man. And I gotta check on Jeff later, too. Lord knows what the hell he's up to. _

"I want to talk about you. What the hell is going on in that pretty red head of yours?" Lita leaned back on the pillow and looked at the ceiling. _Should I even trust him?_, she thought. _I have a hard time trusting people. But then again, I'm drunk, and I'm hoping whatever Kevin said before still holds true_. 

"Well, I've been having problems at home, and people have been pissing me off, and I hate myself and…" 

Matt cut her off and put a finger to her lips. "Stop right there. You said the dreaded words." 

Lita gave him a weird look. "Huh?" Matt sat up on the bed, trying to keep himself from kissing her. Sure, they had only kissed once, but he wanted more, of course. 

"You just said you hate yourself. Now why would you, of all people, hate yourself? I mean, come on, you got a lot going for you. You've stuck with school this long, so you're obviously not stupid. Tell me. Come on." 

Lita sighed. "I don't think I can trust you. Or anyone." She felt the tears roll down her face. "I'm a bad person, Matt." Matt hugged her close to him. _Damnit Lita_, he thought as she cried hysterically, I'm _going to find out what's bugging you if it's the last fucking thing I do._ "Matt?" Lita asked, choking back a sob. "Do you hate me?" 

Matt bit his lip and took a deep breath. "No, I could never hate you. I don't believe in hate." 

Lita smiled a little. "Just hold me. Can you do that?" 

Matt nodded, tears almost coming to his eyes. "Yes." As Lita fell asleep in his arms, Matt wondered what the hell was truly wrong with Lita. _She's been burned_, he thought sadly. _She's been burned badly…and it's up to me to show her that people out there aren't as bad as she thinks._ With a weary sigh, he fell asleep next to her. 

__

****

End of Chapter Twenty Five…thanks to Elane for inspiration for this chapter.


	26. Damn Kids, They Keep Getting Weirder and...

***Chapter Twenty Six – "Damn Kids, They Keep Getting Weirder and Weirder…"***

Stacy Keibler winced in pain as she adjusted to the harsh light streaming in through the shimmery golden curtains. She was in bed with the Rock, she noticed, and her neck was stiff as hell. _Must've been how I slept last night_, she thought, trying to move as slowly as possible and not wake her boyfriend up in the process. Stacy sat up slowly, wincing in pain and fatigue, and her eyes darted to the calendar next to the king-size bed. _It's October 12_, she thought. _That means I'll be 21 in two more days_. _Shit_. Stacy sighed. Normally, anyone would be excited to turn 21, but not Stacy Keibler – she was not much for drinking or partying…in fact, she tried to avoid it as much as possible. _I did most of my partying in high school_, Stacy thought to herself as she heard the Rock snore softly. _I wonder how I'm still popular if I don't party like everyone else does here? That's confusing the hell out of me_. She stretched her leg and winced in pain. Stacy was still battling the remnants of her flu, and even moving around slightly still hurt her. _I guess that means I need more sleep_, she thought as she slowly fell back onto the warm, golden-colored bed. _And I'm definitely talking to Rocky about changing his color scheme…but I'll have to do that later._ She sighed and closed her eyes. _I hope to hell that everyone is okay from last night, but then again, I'm glad I wasn't around to take part in anything. I'm sure I'll hear about everything later on. _And with that thought, she fell back asleep. 

A few houses away, Trish Stratus and Tommy Dreamer were in the living room, cuddled up on the couch with a red blanket over them. Earlier in the night, Tommy, Faarooq, Bradshaw, Funaki, Tajiri, and Stone Cold were able to drag various people from the Rock's to Tommy's place. The main reason was to stop the orgy from going too far – and everyone had agreed with Stone Cold that making out with your cousin was doing just that. The living room of Tommy Dreamer was scattered with sleeping people everywhere. Rob Van Dam was on the floor near Tommy and Trish, covered by a dark blue sleeping bag, while Dave Batista was buried under a mound of orange and green blankets. Dawn Marie was passed out on the other couch, while Billy Kidman and Hurricane were keeping Lilian Garcia warm on the floor nearby. Chris Jericho was in the corner of the room near the kitchen, buried under a purple comforter, and Victoria was on a mattress next to him. Raven was near the steps, hidden from view by a blue and red checkered blanket, and Shannon Moore and Edge were both covered with black blankets near him. In the kitchen was Faarooq, sleeping under the table with a green blanket and a huge black pillow, ultimately too tired to even make it back to his own room.

Trish opened one eye and realized where she was – _ah, Tommy's place, that's right_, she thought. She smiled to herself as Tommy's arm gripped her tighter, as if to prevent her from falling onto Rob Van Dam. _I guess Tommy's having a good dream. I know I did. _She looked at the dull gray ceiling and wondered why Tommy liked her so much_. Is it because he heard that I'm good in bed? Because I'm a free spirit? Because I'm a rebel? Or because I'm me?_ Trish sighed, and Tommy mumbled something that sounded like it was from a porno movie. Trish giggled_. I guess he's having a very good dream, then._ She kissed him quietly on the lips and thought, _I wonder whatever happened between Lita and Matt? I'll have to find out later for sure…she doesn't seem like herself lately, and it's been bugging the hell out of me. _She looked over at Chris Jericho, who was snoring loudly. _I wonder if Jericho knows anything? Damn, all these people to talk to this weekend_, she thought. Trish then looked around at everyone else sleeping in the living room and giggled. _Man, what a weird mix of people_, she thought as she shook her head silently. _I still don't understand how Tommy, Stone Cold, Faarooq, and the boys were able to get them all in here, while they were all drunk off of their asses_ – she smiled at Hurricane – _well, except Shane. He's a smart one. _She heard someone beginning to stir, and her brown eyes darted over to see Billy Kidman wriggling around. 

"Trish? What am I doing here? Why aren't we at the Rock's?" he whispered, noticing Lilian cuddled in his arms. Hurricane had his back to her and was snoring softly. _Shit_, Kidman thought in shock,_ did my roommate and I just have a threesome with a cheerleader? And I didn't even remember the experience? Whoa! _

Trish laughed softly and said, "Well, everyone was wasted off of their asses, so it took Tommy and the rest of the guys to get you over here. Some people were getting a bit _too_ comfortable with each other so we tried to separate everyone." Kidman winced. _Ouch, hangover_, he thought as he closed his eyes. 

"There wasn't an…orgy of sorts last night, was there? I mean, I didn't have a threesome with these two, did I?" he whispered nervously. 

Trish eyed him, as well as Lilian and Hurricane, and giggled. "Do you really want to know?" Kidman was about to scream when Trish said, "You have nothing to worry about…but yes, there was an orgy of sorts. You three didn't take part in it, and I commend you for it. As for some other people…" Trish shook her head._ I can't let them know about Torrie making out with Shannon_, she thought, wrinkling her brow_. They're cousins, man. If that gets around school, I'd be so dead. _

Kidman coughed, making Lilian wake up. "Oh hey Billy…why the hell am I sleeping with you…and…Shane?" 

Kidman laughed nervously. "Ask Trish, because she obviously knows _way_ more than me at this point." 

Lilian looked over at Trish and said with a tinge of annoyance, "So yeah, what's going on?" 

Trish muttered, "How about we wait a little while and wait until everyone wakes up? Then we'll let you know what went down." Lilian nodded slowly. _Damn, this Billy guy is a good pillow_, she thought, leaning back into him and falling back asleep. Trish sighed and looked at Tommy_. Out like a light. Fucking amazing_, she thought as she kissed him on the lips again_. If things are weird here, I'm afraid to see what is going on over at the Rock's… _

(Back at the Rock's, er, Kevin's…)

Lita opened her eyes and had no idea where she was. _Am I dead? No wait, that wouldn't be a good thing_, she thought in confusion. _But still, my eyes are blurry as hell and I can't even see a thing! _Just then, she caught a glimpse of Matt Hardy next to her. She smirked._ Damn, I've slept with him twice already, without actually sleeping with him. _She propped her elbow up on a pillow and watched Matt's chest rise up and down._ I feel bad_, she thought sadly._ Why does he give a damn about me when I can hardly give a damn about myself? I don't want him to worry about me. _Lita reached out to him cautiously and put a finger to his lips._ Really, Matt. I'm fine. _She felt a tear roll down her cheek._ Okay, maybe I'm not, but still, I'm lonely and I don't understand how anyone could want me_. She thought back to her last boyfriend – Raven – and how much fun they had together._ Yeah, and then things just went bad between us for some odd reason. He said the fire between us had died. Oh yeah, how poetic he was. Damn you Lita, and your attraction to tortured soul types_. Lita sniffed, trying to keep the tears from falling. _I think I'm just gonna leave you alone, Matt. I'm not worth it. You really don't want to be with me. _She sank onto the pillow and started to sob. 

Matt woke up as soon as he heard the sniffles of Lita. He sighed softly and thought, _I really hate seeing you like this. Maybe if I pretend to stay asleep, I can understand what's going on then._ Lita cried suddenly, "Why does everyone hate me? All I wanted to do was go to school and get the fuck out of PA, that's all!" She sobbed louder. "Goddamnit, someone make the pain go away…" Matt opened his eyes in concern. _Shit, I guess her problem is more complicated than I thought. Well, I'm in this one for the long haul. I can't see her like this_, he thought as he rolled to the other side so he was facing her. She was sobbing into the pillow, her bright red hair in knots and basically, a crumpled mess. 

Without a word, Matt stroked her hair lightly. "Shh…I'm here, Lita. I'm here." Matt whispered, his eyes never leaving her. _Oh, that voice, it kills me so_, Lita thought as more tears came out of her eyes. 

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered, her face buried in the oversized black pillow. 

Matt sighed and said shakily, "Because I want to." _I cannot let her know how I feel about her, at least not yet_, he reasoned. 

"Well you don't need to worry about me." Lita muttered, lifting her head from the pillow. Matt gazed at her – her silver glitter eye shadow was faded, her black mascara was smudged on her cheeks, and her lips were surprisingly pale. _God, she's an angel_, he thought, looking away. Lita blinked and continued, "And _why_ do you care, Matt? I'm nothing, really." She looked to the floor, which was strewn with Playboy magazines and smirked. "I think I'm gonna get going, actually. I'm gonna find Trish and Jackie and head back to the – " Matt cut her off by gripping her waist and slamming her back to the bed. She gave him a mean look, her eyes darkening. "What the fuck was _that_ for?" 

Matt narrowed his eyes. "You're not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!" 

Lita tried to fight Matt's grip around her waist and whined, "No, I don't have to tell you _anything_, Matt Hardy." She scoffed and flipped a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Besides, I hardly even _know_ you…and _you_ hardly know me." Matt winced painfully and thought, _she's right on that_. "And if this is just an effort to get me to fuck you, it's not working!" Matt growled and pulled her closer, and she wriggled in his grip. _Oh God, I knew it_, Lita thought in fear, _I knew all he wanted was to get some!_

"Lita, look at me." Matt whispered, his voice floating through Lita's mind. She kept struggling in his grip and tried to push him away. "Lita." Matt said more sternly. "_Look_ at me!" _Damn she is a stubborn one. I'm gonna have to teach her that not all guys are out to get some_, he thought as he tried to figure out what to do. Lita still wouldn't look at him_. Alright, time for drastic measures. God, please don't let me regret this. Please…help me get through to her…somehow…_, Matt thought as he tightened his grip on her. Lita looked at him in fear. He leaned his forehead on hers and gazed into her hazel eyes, which were a mix of fear, confusion, and sadness. _What is he gonna do to me? What did I do to deserve this?_, Lita thought as Matt pulled her closer to him, never loosening his grip. "Tell me what is going on in that pretty red head of yours. Come on, you can trust me." Matt whispered, making Lita feel lightheaded. 

She sniffled, trying to keep the tears from coming back. "Matt, I can't do that…it's too hard…too hard to trust people." 

He ran his fingers down her cheek slowly and whispered, "It's only as hard as you _make_ it to be." With a yell, she pushed him away, ran to the bathroom across the hall, and slammed the door. Matt rubbed his forehead and said, "Yep, I definitely gotta try harder."

Bubba Ray Dudley shook his head at the sight that lay before him – Torrie, Nidia, Linda, Jackie, and Steph surrounded Shawn Michaels and Triple H. _Their bitches_, he laughed to himself as he scanned the living room some more. Jeff Hardy, with his green and blue hair tangled in knots, had the couch to himself, and Kane was passed out on the recliner. Everyone else that was there had pretty much left during the Truth or Dare Game or before things got way out of hand. _Good thing they did_, Bubba Ray thought as he rubbed his side, _because I would've had no idea how to handle them all. It was hard enough trying to restrain Shawn, Trips, Torrie, Steph, and that Jackie girl. _He had a bad feeling about Jackie for some odd reason. _I don't know why, but I think she's just out to get the Rock or Shane into bed, but otherwise than that, I'm okay with her_, he thought as he saw Jeff Hardy slowly waking up. 

"Hey kiddo." Bubba Ray offered, amused at the weird look Jeff had on his face. 

"I swear I had the most fucked up dream, man," Jeff drawled, trying to face Bubba Ray, "and everything made no sense, like it was a huge colorful orgy or something…all the colors were bouncing…BOUNCING!!…" Bubba Ray tried not to burst into laughter. _He still sounds drunk off his ass. I remember Matt telling me that it happens to Jeff sometimes. _Jeff was finally able to face Bubba Ray, but in the process, he had to lie on his stomach, and that caused him to groan in pain. "Shit, I was really fucked, wasn't I?" Jeff asked, trying to reach for some leftover Mike's Hard Lemonade on the table. Bubba Ray's eyes went wide and he took it away before Jeff could drink it. "Heyyyyyy, I wannted thaaaaaaaaat!" 

Bubba Ray shook his head. "No, Jeffy. Go back to sleep." 

Jeff whined. "But Bubbaaaaaa, I wasn't done drinking from the huge box of carnal knowledge…" _Yep, he's still gone_, Bubba Ray thought as he shook his head. He had dealt with so many drunken people at his house in the past few years that he knew how to deal with any situation. 

"Jeff, I'm telling you…go back to sleep." 

"But – " 

"Jeff, DO IT." With a groan, he did just that. "Damn kids," Bubba Ray muttered as he headed back into the kitchen, "they keep getting weirder and weirder."

__

(A few days later…October 14, to be exact…)

"You ready to go, Stace?" Torrie asked Stacy, who nodded hesitantly. It was the day that Stacy Keibler officially turned 21, and she really wasn't looking forward to it. I wish Rocky could be there, she thought as she picked up her pale purple purse. Nidia looked up from the one computer in the corner of the living room. The other roommate, Chyna, was still asleep in her room. 

"You two be careful." Nidia giggled as someone IMed her. 

Torrie nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her. We probably won't be back for a while, if we even come back at all." 

Nidia nodded. "Okay. Have fun." 

Stacy smiled nervously. "I'll try." Torrie punched Stacy in the arm and they left the apartment.

****

Meanwhile, in the library, Jackie Gayda and Linda Miles were busy trying to study for their psychology test. "This stuff is so boring." Jackie hissed, flipping her blonde hair back. 

Linda turned to her and muttered, "Yes, but you want to pass the test, now, don't you?" Jackie shrugged. _What's the point of it if I can't have the Rock?_, she thought. _Maybe I should just concentrate on Shane McMahon instead. The Rock and Stacy got way too serious way too fast for my taste._ Linda groaned – Jackie had a faraway look on her face, and that meant she was either thinking of the Rock or Shane. "Girl, seriously, you need to get over both of them – and fast, because there are other guys up here besides them. And you need to concentrate on your grades and your cheerleading now, too." Linda said in an annoyed tone. 

Jackie pouted. "But I _always_ get what I want." Linda shook her head. 

"Not _this_ time." Jackie rolled her eyes and went back to attempting to study.

About 20 minutes later, the two of them were interrupted by the loud thump of a few books across the table. Jackie and Linda looked at each other in confusion, and then at the two men that were sitting across from them. One was a bit taller than the other one, and they both had dark brown hair and eyes. Jackie nudged Linda in an effort to make her say something impressive. 

"Ummm…hi?" Linda managed to get out. Jackie sniffed. Could've done way better than that, she thought as she rested her eyes on the taller of the two.

"We've seen you two around," the shorter one said to them. 

Jackie smirked. "Well, we _are_ on the cheerleading squad." 

The taller one held out his hand. "I'm Randy Orton. And this is Steven Richards. And you two are?" 

Linda shook his hand and replied, "Linda Miles and Jackie Gayda." 

"Nice to meet you two. What year are you in?" Steven asked, sitting down at that table with Randy. 

Jackie shrugged. "Freshmen." 

Linda nodded. "Yeah, we suck." 

Randy laughed. "We're freshmen too, don't feel bad. We're on the soccer team." 

Linda raised her eyebrow. "Oh so you're trying to get with us just because we're cheerleaders, then?" 

Steven shook his head. "No, man, we're just trying to get to know as many people as possible, that's all." 

"Yeah, but we're trying to study." Linda added, pointing to her notebook. 

Steven and Randy shrugged. "Who is it for, Snow? He's easy. We'll help you." Jackie shook her head. _I bet Linda planned on this to get my mind off of Shane and the Rock_, she thought_. I'm sure she means well, but still…I'll do it on my own._

****

At South Hall, Jackie's roommates Trish and Lita were talking about nothing in particular – until the subjects of Matt and Tommy were brought up. "So what's with you and Tommy?" Lita asked Trish, who was trying to do some homework on her desk. 

Trish put down her red pen and said, "I'm not really sure. I mean, all we did was cuddle on the couch. Nothing else." 

Lita smirked. "If you didn't have all those people in the room with you, then I'm sure you would've done more than that." 

Trish giggled. "Not really. I'm not sure what's going through his head, so I'm not even bothering to move forward as fast." 

Lita flipped her hair out of her face and said, "Well I hope things work out for you two." 

Trish nodded. "Thanks, and what about you and Matt?" 

Lita sighed painfully_. That's not a good sign_, Trish thought worriedly. "Well, I kinda flipped out on him." 

Trish got up and yelled, "For _what_?! He's one of the sweetest guys I know up here. What is wrong with you, Lita?" Lita started to sniff. _Shit, Trish, quit making me feel so bad_, she thought as she buried her head in her pillow. Trish looked up at Lita on top bunk and said, "Come on, a roommate needs to know these things. Don't cry and get all pissy at me." 

Lita looked at Trish, with tears running down her face. "He was getting too close to me and I got scared. I think I'm just going to leave him alone and find someone else. He doesn't deserve me. No one does." 

Trish crossed her arms over her red shiny shirt. "I'm not buying it. I want you to explain everything." Lita groaned_. She only means well_, she thought.

A half hour later, Lita was extremely depressed and Trish was in shock. "I can't believe you feel that way about yourself. Here I thought things were okay at home. I guess not." 

Lita nodded slowly. "Yeah, Cory is turning into an alcoholic, and he's only 17. I wouldn't be surprised if I turn into one shortly. And my mom, I guess she's on the verge of a breakdown because of all the bills and credit cards piling up. And I feel so helpless because I'm here and I could be doing something to make things better." 

Trish shook her head. "It's not your fault. You can't help the fact that you're poor and your family barely gets by, but you can help how you react and deal with it." 

Lita started to cry again. "But damnit, I feel absolutely worthless, like it is all my fault for wanting to go away to school and trying to make something of myself. Every time I get a phone call from home, I dread to hear what is next. I'm just waiting for the day I get a phone call about my mom having a stroke or my brother ending up killing himself." 

Trish reached for Lita's hand and took it_. Wow, she does have issues_, she thought sadly. _I need to be a better friend to her then._ "Lita, listen to me. It is _not_ your fault. I want – no wait, make that _need_ – you to remember that, okay? " 

Lita nodded. "Thanks Trish." 

Trish smiled. "No problem. I'm gonna see if we can go somewhere later to get your mind off of things, okay?" Lita just nodded_. I need to find Jericho_, Trish thought as she thumbed through her campus phone book. _He can be my Matt spy, and I can be his Lita spy._ And with that thought, she found his room extension and dialed.

"Hey, someone get the phone before it wakes 'Taker up and he kills us all!" Matt Hardy yelled from his room. After a minute, he realized that he was the only one awake in the apartment that was awake, so he reluctantly got out of his bed and raced to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?" _Besides, he thought, who the hell would call at 12:30 in the afternoon, anyway?_

Trish sighed on the other line. _Shit_, she thought, _I need to watch what I say to Matt. And Lita isn't fully unconscious yet so that's another reason to watch what I say. Shit. _"Hi Matt. I guess Jericho isn't around at all?" 

Matt relaxed when he realized Trish was on the phone. "Hey Trish, Jericho is still sleeping. I could call his cell for you. That'd wake him up like that if it's really important. Can I help, though? What is it? What's going on?" 

Trish winced at the number of questions Matt was throwing her. _Well, he tends to do that_, she thought as she leaned against the bathroom doorway. _He is a good person, though._ "Well, uh, you could just give me Jericho's number, then." 

Matt nodded. "Okay, it's 610-535-6825." 

Trish immediately put the number into her cell phone and told Matt, "Thanks. So what's been up with you lately? I saw that you were having fun Friday night…" 

Matt coughed. "Yeah, well until Lita snapped on me the next morning. Is she alright? I mean, uh, do you know why she did that to me?" Trish took a deep breath_. Sorry Matt, I can't tell you_, she thought, putting her cell phone on the side of the sink. 

"I'm sure she was just really hungover and bitchy and didn't mean to take it out on you. I wouldn't worry about it, Matt." Matt closed his eyes. _Damnit, Trish, you weren't there. You have no idea what she said. I will find out what is up with Lita if it kills me_, he thought. 

"Yeah, I'm sure that might be it. But listen, I gotta get going to class, okay? Say hi to Lita and Shane for me." 

Trish laughed. "Okay Matt, see you later." She hung up and muttered, "I _know_ he doesn't believe me." 

****

Raven, Hurricane, and Billy Kidman were on the floor above Lita and Trish's room, watching TV and basically slacking off. Dawn Marie and Victoria from downstairs on the first floor were also hanging out in their room. A rerun of Jerry Springer was on, and Kidman and Victoria were making fun of the people on there. 

"Hey, you never told me the story of you and Lita." Hurricane told Raven. 

"Yeah, we're curious." Dawn Marie added. "She seems pretty cool." 

Raven smirked. "Yes, she _is_ until you get on her bad side." 

Kidman shut off the TV and said, "Gather 'round, kids, it's story time!" 

"Yay! I like stories!" Victoria giggled, sitting next to Raven on his bed. 

Raven sighed. "Alright, alright. I met her my first day of being on this campus, actually. That was two years ago, and all of you were still stuck in high school, ha, ha, ha." 

"Ha." Kidman muttered. 

"So I was trying to figure out where the hell my one writing composition class was, and Lita was right outside the cafeteria. So I figured I'd ask her because she looked like she knew where she was going. When I saw how pretty she was up close, I had to force myself to ask her if she knew her way around. I was literally drawn to her. As fate would have it, she was trying to find the exact same class. We started talking and what I got from her was that she was still living at home and commuting by bus to get her since she couldn't drive. Things at home were still good, and a few weeks later, I asked her out." 

"Wow, that seemed like fate there….when she was looking for the exact same class as you." Dawn Marie told him. "That's cool though." Raven nodded and continued. 

"She was very quiet and shy at first like I was her first boyfriend or something. Well, I _know_ I wasn't but Lita did tell me that she didn't have much experience with relationships." Raven sighed. "To tell you all the truth, I didn't either, but I was willing to learn along with her. We were together for about 5 months or so, and we broke up because I was supposedly cheating on her with some girl I met at Subway down the road. The times we shared though, they were some of the happiest of my life. The picture you all saw of us was taken at a nature preserve not far from here. She always liked to explore and was really up for anything. I loved that about her and I still do." 

Raven then got a sad look on his face and Victoria remarked, "Well then, why do you have that look on your face?" 

Raven sighed. "Well, around the time of our breakup was when things at home started going bad for her. She doesn't plan ahead to be able to live. I admire her for putting up with the things she does, but everything is taking a void on her psyche as a result." Hurricane smirked_. I am so telling Matt all of this. Maybe it will shed some light on what is up with Lita lately_, he thought. _That's what best friends are for, always digging for the dirt on their crushes._

****

__

(Later that night, at the Smackdown Café)

Rikishi, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Triple H, and Torrie had just dragged Stacy Keibler into the bar. She was pretty quiet and decided to stick with Torrie. 

"Hmmm, what should her first legal drink be?" asked Triple H, who wanted a group consensus. 

"I'd say a Jolly Rancher. That's easy on the stomach and we can just go strong later." Rikishi suggested. 

"I say we make her do a Screaming Nazi shot." Kevin Nash added. 

Shawn shook his head. "No, no, you got it all wrong. She needs an Alabama Slammer." Torrie groaned. _Great, now all the guys are going to be fighting over what to get her_, she thought in annoyance. _Where's that Mick bartender guy?_ Torrie looked around for him and finally found him serving some men on the other side of the bar section. She got his attention and waved him over.

"Hey, Torrie, what do you and the guys want?" Mick Foley, the ever-popular bartender asked. 

Torrie smiled deviously and motioned to Stacy, who was on her right. "Today's my best friend's 21st. I'm having trouble – well, the guys are –" she motioned to Rikishi, Kevin, Shawn, and Triple H. 

Mick nodded. "I'll get her a Fuzzy Navel. She doesn't look like the hardcore drinking type that I see around a lot." 

Torrie shook her head. "She's not." She looked over to Shawn. "Are you idiots done fight so you can order?" 

Shawn nodded. "I'll have a Yuengling." He looked at Triple H, who was now arguing with Kevin. "Make that two." 

Rikishi added, "I'll have a Rolling Rock and a Budweiser." 

Shawn made a face. "Oh yeah, Kevin and Stone Cold can actually drink that shit. I sure in the hell can't." 

Mick shrugged. "Different people have different tastes, Shawn. I'll ring you all up whenever I get back." With that, Mick Foley left, and Kevin and Triple H were still arguing. Stacy had kept quiet ever since she came in the door with everyone. 

Shawn, who was on Stacy's right, nudged her and said, "You've been too damn quiet. You sure you're alright?" 

Stacy fixed the strap of her light green shirt and sighed. "I'm just worried, that's all. I wish Rocky was here." 

Shawn raised an eyebrow at Torrie, who was on Stacy's other side. "It's okay Stace, we won't let anything happen to you. Besides, I'm sure that if we did do something, the Rock would hurt us." Torrie scoffed. _He won't hurt me_, she thought as she saw a bartender on the way with her drink. _He can't stand me, anyhow._ The short, spiky haired bartender found Torrie and gave her a Fuzzy Navel. Shawn watched Stacy carefully. _I guess those two aren't fighting as bad as they were, but I could be wrong._ Stacy sighed and looked around in the bar_. I never understood the big deal about drinking. I mean, so I'm a year older. So what? And besides, I'm still sick from last week_, she thought. 

Shawn put an arm on Stacy's shoulder and whispered, "You okay, kid? You really don't have to be here if you don't want to." Stacy looked at Shawn – he had a worried look on his face. _Wow, he's really worried about me_, Stacy thought as she was served her Fuzzy Navel. "It's your first official drink, Stacy. Enjoy it." Shawn told her. He looked over at Kevin and Triple H. Now they were talking with Rikishi about the state of sports_. I guess I'm gonna have to stick with the women tonight_, Shawn thought with a grin. _Not that I mind, though._

About an hour and a half later, Stacy was buzzed, and Kevin and Triple H were completely wasted and in no state to drive. Rikishi, Torrie, and Shawn were the only ones who were sober. Rikishi was having a random conversation with a few people about politics. Torrie and Shawn were keeping an eye on Stacy and making sure that Kevin and Triple H were okay as well. 

__

It's already 11, thought Stacy as she attempted to stand up. "Hey, I uh, need to go pee." She told Torrie. Torrie motioned to Shawn to help her get Stacy off the stool. 

Shawn looked at Torrie. "You going to be okay?" 

Torrie shrugged as she shifted Stacy onto her shoulder. "I guess." With that, they made their way to the back of the bar. As soon as they got to the bathroom, a bunch of drunken guys were in front of it, making lewd comments about any women that passed by. 

The head of the group, a beer-bellied man with dark brown hair, saw Torrie coming by with Stacy and chortled, "Oh look at those two fine pieces of ass!" 

Another one said, "I like the one in the green. Tall and stringy, just how I like it!" 

A few minutes later, Torrie and Stacy were cornered by a few of the men. "Hey, how would you two like to come back to my place?" one of them said, specifically eyeing the drunken Stacy. Torrie narrowed her eyes. _Shit, I need to think fast_, she thought, trying to keep the men off of her and her best friend. 

Another man leaned in close to Torrie and licked his lips. "I bet you're a good fuck." He drawled, the scent of gin emanating from his mouth. Torrie winced and saw Rikishi, Shawn, Kevin, and Triple H at the bar counter still. Kevin, Rikishi, and Triple H looked to be too busy, so her only hope was Shawn. 

The guy eyeing Stacy blocked Torrie and demanded, "What are you looking at?" The look on his face was a combination of drunken annoyance and anger. 

"Ummmm…" Torrie managed to get out, still clinging onto Stacy, "I was trying to get back to my boyfriend. He's over there at the bar." _Oh God, help me_, she thought nervously. _These guys look like they'd do anything that walked in their path._

"Oh, your boyfriend, huh? Why can't I be your boyfriend?" the guy continued, his eyes drifting down Torrie's body. Torrie sighed slowly. _Damnit Shawn, look this way or something, do anything, please, because my asshole ex-boyfriend and his buddies won't_, she thought. She was starting not only to fear for Stacy, since she was quite drunk, but for herself as well.

Just then, Shawn looked over and saw Stacy and Torrie in trouble. He had been talking to one of the bartenders and saw the big bunch of guys circling around the helpless women_. I'm on my way girls_, Shawn thought, pushing his way through the crowd. _Lord knows that Shawn Michaels is always up for a good fight. _He was able to get a few feet away and mouthed to Torrie, "Distract them somehow." 

Torrie sighed. She hated demeaning herself, but she had to do it if the big group of horny, drunken men were not going to leave her and her best friend alone. "Hey guys," she drawled with a fake grin, "screw my boyfriend. How about we" - she started to unbutton her purple shirt – "get to know each other a little better?" Stacy was leaning on the wall next to her, groaning in pain and wondering where the fuck she was obviously, she was reacting that way since she had never been drunk in her life until that point. The big group of guys hooted and hollered in approval at Torrie, but just then, Shawn came and started to push them all out of Torrie and Stacy's way. 

"What the fuck?!" yelled one of the men angrily. "This is your boyfriend?" Shawn grinned slightly. _Not that I would mind_, he thought as he stared right back at the man. 

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" The man threw a punch at Shawn, but he knocked the guy down on the floor. He looked to Torrie and Stacy, and hoisted Stacy on his left shoulder and put his free arm around Torrie, all while the big group of guys were trying to get swings at them. He went up to Rikishi at the bar, motioned to Kevin and Triple H and said, "I think it's time that we call it a night. These two were getting hit on by some weird ass people back there." Rikishi nodded, put a few bills on the table, grabbed Kevin and Triple H, waved bye to Mick Foley, and hightailed it out of there.

****

__

(Author's Note: I'm now caught up to where I wanted to be…so if you read this and was wondering why I put these chapters back in, they were almost lost in my rearranging of chapters and such. So in a sense, they're re-posted with a few things added and deleted. Expect some new chapters in the near future, depending on how work and school go. As always, thanks for the support.)

End of Chapter Twenty Six…


	27. Cheating?

****

*Chapter Twenty Seven – Cheating?*

__

(The next day, the 16th of October…)

Steph McMahon and Molly Holly had gotten used to the fact that their other roommate, Terri Runnels, was hardly ever in the room. However, on this day, Terri was back because she had a falling out with her best friend, Debra Williams. Basically Debra has gotten a job at the local Wal-Mart and Terri was jealous since she wasn't as lucky in her job search. Terri was bitching to Test, of all people, on her cell phone, while Steph and Molly were trying to do their homework.

"Yeah, I mean how can she expect me to not get jealous? I got an offer from all the gas stations, but nothing from anything at the mall. And she has the boyfriend, the clothes, the car, and the job…" Terri whined, making Test wince on the other end. _Why do I put up with her shit?_, he thought as he shifted uncomfortably on his bed. He pushed his business math homework to the side and tried to concentrate on what his most annoying female friend was saying.

"Right, but that doesn't mean that you have to let her be the best. You can have all of that too, ya know." Test tried to advise Terri.

"But how? I mean, all the guys up here think I'm a huge slut and a big bitch, at that, and it's like that reputation followed me to wherever I applied." Terri continued, making Steph roll her eyes. _Maybe Shane was right_, she thought as she tried to concentrate on her homework, _maybe all she really does is whine about how unfair her life is. But I hardly know her though…_

Well you are_ a slut, _Test thought to himself as he tried to think of what to say._ But that can change. _"You know what? You're too concerned about what other people think of you. You really gotta get rid of that. No wonder no guys up here like you and use you for the sex." 

Terri growled. "But that's what I'm good at." 

Test shrugged. "So go to the school paper and offer to write a sex column." _I can't believe I just said that_, he thought. _I should see if she actually goes through with it, though. I know that Bubba Ray is the editor of the paper this year, so it might fly. Then again, Bubba Ray and Terri never really did get along, so that should be interesting._

"You really think I could do it?" Terri asked, twirling her long blonde hair around her finger.

Test sighed in irritation on the other line. "Yes." 

"But still, I'm gonna need money to be able to keep up with all the latest trends and such. You know me, I'm all into high fashion." Terri continued, while Steph gave her a few glares. _She still didn't get the hint_, she thought._ What a dumb bitch._

"Find somewhere to waitress. TGI Friday's would be good…what about the Ground Round? Or even the Olive Garden? They make mad tips there." Test suggested. _All I want to do is finish this goddamned homework and all she's doing is holding me up_, he thought as he cracked his knuckles. He did that when he was getting extremely irritated with someone. 

Molly sighed as she continued to plow through her biology lab homework. She was trying to figure out how light affected photosynthesis but Terri's bitching and complaining to Test was only making Molly more irritated by her roommate's behavior.

"Right, but seriously, I would rather die than work at one of those places!" Terri practically yelled, which made Steph wince and Molly groan.

"Listen Terri, if it's _that_ important, can you take it outside? Steph and I are trying to finish our homework now so we can go and do stuff later." Molly explained sort of harshly.

Terri didn't hear her, though. "And don't even mention the gas station. I don't need 40-year-old drunks hitting on my hot ass. Uh-uh." 

Molly gave her a warning look. "Did you not _hear_ me or something? Do I have to repeat myself? I said we were trying to study. Can't you take it outside?" 

Terri blinked, and retorted, "Sorry, you should've said it just a little louder." She got off her her desk, on which she was sitting, and muttered a few curses under her breath. 

"What'd they do, tell you to get out of the room?" Test muttered as he reached for his homework and grabbed a pencil. He was going to attempt to do his homework and talk to Terri at the same time. 

"Yeah, of course. They're too busy trying to keep up their grades…yeah, they're such bitches…you would think that…" Terri trailed off down the hall.

Steph pushed her brown hair out of her face. "Why does she have to be such a bitch to us? We live here too, ya know."

Molly shook her head. "She's an extreme bitch, what can I say?" She penciled in the answers to her lab questions. "At least she's not here all the damn time."

"True." Steph replied as she looked out the window. It was a bit cloudy and overcast, with darker clouds in the distance by one of the classroom buildings across campus. "It looks like it's gonna rain soon." 

"Yep, a 60% chance." Molly nodded as she got up from her chair and stretched. "At least I'm halfway done with my homework." 

Steph coughed. "I don't even understand this political science shit." She stared at her homework for a second, then pushed it away. "It's not due until Friday anyhow."

"Slacker." Molly said and stuck her tongue out. 

"I'm far from one. I'm a McMahon, damnit!" 

Just then, Steph's phone rang. She checked the caller ID on it and it turned out to be Chris Jericho. Her relationship with him had been sort of strained for the past week or so because of the fact that he was acting like an asshole. _He wasn't acting like much of one before_, she thought as she picked up her phone. "Hello?" she answered wearily.

"Steph babe, what's wrong?" Jericho asked on the other line. She was silent. You know exactly what's wrong, she thought. You're being an egotistical jackass and I don't like it. 

"Nothing, Chris." Jericho pouted at his girlfriend's reply and Matt Hardy, who was sitting on the couch watching something on ESPN, noticed this. Jericho looked to Matt – "She's still sort of pissy at me, I think."

Matt shrugged. "Well you _are_ acting like an ass lately. That's why that Victoria girl is pissed at you – you just _had_ to make a comment about her chest." 

"But…but it looked so nice in that shirt…I couldn't walk away without saying something!" Jericho retorted as he cupped his hand over his phone so Steph couldn't hear the exchange between the roommates.

"Girls hate comments like that, unless they're easy." Matt advised as he sunk lower into the couch. "So if you don't want every female on campus hating your guts, I'd advise you to stop making those asshole-like comments. It won't get you anywhere. "

  
Jericho smirked cockily. "I don't need any advice from you, Hardy boy." He put his phone back up to his ear. "Are you sure you're alright, Stephy dearest?"

Steph gritted her teeth, to Molly's amusement. "Well at least you didn't call me 'bitch' this time." 

Jericho coughed. "But that's what you are…you're my bitch."

With a groan, Steph said, "Goodbye Chris." She hung up the phone, leaving Jericho confused as hell. The glaring look from Matt said it all.

"What, I thought girls liked being guys' bitches?"

Matt shook his head. "Maybe you should just cool it with trying to impress Steph for a while. I think you're threatened by the fact that she's rich. She's looking for someone that 's not afraid to be a man. And frankly, you're afraid." 

Jericho glared at his roommate. "Listen, before I say something I regret, I'm just going to go back to my room and blast some AC/DC." With that, he muttered some angry ramblings to himself and closed the door to his room. 

****

Spike Dudley, the youngest Dudley brother, maneuvered his way through the halls of Cedar Hall, one of the classroom buildings at WWE U_. I know that Bubba Ray's been acting weird but he's acting weirder than usual_, he thought as he avoided being pushed out of the way by the Undertaker. _Undertaker…why do I get the feeling that he has something to do with my brother acting the way he is?_ He watched Undertaker walk down the hall with Chyna by his side. Spike was staring off into the distance when a sharp nudge on his shoulder caused him to turn around.

"What are you thinking about, bro?" It was his older brother D-Von.

Spike sighed. "I think there's something wrong with Bubba. Don't know why, though. I just have a bad feeling about things." D-Von's eyes went wide_. Did he tell? Man, Bubba can't tell anyone else about what is going on or he's dead because of that…curse from Undertaker and Chyna. But still…_

"You think so? Maybe he's just stressed out. He does have a rough semester ahead of him and so do I. I really wouldn't worry about it." D-Von replied, patting his younger brother on the head. 

Spike groaned. "Don't _ever_ do that again." D-Von just nodded. Sometimes it was hard to realize that Spike was well over 14 years old, which was exactly the age he looked like. But people still treated him like he was a kid and he hated it with a passion.

"I'm sorry bro, but you're just too damn cute." D-Von laughed as he walked away. Spike clenched his teeth. _Too damn cute? Did I just hear that from my own brother? Man…now I know for sure that something is definitely up_, he thought as he headed to his next class.

In the office part of the building, Dave Batista was busy asking his philosophy professor questions about the next test they were to have in class.

"So wait, you're saying that the test is gonna be multiple choice then?" Batista asked.

"Yes. I figured essay would be too harsh on you too soon." Professor Freddie Blassie told his student. "But you know that the more the semester moves on, the more difficult the tests and assignments will be." 

Batista nodded, with a bit of annoyance in his eyes. "Okay, professor. Thank you." Professor Blassie nodded and Batista left his office. No sooner than that, he ran right into William Regal. "Shit, I didn't see you. Where were you going?" Batista had tried to make nice with Regal ever since they started at WWE U. 3 years earlier, but sometimes he just got on his last nerve.

Regal shrugged. "I was about to see Professor Blassie about the test since he really didn't mention anything about it in class yet." 

Batista motioned to his right. "I was just in there. He said it's multiple choice for now but the tests will get harder as the semester progresses."

Regal groaned, "I am absolutely horrible at multiple choice, but at least he's not sticking to one format. I like that in a professor." 

Batista shifted his heavy gray bookbag on his shoulder. "They're not that bad. But listen, I gotta head down to dinner before the line gets packed. Besides, I'm dying for some chicken parmesan right now." 

"That's fine," Regal nodded. "Can we study together later on when the test comes up?" Batista blinked. _No, he did_ not _just ask that_, he thought in irritation. 

"Uh…" – he racked his brain for an excuse – "actually, I need to go home that night. So is it okay if you find someone else to study with?" 

Regal nodded, not even noticing that Batista completely lied to him. "That's fine. I understand." _Who the hell can I study with now?_, he thought.

Batista nodded back as he left. "I knew you would. See you in class." He then walked out the door – right into the secondhand smoke of Terri, Debra, and the infamous slacker on campus, Scott Hall. Batista coughed, shook his head, and walked down the steps.

"He's kind of cute but a bit too preoccupied with school. He needs someone like you to loosen him up." Debra pointed out to Terri. They had since reconciled and Debra said she would help Terri find a job near campus.

"Well I am notorious around here for loosening people up." Terri giggled as she took another drag of her cigarette. "Ahhh, menthol."

Scott muttered, "Menthol is weak. But you're chicks so that's understandable." He leaned against the shiny silver garbage can, which looked like it came straight out of the 60's. "I love my Turkish Jades."

"Well I can have my menthol and you can have your Turkish Jades. I just like minty stuff, that's all." Terri defended.

"He wasn't meaning to offend you, were you, Scotty?" Debra laughed at her best friend on campus besides Terri. The two had met in their Intermediate Algebra course freshman year and hung around each other since. 

"Not at all. Different things for different people, eh?" Scott replied and stubbed out his cigarette on the ground. He looked at his watch. "Listen, dinner has been going on for at least ten minutes now. Would you two lovely ladies like to go down with me?" Debra gave him a perverted look. "And no, I didn't mean it in that way, Miss Sex-On-the-Brain 24/7!" 

Terri stubbed out her cigarette on the brick wall. "Let's go. I'm dying to see what shit they're gonna try to feed us today."

"And I'm dying to hook you up with Batista!" Debra cackled as the three walked down to the cafeteria.

***

Around the same time, Chris Jericho woke up from his nap. He stumbled into the living room after realizing what time it was. _It's after 4:30, and I don't feeling like walking down to the caf. It's Ramen noodles night for me_, he thought. The room was flooded with bright sunlight and was scattered with papers. _Shit, I guess Rob has a research project on his hands_, Jericho thought as he made his way to the fridge. He opened it and did a double take – the Undertaker had taken over half of it with some dark purple liquid in jelly jars, and RVD had taken over a part of the other half where there were a million different types of soda pop ranging from Coca-Cola to Jolt. _I wonder where my stuff and Hardy's stuff is? Oh well. _ Jericho groaned and reached for his milk hidden in the back corner.

"Hey dude, don't touch my stash of soda, okay? I need that for next week." RVD said from the couch by the window. Jericho took the red cap off of his milk and rolled his eyes. 

"Listen, jerky, I don't even _like_ Mountain Dew." He took a swig of his milk and his features immediately soured. "Shit, did this expire already?" 

RVD snickered. "Yeah, dude."

Jericho dumped the milk down the drain and turned the faucet on. He then threw the empty milk carton in the garbage and glared at RVD. He looked around and realized how quiet the apartment actually was. "I know 'Taker's probably out wreaking havoc with Chyna, but where'd Matt go?" 

RVD coughed. _I know the truth_, he thought. "He went off campus to apply for some jobs. He said it was really important, I guess." 

"Ha, he's probably helping Jeff find some fishnet tights." Jericho muttered as he flopped down on the couch and put on the TV. _I_ _need to talk to him whenever he gets back, anyhow. I should see if he's willing to get me some applications for some places, too_, he thought as he leaned back into the couch. 

****

"Okay, so your brother is really against you being with Jericho for some odd reason." Matt Hardy said to Steph, who nodded.

"Right. I mean he's not that bad of a person, he's just a little too…"

"Horny. And asshole-like, at least lately." Matt finished for her.

"Yeah." Steph blushed.

Matt leaned back on the green paneled booth. The two of them were out at Denny's just discussing what was happening in their lives, which was really not much. Matt had noticed that Steph was a lot less tense around him than around Jericho. He picked up a fry and twirled it around his finger, making Steph laugh.

"So tell me about you and Shane's relationship." Steph poked at her salad drenched in low fat French dressing and emitted a high-pitched squeak. _He didn't ask that_, she thought. "No, you _really_ don't want to – "

"But I _do_."

Steph raised her eyebrow. "Well aren't you ever the inquisitive one?"

Matt nodded with a grin. "Oh yeah…Jeff and Hurricane get so annoyed by it. I just like to listen to other people's problems and then I end up getting into other people's business. Not a good thing – I've lost many friendships over that."

Steph sighed dreamily. _Wow, I can go on and on about my problems to him and he won't care_, she thought. _Awesome. But I'm with Chris, not him. Damn._ "Do you think Jericho is wondering where we are?"

Matt put his hand up. "Don't worry, everyone is too wrapped up in their own lives to notice. Quit worrying about everyone else and start worrying about yourself for once."

She sighed deeply. "You're right, you're right, but it's just so hard for me to let go."

Matt closed his eyes and thought of the nature preserve about ten miles outside of Waters Grove_. She needs to let go? Then I'll teach her to do it_, he thought with a smile. He opened his eyes to Steph giving him a weird look.

"You okay?"

He nodded as their skinny waitress came by. "Is everything okay here?"

Matt gave her a devastating grin. "As always. Everything was great, but we're ready for the check." 

"Coming right up." The waitress smiled and left to get it.

Steph pulled out her wallet and said, "I'll pay half."

Matt shook his head and put his hand over hers without thinking. "I'll pay," he croaked out. _I bet I'm green right now, because I sound like fucking Kermit the Frog. Ribbit_, he thought.

Steph laughed nervously and flipped her light brown hair to the side with her free hand. Matt still had his hand on top of hers. "What are you trying to do, Matt, imprint my hand print on the damn table?"

Matt blinked. _Oh God, that's right. I don't need Jericho on my ass. And what about Lita? I think she's still pissed off at me for who knows what reason. I guess it's best if we don't talk anymore. I don't know…ahhhh_, he thought as he quickly pulled his hand away. "Sorry, um, I have no idea what just – "

"It's okay," Steph reassured him as the waitress was heading towards their table. "Now let's pay the check and get out of here."

About 20 minutes later, Matt and Steph were at the nature preserve outside of town. Matt had parked alongside the main drag, and Steph was annoyed at this. "Can't you get ticketed for parking there?" she asked as they were walking to the one spot Matt wanted to show her. 

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He patted the back pocket of his khaki shorts. "I have enough to cover it, I'm sure." Steph raised her eyebrow and looked at his ass. _You sure do_, she thought and immediately shook herself out of her perverted thoughts. _Ugh, I still don't know him enough and I'm thinking bad thoughts about him. Then again, if we get fined, I can always ask Daddy for money. I know Matt's dad doesn't make nearly enough as we do, so it's the least I can do._

Steph looked up at the sky. It was getting pretty dark near the east, and it was sort of windy. "Matt, it's gonna rain, I swear to God. Can't we just head back to the car?"  


Matt smiled evilly. "Nope. I gotta show you something first…and then we can go back." 

Steph groaned. _Damnit, I just want to go back to the car. I hate thunderstorms_, she thought. 

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until Matt said, "Okay Steph, close your eyes."

She pouted. "What do you want to show me?"

"You'll see." Matt covered her eyes just in case.

****

End of Chapter Twenty Seven…


	28. Realizations

****

*Chapter Twenty Eight - Realizations*

"Yeah, so I was totally macking it and she said – "

"Hi, where can I get a copy of the semester schedule booklets? I can't find them anywhere." 

D'Lo Brown faked a smile at Goldust and handed him one of the booklets. "If you need any more, point everyone to the library, okay?"

Goldust nodded and said, "Thanks!" He then linked arms with his boyfriend Shawn Stasiak, and they went out the door of the student center. The student information desk was right outside the cafeteria and the Turnbuckle, so it was a prime spot for seeing people on campus and hearing the latest gossip. 

D'Lo turned back to his friend Mark Henry. The two freshmen had met in their Intro to Psychology class, and were already close. Mark sighed and said, "That Goldust guy…he's creepy." 

D'Lo nodded. "Yeah, like I didn't know he was gay. I mean hell, he's always hanging onto that Shawn Stasiak guy." 

"You should see them two back in the dorm. Everyone is usually hanging around in the TV room, and there they are in the corner, giggling about who knows what. They were totally made for each other," Mark explained, eyeing some newspapers nearby.

"For real!" D'Lo laughed as he shuffled some papers on his desk. "But yeah, that one girl up here…what's her name? Victoria…she's pretty hot!"

Mark's brown eyes went wide. "Man, there's a lot of hot chicks up here, yo. But the one I want is already taken."

"Stacy," they both said at once and started laughing. 

"I know if the Rock ever breaks up with her, there's gonna be a long line of guys waiting to get with her." Mark said, looking towards the Turnbuckle.

Speaking of which, Stacy Keibler, the popular girl herself, was in the long line at the Turnbuckle. She was holding her ID card and a salad with ranch dressing. "This line is going on forever," she muttered more to herself than to Chris Jericho, who was next to her. 

"Yeah really. The lines at dinner time are horrible and I ran out of Ramen noodles so I have no choice in the matter, really," Jericho sighed. "And I really need to yell at my girlfriend later because she's been gone all damn day and I haven't been able to get in touch with her." 

Stacy turned to Jericho and smiled. "Who's your girlfriend, Steph?"

Jericho's eyes went wide. _Damn, she knows_, he thought as he clutched onto his ID card tighter. "Uh…yeah…how'd you know?" he asked nervously.

Stacy shrugged as the line moved up more. "Rocky knows everything." Jericho almost choked. _What? Oh fuck, if he knows, then Shane O'Mac will soon know! Ahhhh!!!_

Stacy looked at him. "You alright?"

Jericho nodded. "Yeah. I just wish I knew where my girlfriend was, that's all."

Stacy moved up in line and put her purchase down in front of the register. "She'll turn up. Maybe she's just having a bad day and just doesn't want to be bothered. I wouldn't be too worried."

"Yeah, you could be right, but I have the sneaking suspicion that something's up." Jericho replied.

Stacy handed the cashier her ID card and said to Jericho, "Seriously Chris, don't worry about it. She's been with you for how long? And if it's bugging you that much then talk to her about it." And with that, she took her food and waved goodbye.

__

Hmm, Stacy doesn't even know me, does she?, Jericho thought as he put his food in front of the register. _Seriously though,_ _I wonder why she decided to talk to me. She's known for talking to everyone on campus…wonder why she picked me, of all people? _He paid for his food and looked at all the mean looks random guys were giving him. He glared back at them. _You are all just jealous that Stacy talked to the highlight of the night!_ Jericho saw Stacy talking to the Rock in front of the information desk. Suddenly the Rock turned towards him and winked at him. _Whoa, that was just way too weird_, Jericho thought as he headed out the door and back to his apartment across campus. _I hope Rocky doesn't say anything to Shane…I really hope so. _He looked up at the sky, as it was getting progressively darker by the second. _And it can't rain on me…I don't want my gorgeous hair ruined. _He ran as fast as he could to his apartment.

"So Stacy, did you ever finish that assignment you had to do?" the Rock asked as they sat down at a table in front of the Turnbuckle. Stacy smiled and poked him in the ribs, making him cackle. "I'm guessing that's a yes." 

"Of course." She smiled even wider. "I'm just glad I finished it when I did because now I'll be able to get some extra hours at work." 

"Oh yeah. You have a job still," the Rock muttered. He was sort of jealous of the fact that she was spending a lot of time at work and less time at his place.

"Yep. I'm Old Navy's best worker." Stacy replied. _At least that's what Ray always tells me_, she thought as she picked at her salad some more. Ray was her manager at the store, and even though she sometimes felt uncomfortable there, she stuck around because she got enough hours to get a decent paycheck. 

"Don't you want to take a break from there, though? You've been working almost every weekend since the end of September." The Rock explained as he got up and hugged her from behind. "Come on, you want a break…"

Stacy pushed him away gently. "I'm trying to earn as much as I can, Rocky. I need to pay off my credit card and my insurance, and my cell – " 

The Rock whispered in her ear, "I understand, but can you at least call off this once?" 

Stacy smirked, knowing full well what he wanted. "I already called off next weekend. It's Homecoming weekend, remember?"

"Oh shit, that's right! And all the action is gonna happen later on at my house…wooohoo!" _I definitely need to make plans for that_, he thought as he sat back down next to his girlfriend. _I'm thinking candles, lube, chocolate, strawberries…_

From afar, Jackie and Linda were observing the two. Of course, Jackie did it willingly, but Linda could care less. "Seriously, Jackie, look how happy they are. You need to fucking give him up. You know you won't win. I'm telling you this because I care and I don't want you hurt."

Jackie smirked, putting on some bright red lipstick and looking into her mirror. "I never say never." 

Linda groaned. _Well you gotta stop thinking that for at least this situation_, she thought as she saw Sean O'Haire walk by. _I gotta get her hooked up with him. If only she would quit being stubborn as hell and leave Rocky and Stacy alone! _Suddenly, an evil smile appeared on her lips._ Wait a second…the Homecoming dance is next weekend, and…perfect! _

Jackie looked at herself in her mirror and put it back in her purple purse. Linda, meanwhile, was keeping tabs on where Sean was in order to execute the plan she had just thought out in her head. "It's time. Let's go." Jackie smiled as she dragged Linda towards where the Rock and Stacy were sitting. _Yep, it's time, indeed_, thought Linda as they neared their table.

The Rock saw them and groaned, "Oh God, here she comes." Stacy sighed unhappily_. Whatever that little whore does, she's never gonna break us up_, she thought as she chewed on some more of her salad. _And it's high time that she realizes that. It's bad enough I have to put up with her at cheerleading practice. _

"Hi Rocky!" Jackie giggled. The Rock smiled halfheartedly back and nudged Stacy to do the same.

"Hi Jackie." Stacy said in the fakest voice she could say. "Are you going to ask me about practice or about when the next time Rocky is free?"

Jackie's eyes went wide when she said that. "What?" _Oh God, I sense a catfight coming on_, Linda thought as she looked towards Sean at the Turnbuckle. _I need to think fucking fast!_

Stacy narrowed her eyes_. I'm sick of her fucking games_, she thought angrily. "You heard me. He doesn't like you, dear - he likes _me_. He's with _me_. And he fucks only…_me_." A few people turned and heard the tone in Stacy's voice. They knew something was up. Linda noticed this and tried to think of a way to get Sean over before the whole situation turned into a catastrophe. _I'm not gonna put up with them two fighting at cheerleading practices either, so it's up to me to stop it_, she thought. 

Jackie growled and gave Stacy an icy smile. "I'm well aware of that." She moved over to the Rock and began tousling his hair, making Stacy cringe and the Rock narrow his eyes. "But he's so adorable and sexy and I want him to be mine." 

_No one touches my man except for me_, Stacy thought to herself as she got up from the table_. What gives you the right to just flirt with him in front of my face, hmmm? _She was about ready to push Jackie when Linda yelled out of nowhere, "Sean! Hey! Come here!" 

Sean O'Haire looked at Linda in confusion and ran over. He noticed the weird looks on the faces of people around him and asked, "Yeah?" He got even more nervous as he saw WWE U.'s power couple staring at him in the face_. I don't…understand what the hell is going on_, he thought. _And I have a feeling everyone in the damn room is staring right at me._

"Listen…you know homecoming is next weekend, right?" Linda said as she pointed to Jackie. Stacy just nodded at her, as did the Rock. _I'm enjoying the show, so I feel that I shouldn't contribute anything_, the Rock thought in amusement.

"Yes," Sean said warily, looking at Linda suspiciously. Jackie was giving him a weird look.

"Then why don't you two get together then?" Linda asked. She knew for a fact that Sean had wanted to get to know her friend better. _Thank you, Randy Orton for clearing up those rumors for me in the dorm_, she thought as she noticed the anger on her friend's face.

Jackie's mouth was open in shock_. Whoa, whoa, I'm not going down without a fight, _she thought as she saw Stacy ready to push her into the table. "Linda, you did not just – "

"She _did_. You need to quit acting like a fucking five year old and realize what is truly going on." Stacy growled.

Jackie sniffed. _I can't believe it…my only true friend up here betrayed me_, she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. Linda saw this and waited for everyone to quit staring at the spectacle.

"Listen, we're only doing this because we're worried about you. It's nothing against you at all. Honest." Linda explained, hugging Jackie only to be pushed away.

"Get off of me, bitch! I now know who my _true_ friends are…and that is no one." Jackie sighed as she struggled to stay standing. _All I want to do is sink into a hole and die right now_, she thought as more tears flowed down her cheeks. 

The Rock looked at the hurt in Linda's eyes and felt he had to say something. He turned to Jackie, who was a crying, pouting mess. "Jackie, listen to me. You needed to be told what was going on. We're not trying to embarrass you or anything." He reached for her and she collapsed in his arms. _Man, now that I think about it, I acted like such an idiot. I bet everyone hates me now_, Jackie thought as she hugged him tighter. Stacy shook her head. _Eh, let her get one hug from him…but that's it_, she thought. _She better not get used to that. _

"You don't hate me, do you?" Jackie sniffed, her tears soaking the Rock's red shirt. 

The Rock was tempted to say yes, but he said, "Not at all…but if you kept up with this flirting in front of me and Stacy, then yes. You need to promise me not to break us up anymore." _I know you better than that Rocky, come on_, Stacy thought in surprise. _I can't believe how lenient you're being. But, she is a youngin, and most youngins are stupid… _

Sean looked at the Rock and motioned for him to let Jackie go. _I want her probably more than any of you do_, he thought as he saw the hurt look on Jackie's face. _And I'm sure she's not gonna want to be in a relationship for a while because of this happening. Or it might be a distant memory come next week. I don't know. _

"How about me and you go and get some ice cream, Jackie?" Sean asked in a gentle voice. Jackie looked at him with tear-stained eyes. _Guess he's the only friend I have right now, and I hardly even know him_, she thought sadly. 

"Let's go. I don't think I'm wanted here right now." With that she grabbed her jacket, glared at the Rock, Linda, and Stacy, and left. 

After she was gone, everyone in the Turnbuckle area applauded. "Thanks, Linda. I appreciated that." Stacy told her cheerleading teammate. 

Linda shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. I just wish she would realize that Rocky is yours and Shane is well…not to be gone out with." 

The Rock raised his eyebrow. "Why, do you want Shane O?" He laughed when he saw the annoyed look on her face. "I'm just kidding. Why don't you sit here with us and chat awhile? We can see if we can figure out how to get Jackie off of my ass." 

Once Linda realized that her insane friend was out of eyesight and earshot, she sat down and said, "Alright, let's go. I don't want her hating me forever."

****

__

(Back at the nature preserve…)

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Steph asked impatiently.

Matt nodded as he moved his hands away. "Yes." 

Steph opened them and gasped at the sight that lay before her. She and Matt were near the edge of a grassy cliff overlooking a lake. The lake was a dark blue in color, since the sun was not out anymore. There were pine trees and various other trees circling the lake and it looked like it was straight out of a resort out in the country. However the dark clouds from before loomed overhead. 

"Oh God, Matt…it's beautiful." 

He nodded, taking in the sight as well. "Yes. I've come up here whenever I couldn't think or whenever I didn't want to deal with anyone at school." He looked at her. "It's my secret spot."

Steph looked down at the ground. "Why are you sharing it with me? I'm just a McMahon, Matt, nothing special."

Matt shook his head. "That's not true." _God she looks so beautiful right now_, he thought as he watched the wind make Steph's hair like a light brown flame_. But I know I can't have her since Jericho wouldn't let me hear the end of it. _

Steph walked a bit more towards the edge of the cliff and stood there for a minute. "It's so great out here, though. The wind is blowing and you can see the lake, and – " She started to wobble_. Oh shit, she's gonna fall into the lake if I don't act fast,_ he thought as he raced to catch her. Matt gripped her waist tightly and she smiled sheepishly at him. _She's so innocent_, he thought, _like a child_. He sighed as he pulled her closer to the land. _Like Jeff._

"Watch where you're going. If you ended up falling in there, I don't know what I would have done." His voice cracked. _Or what Jericho and Shane would have done to me_, he thought.

"I really scared you, didn't I?" Steph asked quietly, noticing the sound of thunder in the distance.

Matt nodded. "Yeah." They gazed at each other for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on between them. The loud sound of thunder knocked them out of their intense gaze. "Listen, maybe we should head back…before Jericho starts questioning us both." _And before he wants to really kick my ass_, he thought in fear. 

Steph rolled her eyes. _Oh yeah, that's right, I'm still with Jericho_, she thought. _But then again, why do I feel more protected with Matt? _"Yeah, I guess we better. Plus the storm's about ready to hit." 

"God forbid I get caught in another storm," Matt muttered as they made their way down the hill, with his arm still around her waist. Once they got back to the truck, he realized this and stuttered, "I did it again…I'm sorry." 

Steph got in the passenger side of the car and put her hand down on top of Matt's without thinking. "It's okay. I actually…kinda liked it." _At least he knows how to treat a woman_, she thought with glee. _Too bad Jericho couldn't take any lessons from him._

Matt smiled nervously, noticing the sexual tension between them. He started the car and didn't really say anything back. _Shit, we're both attracted to each other but I can't have her. It's looking like it's gonna be a repeat of what happened between Hurricane, Molly, and I last year. Why oh why do I always want the women I can't have? There gotta be a way to stop it_, he thought as they ended up on the main road. 

Steph noticed the tension too and tried to figure out what to say to her friend. _This is just too weird though_, she thought. _I mean, we have a lot of the same views on stuff, and we get along amazingly well. I know Shane wouldn't have a problem if I went out with Matt instead of Jericho. But then again, I can't help who I like. _"Matt…" she managed to get out.

"Yeah?" he asked, barely audible. They were at a red light, and he noticed a few raindrops on the windshield.

Steph blushed. "Do you think…that there is maybe something between us?" 

Matt gulped_. Oh God, she just had to ask that_, he thought as his heart started to race_. It's like she read my fucking mind. I hate when girls do that to me._ The red light turned green and he ended up driving a few miles over the speed limit. "Uhm, but what about Jericho?"

Steph growled. "I'm saying if he _wasn't_ in the picture, Matt. Would there be anything between us? Because I know that there's tension here and I know damn well that you know that too." 

Matt stayed silent for a few minutes_. I know she's right, too_, he thought in defeat_. But I can't tell her that. Gotta protect my pride. _They were about 3 miles from Waters Grove when the storm hit. _Shit, now I can't see_, he thought as he turned on the windshield wipers. _Hope this helps_.

"Matt?" Steph asked again, with a bit of worry in her voice.

He sighed. "Listen, Steph, I don't want to come between you and Jericho. And I know that there's tension between us but we need to really be careful because you're still in a relationship. I'm not, and I haven't been in one for a while now."

Steph pouted as the lightning flickered in the black sky. "But Matt, I've come to a realization just now." The rain poured harder.

Matt gulped. "And what's that_?" Oh God, please don't let it be something that I don't want to hear_, he thought_. Please God, cooperate with me here._

Steph sighed and noticed the fear in his voice_. I don't think he wants to like me_, she thought as she twirled her hair around her finger_. And I know he doesn't want me to like him. _"I'll tell you later…I can't seem to get it out of me."

They were now in the town of Waters Grove, heading back to campus. Matt closed his eyes at the next red light. "Steph…tell me. It's not good to keep anything inside."

She felt the tension between them rise to a higher point as she saw Matt's profile in the dark. _Oh God, I really need to keep from jumping his ass_, she thought guiltily_. I'm still with Jericho. I can't do this to him. He'd be so crushed. _

The rain continued to pour down and the thunder continued to rumble as they pulled into a convenience store parking lot a few miles from campus. "Steph, tell me. Come on." Matt pleaded as he parked the truck. He leaned back in his seat, watching the lightning flash in the dark sky ahead. 

Steph unbuckled her seatbelt and breathed a bit heavier. _I'm so gonna regret this_, she thought as she moved closer to Matt. _But he's so hot and I need to do something or my hormones are gonna never forgive me. Well maybe they will. _

Matt put his arm around her and whispered, "I'm waiting." Steph immediately felt her skin turn hot. _What the hell am I doing_?, she thought as she leaned into his warm body. _I have a boyfriend already…I can't do this to him. But I can't resist_. She sat up and faced him, looking into his dark eyes dead-on. From the look she gave him, Matt could tell it was something serious…that she couldn't explain it with words. _It's the look Molly gave me before she told me she couldn't hurt Shane anymore, _he thought as he shifted in his seat._ And it's the look she gave me before…_

I can't take it anymore, Steph thought as she leaned closer to Matt. With her right hand, she stroked his cheek and her heart jumped at his surprised sigh. With her last ounce of strength, she put her other hand around his neck and pulled him closer. Matt pulled her onto his lap without a word and gave her a hungry look. They leaned closer to each other and the electric impulses ran through their bodies as their lips touched. At first the kiss was slow and innocent but soon it turned intense. Matt was turned on by Steph's moans and she smiled once she realized this. _Oh God, this is so wonderful_, Matt thought, enjoying it for all it was worth. _She kisses like a fucking pro! _Matt moved his hands to her shirt but she stopped him. 

"Matt," Steph said, trying to catch her breath, "I've realized that I want to be with _you_ instead of Jericho."

He nodded, trying to catch his breath as well. "I can…_feel_ that." He touched her lips with his finger and smiled. "He's so gonna kick my ass for stealing you from him."

Steph shook her head and moved further up on his lap. "He won't. Don't worry. I won't let him." She rested her head on his chest. "Maybe we should go back to campus."

Matt sighed. "Yeah…we should." He looked at the thunderstorm still happening outside. "I really don't want to go out in that rain though. How about you spend the night at my apartment?" 

Steph raised her eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be weird though? I mean, Jericho's gonna see me walk in with you, and he's gonna want to – "

He put his arm around her even tighter and replied, "Listen. I'll just tell him that you called me and wanted to stay over with him. Okay? He won't suspect a thing." _At least I hope not_, Matt thought as he leaned back in the seat, taking Steph with him.

Steph hugged him tightly and nodded. "Okay. But first we need to stop at my dorm and get a few – "

Matt interrupted her mid sentence and kissed her again, this time more passionate. Steph responded in kind and after a few minutes, tried to catch her breath again. "Damn Matt, can you be any more intense? _Wow_."

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I'm the best, what can I say?" 

Steph giggled and moved back over to the passenger side of the truck. She turned serious for a moment. "Should we forget that what just happened…even _happened_? Or is it just our hormones?" 

Matt put on his seatbelt and started the truck again. "I think it's more. But we need to hang out a few more times to see – "

Steph said, "Matt, listen, those kisses proved that there is definitely something between us. Just admit it." 

Matt sighed in defeat, but smiled like he hadn't in a long time. "Yes. There is. And I'd like you to be my girlfriend but you have to break up with Jericho first."

"That's not gonna be easy, you know." Steph sighed as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

Matt nodded. _And it's not gonna be easy to deal with Lita hating me, either_, he thought. _I still like her a lot…probably even more than I like Steph…but she'll never know._ "I know. Trust me, I know."

****

__

End of Chapter Twenty Eight…


End file.
